Another Chance
by Mawiiish
Summary: Klaine AU! Kurt Hummel wakes up in a stranger's bed one morning after a wild night. The stranger is attractive and all, but rude as hell. Did Kurt make the biggest mistake of his life and actually slept with this man - or is the story not so simple?
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS.**

**My attempt at Badboy!Blaine, because holy hell that's my biggest kink. Ahem. It's dedicated to my lovely partner in crime; Michelle. Because she's literally saving my ass by writing my notes while I write this :D **

**Thanks to the lovely ohsogleekyy! Just because you're you. You make me wanna keep writing, thanks love! **

**ENJOY 3**

It felt like rocks were being thrown at his head with great force. His mouth was dry and it felt like it was full of cotton. His eyes were heavy and his stomach felt like it would explode if he didn't find a toilet - or a bucket - soon. And when Kurt Hummel finally got his eyes open, he had no idea where he was. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was looking into a pair of hazel colored eyes. He would've asked who the eyes belonged to, but when he opened his mouth it wasn't words that fell out. He didn't notice the bucket that was shoved into his arms, before he had his face half-way down into it. His throat was burning and his eyes filled with tears. He didn't think he'd ever felt this horrible. Not even his very first hangover had felt this bad. And he'd even vomited on a teacher's shoes!

Kurt sniffed and rubbed his eyes free of tears. Then he finally looked up at the person in front of him. He almost choked on the air he was inhaling. In front of him stood a very, _very_ good looking man; his eyes were hazel colored and his hair was a mess of unruly dark curls. His lips were full and lightly pink. He had a piercing in one ear - _Oh, _Kurt thought. _He has two piercings in the ear._ One in the top and one in the earlobe. He was wearing a tight (_Oh, look at those abs_) white t-shirt with V-neck and a pair of worn light blue jeans.

He looked like a freaking gangster. And Kurt blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't rape me, don't rape me!" He scooted back in the bed.

"What the hell?" Even the guy's voice was nice. But that didn't change the fact that he looked dangerous, and he was swearing and Kurt was scared as hell.

"I… I'm not even… I haven't… Please don't hurt me!" Kurt felt tears come into his eyes again.

"Why the fuck would I hurt you? Even though you _did_ puke on my floor." The curly haired man took the bucket from Kurt's embrace and placed it on the floor.

"I… I what?" Kurt stuttered and tried to stop himself from staring at the way the other man's muscles were moving underneath the tan skin of his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, does the princess not understand?" The man said with a sarcastic voice. He ran a hand through the curly locks and then bent in his knees, so his face was right in front of Kurt's. "You hurled. Vomited. Emptied your stomach."

"Pr-princess?" Kurt was shocked. He hadn't met such an arrogant bully since he graduated high school. Granted, that was not many years ago, but still. "Excuse me, but don't you think you're being very ru-"

"No, I don't actually," the stranger interrupted. "Because you're lying in _my_ bed, in _my_ house, with _my_- Oh sorry, scratch that, you seem to have stripped in your sleep." A smirk - _Oh great, even his teeth are pretty. Just my freaking luck _- spread onto his face as his eyes roamed over Kurt's body. The brunette felt himself blush and covered his bare chest with the duvet. And then noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. At all.

"Oh dearest God!" He all but screamed.

"So you're religious?" The other man laughed and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"What? No! But… Oh my God. What am I… How did I… Who the hell are you?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Well, I… I'm Kurt," the brunette stammered as he tried not to blush any more than he already did. He forgot his manners - but then again; who wouldn't in the presence of such a rude and arrogant and totally stunning man?

"Hello Kurt," the man said with a crooked smile.

"And you are?"

"Blaine," the man said.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. Not the most typical name for a boy his age.

"Blaine." He confirmed with another smirk.

"So, um, Blaine. What am I doing here?" He noticed a joking spark in the other man's eyes and quickly interrupted. "Not as in your bed; I know what I'm doing here. But what am I doing in your house?"

"Apartment," Blaine clarified.

"Apartment then. But what am I doing here?"

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?"

"Err. No, I'm sorry, I don't." All he got as response was yet another smile and another amused spark in those beautiful eyes.

"So, em, did we… Did I… Err. Have I…" _Please tell me we didn't. I'd rather keep to my problem instead of having dealt with it this way. _

"Had passionate sex with me the whole night?" Blaine suggested with a grin. Kurt blushed crimson and couldn't even come up with an answer. He opened his mouth but then closed it as no words were to come up through his throat.

"I…" He tried. "I… That's not…" Then he shook his head. This was clearly just the man's way of provoking, and Kurt Hummel did not get provoked. "Could you tell me, where my clothes are?" He said with a neutral voice. Blaine looked surprised for a while, but then turned a little in his seat and pointed at a drying rack placed in the corner. There hang Kurt's fabulous outfit from the day before; not so fabulous anymore. It was wet and dirty. And was that actually vomit? Kurt felt his stomach twist again; and not in a good way.

"Could I borrow something to wear then? I will clean it and send it back to you, don't w-"

"I won't worry, Kurt. You'd never keep any of my clothes anyway," Blaine said with a laugh and bent down to pick up a shirt from the floor. _Urg, he wants me to wear his dirty clothes?_ But then he realized it must've been the shirt Blaine had mentioned before - the one he'd taken off in the middle of the night. And suddenly he got why he'd thrown it to the floor. Even in his drunken sleep his fashion-sense was active. And that shirt was not something Kurt Hummel would wear. It was a long sleeved, green shirt. The green color was nice and all, but the shirt was huge. It could've been one of Finn's - and it would still have looked big. He didn't realize that Blaine had walked away to find him a pair of boxers and jeans, before the curly haired man got back. He handed the brunette the clothes, and actually had the decency to walk out of the room again to let Kurt have some privacy.

Kurt rose slowly from the bed; supporting himself on the chair Blaine had just used. He slipped into the boxers and the jeans; while noting, that he didn't feel hurt. At least not where it should, if he'd been with this stranger. He walked carefully to the door of the bedroom and let his forehead rest against the frame. His knees felt wobbly, and he really needed some coffee. But first he needed to get out of this place and forget he'd ever been here. He spotted his bag and reached for it, but suddenly the world was spinning and he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist. If he wasn't so embarrassed he would've loved the feel of being so close to a firm body.

"Need a ride home?" Blaine asked with a laugh in his voice. Kurt wiggled out of his embrace and snagged up his bag.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," he said coldly and walked to a door he hoped was the front door. His luck was with him this time, as he opened up to a gush of fresh air.

"Sorry for the trouble," he mumbled and slammed the door shut. _I hope he got it in the face_, he thought angrily as he walked down the hall to the elevator. Now he just needed to figure out where in the world he was and then find the nearest coffee shop.

To say he was surprised when he stepped out of the building was an understatement. Not only was there a coffee shop just a few feet away, but it was also his favorite coffee shop. The one he went to every morning, before going to work. Because this was his street. Where he lived.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck! No, this gotta be a mistake, it's just a similar streets, it's not… It is. No, no, no! _

"Fuck," Kurt grumbled and dragged himself over to the coffee shop. There was nothing he could do about it. _Please God-I-don't-believe-in; please tell me I didn't tell him where I live. Please. _

He pushed the door open and inhaled deeply. He relaxed instantly as the smell of hot coffee hit him. _Okay_, he told himself. _There's nothing to worry about. You just get your coffee, and then you go home and sleep it off. _He stepped up to the counter and smiled at the young lady behind it. Mercedes.

"Hi hon. Just the usual? Or do you want something stronger? You look like you just got dragged in by the cat," the black girl said with a smile.

"You always know how to cheer a guy up, huh?" Kurt answered but still walked over to his usual spot. He knew Mercedes would come over with his coffee, and they'd chat. They always did, and that was just what Kurt needed.

"So, why are you dressed in your brother's old clothes?" Mercedes knew Finn just as well as Kurt, since they'd gone to high school together. Kurt was about to come with a bitchy retort, but then he remembered where he had the clothes from and blushed.

"_Ohhh_," Mercedes laughed. "It's not Finn's? Did my little white boy get some action? Not that it wouldn't be about time, Kurt," she added a little more seriously. Kurt bent his head. He knew where she was going and he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I didn't. At least I don't think I did."

"And what's that supposed to mean? You know it's been two years since-"

"Mercedes!" He interrupted. He didn't need to be reminded. "I just woke up at this guy's place, and I can't remember a thing that happened," he mumbled.

"Was he hot?"

"Mercedes!" He exclaimed again. _This was so not a conversation he wanted to have. _

"Well, a girl gotta ask. So was he?" Kurt couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"He was. Very."

"Are you sore?" Mercedes waggled her perfect shaped eyebrows.

"Urg, seriously 'Cedes?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop now."

"Thank you," Kurt sighed.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I hope not. He was rude as hell, and even so much of a hot body can't excuse that." They both giggled like little schoolgirls.

xxx

But Kurt wasn't so lucky. He should've figured. They lived in the same neighborhood, why shouldn't they go to the same clubs? But still. He hadn't expected to see Blaine - and especially not in Kurt's own favorite club. And not while he was out with the girls. He had just wanted a nice, quiet (as quiet as a trip to the club could be) girls night out.

Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were Kurt's best friends and they had figured tonight would be the perfect night to come to club Night Fever and watch some dancers perform. Rachel would surely spend the whole night talking about how she could've done it better than any of them, but that was just part of the fun. They arrived at the club at ten and found a table near the stage. But not too near; they all remembered that one time a dancer had fell off the stage and right onto their table.

The music was loud and Kurt was enjoying himself plenty when the DJ announced that it was now time for the entertainment to jump onto the stage.

"Tonight we have the pleasure of having some very talented people on stage!" He yelled into the microphone. Everyone in the club cheered and clapped. Kurt looked up to the stage, but there was more than one person up there, so who even cared that they were talented as hell? As long as they got some movement into their bodies, so everybody could be entertained.

The entire club fell silent when the lights went out. A guitar started playing an easy melody that sounded slightly familiar to Kurt, and then there were spotlights on seven men with their backs turned to the audience. Their right feet all bobbed identically to the low beat. Suddenly a very, very well-known whistling flew out the club and a drum started, which every one of the dancers now followed with their feet. Step, step, step, step. The man in the middle turned around quickly and then the song began.

_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right,_

_And aim for my heart, if you feel like it,_

The man was wearing a head microphone and from the looks of it he was the one singing the song. The melody was sped up and with more erratic beats, but it was unmistakably still Moves Like Jagger.

_Take me away, and make it OK, _

_I swear I'll behave. _

"Did you see the way he winked at me?" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. She was bouncing up and down in her seat and Kurt rolled his eyes. _Sure, he winked at_ you_. Girls._

_You wanted control, so we waited_

_I put on a show, _

The man furthest to the right ribbed his black shirt open while he got down on his knees and danced across the stage in front of the others. Kurt was pretty sure he heard Tina choke on air.

_Now I'm naked_

_You say I'm a kid, _

Three of the guys stood on their hands and flipped impossibly high until they landed on their feet and then they danced on.

_My ego is big_

The man sang while pointing down to his- _Oh God. That is just wrong. _

_I don't give a shit,_

_And it goes like this_

The men all slipped on a pair of sunglasses in each a different color when the chorus began. The three flippers had yellow, red and blue on, while the man with the ripped shirt's shades were green, the two other men's were orange and purple. The lead singer's were pink.

Kurt had just taken a sip of his drink when his eyes fell on the dancers' outfits. The shades weren't just a coincidence; it was to match their suspenders. They were all clad in a pair of baggy dark jeans with neon colored suspenders hanging lose around their knees. The most horrifying match was the pink sunglasses and suspenders.

Then his eyes fell on the lead singer's face. And the sip of his drink was spat out all over the table.

_No_. _Freaking_. _Way_.

That was not a curly haired, hazel eyed, gangster looking, extremely rude and stunning man. That was not Blaine. In pink shades and suspenders. Dancing jump style with six other guys. On stage. In Kurt's favorite club. Singing one of Kurt's favorite songs; and he even sang well. _Damn_ _it_.

"Ew Kurt, what was that for?" He'd almost spit his drink all over Tina.

"Err, I'm sorry, I- Um," he stuttered. What should he do? He couldn't just leave. And it wasn't like Blaine had actually seen him.

"I'll go get another drink. Anyone want one?" Kurt asked to distract himself from the way Blaine's muscles were moving under his damp skin when he jumped around the stage. All three girls shook their heads and kept watching the (for them at least) unknown dancers on the stage.

Kurt got his drink from the bar a few moments later and took a sip before turning around and taking a step to where the girls were still seated; gazing longingly at the curly haired man and his fellow dancers. He'd decided to stay, at least until he could find a good excuse to go home.

"Hey hot-stuff," a gruff voice sounded from behind him.

"Hello," Kurt said timidly as he turned around.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" Asked one of the strangers who had come up to him with a smug grin on his face.

"Um, no thank you." _Not in this lifetime; yuck!_ Kurt was about to walk away, when the blond one of the men grabbed him by his arm. He froze immediately. He faintly noticed that the song was coming to an end. He really needed to get back to the girls, so he wouldn't be seen.

"Aww c'mon babe," the first man tried again.

"Um, thanks, but no, I'm here with my fri-" The two men kept interrupting him.

"Ditch them, sugar," the second guy said and winked at him. _Ew, ew, ew. Why does this always happen to me? _Kurt thought as he tried to find a way out of the man's grip.

"Yea, you know you wanna go with us."

"I said no, I really don't-"

"Not like you have much choice here, babyface." The two men laughed.

"I-"

"No need to thank us, we're just being nice."

"Now c'mon." The men were about to drag him away, when a hand grabbed the blond man's wrist. At the end of that hand was none other than a sweaty Blaine.

"'cuse you boys," Blaine said in a cheerful, but slightly breathless voice. "But this one's taken."

"What the fuck do you think you're up to Anderson?" The blond man snarled, but let go of Kurt's arm. The brunette held said hand to his chest and looked all but terrified. A random thought flew through his head. _Oh, so his surname's Anderson; sounds familiar_. But he soon got something else to think about.

"Well, I'm mostly up for that guy," he smirked and pointed back to Kurt. "If ya know what I mean." He pushed down his shades and waggled his oddly suiting triangular eyebrows.

"Think you're funny, huh?" The blond growled and Kurt could see the men get angrier every passing second. _Why can't he just shut up and run?_ "Don't mess with us, _hobbit_!"

"Oh, so we're _that_ game? Well, I'd rather be the hero hobbit, than an orc or a talking tree," Blaine said with an arrogant smile; battering his eyelids. _I'll hand it to him; he knows how to use that rude mouth of his._

Their argument continued, and Kurt eyed his chance to slip away unnoticed. He slowly made his way back to the table where his friends were and then he gulped down his drink in one go. He knew they'd never let him go, if they saw him with a drink.

"Girls, I have to go," he said a little out of breath.

"Why?" Mercedes whined. She was quite tipsy.

"No, don't go Kurt!" Rachel said and almost spilled her drink onto his _very new, very Italian _shoes.

"I really have to go, I have work tomorrow," he reasoned.

"Oh no Kurt! Not before you've met this amazing guy. Mike, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Mike; he's one of the dancers from before," Tina gushed and looked at the other Asian with an adoring smile.

"Yea, Mike's real nice, and he's got hot dancer friends!" Rachel laughed. "They're not as talented as me though, I mean, I've performed since I was, like, three months old and-"

"Kurt, don't be rude!" Tina interrupted Rachel's talking-stream and begged with her eyes for Kurt to look at her new crush. All the girls wanted Kurt's approval of their lovers, but the brunette really didn't have time for this.

"Hi Mike, nice to meet you, I still gotta go though." It took a lot more talking and a promise of another girls night before he could send each of the girls an air-kiss and nod politely to Mike as a goodbye. He then finally made his way out of the club and ran all the way home; slamming the door shut behind him.

**A/N: tell me what you think? **

**I do have some more written already, but I don't wanna y'know, drown you in updates and stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO GUYS.**

**Thank you so much for the positive response I've received! (Please keep it coming: positive, negative, whatever, I'm happy to read it all!) This chapter isn't really looked over as much as the first one, because, well .. Just because I'm in a lot of pain and my sight isn't so amazing XD I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. **

**This chapter is dedicated to three girls, who've had a rough day.**

**Ewon, Lara and Michelle. I hope this will put the smile back onto your faces. I love you. 3**

_That was the-_ "Most embarrassing moment of my life," he groaned and threw himself on the couch. _I never wanna get up again, I just wanna lie here until-_ The doorbell rang. _Damn it._ He walked out to the door and didn't even bother looking through the spy-hole. He flung the door open; ready to yell at whoever was disturbing his self-pity. He had a ginormous bucket of ice cream screaming his name from the freezer. Needless to say he was slightly shocked to see Blaine of all people standing at his doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed. Blaine looked awful. Well, he looked good as always, but his clothes was torn and wrinkled and he had darkening bruise on his face.

"Am I too early for our date?" Blaine responded sarcastically and took a step closer to the door, but Kurt blocked it with his body.

"Let me in, I dropped my keys, I need a place to sleep," Blaine sighed; hand clutching at his right side.

"As if I'd ever do that."

"Let me in," he repeated.

"No!" Kurt didn't want this man in his apartment. Not now, not ever. He'd never-

"You _owe_ me, Kurt." _Fuck_.

"Urg. _Fine_!" He said as he opened the door wide and let Blaine stumble inside. He saw a red spot forming on the man's hand.

"Ohmygod, is that blood?" He yelped.

"He had a knife," was Blaine's only explanation.

"Who had a knife?"

"The guy I beat up for you."

"The guy you- You beat him up? Ohmygod, I have a criminal in my home! What am I gonna do? I'll get arrested and be charged for-"

"Would you please shut up?" Blaine said through gritted teeth as he turned around sharply; wincing at the rough movement. Kurt snapped his mouth shut and walked to the kitchen.

"At least he said please," he mumbled to himself as he roamed around the cupboard.

"What're you doing?" A voice behind him asked. He jumped a bit, but then forced himself to sound calm and relax his shoulders, when he spoke.

"Getting bandages, so we can patch you up and you can be on your way."

"Let me sleep here," Blaine said as he yawned.

"No," the brunette turned around and said; crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Blaine asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know perfectly well why!" Kurt snapped back angrily.

"Oh," Blaine said; a smirk evident in his voice. "You're thinking I might just take you."

"N-no," Kurt denied and turned his back to the other man again. _Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you, don't let him- _Suddenly he felt a firm body pressed against his own. He tensed visibly.

"You think I came here just to fuck you," Blaine breathed with a soft chuckle.

"No, I-I didn't. I don't even get why you're here in the first place." Kurt turned around quickly and shoved some bandages into Blaine chest. "And I think you should leave now."

"Oh? Really?" Blaine whispered and closed the tiny distance between them. "You really want me to go?"

"Y-yes," Kurt mumbled. He put a hand to Blaine's chest to push him away, but instead he felt a hand on his own.

"I think you'd like me to stay," the curly haired man breathed. Kurt was about to come with an earth-shaking counter attack answer, when Blaine burst into a coughing fit. Which resulted in a handful of blood.

"Shit," the curly haired man said through gritted teeth as he looked down at his now red hand.

"Urg, that was just plain disgusting," Kurt said and wrinkled his nose. He was kind of worried though. Coughing blood was not a good sign.

"Well, fuck you too," Blaine spat and then bend slightly over when the hard breathing made his wound ache. "Fuck, ow!"

"Okay seriously, the swearing stops being hot at some point," Kurt said and rolled his eyes. Then he stepped closer to the other man. When he was in this state he wasn't really a threat, so he put a hand on the firm back and bent the knees.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Just be quiet," the brunette said and placed his hands under Blaine's knees before grabbing and pulling him into his arms; bridal style. _He's not as heavy as he looks._

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing?" Blaine yelped and tried to wiggle his way out of Kurt's embrace. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

"Okay, you listen to me now, you complete _moron_. I will carry you to my living room, where I'll patch your pathetic excuse of a body together; then I'll give you a blanket and ignore you for the rest of the night. And hopefully when I get home from work tomorrow, you'll have dragged your ungrateful ass back to your own place. Am I making myself clear?"

"Whatever," Blaine grumbled, but he stopped moving long enough for Kurt to get him into the living room.

xxx

Blaine Anderson wasn't a particular bad guy. He liked leatherjackets, yes. He drove a bike, yes. He did smoke once in a while, yes. But he didn't swear in front of his parents and he didn't fuck every girl he met. That may mostly be due to the fact that he didn't really speak to his parents, and he was gay.

Blaine lived for his dancing and singing. He could play eight different kinds of instruments, and his dancing repertoire wasn't half bad either.

But when Blaine woke that particular day he didn't feel like the amazing individual he knew he was. He felt like a homeless person with a really bad hangover. And how did Blaine Anderson get rid of hangovers? He drank a shot of whiskey and went back to bed. So imagine his surprise when he rolled out of what he thought was his bed and wasn't immediately met by his dresser; but instead lost his balance and slipped down onto a soft blanket.

He yelped in pain and clutched at his right side. It was burning and throbbing, but- He looked down. It was bandaged. He hadn't bandaged his wound, had he? Then his eyes fell on his clothes. He was in a pair of too long PJ pants and a big t-shirt.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled. He looked around the room and realization hit him hard. _Kurt_. Blaine slowly got to his feet and dragged himself to, what he thought, was Kurt's bedroom. On the door was a note.

_Had to go to work; don't touch anything. Put the key in the mailbox, thank you. - Kurt. _

Blaine almost laughed out loud. "Don't touch anything, huh?" He mumbled and smirked. The whiskey was completely forgotten, and the only thing occupying the man's mind now was how he could touch as much of the apartment before Kurt got home. Because he was not just going to leave like this. He'd dreamt of that ass ever since he'd first laid his eyes on it, and Kurt's cold attitude didn't scare him away. More like the opposite. He took the note, crumbled it and threw it somewhere on the floor.

Blaine decided a shower was in order when he accidently looked into the bathroom mirror. He went into Kurt's bedroom to find a set of clothes and noticed that his own shirt and jeans were neatly folded on a chair near the door. He discussed the thought of wearing that for a moment, but then he shrugged and went hunting in the brunette's closet. He almost choked on his own tongue, when he looked inside it. He had gotten the feeling that Kurt liked designer clothes, but to think that every single item in his closet was either Alexander McQueen, Marc Jacobs or some other famous designer still surprised him.

Blaine found an outfit that didn't scream too much look-at-me and then shuffled back to the bathroom. On the way, he snatched up Kurt's iPod speakers, which were seated in his bedroom too. He placed the speakers next to the sink, dropped the clothes onto the toilet and then went hunting again. This time he needed an iPod. He went through every jacket hanging in the hallway and finally in the last one he found an iPod Classic with neatly folded earplugs around it. He pulled the earplugs out and threw them on the floor before making his way to the bathroom again.

The curly haired man put in the iPod and almost gagged at Kurt's taste in music. _All show tunes?_ He wondered but soon enough found a playlist called 'I so need a new life'. Blaine looked at the title twice before actually putting it on, but the music was more lose and modern, so he ignored the weird name. In no time the bathroom was filled with the voice of one Katy Perry; supplied by Blaine's own voice. He got out of his dirty clothes, untied the bandages and turned on the water. Then he stepped inside and looked at Kurt's impressive collection of shampoo and conditioner. He chose a shampoo for 'wild' hair with the smell of strawberry and washed his locks before carefully cleaning his wound on his right side. It wasn't deep or big, but it was starting to itch and burn.

Before long Blaine was out of the shower and wrapped in one of the fluffiest towels he has ever seen. It covered him from shoulders and down to his toes. He guessed that Kurt loved the feeling of being wrapped up tightly.

"Maybe he'll let me tie him up," he said quietly to himself as he dressed in the brunette's clothes. He threw the towel on the wet floor of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. He was hungry and surely Kurt must've had some kind of food hidden. He roamed around the fridge, but found nothing more than some healthy shit, that he'd never even heard of before. He sighed loudly. _Do I really have to order a freaking pizza?_

But then he opened the freezer and instantly felt better. His face cracked with a grin and he took out the enormous bucket of chocolate ice cream. _Now we're fucking talking!_

He found a spoon and jumped down onto the couch in the living room. He turned on the TV and looked at the clock. _Wow. I've slept forever. Too bad the princess ain't here. I'd love an afternoon fuck._ He shrugged and turned his attention to the screen, where a badguy was in the middle of beating up the good guy.

xxx

Kurt stepped into his apartment a little over four in the afternoon. He had done great at his job again today, and he hung his navy blue jacket up, before making his way to the living room. Or at least he was about to, when he stepped on something, which made a weird _crack_ sound. He looked down and saw his beloved earplugs sticking out from under his foot. They were completely broken, but he couldn't stop to worry, before the sound of his television reached his ears.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Kurt marched into his living room to find Blaine sitting on his couch. Newly washed and in Kurt's clothes. Kurt felt his face lose all its color; as bad as it was that Blaine was actually still _here_, that was apparently not enough for the badboy. He was eating Kurt's ice cream too. Kurt's pity ice cream. Which he had wanted to sit down and eat to forget everything that had happened the last two days.

The curly haired man looked up from the television and caught sight of Kurt when he felt the death glare on his face.

"Wan' shome bab'?" Blaine mumbled through the ice cream in his mouth and held out the spoon. Everything seemed to go into slow-motion as the last bit of ice cream fell from the spoon and down on the carpet. Kurt's eyes grew to a horrifying size. "Woops," Blaine shrugged.

"You. Fucking. Bastard. Do you know how much that carpet costs? More than your monthly salary I'm sure! Oh my God. Out! I want you out of here, you- _URG_!" Kurt was so angry he stumbled over his own words.

"Chillax, princess."

"That's not even a word!" Kurt's voice was raised to an alarming level, but that didn't seem to bother Blaine. Out of all the things he could be, he looked… annoyed? He rose from the couch, put the empty bucket down on the table and made his way to the door, where he slipped into a pair of Kurt's converse.

"Where the hell are you going? You could at least apologize, before-" Suddenly he was slammed up against the wall; a hand on each side of his face.

"Will you shut that trap of yours for two seconds?" Blaine growled. Kurt should be scared. He knew he should be. But instead he felt a shiver run up his spine. _Wrong, wrong, wrong! He's scary, not sexy!_ Blaine didn't seem to notice Kurt's inner monolog, and if he did he hid it well. He pressed his body hard up against Kurt's one last time and then stepped back with a smirk on his lips.

"Follow me," he said and walked out of the door. Kurt scrambled after him; locking the door quickly. Where were they going?

Apparently they were going to the carpet store at the end of the street. The very expensive carpet store. And Blaine strutted through the doors as if he owned the place. He marched right over to a couple of shelved under a sigh saying _Flokati_.

"Which one?" Blaine asked as he crossed his arms. He looked so bored and out of place Kurt was tempted to laugh.

"What?" He asked instead. Laughing was not OK in this situation.

"Which fucking carpet was it?" The curly haired man growled. And that was when Kurt noticed that they were standing in front of the kind of carpets Blaine had just ruined at his apartment. _How did he know which brand it was? _

"Um, that one?" He said as if asking. It wasn't exactly like the one he had; it was a new model, but it was close enough, since his wasn't even in stores anymore. He didn't really know what Blaine was doing; was he actually going to buy him a new carpet?

A bright noise sounded throughout the store and Kurt turned to look fully at the other man. Blaine had whistled and suddenly there were two helpers bouncing next to him.

"What can we help you with, sir?" The first girl purred and threw her hair over her shoulder. Kurt almost gagged. But then he looked around and noticed that quite a few of the customers were looking at them.

"Wrap that up," Blaine simply said and pointed at the carpet Kurt had picked out.

"Wha- Wait!" Kurt exclaimed and grabbed Blaine's arm. This carpet was a lot more expensive than his old one! He quickly regretted coming close to the other man, as a hand pulled him closer by the waist. The smirk was plastered on Blaine's face again.

"Want something else too, babe?" He said with a glint in his eyes that Kurt couldn't quite read. "Some pillows to go with the carpet maybe, huh?" Kurt shivered as Blaine's breath hit his ear. But then the other man's words sunk in.

"No!" Kurt said and pushed his way out of Blaine's embrace. "No, you don't have to-"

"Don't back down now, princess. I'm buying - you can pick out whatever."

At first it had taken Kurt aback. He didn't want Blaine to spend all his money on a carpet, even if he had ruined Kurt's. But then he got embarrassed. And mad. Blaine was talking as if Kurt couldn't buy his own things. He was talking down to him. Like he was better than Kurt. He gritted his teeth.

"No thank you," he said coldly. He didn't need this man's money. He was doing fine by himself. And if Blaine thought he could buy his way into Kurt's life - or _pants_ for that matter - he was solemnly mistaken.

Blaine looked a bit surprised at Kurt's sudden change of tone, but he just shrugged it off. What did it matter anyway?

The two girls made a big number of bending over at grabbing the carpet from the shelve, and Kurt felt his blood boil. He hated girls like that. And he hated the smug thought that ran through his mind. Because he didn't know if Blaine was even really gay or bi or just a horny idiot. He felt worse by the minute and before the girls even reached the counter, he turned around.

"I don't need it," Kurt said icily as he walked past Blaine. He stomped out of the store and was about to go home, when he realized that maybe Blaine would just follow him there. He gritted his teeth. Why had he even let him in yesterday? He didn't want anything to do with the man, and now he knew where he lived.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. Mercedes should still be at work and if he was quick enough, maybe she'd let him stay with her for a few h- At the exact same moment his phone rang.

"Kurt! Thank God!" Tina's voice sounded.

"Hi girl, what's up?" Kurt said as he walked towards the coffee shop.

"I have a favor to ask, and I know you're not normally up for dating and I wouldn't have asked you if this wasn't an emergency, but-"

"Tina! Relax. What is it?" He interrupted with a smile. She was always so full of energy that girl.

"I got a date with that guy, Mike," she started.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations!" Kurt couldn't really remember anything about the guy other than he was Asian and had great abs. But that was enough anyways, wasn't it?

"Kurt please go with me!" Tina said in a high voice.

"Wh-what? Sweetie, you don't invite people to your dates, you-"

"I know, I know, but it's not really a date, more like a meeting and his friends will be there, but I can't just show up alone, I really need you to go with me!"

"Sorry Tina, but I really don't think-"

"Please, please!"

"Can't you ask Rachel?" Kurt really didn't feel like going to more parties on weekdays. They always ended badly. And he did have work tomorrow!

"She can't come," Tina pouted.

"Mercedes?" He knew it was a long shot, but maybe-

"She's at work, you know that!" Kurt could almost _see_ her puppy-eyes.

"Urg. Fine!" He said as he rubbed his temples. "Where am I supposed to meet you?"

Somehow the thought of Blaine being one of this Mike's friends had escaped Kurt's mind completely. The only bright side of this he could find was that he at least didn't have to go home. But he'd have to talk to his girls about this drinking-on-weekdays-thing. It wasn't good for him.

"Thank you, Kurt! You're a life-safer! You can come over to my place, if you want? Help me pick out an outfit?"

"Sure," Kurt said with a tiny sigh. "Oh, but we'll have to go by my place before we go out then. I cannot go to some party in my work clothes." Tina laughed at the other end.

"Of course. See you soon!"

"Bye."

Kurt hung up with a deep sigh and turned around on his heel. Tina lived in the opposite direction; which meant he couldn't even grab a cup of coffee for his growing headache. He decided to walk to the Asian girl's apartment to get his mind off of things, but instantly regretted this, as he searched his pockets for his iPod. Even if he'd remembered the damn thing, his earplugs were still lying in his apartment - broken to pieces. And then his trail of thought led him to Blaine. Again. He gritted his teeth. This was so not what he needed right now.

**A/N: Do you think Blaine will be there, huh? Let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN BUNNIES! **

**So .. yea. I really shouldn't keep you from this chapter, should I? **

**ENJOY! **

He walked to Tina's apartment in deep thought - none of them involving Blaine, he kept telling himself. When he reached the room, he barely got to knock before the door was flung open by a panting Tina.

"There you are!" She said and pulled him inside.

"Tina, Tina, my clothes!" He stepped back and straightened out his shirt. "This is Ale-"

"Alexander McQueen I know, but I'm freaking out here, Kurt!" The Asian slammed the door shut and then Kurt got a look at her and instantly got what she meant. She was wearing a too-big shirt and nothing else as far as Kurt could see.

"Tina, what is this? I know you said you needed help with your outfit, but seriously?"

"I just don't know what to w-wear Kurt!" She stuttered and circled her arms around herself.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurt exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. "Your stutter was fake, girl. Don't go doing this again." He looked down and placed a kiss at the top of her head. "Now, where are we going? Because even if he invited you to the cheapest restaurant _that_ is just not good enough." He gestured to her shirt and she laughed.

"Thanks Kurt," Tina said and then the two made their way to her bedroom. They spend the next two hours dressing up, doing makeup and then re-dressing because the shoes just didn't go with the outfit.

Tina ended up dressed in a tight fitting dress which were lose around her legs and with a very, very low cut on her back. Kurt smiled in triumph as he put the last touch of her dark eye shadow on.

"There," he said and put the brush down. "Gorgeous as ever."

Tina looked into the mirror and her face split in a huge grin. Kurt was a master at making her look her best. And she really wanted to look her best for Mike. He was very sweet. Not to mention hot. She caught Kurt's reflection in the mirror and then looked at her watch.

"Oh my God, Kurt! I'm so sorry! I forgot that we had to go back to your place!" She said and stood up quickly. "C'mon, we can still be there on time, if we hurry!"

"No running in those stilettos, girl, I am warning you!" Kurt scolded with a smile, but still slipped on his shoes and jacket and then they made their way back to Kurt's home.

xxx

As they stepped inside his apartment, Kurt immediately knew something was off. His jackets were on the floor in the hall and he did not throw his clothes around.

"Wait here," he said quietly to Tina, who seemed to know something was up too. Kurt made his way slowly into the living room; half expecting to see a thief and half expecting Blaine to sit on his couch. Both sceneries were nightmares for his eyes. But neither was right. Instead a brand new carpet was leaning up against his sofa with a note on it.

"Bastard," Kurt muttered. Tina showed up behind him and gasped.

"Kurt, is that the new Flokati? I thought you said you couldn't afford it!"

"I couldn't," he mumbled and almost didn't stop himself from kicking the expensive material.

"Oh?" Tina said. "Is it from a secret admirer?" She teased and then saw the note. "It is!" Before Kurt could stop her, she'd taken the note down and began to read.

"Dearest Kurt, I thank you for the splendid night we spend together, I only hope to see you again one day as I have lost my heart to yo-"

"It does not say that!" Kurt gasped and felt the blush creep up his cheeks.

"You're right," Tina laughed. "So what happened?"

"He just ruined my carpet and even though I told him not to, he apparently bought me this," Kurt sighed.

"So wait. He ruined your carpet?" Her eyebrows shot up. "Kurt, you bad, bad boy!" Kurt flushed red when he got what she meant.

"No! _NO_ Tina! That is not what happened!" He squeaked and pulled the note out of her hands.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Nobody," he mumbled.

"Kurt." Her gaze was fierce.

"Urg. Just… A guy I met. He's nobody, really. I'm never gonna see him again." _I hope._ Then he looked down at the note in his hand.

_You can thank me for my efforts later babe. -B_

Kurt rolled his eyes and crumbled the note. He was not having a hard time imagining what kind of 'thanks' Blaine had in mind. But he would be greatly disappointed. Kurt was never going to see the man again, and he was definitely not going to keep the carpet. He would deliver it back as soon as he got the time.

"Kurt?" Tina's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Huh? Yea, sorry. I'll get ready."

"No it wasn't- Are you OK?"

"'m fine," Kurt mumbled and then staggered off to his bedroom. He felt no need for a shower; he'd taken one this morning and it wasn't like he was going on an actual date. He was only there for moral support. He quickly stepped out of his clothes and went to his closet. He looked for his white long sleeved shirt when he suddenly remembered that _someone_ had stolen that to wear. He gritted his teeth and pulled out a short-sleeved shirt instead. He took out his black west with the little grey skulls on it and put it on top of the shirt. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and then settled with his black and white Dr Martens as footwear. He twirled once or twice in front of his mirror and then walked out of his bedroom.

"Wow," Tina said. "Stunning as ever. I hope some of Mike's friends are gay, because _that_ Mr. Hummel is too good to go to waste!" She teased and then gestured to the door. "Ready?"

"Yup," he answered, grabbed a jacket and presented his arm to her. "Care to let me follow you, my fair lady?" Tina giggled, nodded and then they were out the door.

Mike Chang ("_Seriously_ Tina? It's like you're already married!") had asked them to meet up at a fancy little club in the most crowded part of town.

"It's just for drinks and maybe a bit of dancing, Kurt, it'll be fun!" Tina reassured for God knows what time when they reached the club. It looked decent, Kurt decided, but it still didn't feel right. It was like there was this part of his brain that was trying to tell him something. Something important. But he couldn't remember what it was.

Until they stepped into the club and was greeted with the sight of four guys sitting at a table.

The first guy was Mike Chang; dressed in simple white tee and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was slightly styled and he looked great. Tina visibly swooned at the sight of the other Asian. Next to Mike sat a blond guy with very full lips. He was wearing a light blue shirt and, from what Kurt could see, a pair of worn jeans. Next to the blond sat a tall guy with a moehawk in a green shirt with dark jeans; Kurt felt like he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember where. And last but not least sat-

_Fuck_.

Blaine Anderson of all people. Still dressed in Kurt's clothes, and with his signature smirk in place. Kurt felt like running; he actually turned around and took a step towards the exit, before Tina grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I- I just- I need to go to the restroom," he stuttered and cursed himself for being such a lousy liar.

"What? Now? We haven't even said hello? Please don't leave me, Kurt," she begged. Kurt looked from her to the table and then back. _Damn it. Why am I such a good person?_ He groaned inaudibly, but nodded nonetheless.

"I won't," he sighed and then they made their way to the table. Tina had just opened her mouth to say something when a dark and familiar voice spoke up.

"Hummel! What the hell?" Kurt turned to look at the guy with the moehawk who was jumping out of his seat to greet him and suddenly he remembered. Noah Puckerman. He rolled his eyes slightly, _oh God, just shoot me now_, and then plastered a smile onto his face.

"Noah!" Hoping he didn't sound too sarcastic.

"What the fuck, dude? What's ya doing here?"

"Err. I'm just, y'know, here for fun. Um, to accompany Tina," he said and gestured to the Asian, who were currently in the middle of sharing shy smiles with Mike. _As if Blaine wasn't enough. Now I have Noah here too. This is going to be a long night. _

"That's cool, sit down man!" Puck said enthusiastically and pulled a chair out for him. Right next to Blaine. _Great._ He gulped audibly, but took the seat anyway; sitting with his back to Blaine, as Puck sat down next to him.

"So how's life for ya?" Puck smiled and took a sip of his beer. Kurt tried to smile back, but it came out forced. He was just about to answer when he felt a strong hand on his waist; pulling him close.

"Hey babe," a warm breath ghosted over his ear. Kurt shivered and pulled away.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Oh you guys know each other? That's so cool! Are you, like, friends? Like, homies? Like, y'know, I'm okay with that, if you're, like, fucking. Like with each other and stuff? Because I'm totally cool with that y'know!" Puck said sloppily. Kurt blushed a furious red and was about to deny it, when the blond one spoke up.

"Okay Puck, I think you've had enough now!" He said and smiled apologetic at Kurt. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Hi Sam, I'm Kurt," the brunette said and squirmed a little in his seat. He could feel Blaine's eyes on his back. "I'm-"

"He's my newest toy," Blaine interrupted and put his arms around Kurt's waist again.

"Oh, are you two like a thing or?" Sam asked while trying to get Puck's beer out of his grip.

"No!" Kurt said a little too loudly.

"Aww c'mon babe, you know you want me," Blaine retorted and winked.

"I do not 'want' you," Kurt said with disgust. "The only want I feel for you, is the want of getting away."

"Ohh, buurrrrn!" Puck laughed. "Anderson, you got yourself a diva here! But you always were quite the diva, Hummel, even in high school."

"You guys went to school together?" Sam asked with a surprised look on his face. Kurt just nodded and got his chair as far away from Blaine as he could. It didn't help much though, since the curly haired man just moved his own chair with him.

"Yea, Hummel here was like the school's punching bag. At least until he met-"

"Noah, shut up!" Kurt said angrily. He did not want to be reminded of high school. He'd finally escaped that nightmare and he didn't feel like going back. Not now, not ever. But his sudden exclaim apparently caught Blaine's attention.

"Wait, you got pushed around?" The hazel eyed man said as he raised an eyebrow. Kurt just mumbled. Sam and Puck started discussing high school, luckily without mentioning Kurt again, so the brunette was left with Blaine. He had hoped he could escape over to Tina's side, but the Asian was far too busy gazing lovingly into the dark eyes of one Mike Chang.

Kurt suddenly felt a wet pressure to his neck and he jerked back.

"Stop that," he hissed and rubbed his neck where the kiss had been placed. He felt the goosebumps starting to spread.

"C'mon princess, they won't mind," the curly haired man whispered and placed another kiss at Kurt's neck.

"I said stop, Blaine!"

"I know you did, I just don't think you meant it," he mumbled.

"Well I did! Now stop it." Kurt pushed Blaine away forcefully. _That man cannot take a hint nor a direct warning_.

"Err, guys do you need a minute?" Sam asked with a grin on his face. Kurt blushed again and gritted his teeth. This evening could not get any worse.

"Blaine, get your hands off me!" He said for the tenth time and had moved his chair to sit side by side with Puck by this point.

"Seriously, who raped you, Ice Queen?" Blaine exclaimed in frustration and threw his hands up in the air. Kurt went white as a sheet and turned away. Blaine's eyes grew bigger with realization. _No fucking way_. Before he even got the chance to think about saying sorry (because he was, _damn it_, he hadn't meant to say it like that), he felt a sharp pain across his face. He looked up to see Tina stand with her arm raised and a furious expression on her face.

"You bastard," she hissed.

"Tina!" Kurt gasped. He'd never seen the Asian so angry. But he still couldn't find it in himself to get up and leave with a mean comeback like he used to. He was too shocked, too... Scared.

"You should feel lucky that I've already emptied my drink or you'd have that in your face too, you jerk!" Tina yelled; making people around them stare. She got up quickly and pulled Kurt with her to the exit.

"Kurt," she said in a soft voice when they got outside.

"Kurt, baby, look at me." He reluctantly turned his eyes to her.

"Don't listen to scum like him, OK? He doesn't know what he's talking about. It's perfectly normal; you just need time."

"And three years isn't enough?" Kurt mumbled bitterly. He wasn't usually like this. He was calm. Composed. Not a shaking mess outside of a club.

"Oh Kurt." And there it was. The look he didn't want from anyone. The pity, the sadness. He didn't want to be the course of such a look. He didn't want it directed at him.

"I'll go home," he muttered and started walking.

"Kurt-" Tina started, but he cut her off.

"No, it's fine. Go find Mike and say sorry."

"Kurt I will not say sorry for hitting that-"

"Don't say sorry to _him_. Say sorry to Mike for leaving. And get a real date out if him; he seems like an amazing guy." She blushed a bit at that, but nodded nonetheless.

"And Tina?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks," he said with a small smile before he turned around and walked home. When he finally stepped into the safety of his own apartment, he slumped against the door. This day was by far the worst day in several years. He pulled himself up and went into the living room, completely ignoring the carpet and falling face down onto the couch. He turned his head and his eyes glued themselves to the empty ice cream bucket still standing on his table.

"I was supposed to eat that right now," Kurt mumbled and felt tears spring into his eyes. They silently slipped down his cheeks and he buried his face in one of the couch pillows.

xxx

Kurt was awoken by a knocking sound. He sat up slowly, not even realizing that he'd fell asleep on his couch. It had been a long time since he'd cried himself to sleep. There sounded another knock on his door. He groaned and got up to see who was disturbing him at this time of the night. He looked through the spy-hole and almost banged his head against the hard oak. Blaine. Of course. Kurt sighed and reached out for the handle. But then stopped himself. He didn't have any reason to let Blaine in. He turned around and then he heard Blaine speak.

"I know you're in there," it sounded from the other side of the door. "I can sense your ass out here. Would recognize it even if I was miles away." Kurt blushed but gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let the bastard in. it was his fault that all Kurt's nightmares were back in his life.

"So tell me wheeeen; you're gonna let me iiiiin!" _Like singing is going to get me to let you in, you prick. Your voice is not that good and-_

"Baby, baby, baby ohh! Like, baby, baby, baby no!" Kurt pulled the door open with a force he didn't know he had.

"_Seriously_? You want me to let you into my apartment; so you go with Justin Bieber?"

"Worked, didn't it?" Blaine smirked.

"Urg," Kurt groaned and was about to slam the door shut, but Blaine held it open with one hand.

"Just let me in," he said.

"No."

"Babe c'mon."

"My name is not b-"

"Kurt." Suddenly the hazel eyes were serious and Blaine let out a deep sigh. "Please?" He almost sounded like he was choking on the word. Kurt looked into his apartment, but then shook his head. He stepped out of the door and closed it.

"We can talk out here," he said and crossed his arms.

"Err." Blaine said and scratched the back of his neck. "Y'know, that thing… Eh." Kurt had never heard him sound so normal before. Like he was stumbling over the words. "I mean, it's just, I…" Kurt was about to reach out and tell him it was okay, he hadn't known, and even if he had been a jerk, he was at least trying to say sorry. But then the curly haired man spoke up clearly.

"You know, if you'd just let me feel you up, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Kurt couldn't believe his own ears.

"Wait, _what_? You're blaming this on me?" He felt his anger squirm.

"Well, y'know, if you hadn't been so stuck up and just-"

"You're seriously going to blame me for this? I can't believe I was actually going to forgive you!" Kurt felt his voice crack at the last words. "You're just a selfish- urg. I don't even have words for it. Get the hell out!" He turned around, but before he could close his door, Blaine was there again; this time it was his foot that stopped the door.

"Don't be such a bitch about it; you know it's partly your fault!" Blaine said with a roll of his eyes. Kurt felt his anger take over and jammed his heel directly into Blaine's foot.

"Ow! What the f-" But Kurt didn't hear any more before he slammed the door shut, locked it and stomped back into his living room. He didn't stop himself from kicking the carpet still leaning against his sofa as he made his way into his bedroom while mumbling.

xxx

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Kurt groaned and rolled out of his bed. He shuffled over to his alarm clock and turned it off. He groggily made his way to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and opened one eye slightly.

"Oh God," he mumbled and then stripped out of his pajamas. He turned on the hot water and stepped inside the shower; letting all his worries from the night leave his mind. He took longer than usual to finish his shower, but he did have a lot to think about. On one fact he was sure though; he was never going to see Blaine Anderson again.

He dressed in a pair of dark skintight jeans, knee high boots, a light blue shirt and a black slim tie. He grabbed an apple in the kitchen, sent the carpet a death glare and then put on his pea coat. It was supposed to be cold outside today. He opened his door and almost tripped over a big package. It had a note sticking to it.

_Matching pillows for the princess. -B _

Kurt sighed and kicked the package. Hard. _You have got to be fucking kidding me, _he thought and pushed the heavy pillows away from his door; closing it behind him. _I'll ignore that. I am so going to ignore that_, he chanted as he walked out of the building and headed off to his work. He slid open his iPhone and wrote himself a note, after he had roamed around in his pockets. _Buy new earplugs_.

The walk to work felt longer than ever, and he instantly regretted not just calling a cab. He had no music and he was trying desperately not to think about an arrogant bastard with an amazing body and a pair of beautiful e- _Stop it._ He shook his head and walked faster; trying to concentrate on the sound of his own steps.

Kurt breathed out heavily as he reached work. This was just what he needed; a day where he buried himself in his work. He was still new, so there was a lot for him to do. He marched over to his desk; greeting his co-workers politely and slumped down on his chair. He cracked his fingers lazily, turned on his laptop and began finding the designs from yesterday.

The well-known _ding_ sounded from the elevator and Kurt ignored it, like he always did. He didn't have time to look at every person who walked in and out of the office.

"Where the hell do I find the boss?" An all too familiar voice yelled.

_Oh please, whoever-is-in-charge-of-the-world, let me be wrong._ He turned his head to the elevator and of course he'd been right. He locked eyes with one Blaine Anderson; who smirked and send him a wink.

**A/N: Blaine kinda is an ass. And apparently he's a stalker too? Or what d'ya think? Leave me your thoughts guys! The more review, the faster I type, you know that :D LOVE YOU ALL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI LOVELIES!**

**Sorry for the awful wait, I'm still in the middle of planning this whole fic, urg. I won't keep you reading my thoughts, so here is chapter four - unbeta'd as always (sorry 'bout that!) XD ENJOY! **

The curly haired man strutted over to him and ran a hand through his _dark, sexy, soft-looking_ hair. Kurt shook his head slightly. He was not supposed to be attracted to a complete stranger. And not one with bad manners and a leatherjacket slung over his arm.

"Hey babe, fancy seeing you here," Blaine said as he leaned up against Kurt's desk.

"Are you stalking me?" The brunette snapped defensively.

"You wish. I'm here for the big guy."

"Who?"

"The boss," Blaine clarified.

"Why would you- oh my God. Anderson. You're related to Mr. Anderson!" Kurt gaped.

"Now why don't you ever call me that?" The curly haired man smirked.

"Wha- How are you related to the Director?"

"Does it matter?" Kurt didn't notice the weird flicker in Blaine's eyes.

"Yes! If you're related to such an amazing man, I don't get how you got to be so…" Kurt stopped and gave Blaine an elevator-look. "You," he finished lamely.

"Well, you don't get to choose your parents, do you?"

"No, you don't, but- Oh my God, he's your dad?"

"Last time I checked." Blaine's voice was oddly cold. As were his eyes. Kurt was about to open his mouth to ask what was with him, when the director's secretary came up to them.

"Mr. Anderson, there you are. The director is waiting for you," she said as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. Kurt almost snorted out loud. Did Blaine have that effect on every female?

"He can wait, I'm in the middle of-" And suddenly the desk was over shadowed.

"Hello Blaine," said a gruff voice. All three turned their heads to see Director Anderson standing with crossed arms. Kurt almost fainted. If the director thought it was his fault that Blaine was late then he'd surely be fired.

But it didn't look like he noticed anyone but Blaine. And said man looked just as uninterested and cold as his father. Blaine slowly turned to face the other man and crossed his arms. He didn't even nod as a greeting.

"Let's step into my office, shall we?" The older Anderson said and gestured to where he'd just stepped out from. Blaine glanced at Kurt one last time before walking after his dad with an annoyed look on his face. Kurt sat and stared at the door for five minutes straight when it closed behind them.

Blaine was Mr. Anderson's son.

Mr. Anderson was Blaine's dad.

_Okay_, he thought to himself when he finally remembered how to blink, _okay, it's not so bad. It's not like he'll get me fired for not wanting to sleep with him. It didn't even seem like they have a very loving relationship_. At that thought he turned his head to look at the frame on his desk. In it was a picture of his dad, Carole and Finn. He felt a sudden longing for his family. It had been days since he last had a real conversation with his dad.

Kurt looked from his desk, where his work was ready to get started at, and to the door where Blaine had disappeared into. Then he sighed and picked up his phone. Calling his dad wouldn't take long and it wasn't like he could concentrate with Blaine so close to him. He gritted his teeth. _Why do I find the guy so annoying? It's not like he's been that bad. _He shook his head and called his dad.

"Hummel Lube and Ties, Burt speaking," a gruff voice said on the other end.

"Hey dad," Kurt responded.

"Kurt! Hi son, what's up?"

"Not much, I just felt like calling. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine," Burt said. He knew his son was still worried about his health after he had a heart attack several years back.

"Are you eating right? How is Finn - did you let him take over the shop yet?"

"Kurt, buddy. Relax. Aren't I supposed to be the worried one?" Burt laughed. "I'm eating right and Finn is a great help in the shop. Now, how are _you_ doing?"

"I'm doing fine, dad."

"What about, um, y'know. How about the- the guys? Found anyone you like?"

"Do you really want to have this discussion with me, dad?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, not really," Burt admitted. "But Carole's worried. And I am too of course."

"Dad, I'm fine, okay? I'm not- I don't need-" Kurt muttered. How should he wiggle his way out of this one? He sighed. "I'm actually, kind of, seeing someone," he lied. He could've face-palmed, because he already knew what his dad's next question would be.

"Oh, really? Is it serious?"

"It's… fairly serious." _Stop lying, stop lying, you know you'll get in trouble for lying, stop it before he-_

"Do we get to meet him soon then? You could bring him next time you're coming home?" Burt sounded hopeful. He didn't like that Kurt lived alone in New York.

"Kurt?" He asked after a moment of no response from his son. Said man was busy banging his head against the desk. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Huh? Oh, yea, sure dad, I'll ask him."

"Great kiddo. Hey, what's his name? You know Carole's gonna ask." _Oh_ _damn_.

"Um, yea, he, err, Blaine." _Fuck! Why not Mike? Or Sam? Or Tom? _Why should the one name he could get over his lips be Blaine's?

"Blaine? Okay, I'll tell her. Um, you be careful and… such," Burt said; not noticing his son's panic.

"I will dad," Kurt said and bit his lip. He could still call out the lie.

"Blaine too." _Oh god why are you being the best dad when I've just lied to you?_

"Dad, I-" He started, but Burt interrupted.

"I gotta run kid, the shop's busy today, but be sure to call again soon, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt sighed.

"Love you."

"Love you too, dad." Kurt hung up, feeling worse than before. He'd just lied to his dad. _It's okay, it's going to be okay_, he thought, _I'll just tell them we broke up, that way they won't ask about my love life either; it's a win-win_.

There sounded a terrifying crash which startled Kurt from his thoughts and a moment later the entire building shook with a "FUCK YOU!"

Less than two seconds later the door to the office slammed open and a furious Blaine stomped past Kurt's desk to the elevator. Director Anderson stepped of his office; sounding a lot calmer than his son. "Eight o'clock, Blaine!" He called and ran a hand through his hair; ruining the image of his calm attitude. He was clearly frustrated.

"BITE ME!" And then the elevator doors shut. The director turned to his secretary with a sigh.

"Have a desk ready by tomorrow morning. Close to my office, please," he said calmly and then went back into his office.

Kurt sat by his desk with big eyes; observing the situation. Blaine would come back. Blaine would be here tomorrow. He would be in the same building as Kurt.

For the second time that day Kurt's head hit his desk with a loud _smack_.

xxx

"Oh my god boo, what happened to your forehead?" Mercedes asked later that day, when Kurt picked up his usual at the coffee shop.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He'd kept banging his head against the desk; something he normally wouldn't do, even if he was frustrated. But he had to keep his thoughts away, or he would end up doing a Bella Swan.

About three things he was absolutely sure of. One: Blaine was a badboy. Two: There was a part of him, and Kurt didn't know how big that part was, that wanted to get into Kurt's pants. Three: Kurt was- _Stop it_.

_He. Is. Rude. And not even that good looking. Even though his eyes had that green-hazel mixed color and he was naturally tan and his hair was wild and-_

And why did he even think about how Blaine looked? The man wanted to get into his pants and then leave him alone. _Maybe…_ But he stopped himself before he could think something he would regret.

While he was caught up in his own head, Mercedes had waved his coffee in front of him.

"-llooooo?"

"Huh?" He snapped his head in her direction.

"Boy, go to bed early today. You look exhausted," the black girl said with a smile.

"Nice way of saying I look like crap," Kurt chuckled. "But fine, I will."

"Um, Kurt?" Mercedes asked softly, when he was about to turn away.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he brought the coffee cup up to his lips.

"Could we talk?" She sounded so serious, that Kurt just nodded. "I'm taking my break!" Mercedes said to one of the other baristas, and then she led Kurt to a table near the window.

"So?"

"So what?" Kurt asked with a roll of his eyes. He knew there was something wrong, when she started the conversation like that.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" Mercedes asked and crossed her arms.

"What? I don't think so, no."

"What about this weekend?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"This wee- Oh god. Who told you?" Kurt hissed. It wasn't supposed to go around that he had a break down because of a simple sentence.

"Tina of course, stupid. Now why didn't you call me?"

"What would I have said?" He said sarcastically. Of course he'd thought of calling Mercedes, but he didn't want to sound weak.

"Oh I don't know, something in the lines of 'there's this awful man who messes with me, come smash his head'?"

"Mercedes!" Kurt gasped.

"I mean it Kurt! You're not alone in all of this. I'm here for you." She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I know, I know. But nothing happened."

"He groped you and you freaked out," she pointed out.

"I did not!" He squeaked; voice embarrassingly high, and pulled his hand out from under hers.

"Yes you did! Kurt, maybe you should talk to someone about this. Y'know, like a-"

"A shrink? No thank you, Mercedes, you know I've already tried that," his voice was getting colder by the second.

"I know, but… Kurt, I think that maybe you need to go out there more kind of. Get over-"

"Okay, you know what Mercedes, I don't want to talk about it," Kurt snapped. He spent most of his time trying not to think about that particular incident, and he was not going to go through all those emotions again. "I didn't want to then and I don't want to now. I am over it."

"Is that why you went home instead of telling him off? The Kurt I know would've slapped that bastard himself."

"I would have if- if he didn't- if I didn't-" He stumbled over his words. He had been shocked. That was why he hadn't reacted. He had just been shocked, that Blaine had said a few words in annoyance and still been able to hit where it hurt. Kurt had to admit he liked the attention. Blaine was rude and mostly annoying, but even when Kurt outright rejected him, he kept pushing. _And I really shouldn't like that_, Kurt sighed as he thought this. Because he really shouldn't. He should find a responsible guy, who loved him and would never hurt him. And he should be concentrating on his job. There was a business trip to Paris next month, and he was dying to come.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly. "You're right. I should get over it. For real this time." He sent his best friend a small smile. Mercedes rose from her seat and pulled Kurt into a hug. "So the next time, I'll be able to punch that smug grin off of his face myself," he mumbled into her shoulder. They both laughed.

xxx

When Blaine got home to his apartment, he was not laughing. He was pissed. He'd only stepped into that building because the old bastard had said it had something to do with his mother. He kicked a chair out of his way in the living room and went into the kitchen. Not even food could calm his nerves. He was shaking with rage as he recalled the afternoon's event.

"_You'll be working here from now on," the older Anderson had said as he walked behind his desk. _

"_And why the hell would I do that?" Blaine had crossed his arms. He hated being in this office. He hated being near the man. _

"_Because you can't live off that club of yours," Eric Anderson answered calmly. _

"_Newsflash old man, yes I can. The club's doing fine," the young man said with a smirk. His father had never approved of the idea. Then again, he'd never approved of anything in Blaine's life. _

"_Then you won't have any problems leaving it for a few months," Eric said with an indifferent voice and sat down in his chair; looking at the stacks of papers on his desk instead of at his son. _

"_I am not giving up my club to come work for you," Blaine said in a hard voice. _

"_Yes you are." _

"_Would you just give it up? I am not going to work for y-"_

"_It's your mother's wish." All Blaine's retorts fell to the ground and he felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. _

"_W-what?" _

"_Your mother wished for you to work here, Blaine." It still hit him how little feeling the man was showing, even when he was talking about his late wife._

"_Why the fuck-"_

"_Apparently she thought you'd be good at it. I tried to talk her out of it. But since med school didn't work out for you-"_

"_Didn't work out? What the fuck? I never wanted to go to that fucking school in the first-"_

"_Language, Blaine. So, as I said, you'll be working here. Under me." The older Anderson's voice left no room for discussion. _

So Blaine had left. Screaming a final 'fuck you' at the man. Right in front of Kurt. Blaine gritted his teeth and stomped into the bedroom; grabbing his gym bag. He needed a good distraction.

_Slam. Slam. Slam_.

The adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

_Slam. Slam. Slam_.

There was nothing like this feeling. _Perhaps sex_, Blaine thought as he aimed another hit at the punching bag, _but there's only one ass I'd wanna tap right now, and that ass_ - another hit - _is too annoyed to let me. _

"Why does he have to work for that asshole anyway?" Blaine mumbled as he took another swing. "He couldn't just work for _Vogue_ or whatever."

"Yo Anderson!" Came muffled a voice from behind him. He didn't look. Even through the loud music pumping out of his earplugs, he recognized Puck's voice. He saw the taller man's shadow coming up behind him and bend quickly in his knees. As he'd predicted Puck had taken a swing at him and almost stumbled when his fist met nothing but air.

"You're not getting any slower, huh?" Puck laughed as Blaine pulled his earplugs out.

"And you're not getting any better," he smirked back.

"How did it go?" Puck asked and handed Blaine a towel. "Y'know. With your old man?"

"Swimmingly. We sat down, drank some tea, talked about the good old times and separated with a heart-warming hug," Blaine spat with so much sarcasm you could almost cut through it with a knife.

"That bad, huh?"

"I'm leaving the club for a while," Blaine said and turned towards the punching bag again. He hated having to leave his club. He hated that the old asshole still controlled his life.

"Why?" Puck said and began strapping his gloves back on. It wasn't a new thing for Blaine to leave town a couple of days.

"Gotta work for the bastard," the curly haired man mumbled as his right fist collided with the bag.

"What? Why?" Puck looked at his friend. He didn't know much, but nobody could miss the fact that Blaine absolutely loathed his father.

"Long story."

"Just say no, man," the taller man said with an awkward laugh. Blaine could make everybody obey. Of course he'd know of a way to refuse the man.

"I can't," Blaine pushed out through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Puck knew he was walking on a dangerous area by the way Blaine's punches was becoming more and more erratic.

"He's got something on me."

"What, you mean, like he's bribing you? That's sick." Even for Blaine's dad. Puck hadn't ever actually met the guy, just heard all the rumors.

"Yea."

"What's he using against ya?" He couldn't help but ask. If it was money, Blaine knew he could count on his friends. Right?

"Nothing important."

"Blaine-"

"Leave it," Blaine spat as he slammed his fist against the bag with more and more force.

Puck snapped his mouth shut. He knew when to stop talking. Especially with Blaine. The hobbit could kick ass, even though Puck would never admit it. So he thought of the most likely topic to put Blaine in a good mood again - and a topic he himself could relate to.

"So, did ya get some from Hummel?"

Blaine smiled at the thought of the brunette. Then he frowned. He knew he hadn't handled the situation the way he'd wanted. He had to find a way of- He looked at Puck, who'd just started practicing at his own punching bag.

"Hey Puck?" He called as he pulled off his gloves.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about- about what happened?"

"What?" Puck dried his sweaty forehead off on his arm.

"With Kurt. In high school," Blaine said as he sat down on a bench.

"Oh. Yea. Of course. His brother and I were best friends, like, all through high school." Puck smiled as he recalled his memories from McKinley. Blaine just sat back and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, oh! You want me to tell you?" Blaine nodded.

And that's how Blaine Anderson got told the story of Kurt Hummel's nightmare in high school.

**Okay, so I know it's a bit shorter than the others, but I needed the chapter to end there. SORRY! Leave me your thoughts, please! ****And I hope you like Blaine a little bit better now.**

**I didn't know they'd make Blaine box in the new episode (HOW AMAZING WAS IT? Angry!Blaine, phew! *fan myself*), I've had this idea in my head for weeks. So yay for RIB to make my dreams come true :'D weeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI HONEYS! **

**Here's your (belated) Christmas present from me! I hope you'll like it :D A slightly longer chapter - and we'll finally get this story rolling. ENJOY!**

_Kurt Hummel was a normal teenage boy. Except for the fact that he was 100% gay and not afraid to show it. He was proud of who he was, and he didn't let any bullies bring him down. That's what he told everybody anyways. There were a few of them that knew better, though. _

_Finn, of course knew, because they were brothers, and it was hard to ignore the screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night after they moved in together. _

_And as Finn knew, Rachel knew too. And while Rachel may be a great friend, she wasn't known for keeping her mouth shut, so Mercedes and Tina knew too. Kurt hadn't really minded. Okay, yes, he actually hated the idea of people knowing he was crying at night, but as they didn't confront or ask him about it, it didn't bother him all that much. _

"So how did you know?" Blaine interjected.

"Hudson wasn't the best at keeping secrets either. And he needed someone to help him protect his bro, so he asked me. We were each other's wingmen at the time, remember?" Blaine nodded and gestured for him to go on.

"Anyway…"

_The bullying kept going and even though the other Glee kids would yell at the jocks if they saw it, they couldn't always be around, when Kurt was pushed into lockers or throw into the dumpster. _

_Then one day, as Kurt's worst bully had him pined against a locker, spitting threats in his face, a hand grabbed the jock by his collar and hurled him back. A very handsome, tall boy stood with a frown on his face. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" He said directed at Karofsky. _

"_Showing a fag that there ain't no room for that in our school, and what the fuck are you doing?" The jock growled. _

_The tall boy looked at Kurt, and the brunette was afraid they'd begin to beat him up together, but then the boy turned to Karofsky again._

"_Leave him alone," he said with a firm voice. Karofsky mumbled something inaudible and ran off. The tall boy then turned to offer his hand to Kurt. "Are you okay?" He asked with a polite smile. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. The boy had bright blue eyes and dark blond short hair, and he was actually nice. Kurt took his hand and was surprised by the other boy's strength. _

"_I'm fine," he whispered and then cleared his voice. He was not some damsel in distress. "Thank you." _

"_You're welcome," the boy smiled. Kurt half expected him to walk away, but he didn't. Instead he introduced himself. "My name is Matthew."_

"_I'm Kurt." _

_Kurt had never met anyone quite like Matthew. He was funny and polite. He was on the football team, but he didn't seem to mind being around Kurt. Which he was. A lot. They started hanging out after school and on the weekends. _

_Getting Matthew Johnson into his life was the best that had ever happened to Kurt, since he entered High School. He felt happy and most importantly, he felt loved and wanted. Granted, they didn't spend much time together in school, but Kurt understood. He didn't want Matthew to get picked on just because of him. So he accepted the quick, secret kisses between classes and looked forward to the afternoons where they'd be alone. _

"Wait, so what? They were _together_?" Blaine interrupted.

"Yea, for a while, actually. Hummel seemed real happy."

"What do you mean?"

"If you'd let me finish you'd know," Puck laughed. He'd never really seen Blaine so into… _anything_. Not even when he first started the club. And never had Puck ever had Blaine's full attention like this.

"So they started dating, right? And then…"

_They may not be seen as a couple at school, but Glee Club and Kurt's dad knew that they were together. And that was good enough for Kurt. His father didn't seem to hate Matthew, even though there was a polite cold air around them. They never really spoke much, as Kurt always dragged Matthew up to his room. It never crossed Kurt's mind to ask Matthew why they never were at his place. _

_The bullying didn't stop, but at least now he had someone to share it all with and who would kiss him gently when he was particularly hurt. Their relationship moved fast; fast for Kurt at least, but then again, he'd never been in a relationship before, so he didn't really know how fast they were going. _

_One day, right before fourth period, Matthew grabbed Kurt by his sleeve and pulled him into an empty classroom. Kurt giggled shyly; they had done this a few times before. But this time Matthew didn't want to… snuggle. He wanted more. _

"_Let's skip," the blond mumbled into Kurt's hair. _

"_W-what?"_

"_Let's skip class."_

"_We can't, Matt! You know I never skip," Kurt reasoned and pulled back slightly. _

"_I know. That's why it's okay once in a while. Please Kurt?" Matthew begged quietly and looked down at Kurt with his big, blue eyes. Kurt gulped and then nodded. What could it hurt? It was only this once, and he was kind of tired anyway. _

_They snug out to the hallway again and when the cost was clear they ran out to the parking lot; both laughing like little kids. Kurt had never thought it was so fun to skip class. _

_xxx_

_Finn came home after an exhausting Glee rehearsal and to be honest, he hadn't really given much thought to where his brother was. Not before he stumbled over his designer boots in the entrance of their home. _

"_Kurt! What's your shoes doing down here?" Finn yelled up the stairs. The younger brunette never took off his shoes down stairs, especially not his designer boots. He knew Finn would most likely break them in some kind of accident. Finn clearly remembered that one time he'd accidently stepped on one of his brother's shirts. It had taken a week for his cheek to get down to normal size. _

_He didn't get an answer, so he just put the boots - very carefully - to the side and dropped his backpack next to his own shoes. He walked up the stairs and was about to knock on Kurt's door, when a sound reached his ears. A sound he knew very well from himself. He blushed crimson red and turned around on his heel._

_Had that been… moaning?_

_He shook his head free of images and half-ran to his own room, closing the door a little too forceful. Was Kurt in the middle of-? Oh God. Finn threw himself on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. No, no, no. He turned on the TV and tried to not think of Kurt and Matthew doing- whatever they were doing. A good game of Halo would clear his mind. _

_Finn heard Kurt's door open and then slam closed half an hour later and then there sounded stomping down the stairs. A second later the front door slammed too. Finn may not be the brightest brother, but he knew when something was up. He had been on the receiving end of those kinds of slams before; with Rachel. So he did the only right thing he could think of - he walked up to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. _

"_Go away!" His brother yelled from inside, and even Finn could hear he was crying._

"_Kurt-" _

"_GO AWAY!" _

_The day after Kurt never showed up for school…_

"And, you know, Hummel never ever missed school. Not even when his dad had that heart attack and was in a coma or whatever, he never missed school," Puck said. "So when he was absent, we were all real worried, right? Finn didn't even know what was wrong. Apparently Kurt had just locked himself up in his room after Matthew had left."

"Nobody checked on him?"

"You obviously don't know Kurt Hummel very well, dude. When he doesn't want company, he doesn't want company. You should've seen him one day, where Finn and I-"

"Puck! Stick to the story."

"Oh, right. Then the next day when he came back to school, after practice in the locker room-"

_Kurt peeked into the locker room. He didn't know if there'd be anyone in there, but Matthew had asked him to meet him here, and Matthew would never expose him to danger. Right? So he took a deep breath and walked into the room; shocked to find it full of jocks. _

"_What the fuck?" Sounded the first angry voice._

"_What're you doing here, fag?"_

"_Ladies' room's next door, princess." _

_And then the worst of all: "Oh my god, are you seriously following me?" It was Matthew's voice. Kurt turned to look at him. _

"_Hummel's your stalker now or what?" Karofsky laughed further down the bench. Kurt wanted to run. There was something wrong. There was something wrong with Matthew. This wasn't the boy he loved, this-_

"_That fucking fairy threw himself at me yesterday, all horny and panting; begging for me to fuck him like some fucking whore." Kurt stared at his - ex? - boyfriend in shock as his stomach squirmed in nausea. He didn't- He hadn't- He would never- But the taller boy apparently wasn't finished. "I told him to fuck off, but he's been following me around all day." _

_That's when Puck had walked out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. _

"_What are you fuckers on about now? Wh- Hey Hummel, what's- Fuck, what did you do to him this time?" Puck had never really been one for protecting others, but the fragile boy was growing on him, and right now he was standing in the middle of the locker room, shaking like a leaf and with tears down his face. _

"_Matt," Kurt whispered. "Why would you say that?"_

"_Fuck, he even gave you a nickname, Johnson! That's so fucking gross!" One of the boys mocked._

_Kurt looked around him as each and every one of the jocks laughed; with the exception of Puck, of course. Where was Finn when you needed him? Kurt turned on his heel and ran out. _

"Later we found out that Matthew had, you know, um-" Puck searched for the right word.

"Raped him?" Blaine snarled. His anger was building up again.

"Uh, yea, I guess. Kurt never really told us the whole story. We all wanted to beat the living crap out of Matthew when we found out what happened, but we couldn't beat any of 'em up too much, cuz I'd end up in juvy again, y'know," Puck explained. "So you get why he's the way he is now?"

Blaine blinked a couple of times and then nodded. "Yea, I guess. So my way of approach may not have been the best," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

xxx

Kurt woke early the next day, groaning loudly. _Who would kill themselves by getting up by this hour of the day?_ He thought, as he sleepily rolled out of bed, grabbed the clothes he'd put out the day before and made his way to the bathroom.

A nice, warm shower later… Kurt still couldn't keep his eyes open. He even went as far as to make himself a cup of black coffee.

After he'd gotten home from his talk with Mercedes the day before, Kurt had made a decision. Blaine Anderson was not going to rule - or ruin - his life. He liked his work and he would be damned if one single man could force him out of it. Especially with a trip to Paris so close within his reach. He'd just have to ignore Blaine, and how hard could that be? As long as the other man didn't think he had a chance, he'd surely give up. And Kurt could deal with a few days of Blaine's approach.

Not only that- Kurt also unwrapped the new carpet and threw his old one out. Blaine had ruined it and now a brand new Flokati was standing in his apartment. Who was he to take it back? But the pillows were a no-go. Even if they were the newest design and matched the new carpet perfectly. Because Kurt Hummel did not do charity. Or bribe for that matter. He'd take them back after work tomorrow, and then he'd have all problems out of his head.

With a light head - and a stomach full of black coffee - he made his way to work, smiling for once.

_Who says he's even here? He's old enough to defy Mr. Anderson, even if he is his dad. And if I've read him correctly, he doesn't seem like the person who would do anything anybody told him. Unless that anybody was his dick_, he thought as he stepped into the building.

So when Kurt walked out of the elevator that morning, he didn't really expect Blaine to be there. It wasn't even eight in the morning, for God's sake! He'd purposely gotten up earlier today, just so he didn't have to actually greet the other man.

Truth be told, Kurt didn't see Blaine at first. The curly haired man did not look anything like what he had the day before. His hair was forced down with an awful amount of gel and he had taken out his piercings. Even his clothes were nice - in Kurt's opinion at least. Blaine didn't really share that opinion.

"Urg, why do I have to wear this?" He said as he pulled at his turtleneck.

"I'm sorry Mr. Anderson, but in this company we dress according to fashion," the secretary said with a smile. Kurt had to hide his own grin as he overheard their conversation from his desk. He felt slightly smug that somebody finally told the man a thing or two about clothing.

"What's wrong with my sense of fashion?" Blaine growled.

"Nothing sir, but you kind of look like a biker, and bikers do not work with fashion," she shrugged apologetically, and then hurried away as Blaine's expression got angrier.

"I look like a fucking office rat!" He yelled after her.

"Au contraire, you actually look like a decent human being in that," Kurt said briefly as he walked past on his way to the copy room. He could've slapped himself. He was supposed to _ignore_ Blaine, not compliment him. But the way that turtleneck stretched across his broad chest and shoulders- Kurt shook his head. _Go make copies, go make copies, go make copies_.

Kurt was surprised to see, that Blaine actually worked. And not just sloppy work. He sat bend over (was it really necessary to sit that close to the computer?) the desk while chewing on the end of his pen absentmindedly. That really was a disgusting habit, but the way his triangular eyebrows frowned in concentration made him look... almost cute. Kurt found himself staring quite a few times, and normally he'd never let anyone or anything distract him from his work.

When the clock hit noon and most of the workers went to get lunch, Kurt stayed put in his seat. He didn't like the greasy food you could buy in the neighborhood, so he always packed his own lunch. Besides - it was a lot easier to keep working, when all you had to do was pull out a salad. He noticed that Blaine didn't move either; except for the small movements of his arm, which kept writing alternately on his notebook and his computer.

Kurt ate his salad slowly while he sketched the new cover. It was December soon, so of course it'd have to have something to do with Christmas and snow and everything nice in life. A good thing about fashion was that the question of religion never really came up. It didn't require a front page of Jesus to be a good magazine. And Kurt loved that. He didn't have to fake believes just to fit in. Most of his coworkers didn't believe in God or Jesus either.

When all the others came back Kurt looked up from his own work to see Blaine pull on his jacket and walk over to the elevator. _Of course_, he thought. As if Blaine would've actually stayed still a whole day; sitting by a desk working on an article on clothing he clearly had no idea how important was.

He had to take back his own words fifteen minutes later, when Blaine came back into the building - without food. Kurt had no idea why the man had left if not for lunch, before Blaine sat down by his desk again and pulled on a pair of glasses.

_Holy shi-_ Kurt was about to bang his head against his desk again just to clear his mind. Was it legal to look that good with glasses on? Not only did they make him look intelligent, they also made him look even sexier. Kurt gulped. This wasn't going very well.

What surprised Kurt the most was Blaine's behavior. He hadn't made one attempt at touching Kurt, nor had he spoken a word to him. They'd catch each other's eyes for just a moment, before Blaine would look away. And he even stayed till closing time - and possibly even longer than that. Kurt could only assume he went home, as he himself left the building at four, and when he'd stepped into the elevator, Blaine had still been sitting bend over his desk; with those glasses on his nose.

Kurt had skipped his normal routine to go to the coffee shop and instead headed straight home to work. He didn't feel like talking to Mercedes, or anyone else for that matter. His life was slowly crumpling, and that did not humor him.

He sighed as he slumped into his couch that night. His work was done, he'd eaten a healthy dinner and now he just wanted to relax in front of the TV with a big bucket of ice cream. His freezer was however still out of ice cream and he had to settle with a diet coke and a few episodes of Americas Next Top Model; silently judging both the models and Blaine for having eaten all his ice cream. He buried his bare toes in the soft carpet and then shrugged. One bucket of ice cream for a brand new Flukati? He could live with that. And he could always buy more ice cream later.

xxx

When he entered the office the next day Kurt was surprised to say the least when he found a single beautiful, red rose on his desk. He looked around in horror; he remembered a similar situation in high school that hadn't ended well. But it didn't look like three over-size boys were coming over to slam him against anything, so he sat down by his desk and looked at the rose. There was a small note lying next to it, saying "sorry."

Kurt looked over to the desk Blaine had sat at the day before, but it was empty. Maybe it wasn't Blaine? Then again, who else had anything to apologize to Kurt? It wasn't written in the same messy hand writing as the notes he'd gotten from Blaine before, but still.

The next few days Kurt kept receiving a single rose. Every morning there'd be a new rose on his table with a little note stuck to it. Mostly the notes just said "sorry.", but some of them also had little compliments on them. Kurt knew he should be kind of freaked out, but he couldn't help the tiny smiles the roses brought to his lips. Especially one in particular, which had a note complimenting his new boots stuck to it.

One thing that bothered him was that he didn't know who put them there. Even when he tried coming in earlier, the rose would be there. And he was almost sure it was Blaine, who put them there, but the other man said nothing and he wasn't even in the building in the mornings anymore. He sauntered in around ten o'clock and then sat down by his desk with his glasses firmly placed on his nose.

Weekend came and Blaine still hadn't admitted to sending Kurt the roses; nor had he made any attempt at talking to the brunette. Kurt was beginning to get frustrated. So frustrated he occupied his mind with a girls' night out, complete with a sleepover at his apartment.

xxx

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Rachel asked as she shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. All four of them had gone out to a nice dinner and a few drinks before they'd headed back to Kurt's place. They were now sitting in his living room in their PJs eating ice cream; very high school stylish.

"Yea," Mercedes supplied. "You should totally ask him about it."

"No, I can't do that!" Kurt mumbled. Somewhere in between the tree drinks and few spoonful of ice cream Kurt had told the three girls about his situation with Blaine. They still didn't know what had happened that first morning - but how should Kurt even start to tell them about that, when he didn't even remember much of it himself?

"Of course you can, Kurt!" Tina said. "If he wants to say sorry, he should man up and just tell you!"

"Even though the roses are sweet," Rachel giggled.

"Well," Kurt murmured. "I might, kind of, already-"

"You already asked him?" Mercedes gasped.

"Well, I was curious and he didn't say anything and, and-"

"Don't worry honey, you don't have to explain," Tina began when Rachel interrupted her.

"Well? What did he say? Spill!" Kurt looked from one girl to the other and then sighed as he told them about his conversation with Blaine.

"_Um. Blaine?" Kurt had timidly walked over to the other man's desk that Friday. _

"_Hm?" He only looked up for a fraction of a second. _

"_Could I talk to you for a second?" There was a moment of silence, before Blaine straightened in his seat._

"_Shoot," he said and leaned back in his chair. _

"_Um, I wanted to know if you- If you know anything about the roses that's been showing up at my desk the past week?" Kurt asked, cursing how weak and- and hopeful he sounded. _

"_What should I know about them?" Was Blaine's prompt answer. _

"_I- Well, maybe you've seen who put them there, since they're clearly placed there at night." Kurt had walked into the building at six o'clock one morning, and the rose had been on his desk as always. Nobody was even at work that early. _

"_Maybe you've got a secret admirer or some shit like that," Blaine shrugged. _

"_Well, I-" Kurt began. _

"_What?" The other man raised an eyebrow. _

"_Nothing. Forget it," he said and walked over to his own desk again. _

There was a moment of total silence before Tina spoke. "He's totally hiding something from you!"

"What?" Kurt shrieked.

"He so is!" Rachel said. "Nobody would act like that if the man they want is being hit on by someone else!"

"But who even says he wants me anymore, Rach?" Kurt asked with a roll of his eyes. "He's been ignoring me for the whole week."

"Did you give him any reason not to?" Tina asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, he was a total jackass to you, but didn't you reject him, like, four times or something?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But now you're suddenly interested?" Rachel interrupted.

"No! I mean, he's attractive, but- No! No, I am not interested." Kurt looked at the three girls. They were all looking at him with one of their eyebrows raised.

"Fine," he sighed. "I might be a little interested."

"So?" Rachel said with a voice full of excitement.

"So?" Kurt questioned.

"How are you gonna get him?" All three girls exclaimed with happy smiles on their faces. _Oh God,_ Kurt thought. _This is worse than high school. _

**Love it? Hate it? **

**I am on Christmas break now, remember? So I'll have more time to actually write something. REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Love you! xx 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay here's a little announcement before I let you get to the chapter - it's only for those of you who read my other fic 'You've Got Cute Ears', so if you're not, just go right onto the reading :D **

**Okay: so here's the deal. I **_**will**_** finish the story. I have already planned quite a bit of it. But it's hard for me to write, which is actually why I started this fic - so I'd get a little break. The little break is getting longer than I thought, but I will get back to it, OK? I'm sorry that you have to wait, but I promise, some day when you least expect it, I'll update, OK? Okay. Now, on to Badboy!Blainers. **

**ENJOY! - and keep sending me your thoughts, I read all of them, even if I don't get back to all of you! Love you, Bunnies!**

Having people to share his thoughts with was amazing for Kurt. Problem was that the girls were gushing too much over this. Kurt was maybe slightly interested in Blaine, but he wasn't about to jump the guy. The three girls didn't get that. They spend several hours finding Kurt's tightest jeans and demanding he never wear any other jeans in front of Blaine.

They set up all sorts of plans to make Blaine fall for Kurt - without the brunette actually participating in any of them; not of his own knowledge at least. The worst part? They seemed to actually work.

xxx

"Morning handsome," said a cheerful voice one morning a few days after Kurt's confession. He looked up to see Mercedes standing in front of him.

"'Cedes! What're you doing here?" The brunette exclaimed.

"Way to greet a girl, Hummel," Mercedes teased and hugged him across the desk.

"Sorry," Kurt said with a small smile. "But what are you doing here?"

"You told me your loverboy always goes off somewhere around this time, right?" She said and waggled her eyebrows; perfectly shaped, as Kurt had helped her fix them two days ago.

"Uh, first of all-" Mercedes sent him a bitch glare and he snapped his mouth shut. They'd been through the lover boy thing many times these past few days. "Fine. But yes, he does."

"And he's gone for at least ten minutes, right?"

"Yes?" Kurt said hesitantly.

"Okay, now go sway those lovely hips in front of his face right before he leaves!" Mercedes clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Buh-but! I can't do that Mercedes!"

"Of course you can, Kurt! C'mon, up you go, before he sees you chickening out!"

"I- but- urg. _Fine_!" Kurt obeyed. He got up from his seat, found some random papers - or not random at all, these were his latest designs, and he needed to let his boss see them soon, so they'd let him do some actual work with the models - and strutted past Blaine; head held high and hips swaying more than normally.

Mercedes grinned from where she was sitting at Kurt's desk. Blaine had visibly bit back a groan and closed his eyes, while rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses. She had to admit the boy sure looked fine, even though she was still not totally sure about his whole badboy-thing. But if Kurt wanted him, he must be worth it. And if not? Well, Mercedes still kept in touch with Sam, Puck and Finn for situations like that.

Mercedes watched as Blaine pulled his glasses off and sent a glance to the copy room. Then he sighed quietly, stood and pulled his jacket on. When he walked past Kurt's desk, Mercedes sent him a broad grin that he only raised an eyebrow at before walking over to the elevator. Mercedes took a quick look around and hurried over to Blaine's desk, slipped a note into his notebook and ran back to Kurt's desk with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Phase One of mission Get Blaine Anderson And Kurt Hummel Together was complete.

xxx

The next day around noon a gorgeous, tall man strutted into the building. He was a perfect 6'2'' tall and with a slender build. His hair was blond and his eyes a bright green. He was fashionably dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue button down. He headed straight for Kurt's desk and didn't waste any time in greeting him, before he pulled him up by the hand and spun him around a few times.

Kurt was surprised at first, but then he saw who it was and giggled.

"Hello to you too, Daniel, nice seeing you to_oooooooooo_!" Kurt's voice rose, as Daniel pulled him up into his arms and swirled around the floor. "Woah! Dan- Dan, put me down!" Daniel just smiled up at him with his perfect white teeth and then maneuvered him over his shoulder.

"Daniel Pott Abels, put me down this instance!" Kurt said in a serious voice; that totally failed when he ended it with a giggle. "If I'm not on the ground in five second, so help me God, I will get my swords and stab your handsome face!"

That seemed to do the trick, because less than two seconds later Kurt was placed securely on his chair while Daniel was kneeling in front of him.

"Forgive me, my love, your beauty overtook me, once again," he said as he took one of Kurt's hands and kissed the knuckles. Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly nonetheless. Daniel was a model he'd worked with when he had been a trainee at another company. He'd always been flirtatious around Kurt - especially because the brunette gave as good as he got when he was comfortable with people. And he was comfortable with the blond man; mostly because he knew Daniel didn't mean anything by it, but also because they had spent many exhausting nights finishing outfits and just talking. Daniel didn't know what happened with Kurt in high school, but he had an idea of it and never asked if Kurt didn't initiate the topic himself. They'd kept in contact ever since and now and then when Daniel was home he'd come visit Kurt. Normally it wasn't at his workplace, but Kurt didn't really mind. Being a model, Daniel could always use his own work as an excuse.

"In that case you're forgiven. I know how my looks affect people," Kurt said and winked.

"So, my fair prince," Daniel said with a smirk; still kneeling on the floor and with Kurt's hand in his own. "Care to join me for lunch?"

"Well, I normally just eat my salad in here," Kurt hesitated. He shot a short glance in Blaine's direction, but the other man wasn't showing any interest in him whatsoever. He sighed quietly. "You know what? I'd love to," he said with a smile. Daniel flashed him a broad grin and stood up.

"Where to?" Kurt asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"Oh, I know this lovely Thai place just a few blocks away!" Daniel said. Kurt patted his pockets and then turned around.

"Forgot my wallet!" He exclaimed as he ran back to his desk.

"You could always just let me pay!" Daniel laughed, knowing very well that Kurt would never let him pay.

"In your dreams," Kurt said with a smile as he grabbed his wallet from his desk draw. He looked quickly at Blaine only to catch the man's eyes and freeze. Blaine's eyes were darker than usual and it looked like he was glaring. Kurt gulped.

"Kurt?" Daniel had walked over and touched his shoulder.

"Oh, yea, let's go," the brunette mumbled. Daniel looked over at Blaine and flashed him a smirk before walking after Kurt and slinging his arm over the smaller man's shoulders.

xxx

Blaine gritted his teeth. This didn't mean anything. This would not get to him.

Just because these tall, really good looking guys kept showing up at Kurt's desk while Kurt himself secretly placed small notes at Blaine's desk, it didn't mean that it'd get to Blaine's head. Just because all those guys kept flashing him their stupid, flawless smiles and Kurt kept glancing at him. And if the stupid men weren't enough that black girl came by every morning with a cup of coffee for Kurt, and she kept looking at Blaine with this… weird glint in her eyes. Like she knew something he didn't. And the way she smiled at him gave him the creeps.

It was the same way the men smiled at him. But mostly he just hated their guts. He was trying to change, he really was. Kurt was beautiful and had the most amazing ass - especially in the jeans he was starting to wear, what did he do every morning; paint them on? But Blaine honestly wanted to get to know him. If getting to know him involved fucking him against a wall, Blaine wouldn't complain about that though. And he was trying his utmost best with this romantic shit, but it was hard to keep laying single roses with sweet notes stuck to it, when Kurt kept getting visitors that eyed him like he was some dirt under their shoe.

And just when he was about to snap - Kurt stopped showing up for work. He had been called in to talk to one of those ladies, who worked underneath Blaine's asshole of a father, but over everyone else. And he'd been oddly quiet when he got out. Not that they talked, but normally they'd at least get eye contact once in a while. And then the next morning he just… didn't come to work. Blaine wasn't overly worried at first. Everybody had days off.

But when Kurt hadn't shown up for work three days in a row, he was starting to panic. What if something had happened to him?

_No, no, we would have been informed of that_, he thought as he pushed his glasses up his nose and wrote a few more notes on some designer's new collection. When lunch came around the black girl also did. But she looked confused. She was biting her lip and holding two coffee cups. She put them on Kurt's desk and then marched over to Blaine, who was just about to shrug into his leather jacket.

"Excuse me?" She said politely. Blaine was about to snap at her. He was having a shitty time at the job when he didn't have Kurt and his cute reactions to look at. But then she opened her mouth again. "Do you know where Kurt is? He isn't answering my calls, and we should've met for coffee yesterday, but he didn't show up. I thought he'd be caught up in his work here, but I guess…" She trailed off and looked at Blaine with big brown and worried eyes. He felt himself stiffen. Not even his friends knew where he was?

"I don't," he said quietly. And then he stepped around her and marched off to his father's office. The man was in a meeting, but that had never stopped Blaine before. He swung the door open.

"Hey, old man! I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off!"

"Blaine-" His father hissed warningly, but his son wasn't listening.

"If you don't like it, you can fire my ass," Blaine said with a smirk and slammed the door shut. He walked past a wide-eyed Mercedes over to the elevator. Before it closed he yelled, "I'll find him!" to her.

He had no idea why he had felt the need to reassure her. He didn't even know the girl. But if he was ever going to get on Kurt's good side - the one with the tight pants preferably - it wouldn't hurt to not be hated by all of his friends. He still remembered that Asian girl. Or rather, he still remembered the way she'd swung her hand. For such a little girl, she's been a great hitter. If this thing with Kurt ever worked out, he'd have to take her down to the training area and teach her a few things. She'd looked like she had the right temperament to be a boxer. And he knew by a fact that Mike really liked a girl who could fight.

When Blaine arrived at Kurt's apartment, he knocked on the door and waited. He never really got over that first night, when he'd found out where Kurt lived.

"_I live- I live- live in there!" Kurt had slurred with big eyes, as if he'd just discovered that the earth was in fact round. Blaine had chuckled; a thing he never did in front of people, but he couldn't help himself. The brunette was just too damn cute. _

"_Wait, where are you going?" Blaine laughed as Kurt's eyebrows pulled together and his tongue stuck out slightly and he tried walked in a straight line to his door. Blaine caught him by the elbow. "Hey, hey, hey beautiful, I'm not letting you sleep alone like this."_

"_I'm not invi- inviting you into my home!" Kurt whined and punched the other man in the shoulder weakly. "You're a stranger, and my daddy says I can't take strangers home, otherwise they'll- wait, what?"_

"_What?" Blaine raised an eyebrow; still amused by how fast the uptight little boy from the bar had turned into this wild and incoherent mess. _

"_You just called me _beautiful_," Kurt mumbled drunkenly and his face was turning an attractive shade of pink. _

"_Yea, so? Just callin' a diamond by its name," Blaine winked. _

"_Will you take me hooooome?" Kurt changed the subject and almost tripped over, well, a mix of his own feet and air. Blaine burst out laughing; unable to stop himself, when Kurt had fallen right into his arms and whimpered like a little kid._

"_Sure thing, pretty. But not before tomorrow."_

"_So I'll sleep at your puh-place?" Kurt asked; arms still clutching at Blaine's jacket. The curly haired man bit his lip; a nervous habit he'd tried - and almost succeeded in - getting rid of. He sighed as he looked down at Kurt's flushed face._

"_Yes," he said then and pulled the brunette up straighter, so he could grab a hold of his waist and get him home. He didn't live far from here anyhow. _

Blaine smiled at the memory, but then he frowned. Kurt hadn't opened the door.

"Kurt!" He banged on the door again; harder this time. "Kurt, are you in there?"

xxx

"_Kurt?" Kurt froze at the familiar, yet slightly different voice. He turned around slowly._

"_Hey," Matthew smirked. He looked just like he did in high school, with the exception of the missing of his jock's uniform. Kurt took a step back._

"_C'mon Kurt, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you."_

"_That's what you said at that time too," Kurt whispered and felt his fright blend with anger. _

"_Oh, are you still hung up on that?" Matthew said as he stepped closer; forcing Kurt up against the door. "I thought we had a good time," he whispered into Kurt's ear._

_Shouldn't we… re-live it?" He said and Kurt felt shivers down his back. Not the good kind. The kind that came just before his legs gave up on functioning. _

_Kurt tried to squirm away, tried to grab something he could use as a weapon, he was desperate. He knew he'd never have strength enough to get Matthew off of him. _

_But then he thought about it. Matthew would never abuse him in public. So if he played his cards right, maybe …_

"_Oh," Kurt mumbled; doing everything in his power to push down his fright and push his acting skills forward. "Maybe we should." He send Matthew a little smirk and bit his lip. "But not out here, let me just open my door, OK?" _

_Matthew breathed out a laugh. "Wow babe, you've really matured. But okay, we can do it in your bed too, if you want." _

"_Oh I want," Kurt purred. To kick you in the nuts and never see you again, he added silently. _

_He had just put the key in the door, when Matthew attacked his neck. "Oh God, I've missed your body, Kurt," he whispered as he spread sloppy kisses all over Kurt's neck. The brunette shivered and tried not to vomit right then and there. _

_Suddenly Matthew weight was lifted off him and Kurt slumped gratefully against the door. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing you fucking bastard?" Growled a deep voice. Kurt felt tears spring into his eyes. He'd never been so happy to hear Blaine's voice before._

Kurt woke with a jolt; straightening in his chair, where he'd fallen asleep. He yawned tiredly. He normally never had nightmares anymore - he was over them. And judging by the new ending, he should feel lucky to be awake or he'd have a serious problem when he eventually did.

_Great_, he sighed. _Now I have to dream such dreams about him too._ There sounded knocking again and suddenly Kurt remembered what had woken him in the first place.

"Kurt!" Called a voice and the knocking increased. "Kurt, are you in there?" It was Blaine's voice. Something must've happened at work for the man to actually come all the way home to Kurt's place.

"Coming," Kurt mumbled and made his way through the apartment. The knocking stopped and he heard footsteps as he reached the door. "Hang on damn it," he muttered and unlocked the door. When he opened it, Blaine was gone. Kurt sighed and was about to close the door, when a hand grabbed his wrist. Blaine stood in front of him; panting and with his glasses half-way down his nose.

"You're alright," he let out in a loud breath.

"Sorry for disappointing you," Kurt snapped. He was tired and he didn't have energy to deal with Blaine right now. He'd fallen asleep right in the middle of his article and he really needed to finish up.

"I'm-" Blaine cut himself off. He might have forgotten about the fact that he and Kurt weren't exactly on speaking terms. _Shit_. "Urg. I was just trying to be a civil person," he said and ran a hand through his hair; or at least he tried to. He was met by the hard helmet that after a long shower would become his hair again. He groaned inwardly. He hated styling - no, not _styling_, this was completely forcing his hair to stay plastered to his head - his hair this way. But his father had made strong rules regarding his looks. Which was why he was still in the stupid turtleneck too.

"You? A civil person?" Kurt laughed. "Yea right."

"_Excuse_ me?" Blaine said as he narrowed his eyes. He was trying to be polite, to be all the things he never was in front of other people, and Kurt was so ungrateful as to throw insults at him?

"You heard me." Kurt sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now, will you please tell me why you're here so I can kick you out and get back to my work?"

"You're working?"

"Yes Einstein, that's what normal people do."

"You've been missing work for three days, because you were _working_?" Blaine felt like the biggest fool on the surface of earth.

"_Yes_. Now tell me why you're here, so I can slam the door in your face."

"Why the fuck would you slam the door in my face?"

"That's always how we end up, isn't it? Now, would you like me to slam the door, or would you rather have the honor yourself?" Kurt was very proud of himself for not getting distracted even once by Blaine's glasses, nor the way his navy blue turtleneck clung to his very broad, very muscular chest, and he hadn't even noticed the little drop of sweat that was running down the side of his- He straightened up quickly when he realized he'd traced the drop with his eyes.

"God, why are you such a fucking asshole right now?" Blaine groaned out. This was not how he had intended their first real conversation to go, but really? Did he have much choice put to give back when Kurt wasn't even trying to be polite?

"Why I'm- Oh, oh yes, of course, _I'm_ the asshole!" Kurt raised his voice and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right now you are!" Blaine retorted; equally angry now.

"Well, I learned from the best!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't expect you to understand. I know how you treat people!" And even though his voice was angry, Blaine saw the hurt flicker in Kurt's eyes. He knew exactly what the brunette was referring to. But he couldn't just back down now - his pride was too strong for that.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know enough! I didn't expect anything from someone like you," Kurt hissed.

"What did you expect from me then? What do you want me do to, huh?" Blaine took a step forward; knowing very well that Kurt could slam the door in his face every second now.

"You could've at least said sorry instead of being such an ass!" Kurt outright yelled now and little red spots was beginning to form on his otherwise pale face.

"You know what? Fine! I am sorry. There, are you happy? I'm fucking sorry, and I had no idea how to apologize for striking such a low blow, but I didn't know!" Blaine spat back.

"Blaine-"

"And how could I? It's not like you're willing to talk to me!"

"Well, what do you expect me to say? We don't even know each other!"

"You slept in my fucking bed!"

"Oh okay, does that suddenly mean we're married or what?"

"No, but-"

"But what, Blaine? That's just it, there is no but. We're strangers."

"I let you into my fucking home Kurt, I wouldn't have done that for anybody!"

"Why me then? Why did you let me in?"

"Because you were so fucking sad!" Blaine yelled. Kurt looked shocked and didn't say anything, so he continued. "You were practically sobbing into my clothes and I didn't have the heart to just fucking leave you. I'm not that mean."

Kurt just stared at Blaine. What could he say? He'd been drinking alone, and drinking so much he couldn't even remember how he got to Blaine's place - nor how he met the man. He knew why he'd been drinking; it had been 14 years since his mother died that day. He didn't normally drink that day; he went to her grave and visited her. But now he was in New York all by himself and he'd been having an awful day at work. So he'd gone into a bar after work. And woken up in Blaine's bed.

"I-"

"You know what, fine," Blaine sighed. He was so damn tired and this was going nowhere. He'd have to man up. Even if it did give him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I was such an idiot. And-" He gritted his teeth. He could do this. He was not a child anymore. "And I'd very much like us to not just be strangers anymore."

"W-what?" Kurt was not prepared for something like this. Not at all. Well, maybe one day but he'd imagined himself to be the one to take the first step.

"You want me to repeat?" Blaine groaned. This was fucking humiliating. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, no. I got it, I just…" Kurt trailed off. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"You're not just playing a joke on me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Kurt, fuck, do I really-" Blaine started with another sigh, but was interrupted.

"Okay." A small hope grew inside Blaine's chest.

"Okay?" He asked; trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Okay," Kurt repeated and actually sent him a tiny smile. "One date."

"And-"

"If you're going to say even the tiniest vulgar line now, the deal is off," Kurt said and raised a challenging eyebrow. Blaine's mouth snapped shut, but he still smirked.

"One date."

"Now, will you step out of my apartment, or do I really have to slam my door in your face?" Kurt asked, but there was no real threat behind it. Blaine took a tiny step back, but then looked like he changed his mind.

"Fuck it," he said under his breath and surged forward; grabbing Kurt's already wrinkled collar and smashed their lips together in a quick kiss.

"I always seal the deal with a kiss," Blaine said and winked as he made his way out of the building.

Kurt stood on his doorstep; touching his fingers to his lips lightly. He smiled crookedly and closed the door.

_That Blaine Anderson… _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HELLO YOU GUYS. **

**I know it's been a long time, and I'm so sorry. Life got in the way! (It's a bit longer than normally, so I hope you'll forgive me) Anyways, here's chapter 7 - I hope you'll enjoy it!**

When Kurt called Mercedes to tell her about the date, she answered by laughing loudly.

"I _knew_ it!" She shrieked and Kurt had to hold the phone away from his ear a moment or two while she squee'd.

"You knew what?" He asked her; still grinning. He had a _date_ with Blaine Anderson.

"I kind of might have gone to your work and asked if they'd seen you," she giggled.

"Wha- Why would you do that?"

"He needed to worry, so he wouldn't stop thinking about you, Kurt!"

"Oh my God, how could you do something like that?" Kurt hissed. That was why Blaine had come by? To see if he was okay? His heart fluttered a bit at that thought.

"Well, didn't it work out fine in the end?"

Kurt blushed. "Yea."

"So?" Mercedes said after a moment of silence. Kurt didn't follow.

"So what?"

"So where are you going and when and how? C'mon Kurt, spill the details!"

"Oh." Suddenly Kurt realized that they hadn't even found a day for the date to take place, before he'd practically thrown the other man out. And he didn't have Blaine's number. "I- Um, we didn't really arrange anything yet," he mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"I don't really know, but-" He blushed bright red.

"But?"

"Never mind."

"White boy, you better tell me what's going on!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"He kissed me," Kurt whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"He kissed me," he repeated a little louder. And the sound that followed from Mercedes was priceless. She screamed and hurray'd and gushed like she'd been the one who'd received the kiss.

"Oh. My. God!" She shrieked into the phone, when she was done screaming and dancing around. "He _kissed_ you? Did you let him, or did he take it? Am I supposed to go all diva on his ass, or are you happy?"

"I'm happy," Kurt laughed. "He kind of- Can you even say he took a kiss? Anyway, it doesn't matter. It was-" He searched for the right word. "It was nice."

"Just nice?" Mercedes said suspiciously.

"Okay, okay it was more than nice."

"Stay where you are, Hummel, I'm coming over to discuss details!" Kurt could hear her heels on the floor; signaling that she wasn't kidding.

"Mercedes-"

"Shut it, I know you want to. I'll be there in five."

"Love you, boo," Kurt said happily. She knew him too well.

"You better."

Exactly five minutes later Mercedes Jones stood at his door - with a giant bucket of ice cream in hand. And they spend the night together; talking and gushing and going through Kurt's clothes to find acceptable first date outfits.

xxx

When Kurt walked out of the elevator the next morning, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. He tried not to look too disappointed and walked over to his desk. He sighed, but then shook his head. It wasn't like they were actual boyfriends yet, and he couldn't just expect Blaine to be everywhere he was. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his features when Blaine strutted into the room fifteen minutes later though. He just hoped nobody saw the blush on his cheeks caused by Blaine's wink in his direction.

Kurt was buried deep in his designs a few hours later - he only needed a few more details to finish up, and Mercedes had already been over with his coffee so he was full of energy - when a shadow was cast over his desk.

"Sorry," sounded a low voice.

"What?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine stand in front of the desk. The other man took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hair was as always these days gelled down and he had his glasses on. _Don't get distracted_, Kurt told himself, as Blaine spoke again.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk that weekend." Kurt was about to tell him he didn't need to apologize so many times, but Blaine held up a hand to silence him. He looked like he was debating something with himself before he spoke; "And for lying to you."

"Lying to me?" Kurt felt a cold hand grab his heart. Blaine didn't want to go on the date. It had all been a cruel joke._ Oh my god, now I have to go through another heartbreak, this is not-_

Blaine pulled a single rose from behind his back with an almost invisible smile.

"Your ass looks spectacular in those jeans," he smirked. Kurt blushed but nonetheless accepted the rose.

"I think I liked it better when there were notes," he mumbled, but couldn't stop himself from smiling a little.

"Well, then I'll be sure to leave you lots of them, when we go on our date," The curly haired man said; smirk still in place.

"Oh?"

"You doing anything tonight?"

"No?"

"I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Wh-" But before Kurt even got a single syllable over his lips, Blaine had walked back to his own desk. Kurt sat back with a dumbstruck expression on his face. So they were going on the date tonight. Tonight. As in he had less than four hours to pick out an outfit and shower. He could do that. Hopefully.

But then he realized he had no idea where they were going. Would it be a fancy dinner? A trip to the movies? A picnic of some sort? _No_, he told himself, _it's too cold for that_. Maybe they'd go somewhere casual; somewhere he didn't even need to worry about how he looked. He didn't know anything about where Blaine might take him. He didn't know anything about Blaine at all, he grasped.

xxx

Later that day when Kurt was in the middle of having a panic attack - what the hell was he supposed to _wear_? - someone knocked on the door. Kurt looked at the clock and visibly paled. Blaine couldn't be here yet! He wouldn't show up an hour before the appointed time, would he? Kurt gulped. Of course he would. He'd do anything to annoy Kurt. Just because they were going on a crummy little date, it didn't mean Blaine would change from a rude badboy to a classy gentleman in one day.

Kurt timidly made his way to the door and grabbed the handle. He could just tell Blaine to wait outside. Or in the living room. He'd said seven o'clock, not six and Kurt was not about to rush things on their first date. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Only to be faced with Tina and Mercedes.

"Hi Kurt!" Tina said and threw her arms around him.

"H-hi," he mumbled into her hair. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help you pick out an outfit for your date!" Both girls said and walked into the living room; Kurt following slowly behind. The girls headed straight for his bedroom and he almost groaned. He didn't have time to play dress up.

"Girls, as much as I appreciate your help, I really don't have time for-"

"Did I forget to tell you that Tina knows where you're going?" Mercedes interrupted teasingly as she roamed around in his closet. Kurt's mouth snapped shut.

"You do?" He exclaimed and ran over to shake the Asian girl's shoulders.

"Relax loverboy!" Mercedes laughed and pulled Kurt away from a slightly scared-looking Tina.

"I'm not telling you where he's taking you, Kurt. I just thought you'd like some help with the clothes, since you've got no idea where you're going - you don't, do you?" She continued when he shook his head. "But I don't want to ruin the surprise and-"

"But how do you even know? I get the part where Mercedes couldn't keep her mouth shut," he sent a glare to the black girl who just kept smiling. "But how do you know where Blaine's taking me? The last time you met, you didn't exactly give him reason to tell you."

"He was an ass and I regret nothing," Tina huffed. "He deserved that punch." She mumbled something under her breath with a small smile. It sounded something like 'he told me it was a good one too', but Kurt couldn't be too sure. "Anyways," she said loudly to gain their attention again. "I'm going out with Mike, as you both know, and they're pretty close from what I gather at least, and I got it out of Mike a little over an hour ago," she finished.

Kurt looked at her; stunned. He didn't think he'd ever heard Tina talk for so long before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then spoke, "Where am I going then?"

"Somewhere classic."

"Like the opera? I really don't think Blaine would-"

"Not _classy_, silly. Classic," Tina laughed and threw a black and white striped long sleeved t-shirt at him. Kurt wrinkled his nose. Somewhere classic? As in a drive-in with groping in the backseat? He grimaced. He could actually picture that as something Blaine would do.

"I don't-" Kurt started, but another piece of clothes was thrown directly into his face. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Sorry hon, but you've got, like, half an hour before your Prince not-so-charming is here, and you need to get out of those clothes," Mercedes said and began pulling at his shirt.

"Fine, fine! I'm changing, I'm changing," Kurt huffed and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Take the undershirt off too," Mercedes said as an afterthought when he was about to put the other shirt on.

"Why?" He asked. He always wore undershirts - it was more comfortable that way.

"Because that shirt is a bit too short and when you bend or stretch there's a bit of your stomach that gets exposed," she explained with a plain expression. Kurt, on the other hand, blushed furiously.

"Wh-"

"Don't you want Blaine to like you?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"And isn't he kinda a playboy?"

"Well-"

"So lose the undershirt. I promise it'll be worth it." Kurt glared at her, but nonetheless pulled the tank top off and the other shirt on. He changed his jeans to a black pair; the tightest pair of jeans he owned. Oh, the girls were really out to get him.

"And why, may I ask, do I have to wear these?" Kurt asked as he struggled into the jeans. "If we're going somewhere classic I'm sure I don't need to look this fancy." He stood and surveyed himself in the mirror. The jeans were his favorite, but if he was actually going to get groped, he'd like to wear a pair he could run away in. Or at least kick higher than knee-height in. The girls just snickered and Kurt sighed. He wouldn't get any more help from those two.

Tina looked to her watch and then pointed to a pair of Kurt's plain slip-on-quickly shoes. "Wear those. No, just trust me on this one. Wear those, and have fun because he'll be here any minute and we gotta go." She took Mercedes' hand and ran to the door. Kurt followed and waved them goodbye, before slipping into the shoes Tina had pointed to. He may not know where he was going, but he trusted his girls. He sat on his couch with a fond smile and relaxed into the cushions.

xxx

Blaine ran around his apartment like a crazy person, anything but relaxed.

"Where the fuck did I put those fucking keys?" He asked out loud as he roamed through the drawers in his nightstand. It wasn't like he was late. Much. But when his workout had turned out to be avoid-that-clingy-guy-you-fucked-last-month-day he'd gotten home later than expected.

Blaine wasn't someone who avoided his previous fucks. Normally.

But this guy was the clingiest, neediest, most stalking person, he'd ever met. And he'd been a lot around, to put it nicely. Blaine had thought it was a nice way to relieve some stress, but apparently he'd told the guy where he worked out in his drunken haze, and now the guy was there every day; looking for him.

Blaine turned to look at his watch again and swore under his breath. Now he was really late. He jogged to his door and had to roll his eyes. Of course, his keys were right there in the lock; ready to pull out and put in his pocket. He sighed. What a great start. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out to the shiny car in front of his apartment.

Well, at least he had a nice ride…

xxx

"You're late," Kurt said when he opened the door.

"Am I? Oh shoot, I'd better apologize then, huh?" Blaine smirked and leaned in close; covering Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt stiffened slightly, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

At least until he remembered what he'd promised himself earlier that day.

"Yea, um." Kurt cleared his voice, as he pushed Blaine away by the shoulders. "If we're going to be, err, together, we need to talk about _this_."

"This what?" Blaine raised an eyebrow in question.

"The… kissing."

"What about it?" He smirked. But Kurt knew he had to stand his ground here.

"Since it's our first date, I don't think… I mean, we need to… not. Kiss."

"Excuse me? Not kiss? Wh-" Blaine was about to burst. They were - sort of - dating now, right? Of course they could kiss, they could do whatever they wanted to, and what was Kurt even thinking, when he- But then he took one look at the brunette's blushing face and snapped his mouth shut. Of course. Kissing might not be something Kurt had done a lot of since… high school. "Okay," Blaine ended up saying, trying to sound genuine.

"Okay?" Kurt sounded surprised. _Bet he thought I'd handle that like a child_, Blaine thought with a smile.

"Sure, I get it. First date and all. Now hurry up, or we're gonna be late."

xxx

"We're going bowling," Kurt stated with a horrified expression on his face, as they walked into the big building.

"Yes," Blaine said with a smile.

"In a bowling alley."

"Yes."

"You do know we're supposed to wear other people's shoes?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but no. Just- no."

"What?"

"I am not wearing shoes other people have worn! You don't know who wore them last, and oh my god, the _smell_!" Kurt cringed just at the thought of being near those shoes.

"You are such a fucking child," Blaine laughed, but Kurt's glare did not loosen up. "Relax, I have a solution for ya."

"And what may that be, Mr. I-share-shoes-with-everyone?"

"You can borrow mine," Blaine proposed.

"I already told you-" Kurt began, but was interrupted.

"They're _mine_," he explained as he pulled out a pair of shiny (and not the least smelly) bowling shoes from his bag. "As in I'm the only one who uses them. I'll take the 'smelly shoes' for you."

"Oh. Thank you," the brunette said with a small smile. _That was kind of a nice thing to-_

"You owe me one," Blaine winked. _Never mind. _

"Well, if by 'one' you mean a makeover, I'll gladly owe you one," Kurt teased.

"You- Just wear the shoes already."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Blaine laughed loudly, when he saw how Kurt held his bowling ball. The brunette had not exaggerated when he'd said he didn't know how to bowl. Or as he'd said it _"I hate everything about this, why should I ever go here?" _

Kurt had taken the bowling ball into his hands - both his hands that is - and held it like he was a soccer player ready to kick the ball onto the field.

"I'm bowling?" Kurt answered, ending it like a question.

"Jesus Christ man, here, let me help you." Blaine didn't tell Kurt he had secretly hoped he could teach him how to play, he just got up and stood behind him. "Now, the first thing you do is put your fingers into the holes-"

"You cannot be serious!"

"While you hold a hand underneath, so it doesn't slip," Blaine continued as if Kurt hadn't said anything. He placed his left hand under Kurt's and got as close to his body as possible; enjoying the way Kurt shivered when his breath hit his ear. "Then you swing your right hand back-" He followed the motion. "And you throw it."

The bowling ball landed on the lane with a _thump_ and rolled down and knocked nine out of ten cones out of the way. Kurt's eyes grew with fascination and then he realized that he'd done pretty good, so he turned to Blaine with a huge grin on his face and threw his arms around the other man's neck.

"I did it, I did it!" He said and bounces slightly on the spot. Blaine put his arms around his waist and spun him around a couple of times until they were both laughing. Kurt realized that it felt so natural to just touch Blaine all the time, and he blushed a bit when he was put down on the ground again.

"You still need to knock that last one over," Blaine said and pointed to the last cone. Kurt grinned, nodded and picked up another bowling ball. This time he did it alone, but he told himself he didn't miss Blaine's warmth behind him - he couldn't. It was a first date. He couldn't already get this attached.

xxx

"How come we're bowling? I mean, it's nice, now that I'm here, but…" Kurt asked as they both sat down at a table after their game had ended. He'd surprisingly won; even though Blaine told him it was just beginner's luck. Kurt added 'sore loser' onto his mental Things-I-Know-About-Blaine list.

"I think it's the classic date. Like, 60s date," Blaine said and shrugged. _He likes classic dates. Maybe he's an old fashioned guy? Except for the whole sex aspect. _

"So how many boys have you brought here, huh? Is this your secret make out spot?" Kurt joked.

"None. And no. But we could make it." Again with the winking. Kurt blushed slightly, but tried to ignore it by looking at the bar of the place. Blaine spoke again a moment later.

"Wanna split a milkshake?" Kurt snorted. That was the cheesiest line he'd ever heard, and it even sounded like something from an old movie. But Blaine just looked at him with that smirk on his face, so he ended up nodding. The curly haired man rose from his seat and walked up to the bar to order their drinks. No, drink. Because they were sharing. A milkshake.

If they ever had children, they'd never live this down as their first date story.

Kurt spluttered a little at his own thoughts. Children? Since when were he and Blaine on such a serious road? He shuttered. He needed to stop his thoughts before they got too wild. He didn't need to scare Blaine away on their first date.

When Blaine got back with a giant vanilla milkshake with two straws, they sat in silence for a while; drinking the milkshake slowly. Not the uncomfortable kind of silence, though.

"So mind me asking something?" Kurt broke the silence. Because as nice as this was, he wanted to get to know Blaine, and he'd had this question on his mind for a long time now.

"Ask away. I've got nothing to hide."

"I'm sure," he laughed. "Now - and don't take this the wrong way please - why would you of all people work at a fashion magazine?"

"Does it look like my own choice? I thought you heard my 'conversation' with that old asshole the first day?" Blaine said with a shrug.

"I did." Kurt cringed a bit at the memory. It reminded him of how he'd lied to his dad (it's not a lie anymore, his brain said), but also of how much of a terrible relationship Blaine must have with his father. He packed that away for further investigation later. "But I just, I don't know, I didn't really think you'd actually do as your father told you to."

"I wouldn't. I mean, I don't. Normally," Blaine finished awkwardly. He silently debated if he should actually tell Kurt the truth. If he wanted this to be more than a quick fuck - and he _did_, damn it, he'd lend the boy his shoes, for heaven's sake - he'd better tell him at least part of it. "Err. It was my mother's - the magazine," he explained.

"Oh, so it's for her sake? How come I've never seen her in the office?" Kurt felt momentarily relieved. At least Blaine had a good relationship with his mother. He tried to drown the mild jealousy he always felt towards people who still had both their parents. He had Carole, and she made both his dad and him happy.

"She's dead."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt said before he realized it. He hated when people said that to him - it clearly wasn't their fault and yet people always apologized. But he could see why now. That was just the first thought that ran through your head. It was instinct.

"It was a long time ago," Blaine said; his tone suddenly very cold and closed off. Kurt knew that answer. He'd said it himself so many times.

"I know but it still feels-"

"You don't know jack shit," Blaine snapped. Kurt sat back straight in his seat. He'd never reacted like that himself when people talked about his mother, but then again he didn't know much about Blaine yet, and it could be a more sensitive subject for the dark haired man. Kurt was just about to say something, anything, when Blaine spoke again.

"Fuck, I snapped at you again didn't I? Urg, sorry." Kurt was about to think that was going to be the word Blaine would say the most in their relationship. If there's going to be one, his brain reminded him. It was only first date; he didn't know if Blaine was really a decent guy under all the attitude. _But he did lend me his bowling shoes_.

"No, it's okay. I get it. It's a sensitive subject," the brunette said and took a sip of the milkshake.

"No offense, but you really don't know." Blaine clearly didn't like talking about his mother, but Kurt needed him to understand that yes, he actually knew these feelings.

"None taken, but I really do." _Now or never, Kurt. Be honest with him._ "My mom's dead too."

"Oh." Blaine didn't know what to say. What could he say? 'Yay, now we actually have something in common?' Not really going to help with his image.

"Subject change?" Kurt supplied and Blaine visibly relaxed.

"Yes please."

"Oh so you do know how to be polite," the taller boy teased with a smile. Inside he was mentally victory dancing; yes, Blaine had a polite side! Not all was lost!

"Fuck you," Blaine quickly bit back. He didn't need his amour to crumple now, but seriously. A single polite sentence and the kid was radiating with joy. Blaine made a mental note to remember this.

"Guess not." But Kurt was still smiling. This was a victory for Blaine.

They sat for a while again; just talking about little things. Kurt told Blaine he wanted to get to know him, so they started asking each other silly questions. ("What's your favorite color?" "The one your cheeks get when you get embarrassed." "Who's your favorite singer?" "Katy Perry." "C'mon be serious." "I am, damn it! That woman has some serious swag.") Kurt quickly learned that Blaine was a passionate about music as he was. Or at least, had been.

"This is out song, y'know?" Blaine smirked after a while and leaned closer. Kurt listened for a few second before laughing loudly. The familiar tunes of Katy Perry's voice reached his ears.

"What? 'Teenage Dream'? You're kidding me! That was the biggest hit when I went to high school," he said.

"Me too. I sang it in Glee club."

"You were in Glee?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Not that he doubted Blaine's ability to sing - he'd heard his version of Moves Like Jagger after all - but he just seemed like the type who'd beat down the losers in Glee, not be one of them, even if he did seem to like music.

"Don't act so surprised. The Warblers were the greatest back when I was lead," Blaine defended as a fond smile crossed his features. The Warblers. He hadn't thought about those guys for a while.

"You went to Dalton?" Kurt said; a shocked expression on his face. Blaine was kind of surprised. Not many knew of the Warblers.

"Yea, Dalton Academy in-" He started, but Kurt interrupted him.

"In Westerville. They have a zero bullying tolerance."

"How do you-"

"I went there," Kurt said and tried not to think of the reason _why_ he'd went there.

"When? Last year?" Blaine joked, all the while he searched his brain for the answer. How old was Kurt anyway?

"How old do you think I am?" Kurt pursed his lips. He knew he looked a bit young, but really? He'd grown a lot these past few years since high school.

"I dunno. Like, nineteen?" The curly haired man guessed.

"Really? I look nineteen? I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered."

"Well-"

"I'll go with insulted. I'm probably not much younger than you."

"I'm twenty one," Blaine said with a grin. _Twenty two in a few weeks_, he mentally added.

"So am I," Kurt said with a victorious smile.

"Oh."

"But… You went to Dalton? The same year I did?" This confused Kurt. _I mean, I would've noticed him. If not for his looks, then for his attitude. _

"When did you go there?"

"2010 to '11." _And then I was out again and back to hell._ But Kurt didn't say that. He didn't want to scare Blaine away.

"I was there in '09 and '10," Blaine told him with a weird glint in his eyes.

"But not '11?"

"Well."

"Well?" Kurt questioned.

"I was kind of… kicked out."

"Kicked out? Of Dalton? How in the world does one do that?"

"It happens," Blaine shrugged as if it was nothing, but Kurt felt the walls around the other man slowly crawling back up, so he changed strategy.

"How did it become our song again?" He asked with a smile. He'd never really had a song with anyone, so even if it was just a joke… well. A song was a song.

"Oh right, I forgot you don't remember a thing from that night." Blaine was smirking, but it was better than him closing off again.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Oh yes," Blaine's smile grew impossibly wider.

**A/N: I'm sorry for any typos. It's 2am (I'm making a habit of not sleeping and uploading instead, I don't know how healthy that is) and I do not have a beta atm. **

**UP NEXT: Flashback to that night Kurt doesn't remember! **

**Also, do you think Kurt will let Blaine kiss him goodbye after the date? :D **

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES, I NEED YOUR OPINIONS. LOVE YOU. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There's a long one at the end, so I'll just tell you to enjoy! :D ..oh and also: 85 FREAKING REVIEWS? THANK YOU GUYS! And my mom weirdly enough helped me with this chapter. Thanks mama!**

**(WARNING: this is almost pure flashbacks, sorry if it bores ya)**

_Blaine let his eyes roam around the dark room and smiled. The club was filled to the brim - again. His eyes fell upon a tall, slim man - or maybe more like boy - at the bar. Blaine had to choke down a snort when he saw two bulky guys walking over to him; the only thing the two men got out of their talking was a death glare and a snappy reply, judging by the way they slowly retreated. _

_Blaine sat down at the bar with a drink in his hand; his body turned to the dance floor. He hadn't planned on taking anyone home that night; he was here with his boys. Granted, those boys were out on the dance floor chasing ladies, but he had a good time laughed at their rejected faces. _

_So when the innocent looking boy from before moved closer to him, clearly drunk out of his mind, Blaine had just laughed and offered him a drink. The kid probably wasn't old enough to buy his own alcohol. Blaine had bought booze since the age of sixteen - and he knew the bartender personally - so he didn't have any trouble there. But the kid actually rejected his offer._

"_Jeff, I want 'nother drink!" Blaine raised an eyebrow; surprised. How did this little thing know the bartender? Then again Blaine never really cared enough to ask the blonde what he did when he wasn't behind the bar. There was a time when they'd been close, but now… yea, Blaine wasn't exactly close with anybody. _

_Maybe except the kid that took the seat next to his. Because now their knees were touching and he seemed to notice absolutely nothing. _

Maybe that's his game_, Blaine thought smugly. _The whole innocent boy act. Well, two can play that game.

"_What's your name, gorgeous?" He purred right into the boy's ear. The reaction he got was priceless. The brunette jumped about a foot in the air and almost spilled his drink all over himself. Luckily it only ended up on the bar desk. _

"_Aww, c'mon, I hadn't even sipped that yet!" The boy whined and Blaine choked down another laugh. This kid was interesting. Normally people would 'accidently' spill their drinks onto Blaine's clothes, so they'd have to invite him home with them to 'find something dry to wear'. Yet this kid seemed like he was seriously upset that half his drink was gone. _

"_Jeff, can you pour the kid another?" Blaine called after the bartender with a smile. The blonde just send him a thumps up, as he was in the middle of charming a very attractive dark haired girl with his flawless toothpaste smile. _

"_Are you Jeff's friend?" Suddenly the brunette was much closer than before; their faces almost touching. _

"_I guess," Blaine shrugged as he leaned back slightly to be able to breathe some of his own air. The kid's breath was a mix of strong liquor and something clean. Mint, maybe? _

"_I'm his friend too," he said as if he was proud of himself. _

"_Good for you." The brunette sat and looked intensely at Blaine for a while; almost making the slightly shorter man uncomfortable. _

"_I'm Kurt," he suddenly said and offered his hand. _

"_Well, hi there Kurt." _

"_Now you introduce yourself," Kurt requested with big, blue eyes staring at him. Blaine swallowed. _Okay, it really must be an act, because no one looks that innocent without trying to.

"_Want a whole show or just my name?" Blaine joked. But the kid seemed to take him seriously._

"_Well, normally I'm never one to say no to a show, but really a name would be fine, unless you y'know have a show prepared because that'd be pretty cool actually, do you think I should come up with one too, because back in high school I was the best-" _

"_Blaine," Blaine interrupted rather loudly to get the other to stop babbling. _

"_Bless you. But as I was saying- Wait, what was I saying?" _

"_Blaine," he repeated._

"_No, I wasn't saying 'Blaine', I was saying-"_

"_No, my name is Blaine, you idiot," Blaine snapped. Oh wow okay, maybe he really didn't want this kid in his bed later. He might be good looking - and by God, he was good looking; long, slender legs that seemed to go on for miles, a (even from this angle) perfectly shaped ass, narrow hips, flat stomach and urg, that long, pale neck… Blaine was losing track of his own thoughts. He quickly reached out for his drink. _

"_Oh. Okay, hello Blaine, it is a pleasure to meet you at this creepy club with no apparent feel of decoration." Blaine choked on his sip. No apparent feel of…? Who did that kid think he was? _

"_I'll have you know that the owner knows exactly how to decorate his club," he spat and turned around. _

"_Aww, I made you sad, didn't I?" Kurt asked with a regretful voice. Blaine didn't answer. He didn't have to spend his time with a drunken teenage boy. He had better things to do. _

xxx

"Oh my god, it was so your club!" Kurt exclaimed in the middle of the story.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you got all defensive," he grinned. "What happened then?"

"Well if you'd let me finish, you'd know," Blaine said, but there was no real anger behind his words. Kurt just smiled and made a motion as if to ask him to continue.

xxx

"_Blaine?" The curly haired man turned back fast to put that little obnoxious boy back in his place, but he was much closer than Blaine had first anticipated. And his eyes - God, his _eyes_ - were so close Blaine could see all the different colors in them, even though the light was slightly dimed in the club. _

"_I'm very sorry I made you sad. If it help I'm sad too? I'm here to drown my sorrows. Wanna drown yours with me?" _

"_I don't think you could keep up if I wanted to drown my sorrows," Blaine laughed. Nobody could ever really keep up. Except maybe Puck, because holy hell that guy could drink. _

"_Challenge accepted!" Kurt all but yelled and then turned his attention to the bartender again. "Jeeeeeeff, we need alcohol, c'mon, hurryyyyy!" _

_The blonde shook his head, but retreated from the lady at the end of the bar to keep their drinks coming. Blaine was mildly surprised to say the least, when Kurt didn't seem to get drunker. He actually seemed to sober up a bit; which was crazy with the amount of alcohol the kid had drowned in the past hour. _

_Just as the two were in the middle of their fifth - sixth? seventh? - shot, a new song sounded out of the speakers. Blaine hummed to the starting tones and then suddenly Kurt grabbed his arm in an enthusiastic move to make him look at him. _

"_Ohhhh, I know this song, this song is amazing!" Kurt slurred and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. "C'mon let's dance, I wanna dance with you, you're kinda hot, I bet you're a great dancer."_

"'_Kinda hot'? Babe, I'm the hottest piece of ass in this whole town," Blaine laughed and stood from the barstool. _

"_I wouldn't know, I've never seen you naked." Kurt smiled and followed the other man onto the dance floor. "But I'd like to, so we could go home and get naked too, if you don't wanna dance." _

xxx

"I did not say that!" Kurt exclaimed with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"You so did!" Blaine laughed. "But I kindly declined, don't worry."

"Ever the gentleman," the brunette mumbled sarcastically, but still listened closely when Blaine began speaking again.

xxx

"_Okay, okay, let's dance then," Blaine hurried to say. He really didn't want to take advantage of a kid, even if he was hot and looked capable enough to take care of himself; when he was sober at least. _

"_Aww, you don't wanna see me naked. I'm very hot, I'll let you know."_

"_I don't doubt that sweet cheeks, but I'd rather not take advantage of you while you're drunk," he told the brunette honestly. _

"_Why not? Everybody else seems to think it's okay," Kurt mumbled. _

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing. C'mon let's daaaance!" At this the brunette grabbed his hips and pulled their bodies close together. It didn't really suit the song all that much, but Blaine couldn't make himself care, because Kurt was pressed so closely against him, that he could feel every curve and dip of his body. _

_Even though Kurt was slightly taller than Blaine, he rested his head on the other man's shoulder while they swayed back and forth to the rhythm. Blaine placed his hands on the brunette's slim hips and started murmuring the lyrics. _

"_You have a nice voice," Kurt said and looked into his eyes; surprisingly sober-looking. Until he clutched his stomach and bend forward, that is. _

"_Oh no, you don't," Blaine hissed and dragged him away from the dance floor. "Okay, I better get you home."_

"_But I like it here," Kurt slurred. _

"_The owners like it here, and I'm sure they won't be happy with you puking all over their floor." _

"_I won't puke!" He protested, even as he kept a hand to his stomach. _

"_You will. Now stand straight, so I can take you home," Blaine said and directed them towards the exit. _

"_But I'm gay! I can't stand straight!" Kurt giggled. _

"_Fuck, how old are you, kid?"_

"_Not old enough. No wait, too old."_

"_Sure doesn't sound like it," Blaine mumbled and then raised his voice and spoke to the people standing in his way. "Move it, people! I need to get this drunken ass out before he vomits everywhere!" That seemed to get the dressed up girls' attention because suddenly they almost tripped over themselves to get out of the way. _

xxx

"You were very sweet on the way home though, only sitting down on the street twice," Blaine smirked and Kurt would've loved for the ground to swallow him at that exact moment.

"Please tell me the story ends with you putting me to bed and then nothing more," he mumbled into his hand. He'd had enough embarrassment for one night, and he really wished he hadn't asked for that story. He'd never live this down.

"Well, I told you that first day, that you puked on my floor, right?"

"Oh please no."

Blaine's smirk just grew as he leaned further onto the table and started speaking again.

xxx

"_Your apartment is so weird!" Kurt giggled when they made it inside. _

"_How so?" Blaine asked as he threw his keys on the kitchen table; a hand still firm on the other man's arm. _

"_It's so clean and… nice. And stuff!" _

"_Oh, so I can't have a clean apartment?" _

"_Um." Kurt looked like he was thinking a lot over that one, so Blaine pulled him through the kitchen and into the living room. "Uh oh." Blaine turned around just as Kurt's face paled and took a weirdly green color. _

"_No Kurt, wait-" _

_But it was already too late. Kurt doubled over and emptied his stomach onto the floor. Blaine felt his own nausea rise, but he firmly swallowed it down. _

"_Oh my god, that is disgusting," he mumbled. Kurt swayed a bit on his feet and Blaine stepped around to help him sit down on the couch. _

"_Now stay here. Do not move, okay?"_

"_Mmkay," the brunette murmured and slid further down into the soft sofa. Blaine jogged to his bedroom and found a clean sheet and a blanket. After a second thought he picked up a shirt and a pair of sweatpants too. When he entered the living room Kurt was half-asleep; leaning on the armrest of the couch. _

"_Hey," Blaine whispered and shook his shoulder lightly. "I need you to stand up for a second." Kurt obliged and stood. Blaine helped him out of his clothes and into the clean ones, and then he prepared the couch. The drunken boy slumped onto it with a soft smile on his face. He snuggled further into the blanket Blaine draped over his body. _

"_Night Blaine," he mumbled before closing his eyes. The curly haired man stood and looked at the sleeping boy on his couch before he shook his head and made his way into his bedroom. He'd deal with the rest tomorrow. _

_He faintly heard a few noises from the living room, but shrugged them off. Kurt was probably just trying to get comfortable. Blaine stripped and buried himself under his duvet. He had barely closed his eyes when the voice reached him. _

"_Blaine. Psssst, Blaine!" Blaine pulled his pillow over his head. _

"_Blaine." The kid had to give up at some point. _

"_Bla- ow!" Blaine sat upright at the cry of pain and the weight falling on top of him. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" He said as Kurt crawled further up the bed. _

"_Let's have sex," Kurt said as he nuzzled into Blaine's stomach while his arms wound themselves around his waist. _

"_Maybe next time," the curly haired man answered with a smile and ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair._

"_Lemme sleep here at least. The couch sucks."_

"_Fine," he huffed out with a laugh. _

_What Blaine didn't say aloud was that he'd held him close and petted his hair until he fell asleep. _

xxx

"So… Teenage Dream, huh?" Kurt broke the slightly awkward silence after Blaine had finished talking.

"Very fitting, don't you think?"

"Well, if I'm totally honest, you weren't really what I imagined myself with when I was a teenager," he said with a laugh. But he'd grown quite a lot since then, apparently.

"What did you imagine then?" Blaine asked; a crooked smile appearing on his face.

"Sure you're not gonna vomit over all my sweet fantasies?" Kurt teased.

"I'd love to hear about your fantasies," Blaine said with a wink.

"I'm not sure we're talking about the same thing right now."

"Guess not," Blaine laughed. "Tell me though; you said we should get to know each other."

"I did, didn't I? Um okay. I dreamt of…" Not ready to tell Blaine about his crush on his stepbrother, Kurt went with half the truth. "An athlete. Tall," he smirked as Blaine glared. "But it wasn't really about the appearance, it was more about the fact that I wanted to feel safe and loved."

"Okay you were right, I am gonna puke," Blaine said and made a gagging motion.

"Hey, you asked!" Kurt huffed.

"And now I take it back."

"Fine," Kurt snapped. "Your turn then."

"My turn?"

"Tell me about your teenage dream?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine sure as hell didn't look like one with the biggest dreams. But Kurt couldn't be sure; the curly haired man might surprise him.

Blaine's eyes suddenly glossed over; as if he was deep in thought, or maybe lost in a memory.

xxx

"_If you'd just looked out for her, this wouldn't have happened!"_

"_You'll never succeed like that."_

"_You'll never be good enough for me."_

"_Don't even try, boy."_

"_Those are just stupid dreams. None of it will ever happen. Not to you."_

"_You're nothing but a disappointment." _

xxx

"I didn't have any," Blaine mumbled. Then he looked like he shook himself out of the haze. "I had everything I wanted, why should I go and do something as useless as dream?" He added cockily. Kurt had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't want their first date to end in another discussion, so he just smiled.

"I bet you dreamt of owning your own club, huh?"

Blaine's grin grew and he heard himself spill out thoughts and ideas of his club he'd never shared with anyone else. Nobody had ever asked before.

xxx

They walked home from the bowling alley; conversation flowing easily between them. Even though he didn't look like it, Blaine was quite the talkative person, when you got him started. When they reached Kurt's apartment, Blaine felt a quick pang of embarrassment for having talked to much, but when he looked over at the other man, he saw nothing but joy radiating off that angelic face.

"Not going to invite me in?" The curly haired man grinned when Kurt unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Blaine-" He started with a slight frown.

"I know, I know. First date." How to do this the best way? "Can I get a hug goodbye at least?" Blaine asked with an innocent expression.

"Of course you can." Kurt's face lit up so much, Blaine almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Almost. He leaned closer, way into Kurt's personal space and the brunette's eyes closed of their own accord, a slight blush forming high on his cheeks as their arms crossed and their bodies touched.

Blaine's arms curled tightly around the other man's slim waist and squeezed gently. As he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, he let his lips brush gently over the sensitive skin of his ear and whispered.

"Don't worry, I remember what you said." He let his tongue poke out and run up Kurt's ear. "No kissing." And then he pulled away.

"Thank you for a lovely date. See you Monday, Kurt," Blaine smiled and walked down the hall. And so Kurt was left breathless in front of his door; cursing his own words more than ever.

He looked after the dark shadow and took a few deep breaths before he pushed himself forward. He took a few long steps after Blaine.

"Wait-" But before he could get another word out - or maybe rethink the situation - Blaine had reappeared and grabbed him by his collar; pushing him up against the nearest wall. He smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss; wasting no time by licking his way into Kurt's mouth.

"Technically the date is over," Blaine panted. "And I did say thank you. So there's no reason to not reward me." He dived in to plant another kiss on the slightly red lips in front of him.

"Maybe the fact that you're a cocky asshole should be reason enough," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing back. There was an energy surrounding them, it was buzzing and throbbing. Kurt felt slightly dizzy, but most of all he felt wanted. Blaine did nothing to hide the way his hands roamed over Kurt's slim frame, nor did he try to strangle the deep sounds from the back of his throat.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Blaine joked with a deep laugh and then began kissing down Kurt's neck.

"Oh okay, whoa, wait, Blaine!" Kurt pushed at his shoulder, panicking slightly. Blaine looked up at him with dark, lust filled eyes, but quickly took a step back at the look on Kurt's face.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before Blaine moved his arm to brush a strand of hair out of Kurt's face. He froze slightly before he steeled himself and spoke again.

"See ya Monday, babe." He turned around and left the building; this time leaving a Kurt with swollen lips and a blush slowly disappearing from his face.

Kurt let himself into his apartment and sat down heavily on his couch; running a hand through his hair. _So. First date. That wasn't so bad. You just threw all your principles out the window, Kurt Hummel, no big deal. _He jolted out of his seat when his phone rang and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi kiddo!" Burt's voice rang out through the speaker.

"Oh, hi dad. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? I'm not calling too late, am I?"

"No it's fine dad, I was actually…" He bit his lip to contain his smile. He could tell his dad the truth now. "I've just gotten home from a date."

"That's lovely, kid. How _is_ Blaine? Is he coming this weekend too?"

Kurt paled. Finn's birthday. How could he have forgotten? Could he make Blaine come? Or maybe he should just tell his dad the truth.

"Dad, listen, there's something I need to tell you…"

**A/N: (long one incoming - and it's ranting, sorry - it's okay to skip it, I won't be mad)**

**I thank you all for reading this fic, it means the world to me!**

**I'd just like to tell you something I've been thinking ever since receiving a review I sadly couldn't reply to. Okay, so here's the deal: I read a lot of badboy!blaine fanfictions. I read them every day (yes, literally) and there are times when I do not agree with how the writer makes Blaine (or any of the other characters for that matter) act or speak. **

**But it is the writer's choice, nonetheless. **

**The one who writes the story will be the one to decide how he or she will portray the characters. I am sorry if my Blaine is not the typical badboy, but this is how I see him. I'd be more than happy to hear your opinions on him, but I won't change the things I've already written - I'm actually kind of proud of this story, and I'm sorry to sound bitchy, but the story is mine, just like 'my' (okay, Ryan's then) characters. I change them from canon, because this is AU. **

**And this is how I see my badboy!blaine. He's annoying, he's stuck up, he's mean, but he's a bit, fat softie on the inside (kind of). I'm sorry if you don't like him or think he's too much like other characters, but this is how I've written him. **

**I hope you all still want to keep on reading - and seriously. Write me if there's anything you don't get or something you'd like me to include in my stories. I'd love to explain or to try and meet your expectations. Don't be afraid to tell me things - I'll be more than happy to explain my own thoughts or try to include yours in my fic. **

**Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *squeeeeeeeeeeee* sdgkjadgjadgjlad. Ahem. Look at all the reviews! ARGH! *lessthanthree***

**Sorry, I changed POV a lot in this chapter, but it kinda helps getting a picture of how our boys are reacting to… Err, things. I'll put a little xx every time it changes, so it's easier to understand. (please tell me if this works for you or not)**

**Also: YAY YOU GET SOMETHING FROM BLAINE'S PAST; I hope you'll enjoy! **

"What is it, son? Are you okay?" Burt asked in a worried voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's about Blaine. He, um…"

"Yes?"

"He's…" _Not my boyfriend. Or maybe he is. But he wasn't when I told you he was. We've only gone out on one date. But I hope we'll go out on more. Maybe we'll actually be boyfriends one day. But I lied to you last time_. "Not able to make it." _Fuck_.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, he'll just come next time, yea?"

"Sure dad, I'll…" _Actually ask him next time. Or maybe I'll just stop lying_. "I'll make sure he's available," Kurt said awkwardly.

"Great. Now, about Finn's present…" And then his dad went into a long rant about Finn's wish list. Kurt listened with one ear, while he thought his situation with Blaine over. They weren't boyfriends yet, were they? But Blaine had said he wanted to be more than strangers. _Well, that could mean friends too,_ the skeptical part of his brain said. He told it to shut up. Because they'd been on a date - an amazing date, and friends don't date. Right? Right.

Maybe boyfriends was too big a word for them just yet. They still knew next to nothing about each other. _We're dating_, he decided. _One date is still dating. Especially if there are more to come_.

"So do you think he'll be happy with that?" Burt's voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Oh, yea, sure dad," he answered and hoped it was the right answer.

"Good. Now, don't be too late, okay? We haven't told him you're coming home, so you're kinda his big surprise."

"You sure you don't want me to give my ticket to someone else then? Maybe I can find a celebrity he loves?" Kurt joked.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Burt chuckled. "But seriously, just make sure to get an early flight. I'll pick you up in the airport, okay?"

"Yea, that's fine."

"I'll see you then. Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, dad," Kurt sighed and hung up. He slumped down into the couch once again and let his head rest on the back of it.

He didn't realize he'd been falling asleep before a buzzing made him jump awake. He looked to his phone to see a message lighting up the screen.

From: Unknown

_So I might've stolen your phone at some point. Along with your number. _

Kurt snorted and was about to answer when he received another text.

From: Unknown

_This is Blaine, btw. _

This time he outright laughed. He pushed the thought of Blaine stealing his phone into the back of his head and concentrated on the few words, which were currently making his heart flutter in his chest. He saved Blaine's number and quickly typed out a reply.

From Kurt:

_Why hello there Mr. Anderson. Nice knowing my pockets are safe to long-fingered men. _

**xx**

In another apartment building Blaine almost dropped his class of ice tea; which he would have refused to have been drinking if anyone asked him about it later. Blaine Anderson drank beer, not ice tea with peach flavor - preferably the light version because the regular kind was just too sweet. He stared down at his phone. Was Kurt flirting with him? Was Kurt Hummel, virgin extraordinaire (Blaine meant that in the most positive of ways), flirting with him through texts? Blaine's smile grew.

From Blaine:

_I'll have you know it took me an hour to find a way into those pockets, and I'm an expert, so for now you're safe. _

Blaine sat down by his desk and gently placed his ice tea - _beer bottle_! - on a trivet while he waited for Kurt to reply . He cast a glance at the huge stack of documents he was meant to work on and sighed deeply. Who even cared which designer was the hottest this season? _Kurt cares_, his brain reminded him and he picked up his reading glasses just as his phone buzzed.

From Kurt:

_My hero. *insert damsel in distress here* _

Blaine bit his lip to contain the grin on his face. Who even wrote texts like that? He thought for a moment with his fingers hovering over the keys of his phone.

From Blaine:

_I bet you'd look good in one of those damsel dresses. _

He hesitated slightly before sending the message. Would Kurt take that as an insult? Or a compliment? A joke, maybe? Blaine didn't know. And he found himself wanting to know. He wanted to know what made the brunette angry, what made him happy. He wanted to know what made him smile and what made him pout. He wanted to know everything. A few minutes later he got a reply that made him smile so big his eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled.

From Kurt:

_I look good in anything. _

**xx**

Was that too bitchy? Too confident? Or maybe just weird? _But_, Kurt thought, _it's the truth_. He'd been through several phases in his teenage life, and he'd rocked all of them. Except maybe that short Goth phase, but in what world did someone as fabulous as Kurt Hummel ever wear only black? Unless it was for a funeral, of course. Or some other tragic incident had happened. Like that time his dad had tried being nice by washing his favorite sweater.

He still sighed sadly at the memory of his red Marc Jacob's sweater shrunken down to a teddy bear size. It was still neatly put on his old bear's small body in his room back in Lima. He was jolted from his thoughts by his phone's buzzing.

From Blaine:

_I'll have to test that theory. _

Kurt was suddenly glad Blaine had stolen his number, so they didn't have to have this conversation in real life. His cheeks turned red and he bit his lip. Blaine was so flirting with him. Not that he didn't do that in real life too, but since they were just texting Kurt could flirt back. He'd never really been the best real-life-flirter. Mostly because it scared the hell out of him; what if he just ended up looking stupid? Or the guy turned out to be straight? Yea, flirting was not his most used skill after high school.

From Kurt:

_Bring it on. _

He didn't have to wait long before Blaine's reply reached his inbox.

From Blaine:

_Oh believe me, I will. Second date will be interesting. _

**xx**

Blaine could perfectly picture Kurt's blushing face as he hit 'send'. He'd make good for that promise, even if it had to be the last thing he'd ever do. He might not dress Kurt up in a dress though. Maybe something a little more… revealing. He grinned to himself as images of Kurt in laces, aprons; leather, oh God, _leather_ jumped across his eyes.

From Kurt:

_As long as it's as entertaining as the first, I'm on board. _

Blaine smiled down at his phone; Kurt was so much more lose when he was texting. He'd have to make a habit of texting him every day then - make him open up more.

From Blaine:

_Don't worry, it will be. _

Blaine relaxed into his chair with a soft sigh. He let his eyes roam around the room and glanced up to a photo, tucked in behind other frames on the shelf next to him. The flash of soft, light brown curls made his stomach knot. He swallowed thickly and leaned his head back until his eyes reached the ceiling.

xxx

_The worst reaction had been his father's. As if he didn't feel bad enough, his father marched into the hospital waiting room and stood in front of him with a glare. No tears, no sobbing; just a glare. Because an Anderson didn't cry. They never cried. Not even over this. _

_He'd slapped him. Right there, in front of everybody in the room. He'd slapped him so hard his lower lip had split and he'd tasted blood in his mouth. And then he'd stomped down on Blaine's already bleeding and broken heart by saying,_

"_I have no son." _

_Blaine had heard his father's angry voice before, of course he had; his father wasted no time telling him how useless he was. But this time was different. He'd never heard Eric Anderson's voice so cold before. The man's normally golden eyes - so alike to his own - were cold and hateful. _

_What had really broken him down were his mother's eyes._

_His mother's soft eyes had always been there to reassure Blaine, when he'd done something wrong or he was scared. But she hadn't even looked at him. She's walked right past him; her eyes glassed over. She'd clearly been crying but right there in the hospital room she looked like she didn't have any emotions left. She just walked behind her husband into the hospital room._

_Blaine wasn't included. He wasn't invited. _

_After all, it was his fault she was even in that room. _

xxx

Blaine jolted awake from his memories when his phone vibrated right next to him. He faintly noticed that there were tears running down his face.

From Kurt:

_Well, as much as I'd love to talk about clothing for the rest of the night, it is midnight now, so I better go to bed. _

As soon as he'd read that text through, another one reached his phone. He didn't even have time to type out his - as Kurt called it - vulgar answer before reading the new text.

From Kurt:

_No, that was not an invitation. _

Blaine laughed hoarsely and wiped the rest of the tears off his cheeks. Kurt already knew him too well. He was about to write out a more or less appropriate answer when the third text made his phone vibrate. He snorted. Kurt was impatient, wasn't he? Or maybe he's just a fast texter. Or extremely bored.

From Kurt:

_Anyway. Thank you for a lovely date, Blaine. I had a lot of fun. Goodnight. _

Maybe it was the smiley that did it. Maybe it was his name. Or maybe it was simply the fact that he'd actually succeeded in something for once. He'd made Kurt have a great time. And for now that was all that mattered to Blaine.

**xx**

Kurt looked down at his phone and bit his lip. Did he really just send three texts in a row? He must look so desperate for attention. He slammed his head into his pillow - he'd moved to the bed at some point and he hadn't even really noticed - and groaned. Why couldn't he control his actions? He was not a kid anymore; the least he could do was wait for an answer before sending another message.

But when his phone buzzed with a new text, he really couldn't stop the soft smile that appeared on his face. It seemed like Blaine was much more… polite? No, that was wrong. He was just less… vulgar. He was somehow… softer, when he texted. Maybe because he didn't have to hide behind that bad-boy mask, just like Kurt could put his defenses down.

From Blaine:

_I did too. Goodnight Kurt._

xxx

Monday came both too slow and too fast.

Too fast because Blaine was forced back to a desk, doing things he had no interest in.

Too slow because it would always be too slow regarding seeing Kurt. Blaine would rather see him every day, just to make sure he was real. That might've been one of the reasons as to why the two men had spent the rest of the weekend texting almost non-stop, like two teenagers in love. They asked each other weird questions at every hour of the day, and it was… fun.

Blaine had learned that Kurt had a nightly skin care routine he'd been doing since he was thirteen, but he had shortened it quite a bit, and he didn't panic if he forgot it every now and then. He'd also learned that Kurt loved salads, but he enjoyed a good steak too. His father was a mechanic and he had a stepmother and brother. One time when he was eighteen he'd colored some of his hair blue, and even though he was never doing it again ('It ruined my hair, Blaine! It took me weeks to get it back to its normal soft state. I'm telling you, hair dye is not good for anything other than having a fancy little accessory, and that's what jewelry is for!'), he had assured Blaine that he'd rocked the look.

Blaine had in turn told Kurt a bit about himself. Kurt had not asked much to his family, for which Blaine was grateful. He had instead asked about Blaine's time at Dalton and his club. Blaine had loved telling Kurt about his club; he was proud of what he'd achieved with little to no help from other. He'd told Kurt he loved performing, and what better way to ensure a steady singing job than to buy a night club and sing there? He was at least sure the owner wouldn't fire him any day soon. Kurt had laughed at that.

Blaine felt really good about the whole thing. Even when he'd had to get up at 6am and his car wouldn't start, so he'd had to bring his bike. He'd even felt good about it as he stepped into the office and had to tolerate another look of disgust on his father's face.

And when Kurt walked into the office and had sent him a shy smile before walking to his desk, the day had been perfect in Blaine's eyes. He'd felt really good about everything.

That was at least until he saw who was strutting into the office at lunch time. That tall guy who'd visited Kurt a few times before.

_Daniel_, Blaine remembered bitterly. Perfect Daniel with his blond, straight hair and green eyes and white teeth. Daniel, who just sauntered into the office like he owned the god damn place. Daniel, who was holding Kurt's hand like it was his job and smiling at Kurt and fucking looking at him with those stupid puppy eyes.

Blaine gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

_You are not the jealous type_, he told himself. And he kept telling himself that as Daniel kissed Kurt's cheek. And as Daniel sat on Kurt's desk. And as Daniel ruffled Kurt's hair. And he screamed that inside his head as Daniel buried his head in the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder.

Blaine stood up abruptly and threw on his best poker face - good thing he had practice from his teenage years - before making his way slowly over to Kurt's desk while 'looking through some papers'.

"Kurt, could we talk for a minute?" He asked with a polite, yet cold voice; keeping his eyes on the papers when he spoke. He only looked up when it looked like he had read the last line and let his eyes fall on the other man at Kurt's table.

"Oh. You've got company, I apologize," he said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. His eyes spoke for themselves though. Blaine saw Daniel shiver and pull nervously on his sleeve. He tried to keep the smirk from appearing on his face, he _really_ did. "If you don't have time…" He trailed off and looked at Kurt.

The brunette blushed slightly and send him a confused look. _Yea_, Blaine thought. _Never thought you'd see me polite, I bet._

"Oh no, it's fine," Kurt then said and turned to his guest. "I'm sorry, Daniel, I gotta get back to work. Some of us still has work seriously for our money you know," he joked. "But I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

"Sure thing, babe," Daniel said with a - what Blaine assumed was supposed to be - charming smile. "I'll pick you up at noon." He added a wink for good measure and walked away.

Blaine was fuming. But he kept his emotions well hidden.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked with his big, blue eyes trailed on Blaine. The curly haired man had to swallow thickly (he hid it the best he could - no need to show weakness) before he spoke. Kurt's eyes had broken what little resolve he'd had left.

"Follow me," Blaine pushed out through his gritted teeth. He was not growling, of course he wasn't. His voice was just slightly scratchy and his jaw was set as he walked to the copy room; Kurt walking a few feet behind him.

"Blaine, what is it?" Kurt asked as they walked into the copy room. He closed the door behind them to give them some privacy. The other man looked like he was about to punch someone in the face, and as hot as that was - _scary, Kurt, not hot!_ - he was still slightly worried. "Is everything okay?"

Blaine spun around so fast Kurt took a step back in surprise. It really wouldn't have made a big difference if he hadn't, seen as Blaine crowded him against the wall. He placed a hand on each side of Kurt's shoulders. There was only an inch between their faces when Blaine spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kurt couldn't look away from his golden eyes. They were sparkling with something akin to lust and narrowed slightly. The brunette gulped. He might be in some kind of trouble.

"Blaine, I don't-"

"You're mine," Blaine interrupted. Kurt felt a spark at the base of his spine. And okay, wow, he really hadn't known that was… a _thing_ for him.

"I-"

"I don't want that guy near you," he said; face still dangerously close, but not touching.

"Are you jealous?" Kurt teased with a small smile. But then he saw the flicker in Blaine's eyes. He'd hit spot on. "No way. After one date?" He chuckled, but then noticed the look on Blaine's face. "Blaine, I-"

"Don't." Blaine closed his eyes and slumped until he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. He was jealous. After one date. Something must be wrong with him. He sighed heavily. _Pathetic_, a bitter voice inside his head spat at him and he tensed. _Opening your heart like that. As if he'll stay if you're so needy_.

Kurt watched the other man's silent change and bit his lip. Blaine had changed from flirty and possessive to cold and closed-off in a matter of seconds. _He might be a bit more insecure than I first thought_. He thought of possible ways to fix this. Petting Blaine's back and cooing into his ear didn't really seem like an option. Blaine would most likely take that as an insult than a comfort.

Kurt sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he searched his mind. There was really not much he could do without making it all worse. Unless… He gulped inaudibly. How long had it been since he'd tried to flirt? _Way too long_, his brain supplied, but he shushed it. This was about Blaine, and he didn't react well to sweet talk and boyfriend-y behavior. He needed to know he was wanted.

_Wow you know a lot about him already_, Kurt thought to himself before taking a deep breath. He just hoped his voice wouldn't be too shaky.

"That's pretty hot," Kurt purred so softly that Blaine almost thought he'd heard wrong. "You being all possessive." Blaine lifted his head up and looked into Kurt's eyes with a raised eyebrow. He tried to stop his breath from quickening, but it was hard with the way Kurt looked at him. Gone was the shy school boy with bright blue eyes and instead there was a sexy man; eyes dark blue with lowered lids. Blaine's own eyes turned a darker shade as his pupils dilated slightly.

_Okay you can do this. Just spit it out. Talk like he talks to you. Be flirty. _"It kinda turns me on," he whispered with a small smile and lowered his gaze so he looked into Blaine's eyes from under his eyelashes. Tina had taught him that move a few years back, but he never really got it right. He just hoped he didn't look like a total idiot.

He didn't really need to worry about that though because less than a second later Blaine had him pinned against the wall - how was that even possible with their height difference? - and was devouring his mouth with his own. He'd crashed their lips together, very much like their date night, and taken advantage of Kurt's surprised gasp by letting his tongue dip into his mouth. He started out slow, just running his tongue slowly against Kurt's and then angling his head to the side so the kiss deepened. Kurt's hands wound together at the back of Blaine's waist and he pulled him just a bit closer. They both closed their eyes and just let their mouths work together. Blaine pulled back slightly, but only to run his tongue over Kurt's swollen lower lip and then bite teasingly at the red skin. Kurt made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and caught Blaine's lower lip between his teeth. He opened his eyes to look into the hazel ones in front of his and give a quick wink.

Blaine groaned and his eyes rolled back as he pressed closer again, even closer than before and placed a hand on Kurt's hip. His other hand found its way into the soft hair at Kurt's neck and he pulled gently to get Kurt to tip his head to the side. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders as he bared his long, pale neck. Blaine let his lips trail down from the ear to where Kurt's neck met his shoulder.

Without any warning he bit down on Kurt's neck; forcing a _hnng_ out of the brunette. The bite wasn't rough or very painful, but Kurt felt like his knees turned to jelly. Blaine let his tongue soothe over the mark before attaching his lips to it and sucking. He went from sucking to biting to simply letting his tongue run over the slowly reddening mark on the pale neck.

"God, I want you so bad," he whispered into the skin. Just to prove his point, he pressed himself closer, so Kurt could feel him hard against his thigh. _Calm down, calm down_, Blaine said to himself. He didn't want to screw up this early in their relationship - the whole jealousy thing was bad enough.

"You just be glad I've got so much self-restraint," he whispered with a parting kiss to the hickey he'd made. He pulled back from Kurt and smirked at him before making his way out of the copy room.

As he stood alone in the copy room; panting slight, Kurt Hummel smiled smugly to himself. Not only had he managed to _flirt_, he had managed to flirt with the guy he liked, and he had been pretty damn good at it. _Okay, so yea, that's how you cheer up Blaine Anderson. I'll have to remember that. _

**A/N: Oh, and since I've gotten so many reviews (*squeeeeee*), I've decided to give reviewer number 103 (cuz 100 is too boring) a one shot of their own choice. I'll message whoever number 103 is, and then he/she can prompt whatever and I'll do my best to write it! (It can be from this 'verse or whatever: I'll even consider writing other pairings if the reviewer wants that: I can do all ratings, so no holding back).**

**Yet again, thank you for reading, my lovelies! **

**P.S: I know this seemed a bit like a filler chapter, but I promise that there's a point to it - other than having the boys make out. Even though that's point enough in itself. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't know what happened with this chapter, guys…**

**I sat down to write just this one sentence I had in my head and suddenly three hours of my life were gone and I had the whole chapter written. So um. Eh, I don't even know what to say. **

**It's some interaction between our boys, because… Apparently I can't plan out a chapter. They took over before I had even started figuring out what should happen. I promise (hopefully) we'll get to the weekend in the next chapter! Something good's gonna happen! **

…**Well, unless the boys decide to take over again. ENJOY! **

Blaine walked out of the copy room with a smug smile on his lips.

So yea, he might have been a bit jealous, and he wasn't proud of that, but he wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world after seeing Kurt's reaction. He wasn't totally convinced that the brunette saw his jealousy as something hot, but it had certainly led to something hot, so it had all worked out fine.

He walked over to his desk to finish the article he was currently working on, when Kurt walked out of the copy room, looking as perfect as ever. But Blaine knew better. He knew that under that perfect mask was a panting man with the most delicious tongue… He didn't even know what he was doing before he standing in front of Kurt.

"Let's go out Saturday," he said with a smile and a raise of his eyebrow. Kurt looked up at him with a slightly surprised expression. "Since you clearly aren't gonna go out for lunch with me tomorrow," he added and his smile faltered just the tiniest bit.

"Um, I'd love to, but I can't," Kurt said apologetically; he really wanted to go out with Blaine, but he was not planning on inviting him to his childhood home to meet his family. Not yet at least.

"Why not?" Blaine asked. He thought he'd been sort of gentlemanly. He could've asked in a worse way at least.

"I'm going home for my brother's birthday," Kurt explained, figuring he didn't have to lie as long as Blaine didn't know that he'd originally been invited too.

"You have a brother? I thought-"

"Half-brother," he clarified. If he was ever going to bring Blaine home, he had to make sure that the other man knew he wasn't related to Finn by blood. Kurt loved the big lug, of course, but he didn't exactly need to be associated with him. Or his non-existent manners.

"Oh, right. Well."

"But I could do lunch. With you. Not tomorrow though, but Wednesday?" He suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Have a meeting with the old man," Blaine grumbled bitterly.

"Oh." Kurt mumbled, but then tried again. "Thursday?"

"Thursday," Blaine agreed with a smile. He had leaned over the table just to peck Kurt on the lips, he really had; he hadn't meant to hear the door to his father's office open, and he hadn't meant to sort of-accidently push his tongue against Kurt's lips.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt murmured a bit confused.

"What? First date is over, remember?" Blaine smirked and leaned in again.

"Yes, but- Blaine!" Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pushed lightly. They had really only been on one date, and this was spinning a bit too fast for him to follow.

"What?"

"You-" He looked over the other man's shoulder to see Mr. Anderson just a few feet away. "You're doing this to provoke your dad?" He asked incredulously.

"Well…" Blaine trailed off guiltily. Lying to Kurt might not be the best to do right now, but he didn't really feel like telling the truth either. He had kissed Kurt because he felt like it - was it his fault that he could rile up his old man in the process?

"You bastard."

"What?" Blaine leaned further away. He really hadn't meant to make Kurt so angry. He'd excepted an angry Kurt to be kinda hot - which he was, of course - but the glare that was sent his way made him gulp nervously. And that didn't happen often to Blaine Anderson.

"You're not going to use me in a fight against your father," Kurt said sternly.

"I wasn't-"

"You were." He interjected calmly. "Now get off my desk, please."

"Babe, c'mon," Blaine tried but was interrupted once again.

"No." Kurt's voice left no room for argument, but Blaine felt like he should at least say _something_. He just didn't know what. So instead of saying anything he bit the inside of his lip and walked over to his desk; pointedly ignoring his father's hateful glare. He slumped into his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose before putting his reading glasses on. He'd become a lot more reliant on them the past few weeks. All this work was bad for his vision.

His eyes drifted from the paper in his hands to the brunette sitting at his own desk. He was mumbling to himself and didn't look all that happy. Blaine had screwed up. Again. He took a deep breath and sighed. He had to step up his game. Kurt wasn't easily wooed and he didn't really react to Blaine's advances the way everybody else did. It had been a long time since Blaine had actually liked someone enough to care about their feelings.

But he cared about Kurt. He cared more about him than he probably should after such a short time.

Blaine groaned and dropped his head to the table; making his glasses press uncomfortably into his nose. He could fix this. He just needed to say he was sorry. Explain that he had a strained relationship with his father, but he would promise not to do something so stupid again.

He knew that was what he was supposed to do.

So why couldn't he just move his ass over there and say it to Kurt's face?

xxx

Kurt looked over at Blaine when he heard the groan and the soft thump of his head hitting the desk. It looked like he was seriously beating himself up over this.

_He should_, Kurt thought bitterly. _I'm not just some tool to get back at his dad_.

Still, he kept looking at Blaine as the other man seemed to bang his head against the table. Kurt held back a little laugh. He might have overreacted a bit. Blaine wasn't the first gay man to provoke a homophobe. That the homophobe happened to be his own father wasn't technically his fault. Kurt had known what kind of person Blaine was, when he had agreed to go on a date with him.

He looked around quickly to see if the older Anderson was still there, but he had retreated to his private office, and then fished his phone out of his pocket before sending a text. He kept looking at Blaine as the other man slowly took his own phone out.

From Kurt:

If you keep hitting your head like that, you'll get permanent bumps. I don't date people with bumps on their foreheads.

Kurt saw Blaine's whole face light up and a soft smile made it to his lips; it may have been small, but it was the most genuine smile Kurt had ever seen on Blaine's face. He quickly schooled his expression and looked down when Blaine lifted his head to look at him. His phone buzzed next to him, but he took his time finishing what he was reading before unlocking his phone.

From Blaine:

But you date insensitive assholes?

Kurt held a hand up to his mouth to stop the snort from escaping his lips. At least Blaine had a sense of humor, even when he knew he was in trouble. And that really sounded like they were some kind of old married couple so Kurt quickly typed out a reply before he got further down that road of his mind.

From Kurt:

Apparently, yes. Is that your way of apologizing?

Kurt figured he could let him slip easily. But he really just wanted the words 'I'm sorry'. It didn't matter if they were only written. He knew from experience that Blaine wasn't good with the apologizing. Remember that night where Kurt stomped on Blaine's foot? Yea, Kurt remembered it too.

**xx**

From Blaine:

No, my way of apologizing is taking you out to a fancy dinner Thursday evening with an apology speech prepared.

Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw Blaine look at him with his head tilted slightly to the side. It was obvious for anybody in the office who he was texting, but Blaine didn't care. He wanted to see Kurt's reaction to this one. He knew he'd stepped in it. And he knew he had to get his act together to be forgiven. He also knew that Kurt deserved more than an apology over a text message.

From Kurt:

I do love a good speech.

Blaine couldn't stop the grin that overtook his entire face. He hadn't grinned like that in a long time. And he'd kinda missed it. It was the kind of grin people had associated with Blaine planning things in his head a few years back when he'd been close to his friends. _I'll show him a good speech_, Blaine thought and remembered a time when he was one of those prep school boys who loved giving speeches. He could make use of those skills.

From Blaine:

Thursday at seven?

Since they had agreed on lunch, Blaine wasn't really all that hopeful. He could wait with the dinner, if Kurt didn't have time before after the weekend, but deep down he still hoped he could get this chance to woo Kurt for once. He hadn't exactly showed him his best sides yet. And he was determined to do just that. He wanted this thing with Kurt to last. It was like a fresh breath of air in his life; something he'd been missing for years.

From Kurt:

Will you bring the bike?

Blaine's eyebrows rose when he read this. He was pretty sure Kurt had yet to see his baby, and he didn't remember telling him about her. Blaine was proud of his Suzuki Ninja, but he'd thought that even the thought of riding it would scare Kurt off, so he hadn't mentioned it and instead brought his car to their date.

From Blaine:

How did you know I have a bike?

He didn't let his gaze wander from Kurt's face as the brunette read his text and he saw the blush settling there clearly. Oh. Maybe Kurt had been asking about him? Blaine knew that Mike and Kurt's friend with the great right hook was in fact together, but he really hadn't thought Kurt would ask her to ask Mike about him. He smirked smugly.

From Kurt:

I'm psychic.

The blush stayed where it was and Blaine had to bite down a laugh. He didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to the two of them when they were so clearly ignoring the work they should be doing.

From Blaine:

Do you want me to bring the bike?

He tried to contain his grin, he really did. But then he saw the way Kurt's eyes lit up and really, could you blame him for smiling a little when Kurt looked like someone had just offered him a job at Vogue? At least that's what Blaine thought Kurt would look like if anyone did that. He'd have to ask Kurt if he actually read Vogue at all. Yet another thing to add onto his Need-to-know-about-Kurt-Hummel list. It was right there next to Does he top or bottom or maybe both? and How long will it be before he'll let me blow him? among others.

From Kurt:

Maybe.

Blaine quickly shook his head to clear it of the not-so-PG thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand. Because now there was a new thing to add to his Things-you-know-about-Kurt-Hummel list. And it was that Kurt Hummel in fact had a thing for bikes.

From Blaine:

Kurt Hummel has a motorcycle kink? I'll remember that.

This time their eyes actually met and Blaine threw Kurt a wink that made the brunette shake his head softly as if he was having a conversation with a small child. Blaine's grin only grew. Oh, he was so bringing his bike. She needed to get out for a run after so long in the garage anyhow.

**xx**

From Kurt:

Just pick me up at seven, insensitive asshole.

It was his way of reminding Blaine that he wasn't forgiven just because he had a bike and planned on taking Kurt out to dinner. Kurt was still mad. Slightly. Barely. Maybe more like insulted. Or a bit grumpy. It didn't matter, Blaine still wasn't totally forgiven! Yet, at least.

From Blaine:

Oh, already with the nicknames. I will, sweetheart.

So he might not be forgiven, but Kurt still couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach from going crazy at the pet name. The only other person who ever called him sweetheart was Carole, but that didn't exactly have the same reaction. It would be weird if it did. He got lost in his thoughts then; thoughts of Carole leading to thoughts of his dad and then to the following weekend.

He looked up to see Blaine typing on his keyboard at a kind of intimidating speed. Kurt still had no idea why Blaine seemed to work so hard, if he hated his dad so much. His mother was dead after all, and he didn't really seem to enjoy the workload judging by the little groans of frustration that left his mouth.

"Hummel!" Belinda Crawford yelled and Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. "Where are those front pages I told you to re-design?" She stood in front of his desk with her arms crossed and Kurt was so close to just throwing a bitchy comment about her hair - who did she think she was kidding? Even a colorblind person could see that that color was not natural - into her face, but he refrained. He needed this job and if he didn't bite down his sassy comments, he wouldn't have it for much longer.

"They're right here," he sighed and handed her the pages he'd been working hard on the past few days. When he hadn't been busy thinking about or texting Blaine, of course.

"Hmm," Belinda hummed as she scanned over the pages quickly. "And the article on this winter's style?"

"Um, I didn't know I was supposed to-"

"You didn't know? It's your job to write these articles, how can you not know?" She spat at him. Kurt shrank back in his chair. He hated when people yelled at him. Not because he couldn't defend himself - he could! But if he wanted to keep his job he'd have to bite all his retorts back and sitting behind a desk and getting yelled at, like he was some kind of ignorant child, wasn't really his favorite thing.

"And another thing, this design is awful!" She said and slammed one of the pages down in front of him. He almost gasped; he'd worked on that particular design for days! "We can't-" But suddenly Belinda shut up and Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing right behind her. Apparently he had said something to make her stop talking, but Kurt hadn't heard it. He was too busy staring at his hard work under the fake, red nails on his desk.

"…written that article," Blaine said as he handed her a stack of papers and Kurt finally listened to the words coming out of his mouth. "It was _my_ job; don't let your bad hair day fuck up other people's lives." Kurt's eyes grew. Had he just spoken like that to the Editor in Chief?

"Now listen here boy-" But Blaine interrupted her.

"It's Mr. Anderson to you, Mrs. Crawford. And in fact that particular design is just that kind of image the new issue is struggling to get, so would you kindly shut your Botox filled lips and get the hell out of my sight?" Blaine was smiling but his eyes were colder than Kurt had ever seen them.

Belinda clamped her lips shut and scoffed before storming away.

It took Kurt exactly five seconds to collapse over his desk in a fit of laughter. Blaine looked surprised for a moment before he smiled too - a real smile this time.

"What's so funny?" He asked when he felt like Kurt had laughed enough.

"Oh my God, I could kiss you, that was amazing!" Kurt giggled and wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye. He was about to speak again when he realized what he'd said. "Um. I mean…"

"You're welcome to," Blaine said with a slight smirk and leaned over the desk. Kurt looked from left to right but nobody was paying attention to them. And the fact that Blaine had presented his cheek for Kurt's kiss, had his resolve crumbling. Blaine looked like a child waiting for his reward. He'd even shut his eyes.

Kurt stood slightly and leaned a few inches closer until he could place a light peck on Blaine's cheek and then he sat down in his chair again. The look on Blaine's face was priceless and something he'd burn into his memory forever.

Blaine smiled big, showing all his white teeth, while he tilted his head to the side like some excited puppy. _He really does look like a child_, Kurt thought. _When he smiles at least._

"Thank you," Kurt said with a smile of his own; not quite as big as Blaine's.

"For what?"

"For saving me like that," he explained while waving in the general direction of Belinda's office. "She can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Well, you are my damsel in distress after all," Blaine winked. "But seriously, she just likes picking on people, she's always been like that."

"Always? You've known her for long?" Kurt sat a little straighter in his seat. It wasn't often Blaine actually talked about himself.

"Yea, like, all my life," Blaine said with a shrug. "She's damn good at her job though, so it's not like we can actually just fire her bony ass."

Kurt listened with big eyes as Blaine spoke. It was the most he had ever heard him say about his past without locking his walls around himself. And the casual way he said 'we' made Kurt's mind go into overdrive. 'We' meant that Blaine had some kind of power over the company? 'We' meant that Blaine maybe even owned some of it?

"I meant it," Blaine said suddenly; snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"About your design." He pointed to the forgotten page on Kurt's desk. "It's very… I dunno. Daring. I love what you did with the blue and the white. Blending them together like that makes the whole dynamic stand out so much more."

Kurt listened as Blaine kept talking about color combinations and model poses. He knew so much. And not just about writing - because Kurt had read his articles and they were _good_ - but also about all the other things in the magazine. Suddenly Kurt understood why Blaine had been so insulted when he'd said that about the decoration of his club. Blaine clearly had an eye for color.

"Wow," was his only comment when Blaine finished speaking.

"What?" Blaine asked, a bit self-conscious.

"You just… Wow." Kurt couldn't even find words for what he was thinking, but when he saw Blaine squirming a bit, he cleared his throat. "I mean… For a guy with an asshole attitude you sure know a lot of stuff about colors, Blaine."

That made the curly haired man laugh. He'd heard it all before. People didn't think there was a brain behind his thick hair, but Blaine loved learning new things. He just didn't share with a lot of people, but he figured that it was safe with Kurt.

"Yea well, I _am_ gay," he joked.

"There must be something wrong with you," Kurt decided out loud. Blaine stiffened slightly but tried to cover it up by crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh?" He said and hoped his voice didn't break.

"Nobody has that good a color sense and still wear _that_," Kurt gestured to his clothes. Today he'd decided to wear his normal clothes for once, though he'd still plastered his hair down.

"What is with you and my clothes?"

"I'm gay too, Blaine, and that is just awful. I mean, how old are those jeans?" Kurt said with a frown.

"A few years," Blaine mumbled a little defensively. He'd never given a damn about what people thought of his clothes, but Kurt's piercing eyes were judging him so badly, he fidgeted a little on his feet.

"You know what this means?" The brunette said seriously and Blaine gulped. _He'll dump me before our second date because of my clothes?_

"It calls for some shopping!" Kurt exclaimed with a glint in his eyes. Blaine took a frightened step back. He hadn't seen Kurt smile that big before and it was freaking him slightly out.

"Um-" He tried but Kurt wasn't finished.

"What do you say we make a day out of it?" He asked. Blaine just looked at him, confused. "You know, our date? I'm off fairly early and we can go shopping and then eat dinner?"

Blaine just nodded, dumbfounded, and Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

"It's a date!"

"It's a date…" The curly haired man repeated while he slowly made his way back to his desk.

What had he just gotten himself into?

**A/N: Oh, and congrats to I Hate Mosquitoes for winning with the 103th review! I'm working on your one shot, sweetie :D ..And anyone else who wants to prompt a one shot and/or a longer story, just hit my inbox! School starts in August, so I have loads of free time! **

**LOVE YA! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before we get to the good stuff: **

**!11 It took me forever, I know, but this chapter is almost twice as long as the normal chapters and it's all drama and shit, and if I hadn't stopped it where I did, it would've gone on FOREVER. **

**So please forgive me for taking a bit long with this, because here you have 5400+ words of fucking drama. Again, the boys kidnapped the chapter and didn't give it back before everything was screwed up. I really, seriously hope you enjoy it! **

The few days until Thursday went by pretty fast; with fleeting kisses in the office and before going home. Blaine always seemed to find a way to sneak out just before Kurt left to go home, so he could catch him in the elevator and kiss him senseless before letting him go. Kurt would always have a tight grip on his arms though, to ensure them staying by Blaine's sides. The few times he'd been successful in putting a hand on Kurt's hip or waist, the brunette had pulled away and taken a step back.

'Too soon', Blaine got that, he really did. But it wasn't like he was asking for sex - he did that enough in his dreams; begged Kurt to just _please_ touch him or let him touch in some way, they were there every night and he felt like a horny teenager all over again - he knew that was too soon. But just holding each other?

He sighed deeply as Kurt pushed him away _again_. The elevator doors opened and Kurt sent him a small smile.

"See you in an hour," he said and waved as the doors closed again. They'd agreed on Kurt going home before the date, since he apparently couldn't shop in his work clothes. Blaine slumped up against the wall. The whole no-touching-thing was putting him on edge. If he didn't have work - and a little bit of pride still left in his body - he'd be jerking off in the nearest bathroom. He was actually thinking of ignoring his work in favor of the latter when the elevator doors opened and he was met by the sight of his father walking over to his desk. He groaned. Not now. He was frustrated enough already and going on a shopping-date after talking with his dad would surely end in a disaster.

"Blaine," The older man greeted coldly. Blaine just raised an eyebrow and sat down in his chair with crossed arms and his jaw clenched shut.

"I talked to Belinda," Stephen said as he looked down at his son.

"So?" Blaine didn't even bat an eyelid. He knew she'd tell his father at some point.

"She told me you were being rude to her," the older Anderson told him.

"She was rude to me."

"That's no way to treat a lady, Blaine," Stephen sighed with a frown forming on his forehead.

"Should you really be one to talk?" Blaine asked and rose from the chair. He leaned a bit closer to his father and said in a disgusted voice, "Oh right, because you just bend her over your desk and-"

"Blaine Anderson. Shut your mouth this instant. We are in public," Stephen snapped.

"Like that ever stopped you before…" Blaine mumbled.

"There's still no reason for you to treat Belinda like that," Stephen said and Blaine felt his blood boil. There was never a reason for him to do anything other than what he was told according to his dad.

"She started it," he said in a monotone voice.

"Stop acting like a child," Stephen said and Blaine could hear the anger and the hidden threat in the sentence.

"Stop treating me like one," he countered.

"I treat you according to how you behave, Blaine. I think you should leave now, you won't get any work done in your condition." And with that the older Anderson walked into his office again; after signaling for Belinda to follow him. Blaine felt the bile rise in his throat, before shoving himself away from his desk, grabbing his leather jacket and marching out of the office.

As he stepped out on the sidewalk, he lit up a cigarette and took a calming drag. He'd gotten into the whole smoking thing at seventeen and even though he'd cut down a lot, he still needed the calm the cigarettes gave him. He didn't smoke on a daily basis, but Blaine allowed himself to smoke when he'd been talking to his father. It always left him furious, and he didn't have time for a trip to the gym.

He had a date to worry about.

xxx

Meanwhile Kurt was having a bit of a panic attack. Not really, because he was just looking through his wardrobe, but then again it was never _just_ choosing an outfit to Kurt. It was his image and his amour, and he was going to choose the right one. Except he was nothing to wear. Well, he had a lot to wear, but really, what do you wear on a second date? Nothing that says let's-have-sex or let's-make-out-on-the-backseat-of-your-car (especially because Blaine most likely would bring his bike), but nothing too much don't-touch-my-I'm-a-delicate-flower either.

Kurt sighed and threw the towel he was wearing onto a chair. He stepped into a pair of boxers - _Don't think of which ones to wear, Kurt, that's just too creepy_, he thought as he pulled his favorite blue pair on - and put his hands on his hips as he scanned over his closet.

It took him the better half of twenty minutes, but he ended up in a pair of stonewashed skinny jeans (not near as skinny as the black ones he'd worn on the first date), a striped turtleneck he'd had since high school, so yeah, it might be a bit tight, but it wasn't like that hurt anybody, was it?

Kurt was just laying the final touch on his hair when there sounded a knock from his front door. He quickly added a last layer of hairspray before running to the door. He took a calming breath and opened it to reveal a smirking Blaine with a helmet under his arm.

"Hi," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Hey," Blaine responded and leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Before he got that far however Kurt took a step back with a mildly disgusted look on his face.

"Have you been smoking?" He asked in a disapproving tone and Blaine sighed. He knew he should've bought some gum before coming here.

"I might've," he shrugged; trying to brush it off as no big deal, but of course Kurt wouldn't allow that.

"Is that something you do often?"

"Not anymore," Blaine answered truthfully. He didn't feel like sharing his argument with his father with Kurt. He would surely take the blame upon himself; Blaine had only been so rude to her to stop her from picking on Kurt, after all. Not that Blaine saw it like that. He'd always been rude to her; ever since he found out she was fucking his dad. Walking in on his old man and his secretary, who also happened to be Blaine's former babysitter wasn't one of Blaine's fondest memories.

"But you still smoke?" Kurt pressed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When I'm frustrated, yes, can we let it go now?" Blaine bit and immediately regretted it. Maybe he should've lit another cigarette; he was clearly not as calm as he thought he was. "Kurt, I'm-" he started to apologize but to his surprise, Kurt stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Blaine." And really, when Kurt said it like that, how could it not be? "I'm guessing it's your dad-" Blaine tensed a bit. "-So I'm not going to ask. But I will ask you to at least brush your teeth or something next time, if you're gonna get close to me," Kurt joked. And wow, how did he _do_ that? Just brush aside Blaine's mean words like he was used to them and still be able to smile? Blaine's brow furrowed at that thought. Maybe there was more Puck hadn't told him.

"I will," Blaine said instead of asking Kurt about his teenage years. He knew from personal experience that talking about the past wasn't the most comfortable thing, and he respected Kurt's privacy. To a point. He could always ask him when he finally got that ass in bed.

"Are you cold?" Kurt asked as they walked out on the sidewalk. Blaine almost snorted. Apparently he'd been shivering. It really had been too long since he'd been laid. Maybe he should push just a little bit today and get Kurt to at least let him step a foot into second base.

"No," he responded and handed Kurt the helmet he'd been carrying. Then he gestured to a shiny motorcycle on the sidewalk. "Your ride, my good sir."

Kurt snorted and then let his eyes travel over the bike and almost dropped his jaw on the ground. It was a Kawasaki _Ninja_ and it was _royal blue_. Kurt may not have been all too enthusiastic about cars even with his dad being a mechanic, but he knew what good quality was and that right there in front of him, was a motorcycle his dad would die to work on.

"You- you-" He stammered and took a few steps closer so he could run a hand over the shiny blue material.

"Ride a nice bike?" Blaine suggested with a grin. He knew Kurt probably wouldn't know much about his baby, but he'd washed her and made her look extra pretty for the occasion.

"A 'nice bike'? Blaine, you ride a _Ninja_!" Kurt hissed as if he was offended on behalf of the bike. Blaine almost stumbled over his own feet.

"You know what she is?" He gaped. Kurt scoffed at him and pursed his lips.

"Son of a mechanic, and a human with a brain, Blaine," he said with a shake of his head, as if he was saying that the sky was blue to a small child. "Now let me ride it!" He said excitedly and turned to Blaine with a smile before noticing Blaine's smirk.

"Oh, I will," he said teasingly and Kurt's cheeks took a slightly pink color.

"You know that's not what I meant," he mumbled as they climbed onto the bike. Kurt wound his arms loosely around the other man's middle as Blaine kicked the bike to life.

xxx

It wasn't that Blaine didn't like shopping. Shopping was fine.

It was just the _way_ Kurt was shopping. He didn't walk into stores, picked up a few things and paid for them, like Blaine normally did. He made Blaine - and Blaine groaned at this until Kurt slapped his shoulder - try on every piece of clothing he found. He was pulling jeans off and on so many times he lost count and he didn't even try to sound enthusiastic when Kurt brought in a new pair. He'd even tried pulling Kurt inside the dressing room, but the brunette had just laughed and slipped away to find a shirt that "Will fit those jeans so perfectly; you gotta keep those on, I'll only be a minute, Blaine."

If that had just been it, but no. The line to the cashier was miles long and Blaine's feet were throbbing ("That's what you get for wearing those shoes, Blaine.") and he was sweating and the lady in front of them had a freaking baby with her and it wouldn't. stop. screaming. Blaine sighed and buried his head in the stack of clothes he was carrying. It was all perfectly fine clothes and Blaine had even found himself smiling over a few of the choices, but he was tired and he really just wanted to go eat and then make out with Kurt somewhere.

The look Kurt sent him before stepping forward in the line was pretty much worth all his suffering though.

He had his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes were shining. His lips were raised in a small smile, but this one was warmer than any of the smiles Blaine had ever received from him before.

"What?" He asked but Kurt's smile just grew and he stepped up to the desk and dumped the clothes he was carrying. Blaine did the same.

"Nothing," Kurt said and then his eyes caught something next to Blaine's head. Blaine turned around and saw a royal blue scarf hanging on a rack an arm's length from him and looked back at Kurt's heart eyes. He chuckled and pulled the scarf down before putting it with the other clothes.

"Blaine-" Kurt said with a frown.

"I am not taking no for an answer," he simply answered. "Take it as a belated birthday present."

"It's been months since my birthday," Kurt grumbled.

"That's why it's belated, idiot. Or you can take it as a thank you for forgiving me present," Blaine said as he handed his credit card to the lady behind the counter.

"Who said anything about me forgiving you?" Kurt asked with a teasing smile as he wrapped the scarf around his neck on the way out of the store.

"What? You haven't-" But Blaine snapped his mouth shut when he saw Kurt doubling over in laughter.

"Asshole," Blaine mumbled with a smile of his own and a kick to Kurt's leg.

xxx

Dinner was surprisingly awkward-free, even though Blaine got down on one knee before their waiter even arrived and everybody in the restaurant were staring at them and Kurt's face had gotten so red he could've been a traffic light (Blaine didn't fail to tell him this; it earned him another slap to the shoulder).

"I just want you to forgive me and I promised you a speech, didn't I?" Blaine teased when Kurt hauled him up by the arm.

"Do it in your seat, because people are staring, Blaine!" Kurt hissed and pouted a bit. Blaine just laughed.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I have a dream-" He started but Kurt interrupted him with a snort.

"Seriously? That's how you're gonna do this?" He laughed but snapped his lips shut when he saw Blaine's raised eyebrow. "Okay, I'm sorry, please continue." Blaine cleared his throat before talking again.

"I have a dream," he winked at Kurt, but suddenly the atmosphere turned slightly more serious. "A dream of coming to work happy; a dream of walking down streets with a smile on my face; I have a dream of finding that something that makes me happier than fuc- sleeping with whoever's nearest in my club." Kurt let the word slip because was Blaine really being honest and emotional and _sweet_ for once?

"I dream of being able to put a smile on your lips; among other things I'd like to put there." Again with the winking, but still. He was saying it with such a warm voice that Kurt found himself smiling. "And I dream of you forgiving me for being such a dick the other day. It had nothing to do with you; it was me who should've thought before doing. I'm sorry, and I promise it won't happen again," Blaine finished and he really hoped that hadn't been too much. He'd never been the romantic type and he had no idea what he was doing.

"I forgive you," Kurt smiled. "But if you kiss me to provoke your dad again, I'll kick you in the nuts, and I'll have you know that I was kicker on our football team back in high school." Blaine gulped but laughed, albeit a bit nervously.

It was when their waiter came over that things started getting… somewhat awkward.

Blaine wasn't jealous. He'd been there way too early already and he'd accepted that yea, he might've been slightly jealous over Daniel, but he was not going to be jealous over some waiter.

Just because said waiter was as gay as the fourth of July and was positively _ogling_ at Kurt the entire time he was at their table, and the way he would lean a little too close to hear what Kurt wanted to eat and the way his eyes were burning holes in Kurt's clothes and- And Blaine was definitively not jealous. He was just… protective. Of Kurt. Yes, protective of Kurt, who was clearly not a fuck-and-go kind of guy, but with the way the waiter was looking at him, he might as well be a whore.

Blaine kept an eye on the waiter for the rest of the evening, and yea, he might've snapped a bit at him here and there and he didn't leave as big a tip as he could've, but he didn't act directly rude to the guy. He hoped. Judging by Kurt's never-leaving smile, he was right.

xxx

"Won't you come inside for a bit for a cup of coffee?" Kurt said with a small smile when they stood outside his door. Blaine's body registered the question before the rest of him and nodded before stepping inside. A warm bubbly feeling spread through his body. Maybe the reason Kurt had rejected him the whole week was because he didn't like being too intimate in public?

The small part of his brain that wasn't going _I'mma kiss Kurt, I'mma kiss Kurt_ doubted that; what about that incident in the copy room? He hadn't seemed all that opposed to the idea in there. While Blaine's brain was arguing with itself, Blaine's body moved of its own accord and crowded Kurt into the nearest wall.

Their lips attached themselves to each other like a magnetic pull and both men let out small sighs of relief. The date had been nice, but there was nothing quite like getting to _show_ each other how they felt. At least Blaine thought so until Kurt pulled back from the kiss.

"Blaine," he mumbled as the other man grabbed his hips to pull him closer.

"Blaine, wait." Blaine looked up at him with lust filled eyes, but then suddenly he sighed.

"What now?" He asked with an edge in his voice. Kurt swallowed thickly.

"I just-" he started.

"You just don't want me to touch you," Blaine finished for him.

"What? No, that's not it!"

"Then why can't I even fucking hold your waist while we kiss?" He hadn't meant to snap, he really hadn't, but after a week of nothing but closed-mouth kisses and then watching that waiter tear Kurt's clothes off with his eyes, his resolve was crumbling and he was really just horny at this point.

"I- I just-" Kurt fumbled with the words. "That's just too far."

"Have you ever tried telling me to stop when I go too far? Instead of just cutting me off totally?" Blaine tried. He really didn't mean to be pushy and needy, but he was a grown man, he had _needs_. Needs he put second of Kurt's comfort, and that wasn't really a normal thing for him to do.

"That doesn't ever work…" Kurt trailed off with a bitter voice.

Blaine snapped. He knew it was bad the moment he thought it over later but in that second everything in him snapped. Kurt thought he was as bad as that guy who'd assaulted him in high school. He thought Blaine would fucking rape him if he got too close. He gritted his teeth and took Kurt's wrists in his hands before slamming him up against the wall.

"Blaine! What're you doing?" Kurt gasped in surprise.

"Teaching you a lesson," he growled. And looking back at it, he should've seen the terrified look that overtook Kurt's eyes, but his anger made him blind.

"But- Blaine-" Kurt protested but he was soon interrupted by Blaine's lips on his own. The curly haired man trailed his lips down Kurt's chin to his neck and started sucking angry red marks into the skin there.

"Blaine, please don't do this!"

"Tell me to stop," Blaine said coldly. Kurt choked out a sob but didn't say stop. _It never works_, he thought. _It never ever works. They ignore it. Take it as a game. They won't ever stop from just that word_.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed with tears running down his cheeks, when Blaine pulled his shirt out of his pants and let his hands push the material up his stomach. _Oh my God, this is really happening, he's going to rape me. In my own home. Again. _

"_Stop_!" Kurt sobbed. As soon as the word left the brunette's lips, Blaine released his wrists. Kurt slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands. The pang of guilt would soon crash into him, but before that Blaine just looked down at Kurt with disappointment in his eyes. If the brunette had looked up in that moment, he would've seen the tears shining in them.

"You need to remember that I'm not him," Blaine said quietly and walked out of the apartment.

Later when Kurt calmed down (what a second date that had become), he sat down on his couch with his knees pulled up under his chin. He tried watching TV for a while, but he couldn't stop his hands from tracing the red marks on his neck. He couldn't stop biting his swollen lower lip. So when his eyes landed on his phone the fifth time during ten minutes, he picked it up. It took him another ten minutes to decide what to write though.

From Kurt:

Are we going to make a habit of making up on text? Because that's pretty pathetic for a relationship.

Humor. That was the best way to go around it, he'd decided. If he didn't make a joke of it all, he might actually start thinking of what had happened and then he'd get scared and start shaking and _oh god_, he was already doing that. An incoming text stopped his freaking out.

From Blaine:

Then don't text me to make up.

Kurt stared at the text for a full five minutes; kept touching the screen every time it faded. 'Don't text me'? What was Blaine doing? Kurt was trying to sweep this whole thing under the rug and that idiot just told him not to text?

From Kurt:

Why are you mad at me?

**xx**

Blaine groaned and was about to throw the damn phone into the nearest wall when he thought better of it. _He's not just another fuck. You need to talk to him_, he told himself as he took calming breaths. But really? Kurt couldn't have maybe stopped him from leaving? Or just stopped being such a prude… Blaine shook his head. Anger wasn't helping with the guilt he felt, and he couldn't push the fault on Kurt's shoulders. He decided to just answer the stupid text.

From Blaine:

You're really doing this over texts?

Because really, texts? They couldn't be more awful for each other, if they solved their problems over the fucking phone. Even though there wouldn't be a problem in the first place if Blaine had just controlled his damn temperament; he'd surely still be in Kurt's apartment and enjoying his company. But _no_, Blaine had to let his urges control him. Again. Except this time was different from when he just pressed Kurt up against a wall and kissed him. This time his very being had hurt. He wasn't used to that feeling. And he'd snapped.

From Kurt:

Yes. Because you're most honest in written words. And you don't swear so much..

Another joke. Blaine felt his anger flare again. Why was Kurt trying to make this a fucking joke between them? He'd been hurt, like seriously hurt, and Kurt was just going to pretend like it didn't happen? Like once again Blaine had just made a mistake and it was nothing?

From Blaine:

Yes.

He felt the anger subsiding again. _I'm like a mood swinging high school girl on her period_, he thought with a bitter laugh. But this was just so… difficult. Had they just been fucking, Blaine couldn't have cared less. He could've just found someone else. But there just wasn't anyone else after Kurt. No, he didn't say he hadn't hooked up after meeting Kurt that first night, but he hadn't touched anyone else since them becoming, well, _them_. And Blaine's middle name wasn't exactly _Faithful_ so he took a great deal of pride in that.

From Kurt:

Yes what?

Blaine looked at the last text and groaned. He'd read it wrong. _Why_ are you mad at me; not _are_ you mad at me. He took a deep breath. No need to lie if they were going to figure this mess out, and they were going to, even if it was the last thing Blaine did. He'd wait years for Kurt, he knew he would, but he couldn't go another fucking day knowing that Kurt thought he was as bad as his ex.

From Blaine:

Yes, I am mad at you.

**xx**

Kurt bit his lip in frustration. Why was Blaine acting like that? He was supposed to come with a vulgar reply and then they'd make up. But no, he just had to be a bitch about it. It wasn't even fair; Blaine was the one who forced Kurt… _No, stop thinking about that_, he told himself_. But you can't be in a relationship like that again_. But then he remembered the pain in Blaine's voice.

From Kurt:

Yes, I kind of got that vibe. Why are you mad?

Sarcasm was his defense mechanism, people had always told him. They were right. Because what if this fight was really his fault? What if Blaine was right and he really treated him badly? He didn't. He just wasn't ready for sex. Blaine knew that. And yet he forced a kiss on him. How could that ever be Kurt's fault?

From Blaine:

What was his name?

For a moment he thought Blaine had sent a wrong text to him. But then he felt a chill run up his spine and he decided to play dumb. Maybe Blaine would drop the subject and go back to being _Blaine_ again.

From Kurt:

Who?

He knew it wouldn't work the second he sent the text. Blaine wasn't an idiot. Kurt didn't fall for idiots; he knew Blaine was smart, he knew he was a good person underneath all that leather he hid himself behind. That was one of the main reasons why he'd been interested in Blaine in the first place.

From Blaine:

Your ex.

The word ex left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he didn't know why Blaine would even bring him up in a conversation about them. Kurt knew he was a bit reluctant because of what had happened with him, but if Blaine had just respected his boundaries… He shook his head. _Don't go there with your thoughts_.

From Kurt:

Matthew.

And yea, maybe he could've added a question as to what he had to do with it, but he was scared. What if Blaine was about to judge him for what happened back in high school too, just like everybody else had? _Not everybody_, Kurt told himself. _Your friends had your back_.

From Blaine:

What's my name?

Kurt's brow furrowed. Okay, so Blaine was not really making any sense right now. But the nervous knot in Kurt's stomach was slowly loosening. Blaine wasn't accusing him of anything at least. That was a good sign. Right?

From Kurt:

What are you talking about?

Better ask straight out. They would never make it out of this conversation if Kurt kept playing dumb. He really just wished Blaine would apologize and give him another weird speech so he could forgive him. Kurt was slightly shocked with himself. He was so ready to forgive Blaine, even when he'd forced himself on him? _It was just a kiss_, his brain added. But it was still forced. Why was he so willing to forgive Blaine?

From Blaine:

What's my name? Because you seem to forget we're not the same person. Am I his look-alike or some shit like that? That's the only reason I can see for you to act like such a fucking ass to me.

Okay, so that hurt. It hurt a lot. So much that Kurt had to look up at the ceiling as to prevent the tears forming in his eyes to fall down his cheeks.

From Kurt:

You don't look like him.

That was the only thing he could get out with his shaky fingers. But it was true. Matthew and Blaine were nothing alike. Not in looks and not in personalities. It started to draw on Kurt what Blaine had meant with what he said before leaving the apartment. Kurt knew he hadn't exactly been all that open to Blaine, but they hadn't known each other for long, and he wasn't ready for sex even though Blaine clearly was.

From Blaine:

But apparently I act like him, or?

It was like a slap to the face. _You judged him_. He couldn't stop the tears this time. _You judged him from his looks and you judged him to be as bad as Matthew_. A sob broke through his throat and he pulled his sleeve down over his hand to rub some of the tears away. Matthew may have acted nice and caring in the beginning and then turned out to be a complete asshole, but Blaine hadn't done that. He hadn't hid who he was; he hadn't stopped swearing, he hadn't stopped wearing his awful clothes; he'd never lied to Kurt about who he was, even when he asked Kurt on a date. And Kurt had ended up pushing him away before even getting to know him.

From Kurt:

No you don't.

Kurt buried his face in his arms and sniffed loudly. It was embarrassing how easy he was to tears, but he couldn't help it. He was turning into someone he didn't want to be. He didn't want to be afraid of letting people in just because Matthew had hurt him. That meant letting him win, and Kurt was never going to let that bastard win anything. He wasn't going to let him control his life after so many years.

He jumped a bit when his phone started buzzing. He stared at the caller ID for a moment before taking the call.

"Blaine, I-" He started and prayed his voice didn't break.

"I am not doing this over fucking texts," Blaine interrupted harshly.

"Blaine-"

"No, shut up. Just shut up and listen to me. I am sorry I acted like an asshole when we first met. I've apologized more times than I can remember; and you said to stop apologizing because you fucking forgave me. So what is this you've got going on? I don't look like him, I don't act like him. What am I doing wrong then? I am not a fucking rapist, Kurt."

"I know you're not Blaine, I never said-" Kurt tried, but he couldn't get a word out when Blaine was so worked up and kept talking over him.

"No, but you treat me like I'm one! I get that you're not ready to have sex; it's fine, but I can't even hold you when we kiss? What the fuck is that about? Do you really think I'll just fuck you because I'm turned on? I'm a human being Kurt, I have morals!"

"I know you do, it's just…" Kurt trailed off.

"Just _what_? I'm sick and tired of this, Kurt. I can wait for you, haven't I proven that? I know I can be pushy, but I would never lay a hand on you if you didn't want me to," Blaine said and his voice broke a few times when he spoke.

"I'm just… I'm scared," Kurt admitted.

"Scared of what? Scared of me?" Blaine sounded so hurt that Kurt felt more tears form in his eyes.

"No," he croaked.

"Then what is it? Because I really don't know what to do right now," Blaine sighed. He waited for a few minutes, but the brunette didn't know what to say. "Kurt?"

"Can we… Can't we… not talk about that?" Kurt tried and willed away another sob. Blaine had done nothing wrong; it was Kurt's fault. He just didn't know how to tell Blaine that without the other man starting to hate him.

"Do you like me?" Blaine suddenly asked.

"W-what?"

"Do you like me?" He repeated; a bit stronger in the voice this time.

"I- Yes," Kurt answered, because he did. He liked Blaine _so much_ already.

"Are you still at home?"

"Yes?" He said. Where else would he be?

"I'm coming over."

"But Blaine-" Again with the interruption.

"We're talking about this. And we're doing it face to face. I'll be there in twenty." And with that Blaine hung up and ran out to his bike.

As he waited for Blaine it slowly dawned on Kurt that he hadn't ever told Blaine the whole story with Matthew, and yet Blaine seemed to know more than he'd ever given away. Had he even told Blaine that the one who'd forced him had been his boyfriend at the time? Kurt frowned and willed his nerves away.

How did Blaine know so much..?

**A/N: ..twelve fucking pages. Wow, I must really love you guys, huh? **

**REVIEW ME YOUR THOGUHTS PLEASE AND I'LL TRY TO WRESTLE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT OF KLAINE'S HANDS BEFORE THEY FUCK THAT SHIT UP TOO. **

***le tired sigh***

**LOVE YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, um, hi! *waves* **

**Before we start I've got something I'd like to share (and wow that was very AA wasn't it?). I talked to R. Harper (yay you girl!) about the whole Blaine-pretty-much-forcing-a-kiss-on-Kurt thing, and I just thought I'd share what I shared with her. It's what's going on through Blaine's head at this time. Oh wow, I just realized how much it was, so I'll put it at the end of the chapter, ok? You can skip it if you want, I just wanted to share my/Blaine's aspect of this. **

**Also, I've finally got a beta, so maybe all my typos will be corrected from now on! Thank you Twix, you're the best twinsie a girl could wish for ok **

**Also yea, sorry it's so short, I just didn't want y'all to wait too long!**

When Blaine knocked on the door twenty-two minutes later, Kurt marched to the door. He knew they were going to discuss his problem with letting Blaine get close to him, but before that he had some questions that needed answering. So when he opened the door and Blaine opened his mouth to speak, Kurt held up a hand to silence him.

"I know we need to talk, and I've accepted that, but before we talk about my things, we need to talk about you." Blaine looked slightly taken aback, but he nodded nonetheless before following Kurt into the living room.

Little did Kurt know that Blaine was mentally freaking out. He'd geared himself so much up about this that he'd never even thought about Kurt finding out about his past. And now Kurt was going to call him a hypocrite and tell him to leave and then Blaine would most likely protest and do something stupid and Kurt would slap him or maybe kick him and get him out of the apartment and then-

"Blaine," Kurt touched his arm gently. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and his shoulders immediately slumped in relief. Kurt didn't look mad - not really, at least. His brow was furrowed, but his eyes were just worried. Blaine took a deep breath and straightened on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" Blaine almost flinched at his own voice. He sounded rude and angry, and that was not what he was aiming for; but after so many years of only ever using that voice, he didn't know how to sound reassuring and gentle anymore. Thirteen year old Blaine would've done a better job and he'd been an emotional mess.

"Um," Kurt mumbled and looked down. But then he found his voice again and looked into Blaine's eyes. "How do you know about Matthew?" He asked. Blaine's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"How do you know about him?" Kurt repeated.

"You told me abo-"

"No, not his name. How do you know he was my boyfriend? How do you know it was him, who… did that?" He said awkwardly. 'Raped me' sounded too awful to say, and he'd never been comfortable with saying it aloud.

Blaine sat back in the sofa and crossed his arms in front of his chest. A clear sign that he was retreating and putting the walls up again, Kurt knew. But he couldn't think of a reason why Blaine would close in on himself. He tried reading Blaine's expression but it stayed closed off.

Until suddenly it wasn't anymore…

Blaine sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He had to be honest. He needed to be honest. Damn the embarrassment; he was not losing Kurt over such a small thing. And he knew they had to talk about the whole Matthew thing, so he may as well just spit it out.

"I asked Puck," he admitted.

"You… You asked _Puck_?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yea," Blaine muttered and looked anywhere but at Kurt.

"So…" The brunette said slowly. "Do you… Did he tell you all of it?" Blaine could see how uncomfortable Kurt was getting, but this was a bigger problem than he'd thought, otherwise Kurt wouldn't have pushed him away so many times.

"Pretty much," he ended up saying while his thoughts were running crazy.

"So what is there to talk about?" Now it was Kurt's turn to be defensive and closed off. He moved back a bit and pulled his knees up under his chin, as if to shield himself from Blaine.

"We need to talk about why you won't let me touch you," Blaine started carefully. No more snapping, he'd promised himself. He needed to stop doing that, at least around Kurt.

"I do let you touch me!" Kurt protested. Blaine sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Are you afraid of me? Of what I'll do to you?" He asked and seriously hoped his voice didn't sound as hopeless as he thought. "Are you scared I'll force you to have sex with me?"

"I'm- I'm not-" Kurt mumbled and closed his eyes.

"You are, though." Blaine knew he shouldn't have asked when Kurt's stuttering answer made his heart hurt. But he really needed to get this out. They needed to get this out.

"I'm not scared of you," Kurt said desperately. "I know you won't- that you won't- do that."

"But you are scared?"

"Of course I'm scared! I've never made it past the second month in a relationship before, Blaine! They all start out being nice and understanding, but when they realize I'm not just holding back a few weeks, they leave. Why would you be any different?" Kurt winched at how mean that had sounded, but he couldn't help but feel like that. He'd never had a boyfriend for more than a few months, because not all men out there were patient enough to wait for him. They started out patient and sweet, but they just ended up stomping on his heart, because he 'couldn't give them what they wanted from a relationship'.

Kurt was surprised to say the least when Blaine moved closer to him and reached for his hand. He was so surprised he forgot to pull his hand away.

"But I am different, Kurt," he started. "I'm not sweet and patient," and oh wow maybe he should just stop talking because he was not making himself look good. "I can be pretty mean and yea, I'm not afraid to throw a few punches."

Kurt sighed. Blaine was about to tell him that he needed to get over himself, he just knew it. He'd been in this situation before. He tried pulling his hand away, but Blaine had it in an iron grip.

"But," Blaine said. "Have I ever hidden any of that from you?" He asked, and looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt just gaped. No. No, Blaine had never made himself look like the perfect gentleman. He'd been rude from the start, and Kurt liked that about him. The true-to-yourself thing, not the rude-as-hell thing. So he shook his head.

"I know what people think of me, when they see me, Kurt," Blaine explained, and his expression was so pained that Kurt squeezed his hand.

"But I would never ever hurt you like that." And just the way his voice broke in the middle of the sentence convinced Kurt. But Blaine wasn't finished. "I won't leave just because you won't put out. I like the whole build up." Here the normal Blaine surfaced and sent him a little smirk. Kurt almost laughed. He missed seeing Blaine as a cocky asshole. He'd never say it out loud though. Blaine's ego was big enough as it was.

"But," and now Kurt's almost-smile disappeared completely. _Here comes the but_. "I _can't_ be in a relationship where you're afraid of me hurting you, Kurt."

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled and really, he suddenly felt ashamed that he couldn't just let Blaine hold his waist or touch his arm when they kissed. He liked kissing Blaine; he _loved_ it. But after that day in the office he'd thought it all over. Yes, kissing Blaine was great, but if he started letting kisses like that happen all the time, how would he be able to say no to Blaine? And he knew he wasn't ready for sex; the mere thought of it scared him.

"Have you tried-" And Blaine hated saying this, because that was what everyone always told him to do when they knew of the story. "-talking to someone about it?"

"That doesn't work."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I'm not exactly the best speaker for psychiatrists, but maybe-"

"It doesn't work!" Kurt snapped angrily and Blaine was a bit shocked to see tears in his eyes. "They tell me to forgive and forget, because hey, if I wasn't gay I wouldn't have tempted him and made him fall into my sinful trap and none of it would've happened!"

Blaine felt worse with every word and by the end he was gripping the armrest so hard his knuckles turned white (he refrained from doing so with the hand still holding on to Kurt's). How could anyone say something like that - and to Kurt of all people? Weren't psychiatrists supposed to help people?

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out. "Kurt, look at me." The brunet reluctantly moved his eyes to the man sitting in front of him. "There is nothing - and I mean nothing wrong with you. It has never been and never will be your fault. It was that asshole's fault, and believe me, if I ever meet him, I'll punch his face into his fucking skull," Blaine was panting a bit from his repressed anger, but he swallowed it down. Old memories slowly made their way through his mind, but he focused on Kurt.

"Those people- Those people Kurt, they're supposed to help you. To talk you through your problems." _Yes, you have problems, Blaine_. "They-" _I just want to help you._ "They are there to help and they should never-" _It's not your fault; it never was._ "Never put the blame on yourself. You were a victim, Kurt-" _You're just a victim, Blaine_. "And you can't ever let people tell you otherwise. They're fucking liars if they do."

"I just-" Kurt tried. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I want to trust you. I want to trust you with all of my heart-" And yea, maybe that was a bit too early, but he'd worry about that later. "-but it's just…" He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He never talked to people about this. It made him feel pathetic and dirty.

"Talk to me, Kurt, please," Blaine said quietly and scooted just a bit closer. He could see this was hard for Kurt and he wasn't exactly enjoying this himself either.

"Matthew was so sweet," Kurt's voice broke on the last word and more tears made their way into his eyes. "He was so sweet, Blaine, he was everything I wanted and he just- he just-" He took an unsteady breath. "He just changed completely from one moment to another."

Blaine sat with big eyes and stared at him. Sure, he'd gotten the story out of Puck, but hearing Kurt talk about it… It broke his heart. He hadn't imagined Matthew as a complete asshole, but Puck had said he was a jock and he didn't really have any fond memories of those, so he'd never really thought Matthew could've been… sweet.

"I knew I wasn't ready," Kurt mumbled and Blaine had to listen closely to even hear the words. "I knew it, and I didn't think we'd actually- that he wanted to- But then we were on the bed and he was just too heavy to move, and I just- I couldn't push him away, I loved him, I loved him so much and he just- and it hurt so bad, Blaine, it _hurt_ so badly- And I just-" He was sobbing between the words and he knew he must've looked gross, but he couldn't bring himself to care, because Blaine was still there; Blaine was still holding his hand like he'd never let go.

"You're afraid I'm going to change, like he did," Blaine said quietly.

"I-" Kurt wanted to deny it, but really? What would more lying help? "Yes."

He waited for Blaine to get up, yell at him, walk out and never look back. He waited and waited. But Blaine didn't move; he just kept stroking his thumb over Kurt's fingers. When he finally dared to look up, Blaine was staring at him with a gentle look in his eyes.

"I can't promise to never hurt you," he said softly. "I'm probably going to hurt you at some point." Kurt was about to look down when Blaine spoke again. "Just like you're most likely gonna hurt me. But that's what people do, when they're in a relationship, Kurt."

Kurt was about to say something, but Blaine shushed him by placing two of his fingers on his lips. He looked him directly in the eye - something Blaine never really did with people, unless he wanted to intimidate them - hazel locking with blue, and spoke again.

"I can promise you this though. I swear-" He took a deep breath. "-on my mother's grave, that I will never force myself on you again. And for as long as you'll have me, I'll try to be patient and I swear I will do my best not to hurt you."

There was a moment of silence before, "I think I liked this speech better than the one you made earlier," Kurt smiled through his tears. Blaine cracked a smile of his own.

"I gotta start improvising some more then," he said. Kurt nodded and wiped at his tears with his free hand.

"It was a pretty dick move to kiss me, though," he told Blaine with a small smile; hoping to relax the mood a bit. Blaine took it a tad too seriously though.

"It was, and I'm sorry. I should've just…" He couldn't even come up with something else that he could have done. Apparently his brain was only capable of asshole-moves.

"Kept yelling at me instead? Yea, I suggest you do that next time."

"I didn't _yell_ at you," Blaine protested before his brain caught up on the rest of Kurt's sentence. "Wait, 'next time'? Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I- Yea, I do," Kurt said quietly. "But that was strike two, Anderson, so you better be careful from now on," he added in a louder voice. Blaine barked out a laugh that made his eyes crinkle and Kurt's stomach did a little summersault. Yea, it was definitely the right decision to forgive him.

"So, how long do these strikes keep on being on my resume?"

"Oh, they don't disappear."

"What? You can't be serious! I can't make any mistakes for the rest of my life? Cut me some slack, c'mon," Blaine whined and finally released Kurt's hand to bury his head in both of them. Kurt was pretty grateful that Blaine wasn't looking at him, because he was sure his face was the color of a tomato.

Blaine had said for the rest of his life as if… as if that was just what it was. Like they'd be together for that long. After the second date? Kurt admitted that he felt more for Blaine than he had for anyone else, and it had happened faster than he'd liked, but for the rest of his life? He looked down at Blaine's groaning figure and smiled a bit. Maybe they wouldn't last the rest of their lives, hell, with their fighting record they probably wouldn't even last to the end of the month. But for now he was content on just being with Blaine.

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and patted it for a moment before he rose from the couch. He sniffled one last time and wiped the last tears away. He could do this; he could enjoy life.

"What're you doing?" Blaine asked from the sofa, where he'd straightened again and was watching Kurt with a curious expression.

"I'm putting on a movie, just like I'd planed before all this happened."

"Kurt, it's-" Blaine looked at the clock. "-past midnight?"

"That doesn't stop me from doing what I planned. Now, are you staying?" He had his back turned, so Kurt didn't see the surprised look at Blaine's face.

"Staying?"

"Yes? Because if you are, we need more ice cream, I am not sharing mine with you. So you gotta go down to the store on the corner and grab some," Kurt explained as he pulled out a DVD from the shelf.

"Do you want me to stay?" Blaine asked as he stood up. He was not going to cross any more boundaries today. Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then he turned around to put the DVD in the player.

"Get me a bag of snacks too, when you're down there," he said, and Blaine's face broke into a large grin before he made his way out of the apartment.

"I want the ones with nuts in them!" Kurt yelled down the hall just before Blaine closed the door.

"I know you do!" Blaine's voice called back before the door closed and Kurt smiled a bit. It was going to be alright. Because Blaine was back to being Blaine, and Kurt… Kurt was done having Matthew control his life.

xxx

When Blaine got back from getting ice cream - and snacks - they both sat down on the couch and watched a cheesy movie about a woman fighting her way to the top of things while having to choose between two men. They were sitting close together, but not snuggling into each other. Not that Kurt didn't want to, but that might be too much for them right then. They were, apparently, not really capable of having a peaceful relationship.

When the movie was nearly at an end, Kurt suddenly became very aware of the fact that it was 2am and Blaine was still in his apartment. Would he ask to sleep there? Would he want to sleep in Kurt's bed? Kurt might've accepted the fact that he'd let Matthew scare him away from many things, but he was still not ready to jump into bed with Blaine. Should he let him sleep on the couch? Would that make Blaine mad? Would he think that Kurt was still scared of touching him? He wasn't. He'd never been scared of Blaine's touch. He was just quite sure that Blaine wanted more from the touches than he did.

Blaine surprised them both though, when he rose from the couch a while later. What he really intended to say was something along the lines of 'Gonna let me stay or what?' but instead he heard himself say;

"It's late, I better get home." The grateful smile Kurt sent him made it all worth it though, even if he may've lost a few badass points along the way.

Kurt walked him to the door and they stood in slightly awkward silence before Blaine opened the door.

"Let me take you on a date, when you get back?" He asked as he was on his way out of the door.

"No." Blaine looked slightly scared that the whole night had ruined whatever they were, but then Kurt sent him a soft smile.

"You let me take you out instead," he explained and Blaine grinned.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay," Kurt agreed and then the door closed with a soft _thump_.

**Okay so first of all this is not my way to excuse Blaine from what he did; he should've thought his actions through and he should never have forced Kurt to anything. And just so we're clear - I do not encourage this way to treat people. Anyways, Blaine's thoughts(ish): **

**You've got the most beautiful boyfriend, and you're used to fucking around, but you really want to change because hey, you actually really really like this guy, and he seems perfect in every way, and so yea, he might not want to have sex (which Blaine sees as pretty much the only way to tell people how he feels and to get an outlet of his feelings), but he's still the best that's ever happened to you.**

**You know this boyfriend of yours has been through a lot. And you know he's sensitive on the sex-aspect of your relationship. But you'd like to think that you ARE changing, that you really don't scare him, because hey, you're not as bad as that guy who ones raped him, right? Even if you do feel horny, you'd never do anything like that - not to him, not to anybody. You might be an insensitive asshole, but you KNOW you would never do something like that. **

**And then your boyfriend starts pushing you away. (Remember here, that Blaine's not used to rejection and he KNOWS he'd never hurt Kurt, so why would he push him away after they've started kissing? They've kissed before?) And you get confused because you thought that it was something you could at least do, but you're not even allowed to hold his waist. You don't feel like you're pushing him by holding his waist, but apparently he does.**

**So yea, you're confused. And when you think about it for a long time, you get kinda angry because hey, what if your boyfriend thinks you'd force yourself on him? You thought he liked you too, all of you, even if you can be a bit mean at times, so yea okay, that hurts. And then your boyfriend tells you, that he doesn't believe you'd stop if you told him to? (I know that's not exactly what Kurt says, but c'mon, even I'd take it like that if I was Blaine)**

**So you snap. You're going to beat yourself up over it later, but for now you snap. And you have no idea how to let him know that you'd never hurt him like that. And you're hurt. You're so hurt. You know what people see when they look at you. A fucked up person. But you're not. Okay, maybe a bit, but not like that. So you hide your hurt by being a fucking prick (again), because that's what you do. You know you'll regret it, but you're just so hurt that your boyfriend would think you'd actually RAPE him. **

**So yea, what Blaine did was wrong, so wrong. But people make mistakes. And he KNOWS he did something wrong. And that's something at least. Okay end of rant and wOAH IF YOU READ IT ALL THANK YOU I KNOW THAT SUCKED, ehehe. **

**Thank you for reading guys, it means the world to me! *teary smiley face***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys! *waves***

**I'm on a camping trip with my family right now, and I've kinda suffered from a bit of a writer's block the past few days, but I've finally finished chapter 13 for y'all! (it might be slightly rushed and filled with typos since I didn't have my beta look it over) **

**ENJOY! **

Friday came around and Kurt was actually quite happy to be going home to Ohio. He needed a break from all the drama; and he didn't just mean with Blaine and their relationship. Everyone at work knew something was happening between the two Andersons, and as much as Kurt wanted to ask, he knew Blaine wouldn't want to share that with him. Not yet at least.

Kurt was slightly surprised when Blaine offered to take him to the airport, to put it mildly. He might've gaped unattractively and Blaine had possibly laughed at him.

"Well, who says I can't take my boyfriend to the airport when he's going to see his family?" The curly haired man had joked and put an arm around Kurt's waist. This was safe. There was no kissing so he was free to touch.

Kurt swallowed down his instinct to flinch away and instead leaned a little bit closer. It was nice, being able to do stuff like that. He'd thought it over a lot after their fight, and Kurt couldn't blame his exes for leaving him. He'd never been this comfortable with any of them. He didn't know what it was about Blaine; his attitude shouldn't be as comforting as it was, but somehow his tough looks made it easier for Kurt to relax. What Blaine said had been true; he'd never lied about himself, he'd never made himself look like Prince Charming in Kurt's eyes.

They reached the airport and instead of copying the couples around them - embracing and kissing chastely with tears in their eyes - Blaine pulled Kurt closer by his collar ("_Blaine_! This is Ralph's Lauren!") and sucked his lower lip into his mouth; drawing a moan from the taller man. The people around them shot them dirty looks, but Blaine just laughed and slapped Kurt's ass before turning around and leaving with a "See ya babe!" thrown over his shoulder.

Kurt knew he should be horrified; Blaine had just humiliated him in front of all the people he was sharing a flight with after all, but he couldn't get himself to care. They were okay.

xxx

Saying goodbye had never really been Blaine's thing, even as a kid. _Abandonment issues_, his therapist used to say. Blaine just brushed it off as him hating airports. He knew if he relaxed too much he'd realize he wouldn't be able to see Kurt for a few days, and Blaine Anderson did not get lonely, so he made his way to the gym; bag already securely in the trunk of his car. You could say a lot of things about Blaine, but he was always prepared.

He parked his car in his usual spot and went inside with his bag over his shoulder. It'd been too long since he'd had some bonding time with his punching bag. The woman behind the counter smiled seductively at him and Blaine smirked back at her before making his way into the changing area.

He'd begun to strip out of his shirt when two warm hands settled on his waist. He frowned slightly and turned around only to find himself having to look up a bit. In front of him stood a tall (taller than Kurt) brunette with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sebastian," Blaine greeted with a bored voice. _I've barely been alone for an hour and that idiot comes on to me_.

"Blaine," Sebastian replied with a smooth voice. "You haven't been here lately; I almost thought you were getting bored with me."

"Good guess," Blaine said in a cold voice and stripped out of his jeans. He felt Sebastian's eyes on his ass but shrugged it off. _Let him look_. He pulled into his shorts and wife beater and made his way out of the changing rooms. He barely made it to the boxing area before Sebastian was on him again.

"Aww Blaine, c'mon, what you've been doing all week?" Then the slender man's grin widened and he added. "Or maybe I should say who you've been doing?"

Blaine felt the anger bubble in his stomach but took a few calming breaths. It wouldn't do any good to punch Sebastian in the face, no matter how tempting it sounded. He was being too sensitive; Sebastian had no idea that Blaine wasn't fucking around anymore. _Maybe I should enlighten him_.

"My boyfriend," Blaine said in a bored tone, even though his stomach did a summersault. He'd never been able to say that word in a serious manner before.

"Oh yea, sure," Sebastian laughed it off. "So? Was he any good?"

Blaine ignored him as he pulled on his gloves. There was no need to explain to Sebastian that Kurt didn't want to have sex with him; that would surely damage both his image and Sebastian's face, when he would start laughing again.

"Was he better than me?" Sebastian purred right next to Blaine's ear. Blaine's brow furrowed and he had to close his eyes to stop himself from just turning around and beating that smirk off his face. Instead he slowly turned his head to the side and sent Sebastian his winning grin.

"It doesn't take much, does it?" He said lightly. '_We haven't had sex yet_' just wasn't in Blaine's vocabulary. He knew he shouldn't care, but he had a reputation to uphold and just the fact that he had a boyfriend now lowered his status. Not that Blaine particularly cared; he just hated having Sebastian laugh at him.

To Blaine's surprise, Sebastian didn't move from his spot and he just kept on smiling.

"I'd like to change your mind on that," he told Blaine and straightened up, so he was towering over him. Yea, Blaine might've let it slip once or twice that he liked taller men. Taller men like Kurt.

"Boyfriend-captured, remember?" Blaine turned around and pulled his iPod out; wanting to drown out Sebastian's voice since he couldn't insult him enough to get him to scram. He put in his earplugs and turned the volume up so loudly Sebastian wouldn't even try to speak to him, and then he began punching.

Blaine couldn't quite remember when he'd started boxing.

It had been after his fifth therapist had given up on him and told his dad he needed a healthy outlet for all his feelings. His dad had huffed and told her loud and clear that he'd already tried making Blaine do sports; he was just too much of a fag to do it right.

And then Blaine had walked past the locker room at his old school and seen a muscular guy beating the crap out of a punching bag. And he'd known instantly that he would take up boxing. His dad had been skeptic; but then again he always was when it anything to do with Blaine. So he'd started taking lessons and suddenly it was his escape; his outlet.

Blaine threw punch after punch until the sweat was running down his back and brow. Thinking about his dad was not helping him concentrate on his breathing, so when he finally stopped, he was panting. He ran the back of his arm over his forehead and cringed. He needed a shower now.

As he made his way back to the changing room, he nodded to the guys he normally hung around and then slipped inside and over to his locker. He quickly stripped and found his towel before stepping into the shower area. He hung the towel and then turned on the water.

Before long footsteps sounded in the shower and Blaine felt hungry eyes on his body. He frowned and opened his eyes to find Sebastian leaning naked against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," Blaine mumbled as he poured shampoo in his hand and started massaging it into his hair.

"I would if I wasn't sure you'd kill me for it," Sebastian laughed and walked closer. Blaine ignored him as he washed out the shampoo and started scrubbing down his body. When he finished he wrapped his towel around his hips after shaking the water out of his curls. He made his way to his locker and was about to dress when he sensed another person next to him.

"Let's go out," Sebastian said and tried to wound his arms back around Blaine. He shrugged him off and sighed.

"Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"That you have a boyfriend, yea whatever, does he have you in a leash or something? Aren't you allowed to go out and have fun?"

Blaine gaped a bit. Of course Kurt didn't have him on a leash. He'd never been owned by anyone and he was never going to be owned. He- Blaine took a deep breath. He might have a boyfriend now, but he wasn't a… a _kept_ man. Even the word made him cringe.

"Fine, I'll come," he said and started dressing. Sebastian's smile was one filled with victory.

"Same place as usual," He purred before winking and making his way over to his own locker. Blaine just finished dressing and walked out of the gym to his car. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was guilt, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell Kurt that he was going out. He'd never had a boyfriend before.

xxx

The flight to Ohio was boring as usual and Kurt used most of the time to finish a few of his sketches and read a magazine. When they landed and he'd found his suitcase he walked out and was met by his dad and stepmom. He smiled when he saw them and was soon picked up in a warm embrace.

"Hi kid," Burt mumbled into his hair and Kurt laughed.

"Hi dad." He turned to Carole who gave him a hug or her own before taking his suitcase even as he protested. "Hi Carole. Where's Finn?"

"He had to go pick up Vanessa," Burt explained as they loaded the car. The drive to the Hudmel house was relatively short and the normal polite greetings and questions were shared. Kurt found himself smiling and not worrying about Blaine.

It was only when Carole turned around in her seat and fixed him with a suspicious stare that his nerves started growing.

"So," she started. "How's life in New York?"

"Same as it's always been," Kurt replied and sent her a smile. Carole just kept her suspicious expression before it slowly turned into a grin.

"How's Blaine then?" Kurt sighed. He knew this would come. He'd just really hoped it would've waited until they were home and he could go hide somewhere.

"He's fine," he replied, because really, what did you even answer to that? Of course Blaine was fine. When Kurt left at least; he didn't know what the curly haired man would be up to this weekend. 'Just a quiet night alone in my cabin and a calming cup of coffee' had been Blaine's answer, so Kurt had no idea.

Carole opened her mouth to ask more questions but Burt interrupted her, before she could interrogate Kurt any further.

"Let the poor kid land before you start your questioning, Carole." And so the rest of the ride went by in silence, which really didn't bother Kurt all that much. He was just happy to be home.

xxx

It was dinner time before Carole started asking again.

Kurt had been placed in his old room (now a guest room) and he'd unpacked quickly but carefully. The door had slammed and Kurt instantly recognized Finn's footsteps on the stairs. He'd opened the door to his room only to be squeezed into a crushing embrace.

"Hi Finn," he'd said and they'd gone downstairs to the others.

Kurt had helped Carole prepare dinner, even as she tried to tell him he didn't need to. She'd just get Finn to help. Kurt had just scoffed and started; there was no way Finn could've magically been turned into a great cook and he loved to be of help.

As the family sat down and began to eat, Carole turned slightly to Kurt. Burt and Finn were currently discussing sports of some kind. Kurt knew he would have to share some details with his stepmother. He held up a hand before she could talk.

"He owns his own club, but works part time for his dad in an office," Kurt explained; skipping over a few details on the way. "He's twenty one and we met at his club." More details were skipped. "He asked me on a date after being jealous of Daniel - you remember Daniel, right? Well yea, apparently Blaine liked me and asked me on a date."

"And how long have you been together?" Asked Vanessa from Kurt's other side. She'd tuned out of the men's talk to listen in on Kurt's tail.

"Oh. Um. Not for long," Kurt said. That wasn't a lie.

"How does he look?" Carole asked curiously. She knew Kurt wasn't only into looks but clothes meant so much for him. "Is he tall? Blond?"

Kurt actually laughed. "Eh, no. He's actually a bit on the short side and dark haired." Both women looked at him expectantly, with something like confusion in their eyes. Kurt hadn't really had the chance to gush over Blaine's looks to anyone other than Mercedes, so he'd almost forgotten he was allowed to. So he took a deep breath and started talking.

"He's a bit shorter than me, but he's more muscular built. He's got this gorgeous dark curly hair, even though he slicks it down at work most of the time. His fashion sense is not all bad, as long as he gets a little help - from me, of course," Kurt smiled as he thought of Blaine banging his head against the wall in the dressing room in frustration.

"He's strong, and he's got the most beautiful hazel colored eyes I've ever seen. They change color sometimes too; from green to brown, to almost yellow. He's got these really thick eyebrows, and you know that's a good sign of him not getting bald," Kurt said.

"He sounds…" Carole trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Hot," Vanessa finished for her and all three of them laughed. Until they saw the faces of the two others at the table. Burt looked split with happiness for his boy and the uncomfortable feeling he always got when Kurt told them about a guy. Finn just looked confused.

"Who're you talking about?" He asked.

"Kurt's boyfriend," Carole explained and soon the girls were engrossed in deep conversation again; dinner forgotten in front of them. They ended up sitting in the living room and watching a movie that night and Kurt hadn't been so relaxed in weeks. He was finally home with his family without having to worry about his relationship or his work. It was heaven.

xxx

It was 3am when Kurt got a call.

It wasn't the first, but Kurt had been asleep when his phone had buzzed before. He'd just turned around on his side when the phone vibrated again. He opened his eyes groggily and fumbled around until he found the phone.

"…llo?" He mumbled as he closed his eyes again. A high pitched giggled sounded so loudly on the other end that he had to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"Kuuuuuuurt!" Greeted a happy voice. Kurt's eyes shot open.

"Blaine?"

"Yup, 's me, how'd you know? You recognize my voice? That's so cute!" Kurt sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Blaine, why are you calling me at-" He looked at his alarm clock and groaned. "3.02 in the morning?"

"Cuz you didn't pick up your phone before, silly! I got worried!"

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asked. He'd never heard Blaine talk like that before. He sounded so young and happy.

"Suh-lightly," Blaine slurred and Kurt heard a crash on the other end of the phone followed by a whimpered "Ow."

"Blaine? Are you okay?" He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Uhuh. 'm great. Just fell over my chair," Blaine said and a soft _thump_ followed shortly after.

"You fell over your chair?" Kurt asked with big eyes. How drunk _was_ he?

"Yup," Blaine mumbled.

"Shouldn't you go to bed?" The brunette suggested gently. Surely Blaine would rather sleep it off than keep talking to Kurt now that he had answered his phone.

"I was going to! I am going to! 'm here now. But I wanted to call you first."

"At 3am?" Kurt had to stop himself from smiling. Blaine was kind of cute when he was drunk.

"Yea, cuz I had this really important thing to tell ya!"

"And what is that?"

"I- Sebastian asked me to- to this club, and I know all he ever wants to do is-" A hiccup interrupted Blaine's speech. "Is fuck, and y'know, it's nice to fuck and I really like it, but I really like you more-" Kurt blushed slightly. "-so I was saying no but I ended up going anyways, and-" Another hiccup. "This guy kept putting his tongue in my ear-"

Kurt paled. Blaine had called to tell him he'd cheated on him. Before they were even real boyfriends, Blaine had found someone else.

"Blaine-" He tried but was ignored.

"But I said no, because I've got you and I like you a lot, and I didn't kiss nobody tonight." Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice. "So I got all proud, cuz I wanted to kiss, but I really just wanted to kiss you, and that's kinda weird for me cuz kisses are kisses y'know, but your kisses are the best kisses."

"That's nice." Kurt smiled gently into the phone as he heard Blaine's breathing slow down.

"Blaine?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Mmh?" Blaine replied sleepily.

"I really like you too." A happy noise was all Kurt received before he heard Blaine's soft snores through the phone. He hung up after listening for a few seconds.

Kurt instantly decided that getting drunken calls from Blaine was the best thing ever.

xxx

Blaine woke up with a horrible headache. He was lying on top of his covers on his bed with all his clothes on. He groaned and instantly regretted it. It made his headache even worse. He slowly rose to a sitting position and then discovered the phone still clutched in his hand. He looked at it for a moment before his eyes grew big with fright and he hurriedly unlocked it and went to his last calls.

'_Kurt Hummel_' grinned mockingly up at him from the screen and he had to swallow twice before his breath could make its way out of his throat. _Fuck_.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he mumbled as he rolled out of bed.

A quick shower and ten missed calls to Sebastian later found Blaine pacing his apartment. What had he done? He'd gotten so drunk he couldn't remember the last half of his night. It had been months since he'd been to a club other than his own, so of course with Sebastian paying his drinks, he'd just kept drinking. He remembered the blonde guy trying to grope and kiss him, but he'd pushed him away. Hadn't he?

He also remembered falling over a chair at some point; and judging by the cut on his jeans, he remembered correctly. Sighing one last time and looking at the clock - 2.32pm - he picked up his phone and swallowed nervously. He could do this. He'd just apologize for calling at such a late time and then calmly ask Kurt if he'd said anything about the night. He could totally do that.

It took him fourteen minutes to actually call Kurt.

"Hello?" The high voice sounded and Blaine had to actually kick the couch to make himself start talking.

"Hey," he said in a slightly awkward voice.

"Oh hi Blaine, how's your head doing?" Okay so Kurt didn't sound mad, more like slightly amused. So he might not have angered him last night, but apparently he must've said something funny.

"My head?" As if on cue a throb went through his head and he groaned silently. "It's fine."

"Good. Why did you call?" Kurt asked and Blaine started pacing again. No stuttering and no sounding like he was sorry or hung over. It wouldn't do any good.

"Um yea, I saw I called you last night-" Oh great, that wasn't busting himself completely. Idiot. "And I was just wondering, eh, if- if maybe-" Kurt's laugh interrupted him. Blaine frowned.

"You were just wondering if you'd embarrassed yourself by drunk dialing me, right?" Blaine just mumbled something incoherent. "Don't worry," Kurt assured. "You were being the perfect gentleman.

This time Blaine outright groaned. "Oh my God, what did I do?"

"Oh no, you let me live in fear of what I'd done for _weeks_," Kurt teased. "I'll let you simmer for a bit more."

"Aww, c'mon!" Blaine felt his mood get better instantly. It was funny how quickly Kurt had become his happy place.

"I'll tell you when I get home," Kurt said.

"When _do_ you get home again?"

"Do you miss me already?" He laughed.

"In your dreams," Blaine responded but still had a smile on his face.

"I'll be home tomorrow evening," Kurt said.

"See ya tomorrow then."

"You're picking me up at the airport?" He asked. Blaine's smile grew.

"Sure."

**..now, in one of the next chapters (I think - you never know with these boys) there'll be quite the time-gap. I hope you don't mind me jumping a bit in the boy's relationship; I just feel like we need to get to all the exciting parts! **

**I just hope you agree with me *nervous face* **

**But before I go around and jump in time - would you guys like me to write the pick-up-at-airport scene? And would you like me to keep Sebastian in the story? Please tell me what you think! Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: God, I love how you're all so nice and answer my questions! Thank you so much! Ok, so here's an airport scene, a time jump (with flashback) and some trouble stirring… (and I'm not just talking about my unbeta'd chapters) **

**(No, I'm not gonna make a habit of updated this often ok, I just really wanted to share this with y'all) **

Blaine had received a text from Kurt a few hours prior to picking him up in the airport, so he'd had plenty of time to prepare. Now, keeping in mind that Blaine hadn't dressed up for anyone since he reached the age of 15, he thought he'd done a pretty decent job. He'd dressed in jeans (no holes) and a button down (no skulls). He'd styled his hair; but only put a minimum product in it.

It wasn't like Blaine didn't ever dress up. When he went clubbing, he made sure to look his utmost best. It was just that he hadn't dressed up for anyone but himself (and the random guys at bars) for so long, he'd forgotten how to do it right.

He'd taken his car to the airport and even though an old hag almost drove right into his baby, he hadn't smoked and he was pretty sure Kurt would appreciate it.

The reason he'd dressed up and made sure he didn't smell of smoke was pretty simple.

Blaine had never been in a real relationship before. Meaning, he'd never picked anyone up from the airport. He'd never met parents; he'd never bought anyone flowers; he'd never had to make another person happy; he'd never wanted to either. But for some reason he really wanted to do all those things for Kurt.

So maybe he'd taken a bit too long to choose an outfit that morning, and maybe he'd arrived half an hour before he was supposed to; but he didn't know any better. He didn't know the rules for dating.

But seeing Kurt's entire face light up with joy had been it all worth it, and he'd gladly humiliate himself at a flower shop some day in the near future just to see that kind of smile again.

"Hi," Kurt greeted him when he walked over. Blaine smirked and pulled him in for a quick kiss; that he knew how to do. He had the physical aspect of it all covered.

"How was Ohio?" Blaine asked as he wound an arm around Kurt's waist and took his bag in his other hand. He didn't notice the pleased look on Kurt's face because he was too busy walking around a bunch of teenager screaming and hugging.

"It was great; Finn's birthday went smoothly and I only suffered minimum damage," Kurt said as they walked to Blaine's car. Blaine stopped right next to it with a questioning gaze.

"Damage?" He looked Kurt up and down; silently appreciating the tight white jeans and the grey sweater peeking out under his coat.

"Yea, every year the guys play soccer and since it's Finn's birthday, he always orders me to play." Blaine looked a bit doubtful so Kurt kept talking. "I always kick their asses though. There's a reason I'm proud of my legs; and not just because they look amazing in skin tight jeans."

Blaine laughed and put Kurt's bag in the trunk of his car before opening Kurt's door for him.

"I never pictured you to be the soccer type," he said and walked around the car to his own side. Kurt looked at him with a gentle smile and Blaine felt a chill run down his spine. What had he done to make Kurt look at him like he just saved a puppy from drowning?

"I told you I played football in high school, right? If I'm forced to play, I better play it well. Noah got me this year though, I have the biggest bruise on my-" He abruptly stopped talking and blushed a bit before clearing his voice. "Anyway, I tackled him like five minutes later, so that's-"

"You _tackled_ him?" Blaine outburst with a laugh. Kurt just looked at him as if to say 'yea' and shrugged. "Who was this guy? Oh, oh, let me guess! A midget?"

"Jerk," Kurt pouted. "Noah isn't a midget, you know that!" Blaine kept laughing until he suddenly realized who Kurt meant.

"_PUCK_?" He yelled and almost pulled off the road in his haste to look at Kurt.

"Yea well, he started it, and he really should've kept his eyes on me instead of the ball, because he knows how I-"

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You tackled Puck? As in Noah Puckerman? 6 foot-something Noah Puckerman?"

"He's not all that much taller than me," Kurt pointed out, but Blaine just kept staring at him. He gently tilted Blaine's chin away, so he was facing the road again. "But yes, I did."

"You're fucking badass," Blaine mumbled, impressed. Kurt just smiled. Blaine didn't need to know that Puck had thrown him to the ground afterwards and it had ended in a fight in the mud; Finn and the other guys joining in quickly. And the bruise on his ass was the size of a hand. But luckily Kurt wasn't just bragging when he talked about his legs; he'd knees Puck in the balls and Finn had a black eye matching his elbow. Apparently he'd kicked someone in the stomach too, but he'd rejected that completely. Just because the guy had a footprint on his shirt the size of his boot, it didn't prove anything.

The two drove in comfortable silence until they reached Blaine's apartment. Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"This is not my apartment," he said. Blaine smirked but tried to hide it as he turned to the car door.

"I know," he shrugged and then got out of the car. Kurt hurried out of the passenger seat and then followed Blaine into the building. They stopped outside of a door Kurt could remember slamming and hoping to hit Blaine; he was pretty happy it hadn't now though.

"You said I couldn't take you out, correct?" Blaine asked as he unlocked the door. He kept it closed until Kurt nodded. Then he opened it and inside Kurt had to hold back a gasp. So yea, Blaine had been particularly gentlemanly today, but he'd never expected to be welcomed home with lit candles (he pushed the worried thought of Blaine's apartment burning to the ground away quickly) and a (home cooked?) meal on the table.

"Before you go all crazy," Blaine said before taking Kurt's coat and hanging it up. "I asked my neighbor to light the candles and put the food on the table two minutes ago, so no need to be worried that I'm irresponsible." Kurt smiled and pushed his bangs back from his forehead before making his way over to the table.

"Did you cook?" He asked as he looked at the steaming plates and pans.

"Yea," Blaine said as he pulled two diet cokes out of the fridge. "Nothing fancy though, don't expect too much. I had work to do y'know, we can't all just fly to Ohio to escape-" He hadn't realized he was babbling before Kurt's chuckle interrupted him.

"You're welcome next time," he said and then sat down; completely missing the surprised look at Blaine's face. "Now shut up and let me eat. I'm starving." Blaine smiled and sat down to enjoy the meal he'd spent more time that he'd admit on.

xxx

It was in December Blaine started acting differently. Of course they'd fought before; what with Kurt's stubbornness and Blaine's big mouth. But this fight seemed like so much more. There was a deeper meaning with it all. It started out fairly innocent with Kurt wanting to go shopping…

"I said _no_, Kurt," Blaine said through gritted teeth. They'd been discussing this for the past half hour.

"But I need your help!" Kurt insisted.

"It's just shopping! You can do it yourself," Blaine reasoned and crossed his arms over his chest. He was tired of talking about it.

"It's _Christmas_ shopping!" And Kurt's list was longer than normally because he hadn't had time to do the shopping in more trips than one, because he'd been too busy being with Blaine. Not that he'd change their dates for anything, even if it made him late with the Christmas shopping. They'd been to dinner and clubbing; with surprisingly little alcohol, since neither of them wanted to get wasted.

"I don't give a fuck!" Blaine's voice got louder as he got more frustrated.

"Blaine!" Kurt hated when Blaine switched to his defense position. Arms crossed over his chest and then he'd start swearing more than normally. And Kurt was just beginning to hope he'd actually be able to introduce Blaine to his family.

"_No_! Just stop it. I do not wanna go Christmas shopping with you, why won't you get it into your thick head?" Blaine was an inch away from yelling.

"I'm not asking you to give up your entire weekend, Blaine, I just-" The brunette tried. He'd asked his friends but none of them had time and he'd thought it'd be fun to shop with Blaine…

"God damn it Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he stood up. "I said _NO_!"

"Blaine-" Kurt protested.

"No. Get out." It always went like this. Blaine got mad and he either ran away or made Kurt leave. It was getting worse the closer they got to Christmas and Kurt had no idea what he was doing wrong.

"Wh- Blaine-"

"I said _get out_!"

"Blaine, I just want you to-" He took a step closer to his boyfriend, but Blaine wasn't having any of it. He knew he'd be apologizing on his knees if Kurt as much as touched him.

"I know what you want, and I don't want to do it, why don't you get it? I am not your fucking bag-carrier. Now get the fuck out of my apartment!"

"_Fine_!" Kurt's patience had a limit and it had been reached. He slammed the door on his way out. And the next day he'd started his shopping; _alone_. He hadn't texted Blaine or called him even when he practically fell over a jacket Blaine would've loved. He was tired of this. How was he going to have Blaine with him in Ohio if they couldn't stop fighting for just two weeks? Doubt was creeping into his mind and he hated that. He'd already realized that he _loved_ Blaine. He loved the way his eyes shone extra brightly whenever they'd kissed, and the way he'd lay a protecting arm around him when they were out. He loved the way Blaine would be a complete asshole one minute but still open the door for Kurt the next.

He loved the way Blaine would put a hand on his arm when he was being too mean to people. He loved the way Blaine would first glare at him but later thank him for getting him out of fights. They balanced each other out. And Kurt loved that. He didn't want to live without it. But Blaine was starting to hold back. The past few weeks he hadn't asked Kurt out or made vulgar moves. He'd been withdrawn and moody.

And it was Christmas in a few days. Kurt loved Christmas. And he wanted to spend it with Blaine. So he did the only thing he could. After taking his bags home he made his way to Blaine's apartment. Another thing he loved about Blaine was his occasionally shyness. Like the way he'd put a spare key into Kurt's hand and mumbled something in the lines of 'for emergencies'.

Or the way he was careful around Kurt. Not like Kurt couldn't protect himself, but like he didn't want to overstep any more boundaries. When he broke down one of Kurt's walls, he was like an excited puppy. Like the first time he'd slept over at Kurt's…

xxx

"You- what?" Blaine asked, gaping.

"A movie night? We've been going out a lot the past few weeks and I just thought… Well, it's okay if you'd rather go clubbing, but-"

"No, no, a movie night's fine, of course it's fine." Another thing Kurt loved: when Blaine began babbling and tripping over his own words. "I just- you're just- what about, I mean, of course I could go home, but you said movie night so I just-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted with a smile.

"Yea?" He sounded slightly breathless and Kurt had to hold in a giggle.

"Could you just take my subtle invitation for you to stay over please?"

"I- Yes. Yea, okay," Blaine agreed and then switched back to his normal self. "So should I bring my sexy PJ?" And the movie night had been fine; Blaine had done minimum groping and Kurt had mostly let it slide because Blaine had cried during Beauty and the Beast.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," Blaine mumbled as he dried his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's not like you're the only one," Kurt joked. "Besides, who would I tell?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that! You're just trying to lure out ways to humiliate me in front of the guys!" Blaine pushed him lightly in the shoulder.

"Damn, you saw right through me," Kurt laughed as Blaine crawled over him and started planting kisses on his face. He didn't let their bodies touch as he did; they'd tried that before and Kurt had panicked slightly and kneed Blaine in the stomach.

"It's 2am," Kurt said as he turned his head from Blaine's mouth. Blaine sighed and rested his forehead against Kurt's collarbone.

"Bedtime?"

"Yup. So get your attractive ass off me so I can go brush my teeth."

"You think my ass is attractive?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt who made his way to the bathroom.

"Blaine please, even the straightest guy on the planet would think your ass is attractive." That was a thing Blaine loved. How much more relaxed Kurt had become. So yea, maybe they hadn't gone much passed light groping and making out; and yes, he'd had his fair share of taunting from his friends, but it all seemed worth it when Kurt would wink at him or smack his ass or even pull him into a kiss.

Because they both initiated kisses now.

Something had happened that day when Kurt got home from Ohio. He hadn't exactly changed; he just seemed more sure of himself. And of Blaine.

Blaine, who'd brushed his teeth and actually headed for the couch, when Kurt had grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Blaine just looked at him.

"Um, to sleep? I thought you'd rather-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted with that voice Blaine had come to know as the 'you're being an idiot right now' voice. "Would you rather sleep on the sofa?" He asked. Blaine quickly shook his head and Kurt laughed before tugging him into the bedroom.

"I'm a toss-and-turn sleeper, so I apologize in advance," the brunette said and pushed Blaine over to the bed. "I sleep on the right side," he pointed out and turned out the lights. Blaine scooted over to the left side and under the covers.

It took a while for the both of them to fall asleep after saying goodnight.

Blaine, because he'd never shared a bed with anyone without having sex with them first.

Kurt, because he'd never shared a bed with anyone period. He'd of course had sleepovers with his friends but they'd all had the silent agreement that Kurt had his bed for himself. When Kurt thought about it, it might not have been the best thing; he would've been a lot more comfortable if he'd tried it before. But he didn't let it show when he'd pushed Blaine to the bed. He was _trying_ and Blaine was really helping him.

Besides, what harm could sharing a bed do?

Quite a bit, Kurt found out the next morning. He'd finally fallen asleep, but when he woke up, he had an arm around his waist and something heavy on his shoulder. He took a few calming breaths with closed eyes before slowly opening them and looked to his right. Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder; his breathing hot against Kurt's skin. His right arm was wrapped around Kurt's middle and his right leg was slung over both of Kurt's.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, afraid to wake him too quickly.

"Mmh," Came a mumbled reply. Kurt chuckled quietly and tried turning around, but Blaine had him in an iron grip. "Mm," he kept mumbling until a dark sound made its way out his throat and made Kurt freeze. "_Hnng_."

Suddenly Kurt became aware of the slow rocking Blaine was doing against his side. He felt the unmistakably outline of Blaine's erection pressing into his thigh and felt his face lose color. He was not ready for this, he was so not ready for this…

_He rubs off on people in his sleep?_ Kurt thought just as Blaine let out a happy sounding sigh followed by a quiet "Kurt."

Kurt felt his entire body relax. _He knows it's you. Or at least he wants it to be,_ he thought as he look down on Blaine's face. His features were relaxed; his eyelids moving as if he was dreaming and his lips parted slightly. Little whimpering sounds left his mouth every few seconds and Kurt felt himself grow harder in his pants. He would've been embarrassed if he hadn't had Blaine's hard cock pressed against him.

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine began nuzzling closer to his neck and collarbone. The arm around his waist tightened its grip and Blaine's hand curled into his shirt.

_You should wake him up_, he told himself, but just as he opened his mouth to call out to Blaine again, said man bend his leg further and his knee brushed against Kurt's now fully hard dick. _Oh screw this, you'll wake him after,_ he thought as he let his head fall onto his pillow again with a soft _thump_ and a quiet moan escaped his lips.

Half a second later Blaine bolted upright; the moan had woken him up. He looked groggy for a moment before he looked into Kurt's eyes and then down their bodies; clearly showing what had just happened the minute before. Blaine paled and Kurt could practically read the self-hatred going on behind his eyes.

"Blaine-" He started softly but Blaine started talking over him.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to! Fuck, why didn't you shove me away? Oh God, I promise I've never done this before, I don't- I would never- Please believe me Kurt, I swear I would never-"

"Blaine, shut up."

"I-" Kurt kissed him full on the mouth to shut him up.

"It's fine," he said when their lips parted.

"But I-" Blaine protested. Kurt put a hand over his mouth.

"I forgive you." He smiled and then looked down. A deep breath. _Now or never_. "Would you like some help with that?" So yea, his voice might've been slightly higher than normally and it was clear he was nervous, but the whine that left Blaine's mouth before he crashed their lips together again was totally worth it.

Blaine rolled over Kurt; still a few inches separating their bodies. He stopped kissing Kurt, only to trail his lips down the long neck. He paused by an ear; sucking the earlobe into his mouth before whispering, "Is this okay?"

Kurt whined and bucked his hips up so they were touching Blaine's for a second, before letting them fall down to the bed again.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, so for once just be a cocky asshole please?" He panted out before turning his head to catch Blaine's lips. Blaine chuckled into the kiss but then parted his lips to lick over Kurt's, silently asking to deepen the kiss. Kurt complied and soon Blaine was trembling trying to hold his own weight up. He scooted further down the bed and looked into Kurt's eyes with a soft smile.

"Lift," he whispered and tapped Kurt's hips. The brunette looked doubtful, but Blaine reassured him with a gentle kiss. "It's only these," he explained as he tugged at the other man's PJ pants. Kurt nodded and lifted his hips so Blaine could pull his pants off. He studied Kurt's nervous expression and decided to leave it at that. He crawled back up to place another tender kiss to Kurt's lips and then nudged his knee between his legs.

"Spread your legs a bit for me," he whispered. Kurt did what he was told and a moment later Blaine had straddled one of his thighs. "You tell me if it's too much okay?"

"Mmh," Kurt mumbled and then grabbed Blaine's bicep to pull him down again. Blaine went willingly and he groaned loudly when his clothes cock was trapped between their bodies. They were lying chest to chest; feeling each other's breathing. Neither of them moved for a few moments. They just looked into each other's eyes until Kurt wiggled a bit, making Blaine rock against him. His movement made his thigh press into Kurt's crotch and the brunette threw his head back with a moan; baring his neck to Blaine.

Blaine wasted no time and immediately started sucking light marks into the pale skin while rocking his hips in small circles; giving both of them the friction they wanted. Kurt would his hand up in Blaine's hair and started moving his thigh against Blaine's erection; just wanting to get more sounds out of him.

Kurt had never known being intimate could feel this good for both of them. Of course he'd heard about it from his friends, but he didn't have many guy friends, much less gay guy friends, and the ones he had didn't exactly know what he'd been through and they didn't talk much about sex. He kind of wished they'd done this sooner, but then again it might not have been as good at this.

On a particular hard suck on his neck, Kurt's thigh rose from the bed and for a moment he was scared he'd hurt Blaine when his moan stretched and his hips stopped moving for a few second before he started trembling slightly. Blaine lifted his face to meet Kurt's eyes and send him a small smile; it was the most relaxed Kurt had ever seen him look.

"You're beautiful," Blaine murmured into his neck and Kurt's hips stuttered before going still.

"O-oh," he panted out as his entire body relaxed and then tensed repeatedly. His orgasm raked through him again and again in little shocks. Blaine kissed him through it all.

xxx

And after that morning Kurt had been more comfortable. They'd tried a few things and Blaine had expressed his joy; so it couldn't be his pent up sexual frustration making him act weird. Kurt had no idea why he was withdrawing, but he was going to find out.

Still, as he stood outside Blaine's apartment, Kurt hesitated. Would it be considered too much to let himself in and wait for Blaine, if he wasn't home? Would it be too much to even show up? Before he could think it over any more, he knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again before he heard a crash from the inside followed by an angry voice.

"Hang the fuck on," it growled and Kurt almost didn't recognize Blaine's voice. It sounded hoarse and used. When the door opened Kurt saw a man that suited the voice. One side of Blaine's hair was plastered to one side of his head while the other side was standing in every direction. He had a split lip and a reddening bruise under one eye. He was missing a piercing in his ear and he was only wearing boxers; showing off more marks on his upper body. Kurt held back a gasp at the sight.

"Oh. It's you," Blaine mumbled and turned around, leaving the door open behind him. Kurt almost didn't follow; he was trying to recover from Blaine's alcohol drenched breath. It smelled like he'd been drinking for days without brushing his teeth.

"What do you mean it's me? Of course it's me; we need to talk," Kurt said when he finally made his way into the apartment.

"Talk then," Blaine just said from his seat on the couch. Kurt stood before him with his arms crossed. He'd planned to start out gently, but Blaine's total lack of care was pissing him off.

"Why are you such a wreck?" He asked.

"I'm not," Blaine just said and turned the TV on; completely ignoring Kurt.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" The brunette requested and took a step to the side, so he was blocked the TV. Blaine mumbled something under his breath but just tiled his head to the side; effectively watching the TV even as Kurt grew angrier.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit. You've been acting weird for weeks now. Just tell me?" Kurt tried again. He was not going to get into another argument over something as stupid as shopping, but it felt like there was more to it than that. Blaine had been weird for weeks after all, not just when Kurt asked him to go shopping.

"It's none of your business," Blaine shrugged and pointed the remote to the TV. Kurt snatched it away from him and turned it off before talking again.

"You made it my business, Blaine! Now tell me what is wrong."

"Fuck off." There was no real threat behind his voice and Kurt had known for quite a while that Blaine would never hurt him; even if his words were harsh.

"Why won't you just tell me why you're like this, instead of pushing me away, Blaine? Is it your dad again? What happened?" Things between the two Andersons were getting worse every day. The older had started talking down to Blaine in front of the entire office more often than not, and even though Blaine tried staying indifferent, it was really getting to him. And there had been quite a few arguments since the incident with Belinda.

"Okay you really wanna know why, huh? Do you?" Suddenly it was like someone had pushed a switch in Blaine. "It's a real sob story, I'll tell ya." He laughed humorlessly. "I lost someone I loved more than anything in this fucked up world, okay? That asshole just pretends she was never here. But I remember her. I remember Kurt, I do. I remember her face, her smell, her every move. I remember everything. Even if she's nothing now."

"Blaine-" Kurt tried. He'd lost a loved one and he knew it shouldn't make Blaine act like an ass again. They'd broken that barrier. Maybe Blaine had lost his mother during Christmas, but that didn't mean he could treat Kurt like he was a stranger again.

"Don't. Just... Leave me alone," Blaine said and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He seemed so tired.

"No." Kurt wasn't giving up. They were boyfriends; they were supposed to help each other through stuff like this.

"I said get the fuck out!" Now the anger was back and Blaine rose from the couch to walk around Kurt.

"No! I won't leave you alone like this," Kurt reasoned; his own voice gaining strength too as Blaine's rose.

"Like what? Huh? Like what? Like the fucking mess I am? Would you just get the fuck out? Go to your perfect family and celebrate your perfect Christmas." Kurt knew it was only a defense mechanism Blaine had going on; with the yelling and the insulting, but he couldn't help but grow angry.

"Blaine, you need to realize I'm not going to leave you just because you're yelling at me or because you show a little weakness. The reason I'll leave you is that I can't be in a relationship with someone who hates themselves so much when I love them. You better figure out if you really want to be with me or if you want to keep pushing people away for the rest of your life. I did it for you, now you gotta do it for me."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I just didn't want to celebrate Christmas with your precious family?" Blaine spat and glared at Kurt.

Kurt felt it as if Blaine had just slapped him across the face. They'd been talking about this for so long; the whole meeting the parents thing had made Blaine nervous, but they'd _talked_ about it.

xxx

"_So… What you're saying is…" Blaine had stammered, face slightly red. _

"_I want you to meet my dad. Well, and my stepmother too," Kurt had smiled. _

"_You want to introduce me to your family?"_

"_Yes," Kurt laughed at Blaine's scared expression. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because you're my boyfriend. And I want my family to meet you," he explained. _

"_Oh… Yea. Okay." _

"_Okay?" Kurt's excitement had been evident. _

"_Okay." And Blaine had smiled back, even if it had seemed a bit nervous. _

xxx

"But- you said you and your dad didn't celebrate it together and since you're mom's not here I thought-" Kurt tried making his voice sound normal, but he heard the ways it was breaking.

"You thought I didn't have plans? That I'd rather squeeze myself into your family? Yea well guess what, I fucking don't. I don't wanna celebrate Christmas with you!" Blaine shouted and Kurt took a step back. He might not be scared of Blaine, but his heart was starting to hurt and he just wanted to run away.

"I'm sorry you lost someone you loved, but I can't do anything about that. It wasn't something I did. Sometimes you just talk without thinking." He knew Blaine had seen the tears in his eyes, but he ignored it as he made his way to the door. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

The door slammed behind him and Kurt didn't hear Blaine call out his name to stop him.

…**Of course this chapter got longer too. **

**Okay, so here's what you can (possibly) expect from the next chapter (sorry about the cliffhanger-y ending btw): BLAINE'S PAST WILL BE (mostly) REVEALED.**

**ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM? **

**I would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter - and also what you think will have happened in Blaine's life; why's he such an ass around Christmas? **

**Also: wOAH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? IT'S CHRISTMAS AND NO KLAINE? WAT? **

**(yes, that's me hinting y'all to tell me what you think's gonna happen k? love u! now let's see if I can find an internet connection strong enough to upload this shit - dats right guys, still camping here) **


	15. Chapter 15

**..As some of you may know I've had quite the trouble with this chapter. I mean, I knew what was supposed to happen (kind of), I just had to think a little harder as to how I could make it happen.**

**This is actually the part I've known about for many months; Blaine's past. I hope you'll 'enjoy' it (maybe enjoy is the wrong word). So here it is. I give you chapter 15! *le smiley face* **

_Fuck_.

One punch.

_Fuck_, _fuck_, _fuck_.

Two punches, three punches.

_Fuck_, _fuck_, _f_-

"God _DAMN IT_!" Every face in the gym turned to look at the hunched over figure leaning heavily against his punching bag. Harsh panting was falling from his lips but he repeated what he'd been doing for the past two hours. Swallowed thickly, straightened up and kept punching. Sweat was running down his back, soaking his undershirt; seeing as he'd already shred the sweatshirt after half an hour of moving around the punching bag.

Blaine wiped away the sweat falling in his eyes and groaned as he rested his damp forehead against the bag. He was tired. So tired. But he knew he had to do something to keep his mind off how much of an asshole he always was. He took a step back and was about to swing again when a pause in the music let him hear the voice talking to him.

"-kicked your bike?" It said sarcastically and Blaine closed his eyes. He didn't have the energy for this. He felt a tug on his left earplug and it fell out; bringing the volume of his music down several levels.

"Or maybe you've just had a bad fuck?" Sebastian spoke with an uncaring voice as he pulled out Blaine's other earplug; getting his full attention.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Blaine growled as he stomped away. He really didn't have the energy for this. He ripped off his gloves and threw them on the ground.

"Oh, you know what I want. But right now we're talking about you. Did someone finally shoot your dad and you realized he was everything you ever wanted to be?" It hit home hard. Blaine whipped around with a glare. Sebastian knew what his dad was like; they'd gone to school together when everything happened after all.

"Fuck you."

"Sure, but you gotta shower first, you smell like something dying," Sebastian retorted with a cold smirk. Blaine clenched his teeth in anger but didn't lash out.

"Fuck off," he said and turned around to walk away. He could go for a jog or something instead of staying near the asshole. But he froze when Sebastian spoke up again.

"Is it your '_boyfriend'_?" Blaine didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. His silence was confirmation enough. "So it was a bad fuck after all," Sebastian laughed and Blaine felt the anger boil in his veins. "Oh no, don't tell me. He dumped your sorry ass?" Blaine had a feeling Sebastian was searching for a reaction but he was too angry to think it over.

"Don't worry, whores don't stay around long," he laughed and Blaine snapped. He surged forward and smashed his fist to Sebastian's cheek. The taller man was taken by surprise for half a second before he countered with a hit of his own; sending Blaine a few stumbling steps back.

"What is it, Blaine? Can't take me talking about your whore?" His signature smirk was set even as Blaine growled and surged forward again. But Sebastian wasn't that easy; they'd both been boxing since they were kids and Sebastian knew how to parry Blaine's hits.

A left jab.

"It's not like he would really ever want someone as fucked up as you," Sebastian taunted.

A right hook.

"Or maybe he was one of the desperate ones? Begging to have you fuck him in a bathroom somewhere? I'm disappointed Blaine, I thought you had more class than that," he continued as the punches became more and more dangerous.

Two steps and a frustrated left block.

They kept dancing around each other with practiced movements. Neither was giving up easily and Blaine was panting hard by the time he actually got a clear punch in. Sebastian landed on the floor with a breathless sound and soon found himself looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about Kurt like that again," Blaine spat and walked away. He missed the small smile and sigh Sebastian let out.

Maybe Sebastian would never be Blaine's friend, but he knew exactly how to draw out his frustrations. After all, they had known each other for four years.

xxx

Blaine was furious.

He was utterly and completely furious.

Tomorrow would be Christmas and he was buried to the neck in work that apparently needed to be done before New Year, _and you'll make sure that happens, Blaine_. Hearing his father's words in his head again, Blaine rose from his desk and stomped over to the window to grab his cigarettes.

xxx

"_I really wish you'd quit those," Kurt had said with a sigh as Blaine pulled out a cigarette. It had been a horrible day with more fights with his dad than he was comfortable counting._

"_It helps me calm down," Blaine murmured but didn't get to light the cigarette before Kurt had taken it out of his mouth._

"_I'm sure you can find better ways to calm down," he'd said with a glint in his eye and Blaine had smirked. Oh yea, he could definitely find better ways to occupy his mouth and relax._

xxx

He threw the nearly full packet on the floor and buried his face in his hands. Blaine Anderson didn't do feelings. Not like this. And still, here he was, wishing with every fiber of his body that he had just told Kurt the whole truth. If he'd just told Kurt what was going through his head - what always went through his head around Christmas - he wouldn't have had to take the call from his father with no excuse as to why he couldn't work during the holiday.

Blaine had tried protesting. He'd tried being polite (as much as he could towards the old bastard) even. But he'd used the mom card. Again. And Blaine was getting sick of it.

At the thought of his mom, Blaine turned to the pictures on the shelf over his desk. He gently moved the ones in front and pulled out a framed picture of a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her smile was radiant - and contagious, because a small smile showed itself on Blaine's face - even in the old photo, and she was holding hands with a dark haired boy and a blonde girl.

Blaine's soft smiled melted away. He looked at the clock and then grabbed his keys and jacket, before making his way out of the apartment.

Since Blaine was thirteen he'd been to the hospital so many times he'd lost count. Not only because he was injured, but because there was someone he needed to see. He hadn't been there much the past few months; not since he met Kurt. Wonderful Kurt, who was in Ohio with his family and without a doubt hating Blaine, because he couldn't be honest with anything.

Blaine walked into the hospital with a sigh and moved through the corridors with practiced ease. A dark haired nurse smiled at him and waved as he walked past and he nodded to her as well, just like he'd always done. Almost all the nurses knew who Blaine Anderson was.

The kid who'd forced his way into the hospital all those years ago, screaming and crying and spending a week in the room without ever going home.

But also the young man who kept coming by alone, even when he had broken bones or a bad cold. He would always find time to go to the hospital.

And now he was the grown up man who despite his dangerous looks walked quietly through the halls and nodded politely to the nurses.

Blaine Anderson.

The boy who lost everything but still kept coming by, just to get a glimpse. The boy who got beaten up in his old school but still stumbled down to tell her happy birthday. The boy who always spent Christmas in her room. Just to make sure she was still breathing.

Blaine reached room number 534 and stood outside for a few minutes, just collecting himself. Evening out his breathing. Relaxing. Trying not to think of Kurt.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder slowly and Blaine turned his head to look into a pair of green eyes. Green eyes, which had been watching him since he was thirteen.

"Hi Marcy," he said softly, and gave her a soft smile.

"Hi honey," Marcy smiled back. "Still not got any plans on Christmas, huh?" She always asked Blaine why he didn't do something else on Christmas. And his answer was always the same.

"She is my plans." Marcy nodded with a sad smile and continued walking down the hall. Blaine took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"Hi sweetie," he greeted gently when he closed the door behind him. Anyone other than the nurses wouldn't have recognized his voice; it was soft and sweet, like soft silk running over naked skin. He was always gentle when he spoke in her room.

"How are you?" He knew there would be no answer, but he kept on asking anyway. They said that the last thing you lost was your hearing, so he would keep on talking to her as long as he could. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Kurt and I fought again," he said quietly. He turned to look down at her face and felt the tears start to prickle behind his eyes. It was all too soon to start crying though. He had to stay strong. For both of them. "I was an asshole again, Sam. I don't think he's gonna forgive me this time," he whispered.

"I was going to spend Christmas with him," he explained and cupped her cheek. Not quite warm, but not cold either. Just like always. "But instead I ended up hurting him. Again. God, you would've been so disappointed in me, baby girl."

"It's not like I don't want to be with him, but this is our time," Blaine mumbled after a few moments of silence and stroked the curly locks out of her face. Christmas was her favorite day of the entire year. It was even better than her birthday because on Christmas everybody got gifts. That's what she used to say at least.

"_Even daddy seems nicer, don'tcha think Blaine?" She used to say. And Blaine would nod. Of course their dad would be nicer around Christmas. Sam never left his side during December._

"_I think he loves you on Christmas. He has to love you. Right Blaine?" And again he'd nod._

"_Of course he loves me, Sam. He loves both of us."_

"_But me just a bit more, right?" She'd joke with a toothy grin. She didn't know how right she was, so Blaine was left with his never-ending nodding and small smiles._

As he looked down at his little sister's unmoving body, Blaine suppressed a sob. It was too hard. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't handle being alone.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and placed a kiss on her forehead before making his way out the door.

"Blaine?" Marcy called after him as he walked past her with fast steps.

"I'm sorry; I have somewhere I need to be. I'll come back before new year!" He yelled back over his shoulder and started running. He had a plane to catch.

xxx

Kurt sighed as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was so tired. He'd helped his parents with the Christmas cooking and after setting the table and making small-talk and trying to put on a brave face, he felt exhausted. Staying at home was amazing as always, but he'd had to explain to Carole and Burt why Blaine hadn't come with him, like they'd originally planned.

And he just couldn't get the curly haired man out of his head. He knew this fight had been bad. It seemed like they couldn't fight over small things. And now he had no idea where he and Blaine were. Were they even still together? Kurt had been so furious and hurt when he'd left Blaine's apartment a few days ago, but that didn't mean he'd wanted to break up.

But he hadn't heard anything from Blaine. No texts, no calls; nothing. And Kurt hadn't tried to contact Blaine. He was pretty sure they were supposed to be adults and fix things, but there seemed to always end up being a childish pull in his pride that made him not push the call button on his phone.

It wasn't his fault this time. Blaine could've just told him from the start that he didn't want to spend Christmas with Kurt and his family. But then again Blaine had lost someone. And Kurt knew how painful it could be. Losing a loved one was awful and losing a mother… Well, it wasn't easy. It wasn't excuse to treat Kurt the way he'd done though.

Kurt sighed as his thoughts kept running around in circles.

He had only just finished the dishes when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock on the wall, wondering who on earth would come by at 11pm on Christmas Eve? He heard his dad move from the couch in the living room and shrugged. Maybe his dad was expecting someone.

xxx

When Burt Hummel opened the front door, ready to tell the person showing up at 11pm on Christmas just how rude that was considered, he was met by a boy he'd never laid eyes on before. He was kind of short and with dark, unruly hair. His shoulders were hunched in his leather jacket and Burt instantly felt protective when he saw the piercings in the kid's ear. But then he started talking.

"M-Mr. Hummel?" The kid asked nervously.

"Yea?"

"I, um," _Be polite, be polite, c'mon be 13 again._ "I'm looking for, for Kurt."

"Who is it dad? We were just about to- Blaine." Kurt showed up in the doorway but stopped short when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Blaine?" Burt felt a protective jolt in his chest. This was the kid who'd caused Kurt to sulk for two days. But then he saw the way the kid's eyes lit up as he let out a "_Kurt_," and the way his brows furrowed as if he realized he might not be welcome.

"I'll let you two, eh, talk," Burt said awkwardly and made his way back to the living room. The boys were adults and he'd really rather not be there when Kurt unleashed his frustration.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as his father walked away, crossing his arms defensively. Blaine had expected as much, so he didn't let it get him down. He only had one chance to make it right. He wasn't getting another chance again.

"I'm, um. I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you weren't all that keen about talking the other day," Kurt snapped. He might've missed Blaine but he was not ready to forgive him yet.

"I," Blaine swallowed quickly but figured he might as well just spit it out. "That's actually what I wanted to, to talk about." Kurt looked unconvinced.

"We can even talk out here so you won't have to throw me out?" He tried. A little spark of success ran through his heart when Kurt's lips curled into a barely-there smile. It was better than the frown at least.

"Fine," Kurt said and walked out to the porch, quietly shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the house and quirked an eyebrow, as if to say '_go on_'. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he said. It was a start. Now he just needed an ending. Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine started talking again before he got the chance to speak. "I'm sorry I was an asshole to you. It had nothing to do with you and I just let my frustrations out on you and I'm sorry." At least Kurt was biting his lip now and not shooting him glares.

"I'm sorry for not stopping you before you left, and I'm so sorry I didn't have the guts to at least call you to apologize at once. I'm sorry it took me a punch to the head and… and such to get over myself and come see you." Blaine knew he'd have to tell Kurt about Sam, but he needed them to be okay first.

"I'm not, I'm not saying it's okay or trying to defend my behavior, but I did have a reason to be an ass, I just shouldn't have let it out on you or, or y'know, anybody. I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt wanted to be angry. He really did.

He wanted to scream at Blaine that he deserved better. That Blaine had really hurt him.

But he'd also come to a conclusion in the last few days. Blaine meant more to him than he'd originally thought. It scared him, but it also gave him a kind of comfort. He was not ruined. He could still trust and love people.

So instead of screaming and slapping Blaine, Kurt nodded.

"This was your third strike, Blaine."

The look on Blaine's face could easily match the one on a kid's Christmas morning after getting his most wanted present. Surprise and pure joy running through his veins.

"I know," Blaine said, but he stopped talking when Kurt held up a hand. He was not going to scream no, but they needed to talk this through.

"I'm not saying you can never make mistakes again, I mean, we're both human and I know there'll be fights in the future," Kurt said. "But then fight, Blaine. Fight with me, yell at me. Don't just lock yourself in and push me away. This was the last time. I'm not coming back if you do it again."

"I know…" This time Blaine's voice sounded more defeated, but Kurt wasn't finished. He wasn't going to put the blame on Blaine alone. They were two in this relationship after all.

"On that note I should apologize too. I more or less forced you to spend Christmas in my home and I'm sorry. I should've listened more to you," he sighed, because as he said it he knew it was true. He'd once again let his thoughts run wild and not listened to Blaine at all.

"You have no reason to apologize Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong! If I really didn't want to celebrate Christmas, I should've just fucking said so."

"I know, but-"

"No, no, let me finish." Blaine looked like he was about to take Kurt's hand, but then he reconsidered. He would rather keep his hands to himself than have Kurt rip away from him half-way through the story he was about to tell. "I, um." He took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "You remember I told you I lost someone?"

"Yea, but you already told me your mom was-"

"It's not my mom," Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair; reminding himself how much like a mess he must look. "It's, I mean." He squeezed his eyes shut again. "I have a little sister. Sam." As soon as the words finally left his mouth, he couldn't seem to stop them. "Or Samantha, but she really just preferred Sam. She's like six years younger than me and we don't really look alike except, except the hair, but she looks more like mom than I do, and-"He snapped his mouth shut when he realized he was babbling.

"Um. When she was six, mom and dad weren't home much during the summer, so I had to, to take care of her. We went for ice cream one day, and… and…"

xxx

_Blaine had had a crush on the ice cream selling boy for weeks now. He'd tried every way to get his attention and actually got a name out of him a week or so ago. Ryan was a blond, tall guy with dark blue eyes and a crooked smile._

"_Blaine, I want the vanilla kind!" The curly haired little girl by his side exclaimed and grabbed his sleeve. Blaine pulled away with an annoyed expression on his face. The only reason he couldn't ever get to talk to Ryan was that his little sister was always there with him._

"_Yea, sure Sam, I'll just-_" _He started, but Samantha Anderson had changed her mind in the meantime._

"_No wait, I want chocolate!" She said with a big smile; one of her front teeth missing. She'd lost it just the other day._

"_Fine, but-_" _Blaine sighed._

"_No, no! The caramel and chocolate kind!" The five year old suddenly said and pointed to let him know precisely which one she wanted._

"_I said fine, Samantha!" He snapped._

"_Are you mad at me?" Samantha mumbled as her eyes filled with tears. The young girl was so easy to set off crying, and the past few months it was always Blaine who made her. After finally coming out, his life hadn't been anywhere near perfect and it seemed like he was starting to let it out on his sister._

"_No, I just… No. But go wait over there," Blaine said and tried to keep his annoyance to a minimum. At least he could send her to sit at the bench while he talked to Ryan. Ryan, who was suddenly talking._

"_Oh hi, Blaine," he said with a charming smile. "What can I get you today?"_

_Just as Blaine opened his mouth to answer he heard the unmistakable sound of wheels screeching on pavement. It was as if the world went into slow motion; he turned around slowly, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. A black car was on the road; the wheels twisted at weird angles and the driver running out of the driver's seat. A woman started screaming; some parents lead their kids away. And there in front of the black car was she lying. Motionless._

_Samantha._

_The car had hit his baby sister._

xxx

"I didn't mean to, I never, I never meant for her to hurt, I loved her, I _love_ her, she's my everything, Kurt, I swear I never meant to hurt her," Blaine babbling and he was pretty sure the wet drops sliding down his face were tears, but he couldn't help it. He needed Kurt not to hate him, not to loathe him like everybody else. He just needed Kurt to understand.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was like soft silk running over his skin and Blaine felt himself hunch even further in his shoulders. _Please, please, please_. He prayed to every god and force he knew the name of. "Blaine, look at me."

The curly haired man raised his head slowly and when he was met with kind eyes shining with tears, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"How in the world could you think that was your fault?" And then he broke. Because how could someone he'd known for less than a year say just the thing he'd longed to hear for years? How could Kurt just swoop into his life and make him feel like he'd wasted those years trying to isolate himself? He was sick and tired of playing bad and strong. He needed someone to barge in and _help_ him for once.

"Oh baby," Kurt mumbled and the next second had his arms wound tightly around Blaine's body. Blaine _knew_ Kurt was taller than him, but suddenly it felt like such a perfect thing, when his head fit into the crook under his chin and he could bury his face in his shirt.

"She, she didn't even get to first grade and, and I've never- she never- Kurt, I swear I didn't-" He kept talking and choking off sentences like he needed to defend himself but couldn't. There were not enough words to express what he'd felt through the years or how many times he'd tried to find the words that could defend himself against his own hate.

"Blaine," Kurt cooed gently in his ear. "It's okay. I know you didn't. It's not your fault, okay? It never was and it won't ever be. You were just a child, honey, you didn't do anything wrong."

Blaine let himself believe that, if only for a few minutes as he hugged Kurt tighter.

A voice was cleared a few feet from them and they both took a step back. Burt was standing in the doorway, looking slightly awkward. He didn't want to interrupt but it was getting late and cold and Kurt wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Blaine's gonna stay over," Kurt explained and took the other boy's hand.

"Kurt, I'm not sure that-" Burt started, obviously worried that the kid who'd made his son so moody was going to stay in his home.

"Dad," Kurt used his stern voice to stop his father.

"What?"

"How old I am?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Burt groaned.

"Not again Kurt, I-"

"Precisely. We had this talk as late as yesterday because I wanted to go for a walk alone," Kurt sighed. Being a worried parent was fine, but Burt just didn't seem to have any boundaries in the department.

"It's was almost midnight!" Burt protested weakly.

"And I'm 21 years old, dad!" The two Hummels had a staring competition that had Blaine almost take a step back. Burt gave up first though.

"Fine. But remember that tomorrow-"

"Is Christmas. I'm not going to forget just because my boyfriend is here, dad." Blaine lifted his gaze from the floor at the word 'boyfriend' and almost smiled. Almost. He missed the next thing the Hummels were discussing, but a moment later he was pulled into the house and towards a flight of stairs. They were stopped by Burt's cough behind them though.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Kurt whined. "_Now_?" Burt just looked at his son with crossed arms. "Fine!" And then Blaine was pulled away from the stairs and into another room, where a woman sat on the couch.

"Carole, this is Blaine," Kurt said and then turned to Blaine with his behave-or-I'll-slaughter-you-face and Blaine instantly knew that it would be important for him to make a good impression. He hadn't done that great with Kurt's dad (even though he hadn't cursed), so he'd have to win over his stepmom. Blaine released Kurt's hand and took a step forward to hold it out to the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hummel," he said in his best gentleman voice. Granted, after he turned 13 he'd only ever used it to get people into his bed, but it seemed to work for this purpose too.

"Oh please call me Carole dear. The pleasure is all mine," She responded and shook his hand. Blaine mentally fist-pumped; stepmom approval was not far away. If he hadn't felt so drained he might actually have fist-pumped. Kurt looked at his father with a challenging look and finally Burt nodded. They were free to go. So Blaine was once again dragged to the stairs and up to Kurt's room.

Kurt's room was… just that. Kurt's. It was clear in the tasteful design and colors. But Blaine didn't have much time to look around before Kurt had pulled him close again and locked their lips together.

Blaine was surprised at first, but he didn't object when Kurt's arms sneaked around his waist and pulled their bodies together. A gentle hand ran through his hair and in the few seconds their lips stopped touching Kurt sighed out "Blaine" softly. He didn't have time to respond before they were kissing again though.

His eyelids fluttered shut, but his brain wouldn't shut up. It was wrong. He couldn't just let Kurt comfort him this way, when he knew it wasn't the way Kurt was comfortable with. Blaine knew he wasn't the only person out there who took comfort in physical contact; maybe even craved it, to make sure he was wanted. (Hence, all the fucking around. He was not stupid; of course he knew why he'd done it). But he also knew that Kurt wasn't like that.

Kurt wanted to talk, Kurt wanted words. Kurt needed words as conformation, unlike Blaine. And yet here he was, kissing Blaine because he knew that's what he wanted. So Blaine did the only thing he could. He pushed Kurt back a little.

"Kurt," he said when the brunette opened his eyes. Blaine tried to ignore the way his stomach swooped after seeing how dark they were. "You really don't have to do this."

They both knew what he was talking about. After being together for so long they were slowly, but surely figuring each other out.

"You-" But Blaine didn't get time to talk. Kurt crashed their lips together again, quickly deepening the kiss by biting Blaine's lower lip softly. He took a slow step forward; pressing Blaine further into his room, until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell down on the bed.

"I want to," Kurt said as he placed his legs on each side of Blaine's body; straddling him but not letting their bodies touch. He bent down to kiss Blaine again, but the curly haired man put a hand to his chest.

"To what?" He asked. It was Blaine's turn to need the words. But he knew he'd never forgive himself if he forced Kurt into something he wasn't ready to, or never really wanted in the first place. Kurt blushed slightly, but didn't stray from his position.

"Not… everything," he said slowly. "But something." Kurt unzipped and pushed Blaine's hoodie off his shoulders with gentle movements before kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

"You gotta help me through this," he whispered against the soft lips and then began kissing his way down Blaine's chin, jaw and neck.

"Since when were you this confident?" Blaine moaned as Kurt sucked on his Adam's apple.

"I had a good teacher," Kurt teased and then let his fingers touch under Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine shivered slightly at the gentle touch and soon he was raising his hands to help Kurt get the shirt off him. They had seen each other shirtless a few times already, but never in this much light and Kurt had never had the time to just look. So he made the best of the time now and kept his eyes open as he trailed kisses down Blaine's toned stomach.

When he reached Blaine's pants, he hesitated slightly. Blaine wasn't blind even though he was lying down and he rose to his elbows and cupped Kurt's jaw slightly.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's- You really don't have to, Kurt. You- I won't think any less of you, if you don't. I won't be mad." Kurt looked up at him through his lashes and Blaine almost took back his words, just to make sure Kurt always looked at him like that. But he wasn't an asshole. Okay, not a complete asshole then.

"I want to," Kurt whispered softly. "I'm ready." Blaine didn't know if it was to reassure him or Kurt himself, but it seemed to work either way, because Kurt started undoing his jeans as he leaned up for a kiss. Soon that piece of clothing was on the floor too, and Kurt was biting his lip as he hooked his fingers underneath Blaine's boxers.

"You gotta strip for me too, or I'll get complexes," Blaine joked with a soft smile. Kurt chuckled before pulled off his sweater and shirt in one go. He forgot to be shy until he saw Blaine's eyes roam his naked chest. He felt the blush slowly creeping into his cheeks but did his best to ignore it as he stood up from the bed.

Blaine took the opportunity to actually position himself on the bed; scooting over the edge a bit, so his feet touched the ground (or would've if he was a bit taller). Kurt unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide to the floor before he did the same; slightly surprised that Blaine had dropped a pillow down there for him to sit on. Right. Because Blaine actually knew what he was doing.

Kurt felt his nerves creep back up but refused to stop. He'd thought about this for a few weeks now, and he knew he was ready. He just didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"Babe," Blaine called out softly. He knew he'd already said Kurt didn't have to do this, but the brunette was starting to look nervous again, and he just had to make sure it was okay. Kurt's jaw tensed and he saw determination in his eyes, and then Blaine felt fingers on his skin again. More precisely, on his hipbones as Kurt hooked his fingers into his boxers again, but this time he actually pulled them down.

Kurt's eyes grew as he looked at Blaine; totally undressed. Of course he'd seen a dick before, he had one of his own after all, and he'd _held_ Blaine's in his hand, but he'd never seen it directly. He'd never seen it this close. He was slightly surprised to feel his mouth water. Was that normal?

"Um," Kurt looked up at Blaine with red cheeks and bit his lip. He had a fairly good idea on how to proceed - he wasn't an idiot - but he wasn't sure if there was something Blaine wanted him to do. Blaine got his point with the hesitation.

"Just... Do what feels right," He said as he rested on his elbows. Kurt nodded slightly and placed his hands on each of Blaine's thighs. "Fold your lips over your teeth and-" He almost choked on his tongue, when Kurt licked a broad stripe up his erection. "Oh _fuck_!" Kurt looked up at him with a small smile.

"You gotta be quiet though," he said quietly and Blaine almost groaned.

"It's not me who- _Oh my God_!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He gritted his teeth together to stop from bursting anything else out, but Kurt was slowly working his tongue over him and really? Was he just supposed to shut up?

Kurt smiled a bit, as much as he could around a mouthful of dick. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought; Blaine's skin tasted mostly like the rest of him, except it might be a bit saltier. He swept his tongue over the head to catch where the taste was strongest. He pulled back slowly; careful not to let his teeth touch. He took a deep breath through his mouth as he grabbed Blaine length with his right hand. He looked up to see Blaine with his head thrown back and his lower lip between his teeth.

Kurt felt a tightening in his abdomen at the sight and licked his lips before lowering his head again. He took Blaine in again but lowered his lips even further; down under the head, pressing his tongue flat against the side of Blaine's cock. He felt the head brush the roof of his mouth and made a sound in the back of his throat. Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his head and Kurt raised his eyes to see Blaine looking down at him with lust-blown eyes.

"Kurt," he croaked and Kurt was about to abandon everything and just kiss him when Blaine pushed at his head a little. Kurt breathed in through his nose and felt the need to swallow. He didn't know if he'd be able to with his mouth on Blaine, but he decided he'd better try it out, so he didn't have to leave his position. He was becoming rather fond of the strong smell and taste of Blaine.

Kurt pulled back a fraction of an inch and swallowed to get the air down in his lungs. He didn't expect the reaction from Blaine that he got. Blaine's hand grabbed Kurt's hair hard; hard enough to make him wince, but he didn't notice all that much when Blaine let out a long and broken moan.

"Oh God, again, do that again, Kurt _please_," Blaine mumbled as he collapsed to the bed. Kurt was confused for about half a second before he swallowed again. Blaine's back arched off the bed an inch or two before slamming back against the sheets. "_Fuck_," he swore lowly and Kurt felt a bit of confidence sneak its way into his movements.

He took Blaine deeper into his mouth; hand wrapping around the bit he couldn't get. He was not about to choke himself on his first blowjob, so instead of trying to get more of Blaine into his mouth, he did his best to use his tongue right. He listened to the way Blaine's breath would hitch and his moans would become louder, before he decided to bite his own palm.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out after a twist of his wrist. "Kurt, you gotta-" A moan interrupted him as Kurt sucked experimentally. "You gotta stop," he finally panted out. That was the best warning he could give with Kurt on his knees with his dick in his mouth. Blaine was fairly sure it was the best blowjob of his life, because even if Kurt couldn't take him all the way, his tongue was working some magic and he was a natural at this.

Kurt looked up through his lashes at his boyfriend's completely taken-apart look and moved his lips down just a tad more, while his own hand found its way to his clothes cock. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was pretty sure he could get off on sucking Blaine off.

"_Kurt_," Blaine moaned as a final warning. He was so close. Kurt didn't stop though; instead he rose a bit on his knees to get a better angle and then he sucked until his cheeks hollowed.

Blaine threw his head back; eyes closed and back arching impossibly high off the bed and came harder than he'd ever come in his entire life. Blaine's movements ensure that his cock was buried in Kurt's mouth and Kurt swallowed to his best ability, but he was pretty sure the wetness down his chin was a mix of Blaine's come and his own spit.

Kurt drew back when Blaine started shaking. He wiped a hand over his mouth to remove the worst mess and then looked up at Blaine. He was slightly taken aback by the warmth in his eyes. They smiled shyly at each other before Blaine sat up fully.

"Your turn," Blaine said and reached for him, but the brunette moved back a bit.

"No, it's, it's fine Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

"C'mon babe, let me take care of you."

"Um, you kinda… don't have to." Blaine noticed the way he had his hands in his lap, almost as if he was hiding something there. Oh. And Kurt looked so embarrassed that Blaine smiled at him softly.

"It's happens to the best of us," he said with a teasing smile, but he could see Kurt smiling too, so he knew he was forgiven. "Come here," he moved further up the bed and opened his arms as he kicked down the comforter.

Kurt got up from the floor and winced at the sticky feeling in his boxers. He looked at Blaine's arms for a second before turning to his bathroom. "Just a second," he held up a hand and disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged in a clean pair of boxers and another pair in his hands. He threw them at Blaine who just whined.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to cuddle, yes," Kurt smiled. Blaine stuck his tongue out at him but pulled the boxers on nonetheless. Then he opened his arms again. Kurt chuckled and turned off the lights before making his way over to the bed.

"Better?" Blaine asked when Kurt had snuggled into his chest and he'd pulled the comforter up over their bodies.

"Much," Kurt said and wrapped an arm around Blaine's middle. They lay in comfortable silence for a while and Kurt almost thought Blaine was sleeping when he spoke up.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Mmh?"

"When we get back home I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"I'd love to," Kurt murmured and hugged Blaine closer before his eyelids dropped.

**Thoughts, my dear readers? **

**Oh yea, and I should probably apologize for making y'all suffer through all those fights and stuff, that's why the scene at the end was written. I was actually gonna stop the chapter after the flashback, but then I was like 'oh my god, stop making them fucking suffer with you' and I wrote the rest. **

**I'm forgiven when I give out smut, right? RiGhT?! **

**(thank you to the Kurt to my Blaine (masturblainrs on tumblr; Krisus on here) for the smut help! ILU) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys *waves* **

**This chapter is mostly to soothe all your bad feels ok? So here, have some fluff and lovely times. It's better than everything breaking again, right? **

Blaine woke up feeling too hot but too tired to move an inch from his position. He felt a weight on top of him and if he didn't know any better he would've thought it was another person lying on his chest. His eyes shot open at the thought and he looked down at Kurt's sleeping face.

_Oh_ _right_, he thought. _That_ _happened_.

Blaine had never seen Kurt look so relaxed and if it didn't go against every defense mechanism in his body, he might've admitted to himself that he'd like to have kept looking at Kurt like that. All sleep rumbled and calm. As it was though, he took a long lingering look and started sliding out from under the body covering his own.

"Kurt," he whispered, afraid to wake up the whole house. He had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark outside. A whine escaped Kurt's throat and Blaine froze as the brunette's arms tightened around his middle. "Kurt." No response. "Kurt," he tried again a little louder. A low mumble and a nose nuzzling into his shoulder.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, let me go for a sec," Blaine explained and it seemed like Kurt accepted this, as he slowly released his grip around Blaine, before burying his face in the pillows. Blaine sneaked one last look at the bed before pulling the door almost closed behind him. He'd like to think he was smart enough to know which room was Kurt's, but he wasn't taking any chances, so he let it be open just an inch.

He looked from left to right but the darkness made it hard to anything and he had no idea where the bathroom was any way. _Get Kurt to show you around tomorrow,_ he said to himself. He took a few steps down the hall and heard soft snoring noises from inside the nearest room. Not bathroom then.

When he came to a door with no sounds inside he sighed with relief and pulled it open.

xxx

Kurt woke with a slight frown forming on his face. Something was missing but he didn't know what it was. He felt around the bed with his eyes still closed and found his pillow on the other side of the bed. He smiled slightly and pulled it up to his face to snuggle into it. The sudden smell of Blaine had him bolting upright. Blaine.

Kurt looked around the room but there was no sign of the other man. The door to his room was open slightly and Kurt knew for sure he'd closed it the night before. Right? He was beginning to panic. Blaine had left. He'd woken up and left and Kurt hadn't even been able to stop him. He hurried out of the bed and over to his dresser to pull out a pair of pajama pants.

Just as he put his left leg into the soft pants, the door creaked and Blaine tiptoed in. He stopped when he saw Kurt's frantic eyes though.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought…" Kurt mumbled and sat down on the bed. "I thought you left." Blaine felt an uncomfortable tug at his heart, but he ignored it in favor of stepping closer to the bed.

"Without my clothes?" He pointed to the disregarded items on the floor. Even in the dark Kurt's blush was noticeable.

"I may not have thought it all through," he murmured and Blaine chuckled before making his way the last few feet to the bed.

"Move over," he said and nudged Kurt with his elbow until they were both lying on their backs next to each other. "Why did you think I was gonna leave?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence. He secretly knew the answer to the question, but he figured he better let Kurt get it out. Blaine knew he didn't have the best record of staying, but he'd changed. Mostly. He was ready and willing to change, at least.

"I thought you might've changed your mind."

"About what?"

"About staying. It _is_ Christmas after all." Blaine thought about it for a moment before answering in a quiet voice.

"I wanted- I _want_ to stay. Sam would've wanted me to stay." Kurt didn't say anything; he just took Blaine's hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

"Would you tell me about her?" Kurt requested. Blaine was slightly surprised. Normally when people found out, they wanted to talk as little about it as possible. It made them uncomfortable. He should've known Kurt wasn't like that. Kurt wasn't '_people'_.

"She's turning 16 next month," he began softly. "She's been close to waking up several times, but the doctors say she's missing that last push. They're surprised she isn't gone yet, but none of us can bear the thought of turning her off." At least that's what he'd like to think. Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself as the thoughts of his father reached him. His hands fisted into the sheets and he closed his eyes for a second before speaking again. "Her favorite flower was- is daisies. She… she's blonde, but we've got pretty much the same eye color. She's a bit shorter than me, but it wouldn't surprise me if she gets taller than me soon; it'd be just like her." He gave a humorless chuckle.

"Her name is Samantha?" Kurt asked and moved a bit closer to Blaine's body.

"Samantha Evelyn Anderson, yea."

They kept going for the next half hour before their eyes kept slipping closed. Kurt asked questions whenever Blaine stopped talking and soon they were both mumbling and they slipped into unconsciousness again.

xxx

Both boys woke to the sound of knocking. Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open, only to be met by Blaine's chest. How'd he managed to crawl on top of the other without noticing? He sincerely hoped it wasn't a new habit, because it could very well end up embarrassing; for both of them.

Kurt could, for example, accidently move so close that he could feel Blaine's erection through his underwear.

Just like now…

Under any other circumstances he might've felt up to something, but with the knocking and calling of his name his dad was doing, he felt nothing short of horrified. Especially when he tried to move away and Blaine's arms sneaked around his waist to hold him back.

"Kurt? Are you awake?" Burt called out and Kurt had to stop the squeak threatening to spill out when Blaine nuzzled closer; bringing his leg up over Kurt's.

"Y-yea," he said and cleared his voice to make it sound less like Blaine was rubbing against his hip. "We'll be down in a minute."

Blaine finally stirred a bit more into consciousness, but he didn't seem to mind being close to Kurt in the morning; even with his cock hard and trapped inside his – or rather, Kurt's – boxers. He mumbled something incoherent into Kurt's neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

"Blaine," Kurt said with a voice that was supposed to be stern, but just turned into a whine. "Blaine, we gotta get up now. It's Christmas morning!"

"Don't care," Blaine murmured and was about to bury his face in Kurt's hair when he felt a slap to his arm. "Ow," he whined and raised his head to look at Kurt. Who was glaring at him. Blaine gulped and let go of Kurt to move further away from him.

"Now get up and dress; we need to be downstairs like five minutes ago," Kurt commanded and then picked out a pair of pajama pants before making his way through the door to get to the bathroom. Before disappearing he sent Blaine a hard stare. "Be nice; they're my family." Then he walked away; swinging the door half-way closed.

Blaine sighed and flopped down on his back again. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and running a hand through his hair. _Might as well get it over with_.

Blaine might've never been in a relationship long enough to get to the 'meet the parents' stage, but he was pretty sure how this would go. They would hate him and tell Kurt to dump his ass, and he'd do his best to defend himself but in the end he'd more or less end up losing. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed as the door opened again and Blaine turned around to – hopefully – get a look at Kurt with wet hair and a towel around his waist.

Instead a woman stood in the doorway and smiled at him. Blaine cringed a little at her caring and soft expression. He wasn't used to that from anyone but Kurt.

"You must be Blaine," the woman said. Blaine searched his brain while trying to come up with her name; he was pretty sure Kurt had told him at some point.

"I'm Carole," she continued and Blaine thanked her mentally for making it less awkward. He heard Kurt's words of 'be nice' inside his head and plastered the smile he normally reserved for hot men at clubs onto his face.

"Hi Carole," he said sweetly and rose from the bed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Kurt has told me so much about you." He extended his hand to shake hers and she actually looked surprised. _Kurt must've told her about me_, he thought and for a second he wished Kurt hadn't so he could make his own first impression.

"Likewise," Carole smiled and was about to say something else when Blaine's stomach growled. Loudly. "Oh dear, we better get some food in you." She walked over to the door and gestured for Blaine to follow her down to the kitchen.

Blaine was about to protest; he really would rather wait for Kurt, but then he remembered that he had to be nice. Nice boyfriends didn't reject their significant others' moms, did they? Even if she was only a step mother. So he followed her obediently down the stairs and into the kitchen where a tall boy – man? – was already sitting and eating pancakes.

"Sup," he said and Blaine vaguely remembered Kurt saying something about a brother.

"Hey," he greeted back and sat next to – Binn? Flinn? And then a big plate of pancakes was placed in front of him too. His stomach growled again but he was too hungry to fake embarrassment.

"Do you take syrup or sugar, sweetie?" Carole asked him and his mouth started watering. Blaine made most of his meals himself and it had been years since he'd had a real breakfast.

"He takes both if he can," Kurt's voice said from behind them and Blaine turned around to look at him curiously. "He can't get enough sugar in his life."

Blaine's face broke into a grin and he actually felt a happy little tug in his chest. Kurt knew how he ate his pancakes even if they'd never actually eaten them together. He quickly wiped the grin away though, when he noticed it was there. He was acting like a teenager in love.

xxx

After breakfast – Finn and Blaine eating twice as much as everyone else – Carole and Finn did the dishes before Carole walked to the hall way. She called after Kurt before shutting the door behind her.

"I gotta go now, so-" Kurt announced and made his way to the front door. Blaine looked up from where he was slumping on the couch. He always got drowsy after food.

"Wh- where are you going?" Blaine asked and _no_ he did not sound frightened. He just didn't like the thought of being alone with Kurt's family.

"I promised to go last minute shopping with Carole and you didn't exactly give me a chance to cancel."

"I'm giving you one now," Blaine tried, but to no avail.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Kurt said with a smile and pecked Blaine gently on the lips. "Now, be good and _polite_!" The stern look in Kurt's eyes told Blaine that he apparently hadn't tried hard enough earlier.

"Aren't I always?" He asked and fluttered his eyelashes innocently. Kurt just glared at him.

"You're lucky you're so cute," he mumbled before walking to the front door.

"You think I'm cute?!" Blaine mock-gasped as he followed him with a bounce in his step.

"I think you're annoying," Kurt retorted but couldn't keep the smile off his face. It felt so… normal to bicker with Blaine like this.

"You love me," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. He'd expected maybe a bitchy remark or something like that. He hadn't expected Kurt to smile softly and lean close with eyes shut to kiss him. With Kurt's eyes closed it was up to Blaine to make sure their lips found each other. He leaned up slightly to catch Kurt's lips with his own and only then closed his own eyes.

A cough behind them made both boys take a step back. "Um," Kurt began when he saw his father stand with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm gonna go," he muttered and sent Blaine a smile before walking out the door, yelling a "Bye dad!" over his shoulder.

An awkward silence settled over the house as the door slammed shut behind Kurt.

"Sir," Blaine started – he thought Kurt's real plan with this was for the two of them to talk and he wasn't going to disappoint his boyfriend (again) – but a buzzing in his pocket stopped him. He let out a sigh and fished his phone out, only to groan. His dad. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Excuse me," he said to Burt before making his way down the hall; trying to find a place where he could be alone. He ended up in the bathroom and only then pushed the _accept call_ button.

"Blaine," his dad greeted coldly. "Where is the article I told you to finish by today?"

"Probably still on my laptop, I'd say," Blaine answered.

"And why is that?" The older Anderson sighed.

"I had things to do."

"Nothing more important than your work, I'm sure."

"Hey, it's your fucking work. Do it yourself." Blaine leaned against the bathroom wall and closed his eyes. He was already tired of talking to his dad.

"Don't talk to me like that, young man, you know-"

"I know you're too fucking lazy to get off your ass and do your own work." Blaine interrupted.

"Blaine-"

"Now excuse me, I have a boyfriend to go and fuck."

"Blaine Anderson, you hold your faggot ways out of this. I will not tolerate being talked to like this. You get your ass back to work this instant or so help me god, I will not take responsibility for the consequences."

"Fuck you too, dad," Blaine mumbled as he glared at the phone in his hand and pushed the bathroom door open with the other.

"Do you always speak like that to your old man?" Came a gruff voice from behind him and Blaine startled and snapped his head up. Burt Hummel was looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes and Blaine felt the need to take a step back. But then his pride kicked in.

"I can't see why that should be any of your business. Sir," he added bitterly. This man didn't even know a thing about him – or his dad for that matter – and he'd already judged him.

"It's my business kid, because you're apparently dating my boy-" _Oh God no, he's one of those overprotective he'll-be-my-baby-forever kind of parents_, Blaine thought with a sigh. "And if you speak to your old man like that, I'm not sure you're speaking properly to Kurt."

"I'd never talk to Kurt like that." Only a slight lie. He was getting a lot better at not cursing around Kurt; mostly due to the fact that he would get hit on the back of his head whenever he did. And he'd (mostly) stopped with the names.

"See, I'm not so sure about that after what I just heard," Burt said. He made sure to make his voice as neutral as he could; not sounding judging or angry. He'd seen the kid yesterday and he really did seem to care about Kurt. And Kurt would never forgive him for judging Blaine without getting to know him first. But he was a father before all.

Burt could see the fight in the boy in front of him. He looked like he wanted to lash out at Burt but kept from doing so by curling his hands into fists and closing his eyes tightly for a short moment.

"With all due respect sir," Blaine started. _Be brave Anderson_. "How I talk to your son is between him and me." _Courage_. "I love him," he said as he looked right into Burt's eyes. "He brings out the best in me. I can't say the same thing about my father." He tried concealing the bitterness and anger in his voice, but he wasn't so sure he'd succeeded.

"I am sorry you had to hear that, but I do not back down when I'm being kicked." Something in Blaine's voice made Burt think he meant more than just metaphorically. "And I only speak to my father the way he speaks to me."

"You mean to tell me he talks like that to you?" Burt asked, his surprise evident in his raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Blaine was prepared for the 'why'. Parents always stuck together. There was no way Kurt's father would ever believe his word. So when Burt just made a humming sound, Blaine looked up.

"Is it cuz you're gay, son?" His voice betrayed nothing, but his eyes did. Kurt and Burt may not have had the same eye color, but they had the same light and spirit in them. And in that moment Burt Hummel's eyes were warm and soft. That may be the only reason why Blaine actually answered.

"Yea," he breathed out; unable to pull his eyes away from their contact with Burt's. And then the most amazing thing Blaine had ever felt happened. Burt took a step forward and clapped a hand down on Blaine's shoulder. Then he sent him a small smile.

"He ain't worth your trouble then," he said and Blaine's knees almost gave out. Everybody told him to either beat his dad to teach him a lesson (Puck), to fight harder against his abnormality (his dad) or to try harder at making peace with his father (his shrinks).

"You hungry?" Burt's voice shook Blaine out of his thoughts. The hand was gone, but he could still feel the warmth on his shoulder. He looked to the front door with a frown.

"It might be a while before he's back," Burt chuckled as if he'd just told a joke. At Blaine's confused look he explained, "You ever been shopping with him, kid?"

And then Blaine was reminded of Kurt taking him shopping and he let out a quiet "Oh," that made Burt laugh.

xxx

"See? No trace of blood or an escape," Carole said with a smile. "I told you they'd be fine alone." A shout made her and Kurt freeze in the doorway.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Aw, fuck you!" It was Blaine's loud voice that made Kurt move. He ran into the living room with Carole hot on his heels.

"Blaine!" He called, his voice laced with panic, when he reached the room. His shoulders immediately slumped in relief when he saw both Blaine and his dad standing in front of the TV. Their yells were directed at the screen where two teams were playing some kind of brutal sport. Kurt couldn't care less what it was because his dad and boyfriend were not in the middle of killing each other.

Not that he'd thought they were…. Much.

"Hey baby," Blaine flashed Kurt a quick smirk before turning back to the screen; reaching a hand behind himself and making a grabby motion. Kurt chuckled and slipped his fingers between Blaine's. Beside them Carole placed a kiss on Burt's cheek and then proceeded to unpack the groceries in the kitchen. Kurt turned to follow her but Blaine had a tight grip on his hand.

"I'll go help Carole out. You'll be fine here?" Before Blaine turned to answer, something outrageous happened on the TV and both he and Burt were yelling insults at the players.

"I take that as a yes," Kurt laughed and pried his hand out of Blaine's. He turned but was stopped by Blaine's voice.

"Hey," he said and when Kurt faced him again, his lower lip was jutted out in a pout. "I don't get a kiss?" He asked in a pathetic voice that made Kurt snort. When he wanted to, Blaine could be quite cute. Kurt leaned closer and placed a light peck to Blaine's lips and then strutted into the kitchen; well aware of Blaine's eyes on his ass.

**Okay, so there's something I've got to ask you guys. As you might've figured out, I write this story as I go, which means most of the things that happen are made up on the spot. So I can always add something to the story, okay?**

**So here's my question: **

**Do you guys want Matthew to make an appearance? **

**Some of you have told me you'd like to see him or it could be fun to have Blaine 'talk' to him *insert evil laughter here*, but now I'mma ask for realz. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. **

**Okay so I know I've been kinda slow with the updates, but y'know between school and job I have maybe 10 hours to sleep AND write so yea XD I'm trying!**

**..other than that I'mma just say thank you so much for all the reviews! They simply make my day :') .. Oh and also – this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Lisa, because her little messages always makes me write more, and it's her fault this chapter got out now! **

**ENJOY!**

As it turned out – Kurt had lied to him.

He hadn't gone last minute Christmas shopping; at least not really. He'd gone to the garage to get Blaine's present too. And Blaine was furious. Not at Kurt, of course not, the new leather jacket was the best one he'd ever owned, but at himself.

A Christmas present. How could he have forgotten? He hadn't celebrated Christmas – at least with anyone important or conscious – for years. Kurt said it was no big deal, he knew stuff like this wasn't his thing, but quite the opposite. Buying stuff _was_ Blaine's thing. It was something he was good at; something he had the money to do.

"I'm taking you out when we get home," Blaine declared when they sat in Kurt's room later that day, after handing out Christmas presents. "Every night until you get tired of fancy food. And after that we'll start going to less fancy places and-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted with a laugh. "You really don't have to do that! Yea, an evening out would be lovely but you're really taking it too far." Blaine's pleading eyes convinced him otherwise. "Fine," he sighed. "You can buy me that scarf I've wanted and take me out to two dinners. But only on one condition!"

"And what's that?"

"One of them gotta be with Tina and Mike. It's practically their fault we're even together."

"So… Like… A double date?" Blaine asked with a small frown. He'd never done that before.

"Kind of. We could make it more people though," Kurt suggested, sensing Blaine's discomfort. He instantly noticed how the other seemed to brighten at his suggestion.

"You bring your friends, I bring mine?" He smirked.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself," Kurt said jokingly.

"I won't make any promises, baby," Blaine smirked.

"At least keep them to you and me then?"

"_That_," Blaine purred and moved closer to Kurt on the bed. "I can promise."

xxx

They didn't stay long at the Hudson-Hummel home. Mostly because they had to get home and talk things through, but also because being with one's family could get kind of awkward when you were dating a horny teenager. Or at least someone who acted the part.

"I _missed_ you," Blaine whined as Kurt pulled away from his groping hands.

"I know," Kurt laughed. "And I missed you too. But my parents are right next to us." The last words were hissed out and pointed looks were given, but Blaine didn't give up all that easily. That was mainly the reason why the two booked an earlier flight home than planned.

"I'll miss you, dad," Kurt said in his father's embrace later at the airport while Blaine stood back as to not be in the way. He didn't have to worry thought because he was soon pulled into a hug of his own by Carole.

"Uh–"

"Take good care of our boy, Blaine," she said quietly and squeezed him a bit tighter. Blaine swallowed thickly and nodded against her shoulder nonetheless. Both boys waved as they walked to the plane and Blaine had a weird feeling deep in his stomach that it probably wouldn't be the last time they were going to Ohio together. He didn't know if he liked it or not. So he distracted himself with smacking Kurt's ass and wounding his arm around his waist; starting to whisper filthy things in his ear.

xxx

When they reached New York, they agreed on going to Kurt's place. Kurt hung up his jacket and put his bags in the bedroom before making his way into the living room where Blaine was already lying face down on the couch.

"I hate flying," he mumbled and Kurt chuckled before nudging him into a sitting position. "Move over, lazy, and let's watch a movie."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked an hour later as he lay with his head on Blaine's shoulder. He'd been thinking his question through several times ever since Blaine confessed that his sister was in the hospital.

"Sure," Blaine shrugged and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Why the badboy act?" Blaine snorted at the question before answering in a teasing voice, "Oh honey, this is not a badboy act."

"What do you mean?" Kurt straightened up in the couch so he could look at Blaine properly. Judging by the way he spoke of his sister, Blaine must've had a soft side, and with a father like Blaine's Kurt didn't judge him for hiding behind a cold mask.

"You should've met me a few years back and you would've known."

"You probably wouldn't have spoken to me though," Kurt laughed.

"Oh no, you're right. I wouldn't have _talked_ _to_ you. I would've chased your ass around town and fucked you on our second date, and after that you'd never hear from me again."

Kurt's face darkened. "Blaine…"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that." Blaine straightened too and took both of Kurt's hands, as if connecting them would make Kurt understand what he meant. "You- I- you mean the world to me, Kurt. I was just a… a different person back then. A kid. With a bad attitude."

"And you're not now?" Kurt joked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not. You wouldn't have had a choice but to let me seduce you back then," Blaine smirked. "I was very," he leaned closer and continued in a low voice. "Persistent."

"Really now?"

"Really."

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you would've gotten the message if I'd said no, even back then," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh?" A mischievous grin spread on Blaine's face and Kurt could clearly see an idea forming behind his beautiful eyes. He gulped silently.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'd just like to take you up on that challenge. That boy is still somewhere inside me. I'm sure he'd like to meet you," Blaine said as his grin grew.

"You are aware that you're talking like a person with schizophrenia right now, right?"

"C'mon babe. Take the challenge. If I can't make you fall for me all over again – because we both know you've got a thing for badboys – with my old self, I'll… buy you those Christian whatshisname shoes."

"First of all it's Christian Louboutin and it's not shoes, it's boots! Second of all, you know I don't like you buying me things," Kurt frowned.

"Ah, but this time I wouldn't be just buying you _boots_; it would be you winning, and we both know how much you like to win over me." Blaine got him there. Kurt liked winning; in every sense. He liked being the best and even if this challenge was ridiculous he felt his competitive gene tugging at him.

"Fine," he sighed as if surrendering. He was awarded with an armful of Blaine.

"Yay!" The dark haired man squealed and Kurt would forever keep that sound in his heart. He'd never seen Blaine look so… child-like. Not even when he was pouting or throwing a fit (because oh, did he do that often). It took him a second to put his arms around Blaine, but by that time the child in him had disappeared again and Blaine seemed to notice just how excited he'd sounded, because a second later Kurt had his head tilted to the side and Blaine's tongue ravishing his mouth.

"When am I supposed to meet this other you then?" Kurt asked a little breathlessly when Blaine finally released his lips.

"Oh that'll be a surprise," the curly haired man murmured before started trailing kisses down Kurt's neck. He seemed to pause in his actions and then looked up at Kurt with a serious look in his eyes. "There's something we need to do first."

Kurt looked confused for a moment before he remembered Blaine's whispered words a few days prior.

_When we get back home I have someone I'd like you to meet._

He nodded his understanding and kissed Blaine gently on the lips. "We do," he agreed.

xxx

The ride to the hospital the next day was not as awkward as Kurt had anticipated. He'd imagined Blaine to be moody and snappy, like he normally was when it concerned anything private. But instead Blaine was humming and mumbling softly along to the radio and Kurt hadn't seen him look so happy in a long time. They really should sit down and talk about all the fighting they'd been doing the last couple of weeks, Kurt thought to himself with a small smile. Because he was pretty sure they weren't going to break up any time soon.

It was only when they parked at the hospital that Blaine's happiness seemed to fade a bit. He looked at the building with big eyes and Kurt even though he saw him bite his lip nervously. So he took his hand and sent him an encouraging smile. Blaine squeezed his hand and together they walked into the hospital.

Really it should've been Kurt who was nervous, seeing as he was the one meeting the only alive family member Blaine liked. As it was though, it was Blaine who was wobbling a bit in his steps when they walked into the building. Blaine nodded at a few nurses but didn't talk to anyone; didn't even sign in and Kurt was a bit confused, but he let it go at the smiles all the people sent their way.

"Hi sweetie," a nurse said and squeezed Blaine's arm quickly as she walked by them. Kurt looked after her when she walked away, but Blaine just tugged on his hand to make him follow.

"This is her room," Blaine said quietly when they stopped outside a white door.

"We don't-" But before Kurt even finished his sentence, Blaine had pushed the door open for him. "Blaine?"

"It's fine," the curly haired man said with a small smile. "She won't notice us here anyway." Blaine's defeated voice broke Kurt's heart and even as he felt himself get pulled into the room, he only had eyes for his boyfriend. Until they stood beside a clean and white bed, where a young girl lay. Kurt would've gasped if he hadn't put a hand up in front of his mouth.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

She was the splitting image of a younger Blaine, had he been blonde and with long hair. Kurt felt tears start to gather in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He shouldn't cry here in front of Blaine when it was such a delicate moment already.

"Pretty little thing, right?" Blaine said quietly and pushed a strand of hair away from her relaxed face.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"She's getting pretty big." His voice broke. "When she first got in here, she had this tiny bed-"

"_Blaine_," Kurt repeated and turned to find his boyfriend staring down at his sister with tears running down his cheeks.

"She was just a child. And I couldn't even get my head out of my ass long enough to be there for her."

Pet names had always mostly been Blaine's thing, but Kurt couldn't stop the gently "Honey," from leaving his lips as he pulled Blaine into his arms.

"How come I only ever cry in front of you these days?" Blaine choked out on a laugh.

"Because you're getting in touch with your emotional side," Kurt joked and they both snorted.

"And you only ever date sensitive guys, right?"

"Right," he murmured and squeezed Blaine a little bit tighter. He felt like he should say something encouraging but he clearly remembered how he'd felt when he'd sat by his father's side all those years ago. It hadn't helped at all when people said it'd be okay, because if his dad hadn't woken up, it wouldn't have been. So instead he just placed a gentle kiss on top of Blaine's head and held him as they watched Samantha breathe in and out slowly, not once making movement of her own.

xxx

They stood in silence for quite some time; just looking at Samantha. When Blaine's tears had all dried and his breathing returned to normal again, he felt a bit awkward. It was true that he'd been crying in front of Kurt a lot; he felt weak.

"She's have loved to meet you, you know," he said to avoid his own thoughts. "She'd have loved to watch us play; she always had this weird thing for leather jackets," he chuckled lightly. "She was totally in love with Grease from the first time she laid eyes on the guys in it."

"So you're saying you're just as hot as Danny Zuko? Because then I'd like to retreat from this game – that boy was hot," Kurt nudged him playfully with his elbow.

"I'm hotter," Blaine grinned and Kurt fanned himself mockingly.

"Oh dear, what am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna fall to your knees and beg me to–" Kurt slapped a hand in front of his mouth.

"Okay, no. Not in front of your sister."

"Right," Blaine agreed awkwardly. He'd never spoken like that in front of Sam before; he'd never forgotten she was there like that, before he met Kurt. "Let's get out of here." Blaine moved over to the bed to place a light kiss on Samantha's head before turning and taking Kurt's hand and leaving the hospital. A few nurses waved at them on their way out and Kurt couldn't help but think of them as more of Blaine's family than his father. He smiled slightly. At least Blaine wasn't completely alone.

"When do you want to start the bet?" Kurt asked when they stepped out onto the street.

"Who says it hasn't already started?"

"Because you're keeping a respectable distance between us, and you didn't curse when you answered."

"Right," Blaine laughed. He'd almost forgotten how observant Kurt was. Well, he was gonna give him something to observe when he'd finally show him what he was like a few years prior. Thinking of his past made him frown slightly. He'd meant to talk about Kurt's before they started… "Okay, I just gotta tell you something before we play."

"It sounds so weird and childish when you say it like that," Kurt smiled. "But fine, what is it?"

"It's about… what happened to you. Before."

"Blaine –"

"I know, I know, you really don't want to talk about it, and don't for a second think I enjoy it, but… When I was younger, I… well, I wouldn't have stopped –" Kurt paled. "No, no, not like that, I swear. I meant I wouldn't have stopped to ask."

"Then don't," Kurt answered after a few seconds silence.

"Don't?"

"I trust you, weirdly enough. And we're just playing. Well, I'm winning a pair of fabulous boots, and you're losing, but all in all it's just playing. So pretend like you don't know, pretend it didn't happen. It's fine."

"I think I know where your limits are, but you'll stop me if I become too much of an asshole, right?"

"Of course, silly. Don't be so tense, it's just a game," Kurt smiled. He was happy that Blaine thought of him so much, but he really looked forward to playing now. He hadn't done a very good job of challenging Blaine before, so he'd make it good the other time around, he'd decided. Blaine smiled back and pulled him into a gentle kiss. When they parted he had a wicked grin on his face.

"You ready to play, Hummel?"

"Bring it on, Anderson."

**On another note guys, this chapter is slightly short because I have a bazillion ideas and next chapter is gonna be a bit of a ride for our boys, so I decided to give y'all this and hopefully update again very soon. I hope that's okay.**

**Love you, thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! *waves***

**Long time no – oh wait, that's wrong. I promised you another chapter, didn't I? Well, it turns out that this chapter would be… **_**long**_**, to put it mildly, if I updated it the way I originally wanted. So I talked to Lisa (bless ur cow gurl I luv u) and she made me realize that hey, I could always just post two chapters, because I'm a badass bitch. (she didn't actually say that).**

**So here I give you part 1 of my anniversary chapters (the other will hopefully be up later tonight or tomorrow) – because it's one year ago that I started uploading this crazy fic and I can't thank you guys enough for reading it! **

"Morning gorgeous," a dark voice purred into his ear. Kurt turned to his side and buried his head deeper into his pillow. He didn't want to get up. He had to go into work for a few hours and why in the world would Blaine wake him up before his alarm clock had even gone off? Why would Blaine even wake him up in the first place? He felt a hand creep around his thigh, dangerously close to his… morning excitement and shrieked loudly before rolling to his side – directly out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed; voice breaking at the end. He'd expected to see Blaine's normal pout but instead he was met with a smirk and dark eyes.

"You didn't seem to mind much."

"I didn't – Blaine, I was _asleep_!"

"Keep telling yourself that, doll." And with that he sauntered out of the room; leaving Kurt gaping on the floor.

"W– How are you even in my apartment?" The brunette spluttered as he got up from the floor and made his way to the living room. "I locked the door – I _always_ lock my door." Kurt thought to the extra key he'd wanted to give Blaine for a few weeks now. Maybe it wouldn't be necessary.

"Your lock fucking sucks. Even an idiot would be able to kick it open," Blaine said in a bored voice and threw the old lock on the table. "I changed it," he smirked. "You're welcome."

"You're bordering on stalking right now," Kurt mumbled.

"Don't pretend to not like it," Blaine winked and suddenly he stood right in front of Kurt with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Kurt instinctually took a step back and swallowed nervously. It reminded him of the first few times he'd met Blaine. That exact thought made him snap out of it; he was supposed to be a challenge for Blaine, not just lie down and take it (figuratively speaking).

"Well." He cleared his throat and placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Thanks for the change of lock; that was nice of you." He stepped forward; pressing Blaine further and further towards the door. "I have to go to work, so bye, bye, have a nice day."

"I will, as soon as you let me into those pants of yours. They seem like they'd be able to fit me too," Blaine grinned and Kurt felt his cheeks turn red. He was still in his pajama pants and Blaine was right; they were way too big for him, but they were comfortable, damn it!

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you'd be super happy, but for now you gotta go –" He would've said more if Blaine hadn't pulled him close by the hips and pressed their lips together. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue in between Kurt's lips and tilting their heads so they fit perfectly together. A gentle bite to his lower lip made Kurt remember himself and pull back.

"You –"

"Fuck, you taste delicious. I bet you taste just as good in other places. Skip work," Blaine demanded and took a step forward.

"No, no, no," Kurt answered with a push of his own in the other direction. "Out of my apartment, out Blaine, out!" And he finally got the door open and pushed Blaine into the hallway. If he'd let him stay even just a few minutes more, he'd certainly lost the bet. And not even an hour into it!

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," Blaine laughed darkly. "See you at work, babe." He threw a wink over his shoulder before strutting down the hall. Kurt paled. Work. Blaine was going to be at his workplace.

"Oh my god, I'm so dead," he groaned.

xxx

Kurt finally got out of his PJ an hour later (after having buried himself under his duvet and trying to forget the world, and _why_ would he ever make such a stupid bet in the first place?) and showered before he reluctantly went to work. He could do this. He could ignore Blaine for a few days before the badboy had had enough and lost the bet. It wasn't as if Kurt hadn't tried ignoring Blaine's advances before. He sighed heavily before stepping out of the elevator and walking over to his desk.

He looked around discreetly, but there were no signs of Blaine anywhere. He let himself relax for a few seconds before getting started on his work. He only had two days to finish it all, so he didn't have to work 24/7 after New Year. As he sat sketching and writings notes his thoughts began to wander.

Maybe Blaine would take him out to see the ball drop. Or maybe he could convince the other to have a few friends over so they could all watch it together. It wouldn't hurt Mercedes and Rachel to actually meet Blaine for more than a fleeting moment. It hadn't gone well either way, and he'd really like it if his boyfriend could at least pretend to be civil in front of his best friends.

xxx

"_Rachel, Mercedes, this is Blaine. My… boyfriend." No one could blame him for being nervous about their first meeting. Mercedes had an instant dislike for Blaine because of the whole groping thing all those months back and after that Kurt hadn't really told her much positive about the badboy. And Rachel had never really fancied a man who had a big mouth – or a brain for that matter. But Kurt had asked, begged, Blaine to act decently. _

"_Blaine, these are my friends Rachel," he gestured to the short brunette who couldn't help but do a little courtesy (she loved attention after all). "And Mercedes." He'd also asked Mercedes to act civil but you never knew with the girl. He'd just asked her to at least give him a chance. Blaine took one look at Kurt's nervous expression before sighing inaudibly and schooling his face into his most charming smile. _

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said sweetly and shook their hands after turn. Mercedes looked confused for a moment, but Rachel jumped right into the conversation._

"_Well, we're happy to finally meet you too, it's like Kurt has kept this dirty little secret from us," she smiled. Kurt shot Blaine an icy glare when he opened his mouth to answer. Instead he ended up almost choking on all the possible answers he could give her that weren't dirty. _

"_Uh –" Eloquent Anderson. "Yea, I'm sorry about that. I'm a bit on the shy side," he lied smoothly with a tilt of his head that would've looked innocent if he hadn't been grinning like a wolf the whole time. _

And it had kept going peacefully until they sat at the restaurant and…

"_So you got into NYADA by stalking the director but Kurt didn't get in even though his performance was flawless?" Blaine said and Kurt could clearly hear the bitterness seeping into his tone._

"_Blaine –" _

"_Well yea, because while Kurt's performance was amazing, he lacked the kind of commitment they wanted in their students, and – no offence Kurt – he's really better at the fashion thing," Rachel explained. Kurt didn't take any offense. They'd discussed this a million times, they'd yelled and screamed and cried, and they were fine now. Of course Kurt would've loved to be in NYADA with her, but he was really liking how far he'd come with fashion. They were okay. But apparently Blaine didn't agree. _

"_Commitment? How is stalking a teacher commitment, but spending weeks preparing a performance not? How can someone who choked her audition still get in?"_

"_Blaine," Kurt warned and put a hand on his arm. It had been going so well. He and Mercedes had shared an interest in music and food – because they could both eat for ten people – and he'd been acting so nicely to Rachel, even though she was… well, Rachel. _

"_I'm sorry babe, but that is bullshit," Blaine turned to him to say. _

xxx

Kurt sighed. No, Blaine probably wouldn't invite him to see the ball drop with their friends. Since they really didn't have many shared friends at all, because Blaine couldn't stand Rachel and Kurt couldn't invite his girls over without inviting Rachel too. He dropped his head onto his hand as he kept sketching. No, Blaine of course wouldn't do something like that for him.

At around noon the elevator doors swung open but Kurt was so engrossed in a conversation with another intern that he didn't turn around to look; why would he either way? He'd pretty much accepted that _old Blaine_ wouldn't show up for work. It didn't really seem like his thing. Well, until he felt a hand grab his ass, Kurt hadn't thought Blaine was going to show up. He was not entirely proud of the shriek that left his mouth.

"Hi gorgeous," Blaine purred in his ear – and Kurt really had to talk to him about that when this bet was over, because it did things to him and… well. Not good on the work place.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt answered calmly. He wasn't kidding when he said he was a sore loser. He wouldn't let Blaine win this. He needed to win. He _needed_ those boots.

The other intern moved away slowly, as if scared to get Blaine's attention and Kurt was left with him in his personal space with a shit eating grin on his face. "You're late," Kurt pointed out. Blaine just snorted.

"I think I'm right on time," he said and stepped even closer; forcing Kurt to take a step back.

"Yes, well, um," Kurt cleared his voice. "You better go over to your desk before your dad comes out and sees you over here."

"What's he gonna do? Fire me?" Blaine laughed. "Then he'd have to actually move his ass off his chair and do some work himself, and he ain't gonna do that, is he now?"

"No matter what, I still have work to do and so do you, so now shoo," Kurt mumbled and pushed him weakly in the shoulders. Blaine just laughed at him and nodded.

"Fine, I'll do my work like a good boy. Only because I know what it does to you," and then he was winking and Kurt was about to fall over, because normally Blaine was pushy and inappropriate, but this Blaine was even more so and he just… Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was going to be a long day.

xxx

Kurt was right. It did turn out to be a long day. But not because Blaine kept sending him sultry looks or because his phone kept buzzing with dirty texts (even though that helped the whole long-day-thing too). It was even more so because half the staff didn't show up and he was left having to finish the cover himself, and while Kurt was pretty sure he'd do a great job, he wasn't so sure his boss thought so, so he'd have to work on it for hours before he was satisfied.

"Go out with me tonight," Blaine requested – no, more like _demanded_. Kurt looked up at him and then down at the work on his desk. He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips slightly.

"Blaine," he tried to sound patient but he was pretty sure he just sounded patronizing. "I have too much work tonight and probably for at least three more hours. I don't have time."

"Can't you just do it tomorrow? There are more fun things you could do," Blaine leaned closer with a very suggestive look in his eyes. Kurt just poked his nose with a small smile.

"Nope. Now go home and wash some of the dirt off your face; you look like you're a mechanic." Blaine rubbed a hand over his cheek and caught some of the black smudge on there; so he'd been working a bit on his bike this afternoon and maybe he'd gotten a bit of the oil on himself but that was no reason for Kurt to reject him.

"You could always come with me," he tried with a smirk but he already knew it was a lost cause. Kurt just shook his head and Blaine let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. See you in my dreams then," and with that he was out the office; his desk still a mess of work he hadn't finished. Kurt dropped his head to the table. Work _and_ Blaine was kind of taking their toll on him, but at least he only had one more day before he would be off for a week.

xxx

The next day followed the same pattern, except Kurt was more exhausted. He'd been working till late, but now he only needed to finish a few details and he'd be free to spend New Year with his boyfriend and not think about which color suited this woman's body the best while still being fashionable.

Blaine was there when he arrived that morning though and he seemed to have finished all his own work. _Of course he has_, Kurt thought. _He isn't an idiot_. And when the afternoon came, Blaine stood by his desk with one of those smirks and Kurt really didn't see the purpose of their bet anymore. Blaine could just give up and they'd be back to their normal pace, where they actually saw each other and Kurt didn't have to pretend to not like the way Blaine's dark eyes were boring holes in his clothes.

"Dinner tonight?" Blaine asked and Kurt knew he should just say no, because the more he said no, the closer he was to those stupid boots, but he looked at his boyfriend and thought _what harm can one date do? He'll be back to normal by New Year and then I'll have won and everything will be back to the way it's supposed to be. I just have to make him surrender._ And so Kurt agreed with a secretive smile, and when Blaine picked him up a few hours later, he was clad in his tightest pair of jeans and a very revealing sweater. He heard Blaine gulp and he was pretty sure he'd just won it all.

xxx

"You wore those jeans on purpose," Blaine accused as they reached Kurt's door after a dinner strained with sexual tension. Blaine had wanted to just rip his clothes off, but he was too proud to just give up on the second day. The brunette just chuckled as he opened the door.

"I did not." Okay, so maybe he did; he enjoyed having Blaine's full attention and if tight jeans were the way, well. He didn't object that's for sure.

"You did it to tease me, didn't you?" Blaine grinned. Kurt almost laughed outright. Wearing jeans counted as teasing?

"You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are, do you?" Blaine said and stepped so close to Kurt they were almost touching, but not quite. Kurt gulped a bit.

"God, I just want to push you up against a wall and fuck you," Blaine growled, but still kept his distance. He didn't touch Kurt anywhere, but he was so close he could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I'd made you beg and moan so loudly you'd have complaints from your neighbors tomorrow, but you wouldn't care because you'd just know you're mine." His words were starting to sound more like panting and his voice was softening to a whisper. It didn't make the jolts of pleasure down Kurt's spine any smaller.

"Maybe I should let the world know," Blaine trailed off as he moved a single finger down Kurt's neck slowly. "Just mark you right here and see how jealous everybody would get. Because they can't have you."

Kurt felt his blood boil. Seeing such a dark look in Blaine's eyes but knowing he'd never take that single step to close the distance between them was the best feeling he'd ever experienced. Because he knew he could just say goodbye and Blaine would leave – he'd still come back the next day, but for now he'd leave, because that's what Kurt wanted. It gave Kurt a complete feel of control and he knew he'd lose the bet in that moment. He'd only lasted two days, but really, who cared? He was only human. Kurt slammed them up against the wall and clashed their lips together; panting in between kisses.

"You win," he moaned. "You win, oh god, you win," he kept repeating. Blaine just hummed his agreement against Kurt's lips and pulled him closer by the waist, while he was freaking out in his mind. Kurt liked dirty talk, huh?

"Don't care," he murmured as he trailed kisses and bites down the brunette's neck. "Don't care who wins, just want you. Want you so bad."

At some point one of them kicked the door shut and Kurt distantly heard some of his jackets fall to the floor by the force of it, but with Blaine's mouth doing sinful things to his neck he didn't have it in him to care. Instead he slowly backed into the living room because he was pretty sure his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. As if Blaine had read his thought, he bent slightly in the knees to get a grip under Kurt's thighs and hoisted him up.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. He was pretty sure he was too heavy to be lifted around like some kind of child.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Blaine just murmured as he leaned them both into the nearest wall so he didn't have to keep his balance with Kurt in his arms. Kurt's back hit the wall gently and he obediently lifted his legs to wrap around Blaine's waist; as well as he could in a pair of skin tight jeans at least.

"God, I kinda wish you'd have worn sweatpants right now," Blaine mumbled into the skin of his throat before biting down gently. He wasn't kidding about that marking thing.

"You and me b – oh god – b-both," Kurt panted and tightened his thighs so he wouldn't fall. Blaine released one of his thighs to sneak a hand up Kurt's stomach and chest; pushing the sweater up under his arms. Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Blaine swallowed his words with his own mouth.

"I swear to god if you complain about your clothes right now, I'll rip it all off," he growled and Kurt whined pathetically.

"Okay, okay, just – oh god, please Blaine." Kurt clutched tightly at Blaine's shoulders but still felt his left leg slide down a bit. Instead of hoisting it up again, Blaine pushed it to the ground while still holding on to Kurt's right leg.

"Fuck, I want you, I want you so bad," he moaned and then thrust their hips together roughly. "Please, _please_ –"

"Blaine, I –" Kurt hesitated. He didn't know what he really wanted to say. He wanted to – oh god, did he want it, with the way Blaine was pressing their crotches together, how could he _not?_ – but did he want it in the hallway of his apartment just because they both felt like it in the spur of the moment?

"I know –" Blaine said as if he knew what Kurt's troubles were; which knowing Blaine, Kurt thought he probably did. "I know, I just – god, I'm sorry, but I just – I need you, _please _just let me –"

"Okay, yes, _yes,_" Kurt murmured and wound his hands into Blaine's hair to pull their mouths together again. He didn't understand how he'd gone from screaming-if-you-come-near-me to oh-god-yes-please-touch-me in just a few months, but at the moment he really didn't care. He just _wanted_. And judging from Blaine's frantic panting and little hip thrusts, he was more than willing to give it to him.

xxx

It was the day after that Blaine finally mustered up his energy to go to the gym. He'd slept at Kurt's place and got out of bed before the brunette had even thought about waking up. It was the last day of the year that they had open and he really felt sloppy after all those days doing nothing but eat and watch movies and – he recalled with a disgusted frown – _cry_. The game he'd been playing with Kurt had helped making him feel balanced again, but he still felt all awkward.

"You're getting weak, Anderson," he mumbled under his breath as he pulled on his shoes and made his way over to the treadmill. On his way he made eye contact with Sebastian, who raised a challenging eyebrow at him, but Blaine just smirked. That idiot didn't even know how he'd helped him.

As he made his way through his training, he started thinking about his prize. He'd promised Kurt he wouldn't be too mean – which meant he couldn't demand sex – when he chose and he'd have to figure something out before Kurt found some excuse not to do it.

"Hi there," a voice said behind him.

Blaine turned to see who'd spoken and had to look up quite a bit. A tall man stood in front of him with a smirk plastered on his face. His eyes were bright blue and his hair a dirty blonde. He was gorgeous. Or so Blaine would've thought if he hadn't been slightly disgusted by the way the stranger was practically eating him with his eyes. Blaine raised an eyebrow and pulled out one of his earplugs as a greeting. It didn't seem to face the other at all.

"So does a handsome face like that have an equally handsome name to it?" The man said and shifted a little on his feet so his hip was jutting out. Blaine thought of how Kurt looked when he did the same thing a smiled a bit.

"It depends on who's wanting to know," he said and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He was in a surprisingly good mood and a stranger hitting on him in the gym wasn't going to change that. Quite the opposite actually; maybe he'd tell Kurt about it, get him all bothered and possessive.

"Matt," the tall blonde said with a wink and offered his hand. Blaine shook it and told his name in turn, but didn't feel like he'd have to do more than that so he turned back to his thinking. The man walked over to his own treadmill with a shrug and Blaine followed him with his eyes and a smile grew on his face. There might be hot guys out there, but Blaine had _Kurt_.

As Blaine watched Matt run on the treadmill not many feet next to him, he started thinking about Kurt. More precisely what Kurt would look like running in a tight wife beater; sweat gliding down his neck. Blaine's grin grew. He'd found his price.

**..stay tuned for more at some point soon!**

**But now it's super late and I may or may not have pushed two assignments back to write you this, oops. I love you guys, I hope you enjoyed!**

…**..um. next part will probably be kinda angsty. Just a fair warning i: **


	19. Chapter 19

…**I'm pretty sure you all had imagined something more or, y'know, better. But for now this is all you'll get, because next chapter will take a bite into the Anderson drama! *gasp* **

**I just needed our boys to… get over their 'we-won't-touch'… thing. Because c'mon I've kept the whole smut to a minimum and aren't you a bit disappointed? I'm sorry about that. I'll have those guys working on it soon, I swear ;) **

"So… I met someone," Blaine purred later that day when he was sitting in Kurt's living room.

"Oh?" Kurt mumbled without taking his eyes off the magazine he was reading. "Congratulations."

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "You can't play cold with me just because we almost had sex in your hallway."

"We did not!" But Blaine could see the color spread on Kurt's cheeks.

"Oh but we did," Blaine smirked and leaned closer. "And you enjoyed it quite a bit too."

"What did you expect? That I wouldn't be happy that my hot boyfriend wants me?" Blaine grinned wickedly.

"You think I'm hot, huh? Does that mean we can have sex soon, does it? Does it?" Normally Kurt would've been outraged at Blaine's questions, but he saw the teasing glint in his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Naw," he said and turned his eyes back to his magazine. "You're not _that_ hot." He heard a pathetic whine and soon felt Blaine fall to his knees in front of him.

"C'mon Kurt, please?" Blaine pouted. "I promise you'll like it. You'll love it, sex is great!" Kurt just faked a yawn. They'd been doing this before.

"Naw, it can't be that great."

"It is babe, I promise it is, it's super great and it feels good too, it feels so good." Blaine's voice had taken a desperate tone and Kurt frowned slightly.

"Blaine," he warned; the teasing has been going long enough now.

"I swear I'll make you feel good, I do babe. I'll have you moaning under me in minutes, just like in your hallway. You won't be able to take it, you'll beg me to fuck your brains out and –"

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed with a horrified expression on his face. Blaine paled slightly.

"Oh," he mumbled and tried to laugh it off. "Oops?" Kurt kept staring at him until he was squirming uncomfortably. "Kurt, I –"

"It that really what you're thinking? Is that what you want?"

"Kurt, baby, I didn't mean –"

"Don't do that Blaine. Don't treat me like I'm a kid. Is that what you want?" Blaine groaned.

"Of course that's what I want. I want you. I always have. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be honest with me. I don't want you to… to get bored or whatever."

"Babe, you could never bore me!" Blaine protested.

"You know what I mean. I just don't want you to keep stuff like that to yourself. I know we're not exactly doing a lot right now –"

"Kurt, I swear –"

"But if you don't tell me you want more; if we don't talk about it, it'll just tear us apart Blaine, I know, I've tried it before."

"You just seem kinda repulsed," Blaine tried to explain. "I don't want to pressure you into something, especially since –"

"Blaine that was a long time ago. I'm not saying I'm over it – I don't know if I'll ever be – but you're not like him at all, we've already talked about this. It's not the same."

"I know, I just –"

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Kurt interrupted.

"Wh – I –"

"Well? Do you?" He prompted.

"I – of course I do Kurt, don't you know me at all? I've wanted to have sex with you since the moment we met!"

"Even with the vomiting?"

"Even with the vomiting," Blaine agreed with a twitch of his lips.

"Okay," Kurt smiled.

"Okay?" Blaine's head snapped up and he sat straight on the floor. Kurt laughed at his excited look.

"Yea, okay. Not right now though!" He pointed out when Blaine rose to his knees. "I'm just saying I might be ready. I'm pretty sure I'm ready. But if I'm not –"

"I'll stop. I swear," Blaine said seriously.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You're repeating yourself Blaine," Kurt laughed.

"Sorry my mind tends to melt when my hot-ass boyfriend says he wants to have sex with me." Blaine's grin was enormous and when he leaned up for a kiss, Kurt couldn't help but comply. When Blaine started crawling into his lap, he separated their lips.

"Easy there tiger, I didn't mean now, remember?"

"But Kurt," Blaine whined and Kurt was beginning to think of him as a big child. "You just promised me sex. I'm turned on now, let's have sex."

"Blaine," Kurt warned but it was pretty hard putting on a cold façade when he had a lapful of Blaine slowly rocking their bodies together. He was only human, he couldn't help it.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said when Kurt started pushing him away. "Then just kissing. Please?" He added and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. He'd found out it was pretty much Kurt's only weakness. Kurt sighed and Blaine knew he'd won, so he crashed their lips together again; not moving his hips this time.

"Maybe I should invite Matt out to dinner," Blaine said with a smile a few minutes later.

"Who?"

"The guy I met at the gym. It's pretty much his fault I'm getting laid. I should thank him."

"Oh my god, you are so disgusting," Kurt laughed. "Why don't you just invite him to join us? Freak!"

"I might just do that," Blaine winked.

"Oh god, ew, no Blaine, just – urgh no. Don't even joke about that."

"What? You don't want a hot threesome with me and some other hunk?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"No thank you, I'd like to just stick to you for the time being."

"If by time being you mean forever, we have a deal." Kurt was getting used to Blaine's carelessness when speaking about their future. It neither bothered him nor made him squeal anymore. It was just the way things were with Blaine. So instead of answering – or spluttering like he'd done the first few time – he simply nodded and pushed gently at Blaine's chest.

"Off you go, you're heavy," he complained but that just made Blaine slump down over him like all the bones in his body has stopped working. "Blaine c'mon, you're squashing me!"

"No, I'm loving you physically, there's a difference."

"The only difference is how nice you're making it sound, you moron," Kurt said and ignored the way his heart had skipped a beat at the word 'loving'.

"Aha – but you do think it's nice then!"

"No," Kurt said and poked Blaine in the side before using his squirming as an opportunity to push him to the floor. "And you forget I'm Finn's brother; you're a hobbit compared to him."

"You're an asshole," Blaine mumbled from the floor.

"And you love me," Kurt smirked and patted his head. Blaine frowned. Then his whole face lit up in an evil grin that had Kurt shrink back a little in his seat.

"And you'll love me when you hear what I have planned for you."

"Planned?"

"For our bet. I won, _remember_?" Kurt wondered how Blaine could look so smug and pleased with himself even when he was sitting on the floor.

"Well, I mean, I just assumed you wanted something –"

"Oh I do. That something is you in tight shorts at my gym," Blaine grinned.

"W – um, well, we can't, I mean, they're closed surely, and –"

"Oh don't worry darling, if we leave now, we'll make it just in time for all the hot guys to be there with us."

"I hate you so much," Kurt grumbled but Blaine had already fled the room to go to his bedroom and pack a bag. After all, they only had a few hours to get Kurt all worked up and sweaty, Blaine thought.

xxx

"I can't believe you actually made me come," Kurt mumbled bitterly as they entered the gym.

"I do that a lot though, so –"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "Don't talk like that in public!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Blaine laughed and held the door to the locker room open with a charming smile.

"This is so not me," Kurt murmured before sighing and stepping into the room to change into his sports clothes. To think that this was Blaine's price. He'd just wanted to see Kurt sweat and embarrass himself, Kurt had bitterly decided. In his sour mindset he didn't notice the way Blaine was staring at him while he pulled off his shirt. It was only when he'd put the other one on and turned around to find his sports pants, that he noticed. He locked eyes with Blaine's very dark, very lustful ones and straightened.

"Blaine," Kurt warned even as his voice trembled slightly in excitement. Blaine took a step closer. "We're here to work out."

"I know," Blaine purred.

"Work out. Out there," Kurt pointed in the direction of the door.

"I didn't know you were an exhibitionist," Blaine smiled and stepped even closer; trapping Kurt between his body and the lockers behind him.

"I'm not –" He was interrupted by the door opening, and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. _This is so embarrassing_, he thought. But at least Blaine would know how to take the possible mean comments, so he relaxed and waited for whoever had come in to make their comments and go away. What he hadn't anticipated was to head a frighteningly familiar voice. He heard it often in his nightmares. It hadn't changed much over the years.

"Well, well, well. You could've just told me you were taken. And into giving shows, I see. I totally would've come to watch, you know."

"Well, you're really not invited," Blaine turned his head to say. He missed the way Kurt's face was a mask of horror, but he couldn't help but notice how his body tensed. He figured Kurt was embarrassed from being seen (Blaine wasn't all that happy about it himself), but the brunette didn't relax even as Blaine rubbed a comforting hand up and down his arm. He sighed. "So could you please move on, Matt?" He guessed it would be the best way to make the other man go away; being polite. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of Kurt.

"Oh c'mon, I was just joking," Matt said as he stepped closer with a grin stretched onto his face. Blaine looked down to Kurt when he took an impossible step back to he stood pressed tightly against the lockers.

"Babe?" He called softly. Kurt had never reacted so strongly to public display of affection before. Blaine reached a hand up to caress his cheek and in doing so gave Matt a clear view of Kurt.

"W –Kurt?" Matt asked in an astonished voice. Blaine whipped his head around to look at the tall man. Kurt whimpered quietly and grabbed Blaine's shirt to keep from running away. Suddenly everything made perfect sense in Blaine's head. Matt – Matthew. Tall, blonde man. A growl rose in his throat and he took a step towards the man.

"_YOU_?! _You're_ the asshole who raped my boyfriend?!" He would've closed the distance between them if Kurt hadn't kept his death grip on his shirt. Matthew paled a bit and couldn't tear his gaze away from Kurt.

"I didn't –" He mumbled before getting a grip on himself. "I didn't rape you," he said directed at Kurt, who still couldn't look him in the eyes. Taking his silence as a sign of weakness, Matthew sighed slightly in relief. "It's not my fault you thought we were together when clearly you're not my type at all," he sneered with a huff. Blaine tore himself from Kurt's grasp and hurled himself at Matthew; showing the man to the floor.

"Shut the fuck _up_! You have no right to even breathe near Kurt after what you did to him!"

"What? He's still hung up on that? I bet that's hard for you," Matthew mocked. "Him not letting you fuck his tight ass – let me tell you, it's –" Blaine almost kicked out after his head, but a gently han on his arm made his head snap back.

"Don't," Kurt's voice was quiet. "He's not worth it." He squared his shoulders and looked down at Matthew with the coldest stare Blaine had ever seen him give. Matthew even stopped talking and the smirk left his face slowly.

"What we do really isn't any of your business, is it?" He asked and Blaine felt pride swell in his chest. "Whether or not he fucks me or I fuck him, has nothing to do with you. Just know that you won't get him. He's mine." And with that, he pulled their bags over his shoulder and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine followed easily after glaring at Matthew's stunned face.

When they left the building Kurt immediately dropped the bags ad bent over with his hands on his knees. He was breathing on and out slowly with his eyes closed. When he opened them he was met with Blaine's smiling face.

"I am so proud of you," he said. "Even though I will want to go back there and beat his face in and chop off his dick, I really am proud so proud of you, Kurt." Kurt barked out a breathless laugh and wiped his eyes. He hadn't even realized he was tearing up.

"I guess I am too," he agreed. "That felt good."

**So yea, I hope y'all enjoyed, even though it was pretty short. **

**Love you! xoxo**

**Also tell me what you think, please? Thank you again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! I'm an idiot.**

**I would beg for your forgiveness, but I'm pretty sure I don't deserve it. It seems like I always have these weird mini-hiatuses in the winter, huh? Sorry about that. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! **

Blaine Anderson was the perfect boyfriend.

He was (kind of) nice, he was (kind of) polite, and he behaved (most of the time) in public.

Okay so maybe he wasn't the perfect boyfriend. But he was trying. At that's what meant the most. Right? At least that was what Blaine tried telling himself as he bit rude comment after rude comment back as he let Rachel practically _ruin_ his apartment with crappy decorations and _glitter_.

"No Blaine! What are you even doing? Have you never hung decorations up before? The stars go up here!" Rachel scolded for the fifth time and Blaine gritted his teeth. He'd rip the girl a new one if it wasn't for Kurt. He didn't know what his boyfriend wanted in a New Year's party, and since it was a surprise… well. He'd just have to endure Rachel's loud and obnoxious personality.

"Okay Rach, I think you should step back otherwise I'm pretty sure the midget is gonna turn you inside out," Mercedes called from the other side of the living room. Rachel finally looked at Blaine's annoyed face and actually took a physical step back.

"I'm just trying to help!" She protested, but didn't try to correct Blaine again nonetheless. Blaine was pretty sure if she'd tried, he would've snapped and thrown both of them out and just forgot about the stupid party. He didn't even have a reason to throw a party; he hated parties. He'd even told Kurt so. And Kurt had been okay with that. Kind of.

"_No party? Like not of any kind?" Kurt had been shocked. _

"_No? Why would I want to throw a party when I can go to any random club and get the same experience but without the day after clean up?" Blaine had shrugged. "Besides –"_

"_But what about your fam– I mean, what about your friends? What about watching the ball drop? What about the whole New Year experience? What–" _

"_Oh wow, relax gorgeous," he'd laughed. "It's just a day like any other. If I want to see my friends, I call them; and if I wanna watch a ball drop, well." And he'd winked but Kurt hadn't really given him his normal sassy response. He'd sighed deeply and then forced on a smile. "You're right. We don't have to have a party." _

And that had been the end of it. Or so Blaine thought. Until he started getting this weird tight feeling in his lower stomach. At first he just thought his horniness had finally gone to a physical level, but he soon realized that the feeling was bad consciousness.

Just because he didn't like parties, didn't mean Kurt didn't. And when he saw the way Kurt looked at every single New Year's decoration in town (and there were a lot; it was New York after all), he'd felt awful. Kurt loved everything about parties; not the whole drink-till-you-pass-out thing, but the whole thing with working out details and decorating and, well, all the things Blaine hated. But how could he deny Kurt a New Year's party when the brunette clearly wanted it so badly?

Then again Blaine Anderson didn't go back on his word. And he really did hate the whole private party thing. But if he made it a surprise, he figured it'd make up for it all. He'd get extra boyfriend points (and god knows he needed them after all their fights), and Kurt would get his stupid party.

So Blaine had done the one thing he'd never imagined himself doing.

He called Rachel Berry.

So yea, first he had to steal Kurt's phone, which was pretty hard when it was practically glued to his hand, but Blaine was nothing if not persistent. That and he gave a killer blowjob, so he knew how to wore Kurt out enough that he could steal the annoying girl's number from his phone.

She hadn't really been willing at first. But then he'd mentioned something about letting her sing at his club coming New Year – he may not like the girl, but he wasn't deaf; he knew talent when he heard it – and she'd agreed.

So that's how Blaine found himself with Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry as his house guests on New Year's day. He'd told Kurt he had work to do during the day, but they'd spend the evening together, which really wasn't a lie. He still has his dad on his heels, so while his boyfriend's friends had run around his apartment, Blaine had been sitting in his office working. Until Rachel's complaining about him doing nothing had become too loud and he'd have to help with the stupid star decorations.

The hardest thing about keeping a secret from Kurt Hummel was just that. Keeping it a secret. Because Kurt was everywhere at once, even when he wasn't physically there. Blaine had had to force him to go home and then by the store before showing up, because there was no other way they'd have enough time to set up.

xxx

It was almost five o'clock when Kurt slammed the door shut to Blaine's apartment.

He was tired.

Not just because he hadn't slept much the night before since, well, Blaine had been very 'awake' since Kurt had told Matthew off. He was tired because of work and the fact that he wouldn't get to spend his New Year with his friends. Blaine had told him he could go if he wanted to, but… well. It was their first New Year together, and Kurt wanted that stupid cliché New Year's kiss, even if it meant no party.

Or so he'd thought.

Until he stepped into Blaine's apartment only to find it covered in stars and _glitter_. He looked around with big eyes and caught Blaine's eyes.

"Surprise?" He said with a crooked smile and Kurt had to grip the kitchen counter not to fall.

"You–"

"More like _we_," Rachel said as she entered the kitchen with a smile. "But you can thank us later," Mercedes supplied from behind her.

"Did you– a party?" So yea, his voice might have been a few octaves higher than normally, but he was pretty sure it was just excitement. He kept staring at Blaine, who seemed more and more uncomfortable with their maintained eye contact.

"Um– Well, you wanted–" He didn't get to say anymore because he had two arms full of Kurt.

"Oh my god, you idiot!" Kurt shrieked.

"I– I'm sorry?" Blaine tried, even as he wound his arms around the brunette's waist.

"You're so dumb," Kurt laughed. "How could you– and a party and– Blaine, you _hate_ parties?"

"I do," he responded, but there was a smile on his lips and Kurt couldn't help but let out another squeal and hug him even closer.

"Just so you know, it's not just your friends, I –"

"I know, I know, but oh my god, you're the best boyfriend ever!"

_Best boyfriend ever is actually better than being a perfect boyfriend_, Blaine thought with a smile as he received several light kisses from Kurt.

xxx

The evening was… interesting.

Loud and filled with drama and way too much booze, but… interesting.

**First drink**

"I just don't get why you're friends with her, babe, she's awful!" Blaine said and glared at Rachel, who was clinging to one of his friends.

"She's also one of my best friends Blaine, so please be nice. We've been friends since high school, what do you expect me to do? Just throw her out of my life?"

"I did," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

**Second drink**

"How come you've got nothing but guy friends?" Kurt asked as he swirled his drink around; looking at the way Blaine's friends were dancing with his.

"How come you've got nothing but girl friends?" Blaine shot back with a wink.

"Touché."

"No but really, why don't you have any more guy friends?" Curiosity filled his eyes and Kurt had to choke down a laugh. Wasn't it clear?

"Guys don't really like me, honey," he said with a sweet smile.

"_I_ like you."

"I know you do."

"You like me back."

"Yes I do."

**Fifth drink**

"Blaine Anderson, you get your hands off my man!" Rachel Berry's voice boomed over the music and Blaine reluctantly separated his lips from Kurt's.

"What do you want, Berry?"

"I want to dance, and Kurt is the best partner in this entire apartment."

"You have a living room full of professional dancers," Blaine pointed out.

"But I want Kurt!"

"Oh the stress of being wanted," Kurt mocked with a smile; fanning himself and sighing exaggeratedly. "But fine, let's dance Rach. I think Blaine needs some time to cool off anyway."

**Tenth drink**

"Where's Kurt?" The last time Blaine had seen him, he'd been with Rachel and Mercedes, and the apartment wasn't that big. He couldn't just disappear.

"I thought you had 'im? We need to sing a duet; it's almost mid- midnight!" Rachel slurred. She clearly couldn't hold her liquor the way the others could.

"Yea well, I need to kiss him cuz it's almost midnight, so I win."

"Urgh. I hate you."

"Likewise Berry."

"Stop calling me Berry, _Anderson_!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, my dear beloved friend, I never meant to hurt you with my words."

"You –"

"Oh! Kurt! Kurt, baby!" And then Blaine was gone from Rachel's side. "You are so drunk," Blaine said with a laugh as he reached the others. Kurt was currently sitting on the shoulders of Puck; bending backwards to half-way lie on Mike – who was sitting on another guy's shoulders.

"'m not!" Kurt protested, even as he slid a little further down Mike's body. "I was just comforting Mike!" He said and rose back up; nearly hitting his head on a lamp. "Cuz I beat him."

"Beat him?" Blaine turned to look at Mike, who was blushing slightly. He mumbled something and Blaine had to ask him to repeat himself.

"He knew more about Tina than I did."

"Well, aren't they like best friends or some shit? Of course he'd know her better than you," Blaine said with suppressed laughter. Apparently Rachel wasn't the only one drunk off her ass. Mike and Kurt didn't look much better.

"No I mean… He knew more about... certain things," Mike stage-whispered.

"I– What?"

"Y'know. Private stuff. Like how she–"

"Okay no," Blaine quickly interrupted. "No, no, no, I do not want to know!"

"That's what I thought Kurt's reaction would be like, but…"

"She's my girl," Kurt shrugged. "We know these things about each other."

"Oh?" Blaine asked. "Tina, would you like to play then?"

"You're going to lose sweetie," Tina said from her seat on the couch. She'd been watching them talk while drinking the last of her drink and trying not to laugh too loud.

"If I do – which I won't – I'll teach you how to throw a real punch?"

"You said my punch was good?"

"Good for an amateur, yes," Blaine smirked.

"Fine! What if I lose then?"

"You, uh," Blaine chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. What would he make her do?

"You'll have to sing at Blaine's club!" Kurt said excitedly. "Oh my god, she totally has to do it, Blaine, she's got the most amazing voice and–"

"Kurt!" Tina exclaimed. "You know I don't do performances anymore I–"

"Fine," Blaine said with a smile. "If you lose, you have to sing at my stage."

"You– Fine," Tina mumbled. "You're going to lose anyway."

xxx

"Let's start with an easy one," Mike said. A few of the other guests – or more like, every single one of them – had gathered around them as they started the game. "And Kurt." The brunette perked up at the call of his name. "You're not allowed to help either of them, understand?"

"Yup," he giggled.

"Okay, so… Tina, where's Kurt the most ticklish?"

"That's easy," Tina laughed. "His feet, totally."

"Kurt? True or not true?"

"True," Kurt said in the exact moment Blaine said "Not true." They looked at each other and Kurt scowled at Blaine before saying: "Do you suddenly know my body better than I do?" Blaine just grinned and moved closer. He grabbed Kurt around the ankle and before the brunette could even get out the no on his tongue, Blaine had started tickling him. A laugh burst out of Kurt and he was soon writhing around on the floor, laughing and trying to kick Blaine in the head.

Finally Blaine let go of Kurt's foot and avoided the other before his grin turned slightly predatory. "His feet, you said, right Tina?" Tina nodded and crossed her arms over her chest with a victorious smile. Blaine just winked at her and mouthed a 'watch this'. He then proceeded to tackle the still panting Kurt to the floor; sitting on his stomach with his arms pinned under his knees. He leaned down to whisper in the brunette's ear. "Remember the first time I gave you a blowjob?" And he didn't have to say anymore, because Kurt was already blushing furiously at the memory and he yelled right into Blaine's face before he'd even started ticking him.

"I _hate_ you, Blaine Anderson!" The last word got stretched into a hysteric laugh as Blaine let his hands run up and down Kurt's sides; finding that place right by the side of his chest that had him trashing and screaming and _crying_ with laughter.

**Five minutes to midnight**

"I can't believe you told everybody that, you jerk. I take back every nice thing I have ever said about you." But no matter how much he complained, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little proud. He'd been with Blaine for less than a year and the other still knew more about him than one of his closest friends. Sure, Blaine might not know which mall was Kurt's favorite, but he knew how he liked his coffee in the morning, and he knew when to leave him alone during the day and when not to. It was… nice. Comforting. To have a person that close to you; having the power to crush you, but deciding not to.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but she almost had you with that Marc Jacobs knowledge!"

"You should've known the answer to that one."

"How in the world was I to know you liked his designs better than Alexander McQueen? I thought he was your idol in everything?"

"He is. But his designs have always been a bit extreme; Marc Jacobs have a fierce yet elegant style, which–"

"Right okay, okay, I get it. I should've known, I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"I can make it up to you," Blaine said quietly and wound an arm around Kurt's waist.

"How so?"

"Look at the TV and listen." And as Kurt turned, everybody in the apartment started counting down. 5… 4… 3… "Happy New Year Kurt."

2…

"Happy New Year, Blaine."

1…

The whole firework-thing they tell you you'll feel when you kiss your one true love? That's a lie. But that didn't stop their kiss from being that much more spectacular with the fireworks sounding in the background.

xxx

"Blaine," Kurt called quietly as to not shock his boyfriend into wakening. When he didn't react though, Kurt had to raise his voice to a louder level, just to have his eyelids twitch.

"Blaine!" Finally the other man grunted an incoherent response, before turning around and burying his face in his pillow. "Blaine, you have places to be today, remember?"

"How are you so awake? You drank the same amount I did," Blaine murmured into the pillow before curling into fetal position and pulling the blanket over his head. An annoyed sigh reached his ears and then the warm blanket was pulled from his body and he curled even further in on himself.

"That's the power of fabulousness, now get your lazy ass out of bed. I already woke up the others; they've gone home, and you have a responsibility young man."

"Yes, _mom_," Blaine mocked but didn't move a muscle.

"The hospital and Sam is waiting, Blaine, so you better be wearing clothes when I get back in here," Kurt said in a stern voice as he walked out of the bedroom. Blaine sighed and sat up.

"It's not like she's going anywhere," he mumbled and reached for the shirt next to the bed; completely missing the sympathetic look Kurt sent him.

When they'd both dressed and eaten breakfast they made their way to the hospital, as many times before. Blaine had told Kurt he always spent New Year with Sam, which was really the only reason he didn't go to parties. Kurt had felt bad – but Blaine had assured him Sam wouldn't mind, and they'd visit her the first day of the year, so she didn't really have anything to complain about. If she'd been able to.

xxx

It was supposed to be a day like any other.

It was _supposed_ to be just another visit to the hospital and then home to nurse Blaine's hangover and maybe watching some stupid movies while getting absolutely nothing done with the clean-up of the house. And then they'd order pizza and go to bed early and it would be a great start of the year.

That's how it was supposed to be.

But things never really turn out how they're supposed to, do they?

It started out fine. Blaine saying hello to the nurses who knew him and Kurt trailing behind him, nodding politely. That's how they usually did this. Not that they'd been there a lot; but the holidays had been an important time for the younger Anderson, Blaine had explained, so even if it was only for an hour, they'd tried to visit Samantha as much as possible.

But after about an hour of Blaine talking to Sam's unresponsive body, there sounded a knock on the hospital door. Both men turned towards the sound.

"Blaine?" A quiet voice asked as the door opened slightly.

"Yea?" Blaine answered; doing his best to sound normal. He always got emotional when he told Sam about the things happening in his life. Because she should be able to talk back. She should have been right by his side; experiencing these things herself.

"I'm so sorry to do this but- oh, you're not alone." The nurse stopped in the door and looked rather nervous.

"What's up?" The hard surface was back again, but both Kurt and the nurse knew that it was only that. A surface.

"Um…" She looked so uncomfortable that Kurt almost volunteered to leave the room.

"It's okay. I don't have any secrets from Kurt," Blaine shrugged and Kurt smiled slightly. He'd like to think that was true and went both ways in their relationship. No more secrets.

"I- okay, yea. Um, I'm sorry honey, but I have to ask you to leave."

"I- what?" Both boys turned fully to face the nurse, who looked like she'd just had to kick a puppy. Which was pretty much what Kurt felt like he'd just witnessed.

"You know I'd never allow this, but since it's your father who pays the bills, I have to-"

"My father?!" Blaine interrupted angrily. "What did that asshole do this time?!"

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt tried, even though he was pretty pissed himself.

"No! I won't fucking calm down! He's never even visited her here!"

"Sweetie," the nurse tried.

"No! No, we have to- I have to- Can you sign her over in my name? I can pay the bills!"

"I'm sorry Blaine, but-"

"God damn it! You _know_ he's never been here! I'm all she has!" Blaine's voice broke several places while he was shouting and the façade he'd put up was slowly crumbling too. Kurt noticed the way his hands balled into fists and his entire body was shaking with suppressed anger and sorrow.

"I know, but-"

"Fuck it! Fuck this, and fuck _you_!" Blaine yelled as he stormed out the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. It wasn't the nurse's fault.

"Don't worry," she said with a sad smile. "It's not the first time he's yelled at one of us. I just wish there was something we could do. That father is indeed an asshole, excuse my French."

"Oh," Kurt said awkwardly. "Um, I better go find him."

"You do that, honey. He's never had anybody there for him, ever since his mother took her own life. The poor kid." Kurt stood stunned for a minute before nodding numbly and rushing out the door.

Blaine's mom committed suicide..?

**Okay so now that we've gotten this far, I have to say:**

**ThaNK YOU OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL READING THIS SILLY FIC AND GOSH I'VE MADE SO MANY MISTAKES AND I JUST? I am so incredibly happy you guys are still here with me :') thank you! **

**Ok so take a deep breath because now it's gonna get serious**

**Next up iiiiiiiiiiiiiis….. well, something I can't tell you because spoilers, but if you've made it this far in the story, I'm guessing you'll enjoy what happens next :D thanks for reading, my lovelies! **


	21. Chapter 21

**This… wasn't exactly how I'd planned the chapter. I was thinking 'talking and confessing' and such but as usual I didn't have a say at all (because guess who listened to Come What May the entire time she wrote this? Oops). I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless – oh and for those who doesn't like smut: this is where the M-rating really kicks in, so, um, beware? See you on the other side!**

"Blaine?" Kurt called softly. He got no answer except for the quiet rustle of clothes moving over skin. He'd driven Blaine's car home, seeing it as the only place his boyfriend would go to. The only place he had. The brunette had taken a few moment to himself to absorb the new information he wasn't even sure he was allowed to know. Blaine wasn't just private; he was downright closed off. And poking at old wounds was never a good thing. Kurt sighed and moved towards the noise. In the living room by the window, huddled together in an old hoodie sat Blaine. He was smoking, but Kurt didn't have it in him to say anything about it. "Hi," he whispered instead and stood behind him. Blaine didn't say anything for a long while. "I–"

"He doesn't even know her," Blaine interrupted in a quiet voice. There was a long break, but then he kept talking. "He doesn't know that her heart rhythm goes steady when I play her the music she likes. He doesn't know that she almost woke up last year. He doesn't know anything."

"I know," Kurt murmured and started gently kneading his fingers through Blaine's soft curls.

"She's gonna wake up one day and I want to be there when she does."

"You will be."

"He won't let me."

"You've never let that stop you before." There was a beat where Kurt actually thought Blaine was about to laugh, but instead it was filled with a ragged breath and a broken voice.

"Will you please stay with me?" Kurt's heart nearly broke. He'd never heard Blaine sound so small and defeated before.

"Of course. I'll be here as long as you want me to stay." Blaine blew away the last inhale of smoke and turned to bury his head in Kurt's stomach; wounding his arms around his middle.

"Then stay forever." Kurt's breath got caught in his throat as Blaine nuzzled even closer; rubbing his face against Kurt's shirt, possibly staining it with tears, but Kurt couldn't care less. This was the most of Blaine's feelings he'd ever gotten to see; maybe he wasn't really as closed off. _Calm down_, he told himself. _He's just upset. _

"I'll be here as long as you want me, honey," Kurt murmured.

"I always want you." It wasn't much, but there was a hint of Blaine's normal self underneath the sentence and it made Kurt let out a small huff.

"I know. Pervert," he said in a quiet voice; afraid Blaine wouldn't take the bait to change the subject and that he'd only made everything worse. But normally he could give Blaine a break from his troubles by letting him get a little bit of what he wanted. What they both wanted.

"You like it," Blaine mumbled into his stomach, and maybe it wasn't the smartass way he would say it any other day, but at least he said it. And Kurt could feel his smile against his stomach so that seemed like a good sign.

"I'm afraid so. You've ruined me, Mr. Anderson," he said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair one last time. He loved touching the soft curls, but he couldn't keep doing it the entire day. As he tried to take a step back though Blaine tightened his grip and Kurt was forced even further forward; almost bending over Blaine's body.

"I want you," Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned. It was like the curly haired man was talking to himself, but Kurt was pretty sure he'd heard him correctly and he felt the butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

"I always do, but I– right now, Kurt, I want you so much. I just want to be close to you, melt together with you forever." Maybe it was his emotional state, but Blaine was rambling and Kurt could feel his face get red with embarrassment, yes, but also something else. Something that an emotional Blaine could make him feel a little bit more than a cold, smartass Blaine could.

"Let's do it then," Kurt whispered before he even realized he was thinking it. It wasn't exactly how he'd imagined he'd tell Blaine he was ready, but the situation seemed right enough.

"No, no, I don't want it to be because of– because of that, I want it to be like you want it, and I–" Blaine started pulling away and falling over his own words. Maybe his rambling had been more to himself than anything else, but Kurt had heard him.

"Blaine, sweetie. Look at me. Do I look like I'm doing this out of sympathy? Am I that kind of person?"

"No," Blaine whispered.

"You're the most important person in my life, Blaine," Kurt said softly as he held a hand to Blaine's cheek; making their eyes connect. He took a deep breath.

"I –"

Blaine could see it before Kurt even opened his mouth.

He knew the next words out of the brunette's mouth would either kill him or make him cry of joy. Maybe a bit of both. So he did the only thing he knew how to.

He rose from his seat and crashed their lips together.

Kurt made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and wound his arms around Blaine's shoulders. He pulled back for air after a moment.

"Blaine, I–"

"Schh," Blaine interrupted quietly. "Don't talk. Just… let me." Kurt closed his mouth and searched Blaine's face for… something. He seemed satisfied after a few seconds of staring and then he nodded with a small smile.

"Bedroom?" He asked and stepped backwards towards the bedroom. He wasn't exactly thinking Blaine would say no. He wasn't disappointed.

"God yes."

"Are you becoming religious?" Kurt teased as he pulled Blaine just a little bit closer.

"Fuck you."

"Planning on it."

"Fuck, I really have ruined you," Blaine laughed. They reached Blaine's bedroom and for a moment they just stood there in silence. Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own and then they were kissing again; still soft and short, but filled with the promise of so much more. Kurt balled his hands up in Blaine's shirt and led him to the bed before sitting down.

"How do you want this?" The brunette asked. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and the tense feeling he'd felt in his chest tightened slightly at the open and honest look on his face.

_I love you. _"However you want it."

"Good answer," Kurt smiled and pulled him down; connecting their lips again and leaning back so they were lying down on the bed.

"We're not gonna talk about it first?" Blaine asked as he trailed a hand over Kurt's chest and down his stomach; only to push his shirt up and feel his warm skin.

"Do you want to?" Kurt pushed the thoughts and questions about Blaine's mother to the back of his mind. He could always ask later. Blaine hesitated for only a moment. "No," he mumbled and leaned down to let his lips trail Kurt's jaw. There was the slightest of stubble and Blaine had to suppress a small shiver; he'd have to make Kurt promise him not to shave at least for a couple of days. Maybe he could take him on a trip and hide his razors… He bit his lip. Too many thoughts of the past and the future were floating around in his head and he sighed before shoving them back. He didn't want to think right now, he just wanted to _feel_.

Kurt, totally obvious to Blaine's inner troubles, leaned his head back onto the pillow to give him more room. Feeling Blaine's soft lips on his skin made him hot all over and when the curly haired man sucked lightly at his neck, Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Blaine, we're in bed about to have sex, I'm pretty sure you can trust me with a secret," Kurt laughed. The laugh died quickly on his lips when Blaine leaned close to his ear to whisper, "I really want you inside me."

"You want me to…?" He trailed off. He'd always been pretty sure Blaine was the type to take control, not to give it away freely. Not that he hadn't thought about it when he was alone in his bed at night; even the distant memory of his fantasies made him shiver.

"So bad," Blaine murmured as he slowly straddled Kurt's lap. He purposely pressed his ass against Kurt's hard dick. "Get that gorgeous body working under me."

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined.

"What? You are."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're gorgeous."

"Shut up."

"Will do," Blaine smirked and leaned down to kiss the lips he felt so addicted to. "But you better help me, don't you think?" He teased and unbuttoned Kurt's jeans. It didn't take them long to shred their clothes and throw them all over the floor. Being naked together wasn't exactly new for them, but both men still felt the excitement of something else, something _new_ happening.

There was teasing.

"Wow, do you fantasize about this a lot, honey?" Kurt chuckled as he pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube and Blaine almost had the decency to blush. Almost. Instead he crushed their lips together again.

"Well, wouldn't you, if you were thinking about having _this," _he grabbed Kurt's erect cock and stroked it once, twice before letting go. "Inside your ass?"

"I think I would be too busy enjoying my ass if I were you."

"You're obsessed with my ass."

"Duh." The '_who isn't?'_ didn't need to be said out loud.

There was a bit awkwardness.

"I'm not sure…"

"Another finger would be good first," Blaine panted. "I taught you this once before, didn't I?"

"And how well did that go, Mr. Anderson?"

"When I took over, you seemed to enjoy it."

"Exactly! I'm not even sure I know how to make it… good for you," Kurt finished awkwardly. It was true that it wasn't the first time he'd used his fingers; but that time it was on himself and Blaine had helped him through it. Maybe it just wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Hey," Blaine said gently; sensing his boyfriend's despair. "It's okay."

"But I'm–"

"Amazing," Blaine interrupted with a kiss. "And nervous. You're shaking," he pointed out. "Let me help you." And Blaine braced his knees on either side of Kurt before reaching behind and spreading himself open. "Slowly babe, just like I taught you."

There was reassurance.

"Is this okay?"

_I love you. _"Yea," Blaine breathed and pushed down on the three fingers in his ass. It was _so_ okay. "Just _oh_, pull out, I want, _god_, I want your cock."

Kurt pulled his fingers out and a bit awkwardly dried them off in the sheets. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on with shaking fingers. It wasn't that he was scared of ruining it all, not really, he was more scared he'd hurt Blaine in some kind of way. He still clearly remembered how awful it had felt to have something pushed into his… He shivered and bit his lip. But Blaine had said it was different when you prepared the other person. So it had to be. That didn't stop his hands from shaking as he grabbed Blaine's thighs and tried to breathe evenly.

"You–" He cleared his voice. "You'll tell me if I hurt you, right?" Blaine just looked down at him with the softest expression in his eyes and the gentlest smile on his lips. He reached behind himself to line Kurt's cock up with his still slightly open entrance and then said very quietly, "You'd never hurt me." And then he pushed down and didn't stop before he could feel Kurt's hipbones against his upper thighs.

"Oh my god," Kurt moaned loudly and had to force himself not to thrust up. Time, Blaine had told him. You needed time to adjust.

Blaine himself didn't seem like he needed time though; he had his head thrown back, mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over in pure ecstasy. He was moving his hips in torturously slow circles, as if he could make Kurt go deeper inside him if he just worked long enough for it.

Kurt's hands were on Blaine's thighs; still slightly unsure what he was supposed to do. He felt an incredible need to just thrust up, but he was pretty sure that wasn't really needed with the way Blaine was moving his hips.

"Blaine," he panted, already forgetting what he was about to say when Blaine lifted up on his knees and slammed down.

"I really wanna kiss you," Blaine mumbled out through moans and grunts. Kurt wasn't sure how that was supposed to work, but then he remembered that this was Blaine. His Blaine, who would be honest with him if he did anything wrong. So he lifted up on his elbows and then pulled himself the rest of the way up until he was sitting upright with Blaine in his lap. This time he placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips and leaned forward until their noses were brushing together.

"I can help you with that," he whispered and tilted his head to the side to make their lips fit together perfectly. Blaine was moaning into his mouth even though he couldn't move much from his position. Kurt sneaked an arm around Blaine's waist and began moving his own hips as much as he could. They were moving in perfect sync when Blaine's thighs started burning from exhaustion and he slumped down a bit; leaning over and placing his arms around Kurt's shoulders and holding him close.

The brunette used the new angle to thrust up harder and faster and judging from Blaine's loud moans, he was hitting just right.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned long and brokenly; arms tightening around Kurt's neck.

_I… _"Love you. _Fuck_, oh my god, I love you," Blaine panted and his words seemed to drive Kurt closer and closer to the edge, judging by the way his thrusts kept gaining speed and force. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but once the words were out, he didn't seem to be able to stop saying them. "I _love_ you, love you so much, o-oh my god."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt mumbled and tightened his grip around Blaine's waist. The curly haired man moved his arms so he was holding Kurt's back and gripping his shoulders instead. Ignoring his burning thighs, he met Kurt in every thrust and buried his face in the brunette's neck.

"God, _fuck_, I'm gonna come, gonna come," Blaine whined as he felt the heat in his stomach coil and then spread to the rest of his body, as his muscles tensed and tensed and tensed until they couldn't anymore and then everything in him snapped and he came up both his own and Kurt's chest with a low moan; mostly muted by Kurt's shoulder and neck.

The clenching of his boyfriend's muscles around his cock made Kurt grunt and bite his lip to keep from making too much noise, but his hips stuttered in their rhythm as he felt his own orgasm get nearer and nearer. The thing that pushed him over the edge was Blaine's ragged breath in his ear, whispering the words he'd been trying to swallow down over and over.

"I love you."

If Kurt had thought it would slightly awkward after, he might've been right. But the sweet kisses and the careful way Blaine moved after was enough to make him smile through the cleaning up and the change of sheets (who knew you'd sweat that much during sex?) and the whole 'do I just throw the condom in the trash bin or?' situation. They showered together because keeping their hands off each other was never really an option.

When they snuggled up to each other later, Kurt couldn't stop himself from asking, "You love me?" Because he'd never thought Blaine would say it out loud. He was quite positive he'd know at some point, but not really with direct words. And especially not with Blaine saying them first.

Instead of answering Blaine leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips before moving even closer; as if he could mold their bodies together as much as they'd been only twenty minutes before. He placed his head on Kurt's chest and the brunette felt a soft smile settle on his face as his eyelids started sliding shut.

They'd talk when they woke up. Right now it didn't matter what Blaine's dad or Blaine's mom had or hadn't done. Because right now they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

Kurt fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Blaine's warm body.

xxx

When Kurt woke up, Blaine was nowhere to be found. The blankets were cold and Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily before walking around the apartment, calling out for his boyfriend. There were no notes and his clothes were gone from the floor. Kurt felt a cold dread settle in his stomach as he wrapped the sheet tighter around himself and searched through the apartment a second time.

But Blaine was gone.

He was gone and Kurt was panicking in his apartment all alone.

What had gone wrong?

**So that… was… um… yea.**

**Tell me what you thought? (sorry it's a bit short) Thanks for reading guys! **

**Oh, and that time Blaine 'taught' Kurt: I'm thinking of actually finishing that scene and uploading it as a silly little one shot, would you guys like that? **

**K, bye! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi *waves* **

**Um. Yea. This chapter really took everything in me, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry for the (again) wait! **

Blaine didn't return that night.

In fact, he didn't return the next day either.

It was a Wednesday, and Kurt had to go back to work the next day, but he couldn't concentrate long enough to be excited or sad about it.

He kept trying to text Blaine. Call him. Even sending him e-mails. But maybe his phone had run out of battery? It sure would explain why his calls never got through the first ring.

He'd texted Puck. But he said he hadn't seen Blaine for weeks, except the quick hello at the gym. Then he'd texted Mike, but he hadn't heard from Blaine either. In his panicked state he tried explaining the situation to Mike, and he'd received a loud sigh.

"He does this, Kurt," Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt wasn't proud of how weak his voice sounded. He knew Blaine and Blaine knew him. He'd never just disappear without a word. Would he?

"He pushes people away like this," the Asian boy said with a gentle voice. "Kurt, you know him. Did you really think this would end well? And if he told you his feelings–"

"He loves me," Kurt interrupted, because even though Blaine may have disappeared, he didn't doubt his words for a second. "He wouldn't do this to me, he knows– he _knows_ I'd never forgive him if he just–"

"Maybe that's the point," Mike tried. He could hear the brunette get more and more stressed out. "He's never been good at relationships. I'm not even sure he's ever really been in one – not like the one you guys have at least."

"But… What do I do?"

"You wait. Or you look for him. Whatever you think you should do, but Kurt, don't– don't expect the world from him, okay? He's had it rough even if he never talks about it, and this is what he does."

"He doesn't do it to me."

"Kurt–"

"No. I won't believe that he'll do this to me." _Again_, his mind supplied. Then an idea hit him. "When does he work out?"

"What?"

"I mean, does he have a schedule or anything?" Normally Blaine wouldn't tell him where he went and it was just fine, because Kurt just assumed he would be at the gym with his boys or something. They didn't need to be together every second of the day. But not knowing where Blaine was at all… It wasn't okay.

"I don't think so. He usually just goes there when he has time. Do you need the address or?"

"No, I've got it."

"Okay. But Kurt, just remember–"

"This is what he does. I got it." And then he hung up. The gym was closed and since he had work, Kurt had to go home to change and at least try to get some sleep. Try being the keyword. Because when he was lying in bed he couldn't close his eyes without having to bite his lips to keep from crying. He was not going to cry. He wasn't.

Blaine would come back. He'd come back and apologize, just like always.

But as he lay in bed thinking, Kurt started to think of 'always'. Did he really want to spend his life – or at least part of it – with someone who ran away every time things got serious between them? Did he really want to be the one to forgive all the time? Was Blaine really worth it?

xxx

Sleeping had never really been a problem for him.

He could sleep anywhere, really. A couch, a chair, a bed; wherever the room was available and he was tired enough. And god, he was tired. It felt like his body was heavier than usually and his stomach felt as if it was made of stone. The only thing not made of stone was his heart. It felt like it was trying to rip itself out of his chest; throbbing and hurting like someone had stabbed it with a sharp object.

He knew of more than one way to make the feelings go away. He knew he could smoke this, take that, and he'd be fine. He'd feel like he was floating and his thoughts would stop; his mind would stop haunting him with memories and pictures.

But he deserved the pain.

He knew the soaring pain was a sign of how he'd once again let his fears consume him. And once again he'd run away; just like he always did. Running and hiding and pushing people away. He'd had too many appointments with his shrink to try to deny that that was what he did.

He never thought he'd start running from Kurt. But he did. And he just didn't know how to stop doing it.

He thought of Kurt. Of Kurt's smile and his eyes. Of the way his breath hitched at certain points; and the way he'd smile a lot, but almost never showing his teeth. When he did though, it was beautiful. He thought of the way the brunette had been lying half-way on his stomach; an arm slung over the now empty spot beside him and legs tangled up in the sheets. His breathing had been steady and slow; his entire body relaxed into the mattress.

He hadn't moved a muscle; not even when the front door had shut.

And while Kurt slept peacefully, he'd run away. Not even waiting to make a stupid excuse; because he knew he wouldn't be able to lie to those blue eyes. Not yet.

As the body next to his turned over with a quiet shuffle, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and yearned for his heart to stop aching.

xxx

Kurt's morning had been hectic. He hadn't been able to sleep before 4am and then he'd overslept and he felt a big knot form in his stomach just at the thought of going to work.

Would Blaine be there? Wouldn't he? What would he do, or say?

Half-way running Kurt reached his workplace and took a few calming breaths before walking into the building. He could do this. He was a grown man.

When Kurt stepped out of the elevator, his heart was beating like crazy in his chest. Because right there, at his normal desk, looking completely like himself, sat Blaine. Kurt stopped in his tracks. It had been several days. What was he even supposed to say? He'd have to handle this as a grown up. So he took a deep breath and walked calmly over to Blaine's desk.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and did a mental victory dance at his normal-sounding voice. But then Blaine raised his head from his hunched over position and their eyes met. Blaine's beautiful eyes; the gorgeous brown color, which couldn't really be called brown as much as gold, or maybe green, it always depended on the light. Kurt swallowed thickly and tried not to let his emotional state show. "In private?"

For a second it seemed like Blaine would refuse; his shoulders tensed just a bit and he leaned back slightly in his seat. But then he put his hands on the table and pushed himself up.

"Lead the way."

They walked into the copy room, because two guys going into the bathroom together was just a tad too cliché for Kurt's taste. He closed the door behind them and turned to face Blaine, who looked more bored than anything else with his arms crossed over his chest. Kurt decided to get right to the point.

"Why are you ignoring me? What happened?"

Blaine shrugged. "The sex wasn't all that great."

And Kurt's heart broke. Because this was exactly what he didn't want. What he'd never wanted. And Blaine knew that and yet he still threw it in his face.

"So it's because of the sex." His voice was surprisingly calm and suddenly every sad feeling turned cold and collected. He was lying. Blaine was lying to him. He had to be. His left eyebrow always lifted slightly when he lied and he had dark circles under his eyes. Blaine was an absolute mess. Why hadn't he noticed until now? Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly and saw the tension on Blaine's face. He was trying hard not to show any emotion. He _wanted_ Kurt to hate him. But why?

"What else would it be?" Blaine smiled crookedly and Kurt's frown deepened. His eyes weren't grinning. They looked positively dead. _It's forced_, his mind supplied and he crossed his arms over his chest; mirroring Blaine's stand.

"Yea what else would it be," Kurt mumbled bitterly. What was he supposed to do when clearly this was not something he could fix? Once again Blaine was too afraid of his own feelings to let anyone get close enough to help. _I was close though_, Kurt thought.

"Fine. I get it." Blaine tried hiding his surprised look but he wasn't sure he succeeded. Kurt got it? "Sorry it wasn't what you wanted." And then Kurt left the copy room without looking back. If he had maybe he'd seen the devastated look in Blaine's eyes. But devastation was better than having to hurt someone again and again right?

xxx

The next week was the hardest either of them had ever experienced.

Blaine had never been dumped before, not really, so the new constant feeling of wanting to cry and claw his heart out of his chest was new. The worst part was that he knew he deserved the pain.

Kurt had been dumped, sure, but never like this. It had always been something to do with him, not the other guy. But this time he couldn't even blame himself. He'd just have to wait for Blaine to figure the things out in his head and he'd come back. He always came back. Not to mention that the work was getting harder every day since Kurt had gotten more and more responsibility and having to work long hours trying to ignore Blaine was exhausting.

They didn't talk. They didn't even look at each other.

Not when the other was looking, anyway.

Blaine kept looking worse and worse and he constantly wore his glasses at work now, like his eyes were getting too tired to focus without them. It made Kurt's cheeks heat up because even though they might be broken up, he could still appreciate Blaine's looks. And damn those glasses made him look sexy…

And then he'd get hidden with the sudden pain in his stomach, like someone just punched him. Because Blaine was looking _worse_. And Kurt couldn't do anything about it. He could keep on telling Blaine he'd give him another chance, just like always, but what if what he needed wasn't someone forgiving him?

An idea struck him and even though work continued to be tough and he didn't sleep enough _and_ he still felt heart broken, he came up with a plan to show Blaine that he would be waiting for as long as he needed him to.

xxx

Blaine knew he looked like shit.

He knew the bags under his eyes could scare a kid away; he knew he'd tired out his eyes by working so much; he knew his hair looked like a mess. He knew, but he didn't care.

Heart broken. That would be the most suiting word for what he was feeling at the moment. And he knew why, but he wasn't about to make a fool of himself and end up hurting anyone. Especially not Kurt.

Leaving this way had never been his intention. Leaving at all hadn't been his intention. But falling in love with Kurt had never been an option either. Blaine Anderson did not do love, wasn't that what people whispered in the corners when they saw him leave with another pretty boy on his arm?

Problem was that he didn't want to leave with another boy; he just wanted Kurt.

But he'd just end up getting hurt. Blaine didn't do relationships. They hurt more than they were worth. That's why when he didn't work he tried distracting himself with those pretty boys people always associated him with. Problem was that it didn't work.

So he turned to Sebastian. Which was really a new low for him. When he'd learned that Kurt had asked around from Mike, he'd stopped going to the gym to work out his pain and instead kept bothering Sebastian. They'd become… friends, kind of.

But not before Mike had cornered him at the gym with the coldest eyes Blaine had ever seen him send anyone, ever. And they'd been friends for years.

"You are such an idiot," the Asian had said and before Blaine had even come up with a defensive answer, Mike had punched him in the gut. Gasping for air – the other man was _strong_, damn it – Blaine turned to face Mike, but he didn't get to talk this time either.

"How can you treat him like that? How can you treat him like you've treated everybody else since I met you? I thought you changed. I thought you changed for him." It was the fact that Mike didn't yell at him that made Blaine flinch. He could handle yelling. Not a calm and collected voice pointing out what a despicable human being he was.

"I don't change easily," Blaine mumbled.

"No, I know. But easy is not really the word I'd use about you guys' relationship. You were almost there, Blaine. You changed for the better and then you go and throw him away like he doesn't mean anything to you?"

"He doesn't–"

"Fuck you, Blaine. I'm not blind. You love him and you're too much of a fucking coward to stand by your own feelings. You can't blame this one on your father." Mike's words bore into his heart like little knives and Blaine clenched his fists. If only Mike would shout at him or punch him again, he could do something. But getting the truth thrown in his face? There was nothing that could protect him from that.

"I never thought you were so pathetic, Blaine," Mike sighed as he turned and walked away.

Blaine shook his head as he thought of their 'conversation'. He hadn't talked to Mike since because… well. What could he say? He was a coward. It was just so much easier to hide away. And it would be much better for Kurt.

It would be much better for the both of them.

That's what he told himself. And that's what he told Sam when he visited her every night. Because he started doing that the moment he left Kurt in the bed all by himself. He'd hidden away in her room for two days before he dared going home.

She never said anything; she never even breathed any differently, but he still felt like she was judging him. He tried defending himself the first few hours, but then the constant beeping from her machines made him punch the wall and let out a shout of frustration.

After convincing the nurses that he was fine, he sat down on the floor right next to the bed and leaned up against it. He let his eyes shut and then started talking.

"When I left he was sleeping. He was hugging the pillow as if he thought it was me. I have never been in so much pain before, Sammy. It hurts as if someone has grabbed my heart and is trying to pull it out of my chest." He sighed as he felt himself tear up.

"It felt just like when you… When the doctors said you wouldn't wake up." He swallowed thickly. "I never believed them, you know. I know you're going to wake up one day. And then I'll tell you about Kurt again and you'll kick my ass. Because I bet now that you're big you'll teach your big brother a thing or two." A hiccup made its way up his throat and he had to take a moment to breathe.

"I love him so much, sis. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. His smile makes me want to be that silly idiot, running around and doing whatever he wants just to make him happy. Just to see him smile. I would do everything for him, and still I fucking broke his heart." He buried his face in his knees. "I knew this would happen. I know how he feels about being with something like that and yet I… I still treated him exactly like those other assholes," he mumbled.

"I really fucked up this time, Sam. And I have no idea how to fix it. I shouldn't want to. He'll be so much happier without me. I'm just going to hurt him. Just like with you…"

The rest of his words drowned as sobs overtook his entire body.

xxx

Kurt had thought that getting himself booked to singing on the stage of Blaine's club would solve things. He'd given Blaine his space and even though his heart was throbbing on a daily basis, he was doing better. He remembered in Glee club when they'd sung out their feelings, and he'd thought he could do the same this time. Except when he walked into the club with his girls, he saw Blaine standing with some _guy_ at the bar and he saw red. He told the girls to go behind the stage and get ready; he just had to take care of something first.

He stomped up to Blaine and was about to shout at him when he remembered he didn't have that right, not really, anymore. The throbbing in his heart grew, and the "Blaine" that left his mouth was a lot less angry than he'd wanted it to be.

"Kurt?" For a second _his_ Blaine showed himself but then the guarding was up again. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Busy? Blaine –"

"You may have heard the expression 'bros before hoes'?" Sebastian interrupted with a smirk. "It suits this situation just fine, so why don't you take your gay face to some other bar?" Blaine almost flinched at Sebastian's hard tone, but he couldn't do anything about it. Not now. He'd used all his chances. It was better this way.

"Excuse me but this has nothing to do with you, asshole, so could you take your secondhand clad body and walk away before my eyes set themselves on fire to get rid of the horrid image of your face?" Blaine's head snapped up at Kurt's angry tone and even though Kurt was talking to Sebastian he was looking – no, _glaring_ – directly at Blaine.

"And _you_," he continued. "You need to grow the fuck up. So you're a little scared of falling in love? And when you do, you just push everybody away? Except your fuck-buddies," he sent Sebastian a glare. "Because they won't hurt your precious little heart, is that it?" Blaine was speechless. How was he supposed to defend himself to that? He opened his mouth, but Kurt beat him to it.

"I get that you're scared and I can live with that. I can wait for you to grow some balls and tell me you love me without running away like a coward, but then you go and spend time with this guy?" Sebastian actually took a step back at Kurt's vicious voice. "I don't care that you're scared, I will wait, but I won't stand second to some asshole who think he's better than me just because he can get close to you for five minutes every night." Kurt's voice was hard as stone and Blaine felt his entire guard slip and break.

"I am going to sing on that stage, just like I planned, but if you expect a fucking love song, you are sorely mistaken. And you," he turned to Sebastian again. "If you touch as much of a hair on Blaine, I will not only punch you so hard your nose will break through your skull, I will also be sure to tell that blonde boy you've been eyeing all evening that you're a married straight man." Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked over at the boy he, sure enough, had been exchanging looks with throughout the night. He got a shy smile back and swallowed thickly.

Kurt stomped back stage and called the attention of his girls.

"Change of plans," he said through gritted teeth and looked at the tallest of the three girls. "Santana, did you bring the outfit I strictly told you not to bring because it was a love song and not some hooker show?"

"Duh," The Latina said with a wink. She knew she'd win Kurt over eventually.

xxx

An upbeat melody started playing and Blaine was forced to look at the stage just to make sure Kurt was really gonna do this. He'd considered walking out, but this was his club. He wasn't even sure how Kurt had gotten booked. He suspected Mike had something to do with it.

Three girls stood with their backs to the audience and moved their hips seductively to the beat. Just as a very familiar voice sounded out of the speakers, its owner stepped out in the middle of two of the girls. Maybe stepped was the wrong word. Kurt was strutting down the stage and Blaine couldn't even be bothered to get mad that everybody was looking at Kurt because he was too busy trying to close his mouth. He was wearing shorts. No, not shorts, not really at least. They were way too short to be normal shorts. More like hot-pants. Really, really, _really_ tight hot-pants.

_He looks hot, but does he make your heart stop  
>When you're getting busy in his piece of shit car?<em>

Kurt looked directly at Sebastian with eyes cold as ice and even the tall brunette had to admit he looked hot. He was swaying his hips to the beat while strutting up and down the stage in combat boots and a tank top and _those shorts_.

_And yeah, he's hot but can he reach your G-spot?  
>Little baby, did I leave a big scar?<em>

Blaine was flabbergasted. He felt as if his entire world just got turned upside down. That wasn't his innocent, sweet Kurt. It couldn't be.

He mentally slapped himself. It wasn't his Kurt anymore. He couldn't keep being possessive when they'd broken up. But Kurt was making it kind of hard with the hip thrusting and then dancing and wow, did he really just roll his hips like that?

_Cuz he don't kiss the way I kiss  
>And he don't rock the way I rock<br>He sure don't fuck the way I fuck_

Kurt was looking into Blaine's eyes; keeping his own slightly narrowed to make sure Blaine could see that he wasn't just doing this to entertain the club or get his attention. It may be a bit extreme, but it seemed like the only thing that worked with Blaine was extreme.

"Woah." The shocked voice of Sebastian made Blaine able to think straight for a few moments. "I don't get why you dumped that, even if he is a sassy bitch, because Anderson, I don't think you're ever gonna get anyone else with hips like _those_."

It wasn't even the comment itself that made the knot in Blaine's stomach tighten to a dangerously painful level. It was the fact that Sebastian was right. Not just about the hips; but about the fact that he'd never find someone like Kurt again. Someone caring and sweet, but still able to argue and fight. Someone who gave a fuck.

_Cuz you know I'm the one, number one  
>I'm second to none!<em>

When the song ended, Kurt didn't follow the girls backstage. He jumped off the stage and walked over to the bar once again. More than a few men and women approached him but he shrugged them off before standing in front of Blaine, panting slightly.

"I'm giving you another chance. But this is the last one. And I swear to god if you don't take it, Blaine Anderson, you are an even bigger asshole than I thought you were." And with that Kurt stomped out of the club, not even bothering to look at Sebastian or Blaine's stunned faces.

xxx

He didn't care that people were looking at him like he'd just walked out of a strip club. He didn't care that it was too cold to walk around in booty-shorts (because really, they couldn't be called normal shorts) and bare legs. He didn't care at all.

All he cared about was Blaine.

And it was scaring him that he'd let anyone get that close.

He walked to his apartment and slammed the door. He was pretty sure he looked like a mess and it was that thought that made him cry. He'd walked away confident but the more he thought about it, the more tears rolled down his cheeks.

What if Blaine really didn't want him anymore? What if he read the signs wrong? He'd been so focused on trying to make sure Blaine knew he'd wait for him, that he hadn't even thought about Blaine not wanting to get back together.

They loved each other, why was everything so hard?

_Maybe he lied_, the bitter part of his mind whispered and it only made the tears fall faster. He tried turning on the radio but didn't listen to the words of some pop singer. He walked back and forth for a while before collapsing in his couch and letting every emotion out through his sobs and hiccups.

It wasn't fair. Blaine was his soulmate; he was sure of it. He'd thought he'd finally found that one true love and even though it looked nothing like his childhood dreams, it was what he wanted. _Who_ he wanted.

He jumped a foot in the air when he heard the door slam.

Loud footsteps sounded and suddenly he saw Blaine standing in front of him; panting. His eyes must've looked shocked, because Blaine's mouth closed, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Your lock fucking sucks," Blaine said in an unusually quiet voice, like he was scared Kurt might run away from him if he spoke too loudly.

Kurt remembered the words from what felt like such a long time ago and in an equally quiet voice he answered, "You fucking suck."

And suddenly none of it all mattered.

It didn't matter what Blaine had said or done.

It didn't matter what Kurt had said or done.

None of it was important, because they were both there and they were both crying now and Blaine was tripping over his own feet to get to Kurt and grab his face to smash their lips together.

"I love you," he mumbled against Kurt's lips.

"I hate you," Kurt cried but kissed him back all the same.

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you so much."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'll never forgive you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're an asshole."

"I know, I'm sorry, I love you."

And even thought everything was still fresh wounds and hurting stomachs, it all just seemed to vanish when they held tightly onto each other.

xxx

"Are you going to explain it to me?" Kurt asked later that evening. Blaine sighed, but nodded. He pulled back slightly to be able to look into Kurt's eyes.

"I just don't… I don't do relationships. They scare the shit out of me. And my dad always finds a way to ruin them."

"Blaine..."

"I had a boyfriend. Once. And you know what my dad did? Actually threatened to turn off the only thing that keeps my sister alive. Because to him she's not even his daughter anymore as much as something that costs him money and makes me obey his orders." Blaine released a hand from around Kurt's waist to scratch at the back of his head.

"It's not just him though, I just… can't do it. I'm going to break your heart or mine on the way. We're not gonna work out because I always panic and run away because what if you get too close and I'm too careless and you get hurt? I can't love anyone like that because they get ripped out of my hands and I just… I can't do it." His words seemed to tumble together and he wasn't sure he made much sense, but he was _trying_.

"Blaine. You're not alone in this. I am here for you."

"But-"

"But nothing. I am here now and I will always be here, okay?"

"Always is a long time."

"Well, I'd like to be with you for a long time."

"But what if I run away again and-"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm not gonna let you." Blaine looked stunned. "I know I talk about giving you chances all the time, but this is not just about me. Or you. It's about us. _We _have to work hard to make _us_ work. And I am not going to let you run away again; I am going to help you, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said with a teary smile.

"You do know I haven't forgiven you yet, right?" Kurt said with a neutral expression. He'd decided not to punish Blaine, but he still felt raw and hurt.

"I know. I haven't forgiven me either."

"You should though."

"What? Why?"

"Because the sooner you forgive yourself, the sooner you can beg me to forgive you, and the sooner you do that, the sooner I can give in and you can buy me dinner as an official apology," Kurt teased.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Oh I know."

"I love you."

"So you've said."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know."

"I feel like I just puked up rainbows with all these emotions," Blaine admitted and made a face as if he'd just tasted something sour.

"Get used to it," Kurt just responded. "Because you made me go through hell. In hot-pants. So I expect a lot of cheesy compliments the next few weeks."

"Of course," Blaine chuckled. They sat in silence for a while before Kurt mumbled something into Blaine's shirt that made the curly haired man smile that special smile he only showed around Kurt.

"I love you too," he mumbled back.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: As I read through the story I realized I made a lot of mistakes, and I will fix them as soon as I can, but all you gotta know right now is that Blaine's dad is called Eric. Also I want to apologize for not updating for so long: I got submitted to the hospital for two-three months and when I finally found the energy to write again, my harddisk broke – yes, that means I have none of my stories. Anywhere. It was my safety disk. **

**I'm trying to get it fixed, but so far, no luck. So I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm hoping to get into it again soon! Anyway. Here's a long awaited chapter (and sorry about the blangst)! **

Going back to normal was… difficult, to say the least. Because normal wasn't normal anymore. Normal would be them ignoring the fight like it never happened.

It would've been easier. So much easier. But they weren't looking for normal anymore. They were looking for happy.

It was the hardest for Blaine.

Not because he was the one who'd run away or because he always hid his emotions so far back in his mind, he wasn't even sure of them himself.

It was because he'd been given that last chance. The chance he didn't deserve. And he didn't know how to act. Did he go soft and couple-y now? Did he go back to normal? What was he supposed to do to make things okay again?

Romance wasn't his thing. At all. But he tried.

The single roses started appearing on Kurt's table again; just like little notes found their ways into his things. A note on the mirror saying 'you look amazing'; one on the fridge saying 'I'll take you out tonight', and even one on the lock he'd picked (again), apologizing and promising never to do such a thing again. Kurt wasn't sure if he should believe him on that one, but it made him smile.

The first few days were… awkward.

Blaine walking around, careful not to say or do anything wrong – and Kurt not wanting to upset him by telling him it wasn't needed. He just wanted his Blaine back. The cocky, arrogant asshole who was mostly just a soft teddy bear at heart.

It took a drunken phone call in the middle of the night to make things better. Worse, at first, but better.

They were sleeping in Kurt's bed, as they'd begun to. Kurt had been thinking about the whole moving-in-together thing, but they still didn't seem to be there quite yet. Blaine's phone had started ringing and without a second thought, Kurt had grabbed the phone and pressed 'accept call' with a sleepy "hello?" Blaine hadn't even stirred at the phone's ringing but as Kurt sat abruptly up in bed, his eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked hoarsely. Instead of a direct answer, he got his phone thrown near his face as Kurt left the bed; pulling the comforter with him.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kurt bit and went into the living room. Blaine was confused for a second before he picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"H–"

"- and when I'm done with your slutty mouth –" Blaine physically pulled back from the phone, feeling sick all of a sudden. Who the hell called him at 3.30 in the morning to say stuff like that? He bit back a groan as he thought of more than one person capable of doing so.

"Listen here you little shit," he snarled into the phone and the man on the other end stopped speaking. "If you ever call me again at a time like this while I'm in bed with my boyfriend, I will hunt you down and personally make sure you'll never be able to 'be done' with anybody's slutty mouth anymore, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," a weak voice sounded and Blaine hung up not a second after that. He looked down to see the name 'Jonathan' on the screen and sighed. He couldn't even remember who the hell Jonathan was. Which made everything ten times worse. Some stranger had called him in the middle of the night and Kurt had taken the call and– Kurt. Blaine tumbled out of bed and went into the living room where Kurt was cocooned in his comforter on the couch.

"Babe–"

"Who was he?" Kurt poked his head out of the blanket and Blaine flinched a bit as he saw not the tears he'd anticipated, but a look of raw anger on Kurt's face. "Or rather _when_?"

"I… don't remember."

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake Blaine–"

"I know!" Blaine interrupted. "I _know_ how it looks–"

"You do, huh? Then tell me. Tell me how it looks." Blaine swallowed uncomfortably and looked down on the ground. It looked really bad. Their wounds from before were barely starting to heal and now he fucked up again.

"It looks like I fuck around," he said honestly. Kurt looked slightly surprised. "Which I do. Or I did. Because I don't want to do that anymore – not when I have you. I don't feel like going to clubs; I don't feel like hitting on another pretty face; hell, if you said no, I would never even have sex again."

"Blaine–"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me for being an asshole. We've already been through this and I'm clearly not worth forgiving yet, but I'm trying and if I had known some idiot would call me when we're only just trying to be us again, I would've changed my number, but I honestly didn't even think of that. I only thought about you. About having you back in my life."

"Maybe you should," Kurt said quietly.

"What?"

"Maybe you should ask me to forgive you." He shrugged mostly out of the blanket and starred right at Blaine. "Maybe you should finally try to ask me. You haven't so far and you know what Blaine? It's very noble of you, but I can't do this all by myself. You need to ask me to forgive you, otherwise I'll walk around not really knowing if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to!"

"Then why haven't you asked me to?"

"Because if I can't forgive myself, how the hell will you?!"

"Have a little faith in me!" Kurt raised his voice. "Have some fucking faith in _us_! How do you expect us to work when you keep playing the bad guy?"

"But I'm–"

"Yes, what you did was wrong and no, you shouldn't just ignore it. But do you just plan on close up and never forgive yourself? Are you never gonna turn back to being the Blaine Anderson I fell in love with? I am not in love with some snotty self-hating brat, who doesn't even dare put the toothpaste on the wrong side of the sink!"

"I–"

"Please just ask me to forgive you, so we can get past this, Blaine, because I'm pretty sure this isn't gonna work if you don't man up and ask for forgiveness."

"What if you say fucking no?!"

"What?"

"What if you don't forgive me? What am I supposed to do then? Just get the fuck out of your life? I can't do that. Not anymore. You kept me here of your own free will, so you fucking better take some responsibility!"

"Fine, you dumb asshole! I forgive you!"

"Fine!" Both men were panting at this point and Kurt was sure he'd get a complaint or two from his neighbors the next day, but then he realized that Blaine had finally snapped back to his old cursing self and he could care less about his neighbors.

"You're an idiot," Kurt said quietly.

"So you've told me," Blaine responded.

"I'll keep telling you."

"Good."

They'd gone back to bed after that; Blaine leaving his phone in the living room, mentally planning on getting a new one as soon as possible. He needed to separate himself from that part of his life. Otherwise he couldn't go on fully comfortable in his new one.

xxx

There weren't any complaints from the neighbors the next day - but then again most of them had seen Blaine outside once or twice and none of them seemed very keen on complaining about it. He may not be as scary as he looked, but seeing as he never spoke to any of them, they wouldn't know this.

Something else happened the next day though, and if you'd asked Kurt - or Blaine for that matter - what they'd preferred to happen, they would have picked the complaints from the neighbors.

Work eventually came back around and even though neither of the men really wanted to, both Kurt and Blaine went to work. This time though, they went by foot. Together.

Kurt had thought about the whole moving in together thing, and while they clearly weren't as steady as they wanted to be, they were getting there. And from the last couple of months, Kurt had realized that he didn't want to live his life without Blaine, no matter how many times a week they fought.

Problem was that he didn't know if Blaine felt the same. Not that he doubted Blaine's feelings, but he knew how the other man liked his space and his alone-time. And it wasn't like they slept in the same bed every night. Only, like, every other.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Kurt didn't even notice Blaine grasping his hand only a few blocks away from work. He still wasn't used to walking hand in hand with someone, but he was slowly getting used to it: and he'd come to enjoy it quite a bit. So while Kurt was caught up in his own mind, Blaine was too busy enjoying the whole boyfriend thing. He remembered the last boyfriend he'd had, very clearly. It hadn't ended too well, but then again, he hadn't put up any kind of fight back then. He'd been fifteen; still a student at Dalton. He snorted a bit at the memory of his awkward way to morph into a 'badboy'. He hadn't even considered it before meeting Jason. At least after the break up he'd ditched the greasy hair and the idea of getting tattoos up and down his arms. He didn't think Kurt would've had much respect for him, if he'd been walking around with tribal drawings all over his body.

Jason had a tattoo, Blaine remembered. He sneaked a look at Kurt, who was still too busy with his own thoughts to even avoid the people Blaine carefully pulled him away from. How would Kurt look with a tattoo? And what would he get? Maybe a flower? Or an animal? Something gorgeous, but with a fierceness to it, Blaine thought.

He imagined Kurt with a howling wolf on his shoulder blade. He imagined rubbing lotion into the newly made tattoo to help it heal. He thought about tracing the healed lines with his tongue; making Kurt sigh quietly. He felt a squirming in his stomach as Dream-Kurt let out little moans the more he sucked and licked at the inked skin.

And suddenly he didn't imagine much more as he walked directly into a trashcan. One of those that are bolted to the ground and didn't move an inch, no matter how much you kicked it. Or no matter how hard you walked into it.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed worriedly but then he took one look at Blaine and couldn't hold back his laughter. Blaine had doubled over so much he'd just sat down on the street, holding protectively near his crotch. Half-hard dick plus trashcan was not a great mix.

When he finally felt like getting up, Kurt had laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I have never seen anyone walk into a trashcan before. You looked absolutely horrified!"

"Well how would you feel if it was your fucking dick that was gonna be bruised?" Blaine mumbled grumpily but still accepted the hand Kurt presented to him to help him up. He felt a pain in his knee but thanked a greater force that it was the knee that had hit the damn thing first and not his abdomen.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll blow on it later okay?" Kurt said with a wink and all of a sudden Blaine did feel better. And hotter, because damn, the impact hadn't cooled him down at all. He'd better talk Kurt into getting a tattoo. But not before he'd gotten his injury looked at closely.

"That does make me feel better," Blaine smirked and grabbed Kurt around the waist, as they kept walking down the street.

What did not make him feel the slightest bit better was the sight of his father leaning up against his desk with his arms crossed across his chest. Their eyes met and Blaine scowled. He was not in the mood, or rather he didn't want to have his day ruined. He let go of Kurt and sent him a small smile. The brunette knew better than to ask what was up. You never knew with Eric Anderson.

As Blaine approached his father he felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had an inkling regarding what the older man wanted, but he wasn't sure. He never was with his dad. The older Anderson made a movement with his neck and Blaine followed him into his office. Something private then. The door closed behind them and every single pair of eyes snapped back to their work.

Except maybe Kurt's, because he was too busy trying to figure out what was up now. Ever since they'd discovered that Blaine's dad had forbidden him from visiting Sam, they hadn't talked about him. But maybe Blaine had contacted him. Maybe they would try to find a civil solution.

It didn't seem that way when the first raised voice sounded through the door to Eric Anderson's office.

xxx

"You can't just do this!" Blaine exclaimed loudly.

"I can, and I have. You will not go there anymore. At least not while you're bringing scum with you."

"Don't you dare talk about Kurt that way! At least he cares enough to go with me. How many times have you visited your daughter in the last year?!" Blaine said, voice rising.

"I'm warning you, Blaine-" Eric threatened. He was getting tired of his son's attitude.

"None! Not a single one!"

"Bl-"

"No! I won't hear your excuses. She's your fucking daughter! Hate me all you want, I don't give a shit, but don't abandon her, just because she's not… because she's not…"

"She's not alive," Eric said quietly.

"She's not dead either!" Blaine screamed. "She's not dead, dad! She's right there in that room, just like she's been for the past seven years! And you still won't acknowledge that! You won't let her rest in peace, but you won't treat her like a living person either!"

"She's my responsibility! You have nothing to do with her!"

"She's my baby sister! She's my _everything_! You can keep me away from her fucking hospital room, but you can't stop me from loving her! Which is more than you've ever shown done for her these years! At least I'm there for her – at least I'm not letting her die!"

"I won't let her die!"

"You won't let her go! You won't let her go, just like I won't, but you…" Blaine choked on his tears. "You _have_ to let me see her at least."

"Why would I let her murderer see her?" Blaine paled at his father's accusation.

"She's not dead. You said so yourself."

"I also said she's not alive, Blaine." Eric seemed to get a hold of his feelings. "I told you years ago. I will not let you see her. She's not getting any better, and you have no right to look at her."

"I'm her brother," he whispered.

"Oh so a brother is the kind of person who makes a five year old cross the street alone? Who lets her get run over by a car? Who doesn't even have the balls to call her parents?"

"I was scared, dad, I-"

"You were a fucking coward, Blaine!" And then it was as if the bubble that had been surrounding the elder Anderson for years, broke. "You let your sister get smashed by a fucking car, because of some _boy_. You didn't have the guts to tell me or your mother anything. Why do you think she killed herself, huh?"

"I know why-"

"You don't, Blaine! She did it because of you! You and your faggot ways! She didn't love you - none of us did. You killed our Samantha and just thought it'd all go away if you kept quiet? You fucking moron. You have cost me a daughter and a wife. I'll never forgive you for that!"

"I lost them too!" Blaine protested. Even though he'd known about his father's hate for him, it still hurt to get it all thrown in his face.

"Maria would've been so disappointed in you, Blaine. You didn't just kill your sister, you killed your own mother too, and I-"

"_STOP IT!_" Both Andersons turned to look at the door, where Kurt had burst in; face flushed and eyes angry.

"You shut your damn mouth right now," he hissed and at first Blaine thought he was speaking to them both, but then he noticed how Kurt's glare was directed at his father.

"Do you know what you've made Blaine go through?" His voice was calm, so disturbingly calm.

"You-"

"No! You are going to shut the fuck up and _listen_ for a change," Kurt interrupted and walked closer; slamming the door behind him.

"Blaine was fourteen. Fourteen! When you made him lose everything. He is not in any way guilty of murder. Not to Samantha nor your wife. Blaine lost his sister and his mother, and you call him a murderer? How _dare_ you?"

Eric Anderson looked like he wanted to say something, but you didn't just interrupt Kurt Hummel when he was speaking.

"The reason your wife killed herself, Mr. Anderson, was not because she lost her daughter. It wasn't because her son was gay either. It was because you failed in comforting her. You locked your daughter in a hospital room and stopped talking about her. You blamed your son. You pushed every responsibility away from yourself and you ignored the world. Most of all you ignored your fucking family. You ignored your wife's grief, _that's_ why she wanted to get away. Not because her son liked other boys, not because her daughter was in a coma, but because you neglected her in the worst possible way."

Kurt looked the older Anderson right in the eyes when he spoke again.

"And you can blame whoever you want, but you will always know it's your own fault. That's why you're taking it out on Blaine. Because you're fucking scared of realizing the truth. But guess what? Truth's out, Mr. Anderson. You've screamed it loud enough for the next three floors to know." He slowly walked over to a still shaking Blaine and took his hand.

"Now, you will leave my boyfriend alone until you discover what it means to be a decent human being and a parent. You have no son? Well fine, because he's better off without you anyway. He has me, and he will always have me." He led them to the door but turned around before walking out.

"If it wasn't clear enough, I quit," he said coldly and let the door shut after them.

**I will keep writing as fast as I can type on the next chapter, okay?**

**Thank you so much for your patience and for reading this! I love you guys! **


End file.
